Demon Lord of the Strike Witches
by kh2996
Summary: After Operation Battle-Axe, Cipher and Pixy are warped into the Neuroi War, where they encounter the Strike Witches. Using their aircraft as their weapons, they will inspire both fear and admiration to the girls.
1. Prologue

**I just seen in the crossover stories that there are two stories linking between 'Strike Witches' and 'Ace Combat'. So, I might as well join up in this series. Until 'Strike Witches Infinity' is made, here's the third story for the crossover. Here's 'Demon Lord of the 501** **st** **'. Hope you enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Prologue: Through the Wormhole

 **Cipher 'Demon Lord of the Round Table'**

 **6** **th** **Air Division/66** **th** **Air Force Unit**

 **Location: Belkan Priority One Strategic Airspace B7R (The Round Table); After Operation Battle-Axe**

"Yo buddy, you still alive?" My wingman, Larry Foulke or 'Solo Wing Pixy', called out. The two of us engaged the Belkan Air Force over Area B7R, collectively known as 'The Round Table', where pilots earned their ace name, while others perish. My wingman and I, along with Crow Squadron, participated in one of the largest air battles in history.

Along with us are the Allied Air Force units, from Osea, Yuktobania, Sapin and the country whom I'm working for, Ustio, engaged the Belkans in a large dogfight. During that fight, I shot down many aircraft, where I've earned my famous title, 'The Demon Lord of the Round Table'. The battle took an interesting turn when a MiG-21 'Fishbed' zoomed by. Pixy and I were confused at first, when three squadrons, Schwarze, Schnee and Silber Squadrons followed the lone Fishbed to where he is last located. We shot down the three ace squadrons, though the Schwarze Squadron fought ferociously while Schnee Squadron has an electronic support plane with them.

I then supported the Fishbed who was being chased by a Su-47 Berkut, and an F-15S/MTD. I knew who they are. Ashley Bernitz of the 229th Tactical Fighter Squadron, known as Grabacr, and Michael Heimeroth of the 6th Air Division, 5th Tactical Fighter Squadron, known as Ofnir. They were easy to deal with, because they had their eyes focused on the Fishbed, instead of us. Pixy took down the F-15, while I shot down the Su-47.

It was then that Pixy and I are returning to Valais Air Base, home to my squadron. The two of us, in our F-15C Eagles, soared through the skies. I started to think about the conversation Pixy had with one of our allies, Joshua Bristow, or Wizard One of the Osean Air Force. "Hey, Pixy?" He lifted his visor from his helmet as he looked from his plane. "What was that conversation you had between you and Wizard One?"

"Oh, Joshua? Well, we just talked casually about this war being over soon and what we're doing next. After all, he's officially in the Air Force, whereas the two of us are mercenaries. And like us mercenaries, we would like to retire whenever we like." Pixy answered

"I don't know." I answered cautiously "But, yeah. I would like to retire soon. At least nothing bad will happen between the two of us."

"Warning! Unknown source confirmed." Our AWACS, Eagle Eye reported

"Is it Belkan or Allied?" Pixy asked

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before." I started to get worried "Is anything developing AWACS?" I asked

"Huh. Is that…" All of our aircraft are directly in front of a blue sphere

"Uh… Cipher?" Pixy asked "I don't remember the Belkans building this type of weapon."

"I know." I said "And what kind of weapon gets bigger every second?" Pixy and Eagle Eye didn't know what to think of it, as the blue sphere became big enough to swallow all three of us.

"Everyone, hold on!" Eagle Eye ordered

"I think I'm going to be sick." Pixy commented

"Same." Soon the skies became quiet as we disappeared into the unknown.

XXXXXXXXXX

" _Ustio's famed 6_ _th_ _Air Force/66_ _th_ _Air Division, also known as the 'Galm Team', has disappeared over the skies above B7R after the recent operation. Galm Two, Larry Foulke, Aaron Philips, also known as AWACS Eagle Eye, and Galm One, Cipher, has disappeared due to unknown circumstances. Crow Team members witnessed the whole thing. It is unknown if the weapon is Belkan made, or if The Round Table has showed its surprise. For now, the Allied Forces are conducting SAR operations to find the Galm Team. We pray that they will come back._

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Date: Unknown**

 **Time: Unknown**

 **Place: Unknown**

 **Galm Team Status: MIA, yet still flying over unknown territory**

After that fiasco, I checked on the two craft, to see if they're still okay. "Cipher to Pixy, do you read?" No answer. "AWACS, do you copy? Anyone?" The radio crackled to life to reveal my buddy.

"Cipher, buddy, you still alive?" Pixy asked. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God. I thought I would be the only one here." Pixy chuckled

"Well, at least we've gone through that hole alright." He said "By the way, where's Aaron?"

"Cipher, Pixy, you alright?" Eagle Eye asked

"We're here Eagle Eye." I answered "Though I have to ask. Where are we?"

"I have no idea." Pixy answered "I hope we're still in Belka. Because I want to kiss the ground once we land." I checked the entire sky as I saw nothing but clouds, the blue sky, and the ocean. Wait, we've headed north?

"Did we head north? Because, I don't remember Area B7R having water before." Pixy was about to answer when Eagle Eye chipped in.

"I'm getting radar contact." Eagle Eye said "It's an aerial base not far from here."

"I'm hoping it's an Allied airbase." I muttered. After a few seconds, Aaron radioed in again.

"I think they found us. I'm patching it through."

" _Unidentified air squadron, you are in restricted Britannian military airspace, state your intentions or we will open fire."_ The three of us are confused.

"Britannian airspace?" Pixy asked

"I'll call it in. Sit tight." I changed the frequency to the 'Britannian' airbase. "This is Cipher of Ustio's 6th Air Division/66th Air Force Unit, also known as 'Galm'. We are not hostile and we need someplace to land." The person on the radio became silent for a minute. And that person is a female.

" _Ustio? I don't know where you came from, but do you have enough fuel?"_

"We do." Pixy answered "Why do you ask?"

"There's a Fusoan Fleet carrying two important members. We need you two to escort them until they reach Britannia." She relayed the information

"Copy that, Madame." I said "You want to go, Pixy?"

"Lead the way, buddy." We turned our planes right, heading to the 'Fusoan' Fleet. When we got there, the fleet is already under attack. "What the…? Did Belka do this?"

"I have no idea. More than that, look at their aircraft." Pixy looked down from the cockpit and spotted obsolete fighters. They haven't used piston-type aircraft ever since the Osean War. Leading the formation is a girl with planes on her legs. Pixy was confused at this.

"Hey, Buddy. I hope I'm not hallucinating, but, have you ever seen a girl with animal features, not wearing any pants and wearing planes on their legs?" That sounded… what the fuck? I looked over and found what Pixy meant.

"I hope I'm still sleeping while flying to The Round Table." I said as I punched my leg. "I'm not dreaming." Just then a giant thing appeared from the sky. It looked black with red hexagonal patches and looks like a Manta Ray. It screeched just as it fired on the fighter group. "Holy cow, did you see that?"

"Since when did Belka build that?!" Pixy screamed

"Belka didn't build that! It's acting on its own!" I hollered

"And what kind of…" Pixy was cut off when it turned to us. "Uh… Buddy…"

"Yep." I said "Makes me feel like I want to be shot down by the Belkans right now." It fired at us when it got in range. "Lasers! Larry, evade and engage! Don't stop until… whatever it is, is shot down!"

"Roger." Pixy and I evaded the lasers like hell, hoping that we won't be shot down. "AWACS, what on Earth is that thing?"

"I'm trying to find out what it is. For now engage it." Aaron ordered. I manage to get a lock-on to that thing and fired. It made a hit, severely damaging it. "Larry, XMAA's, fire on my go."

"Alright, I'm locked." We came at it from both sides as the tone went off.

"Fox 3! Fox 3!" Larry and I fired at the same time, as it hit the red patches. We looked at the only ship still afloat. The others have been sunk, as a Carrier and the girl flying, are the only forces left. On the carrier, white smoke appeared on the flight deck, revealing another girl, this time her clothes, her hair, and her animal features are different. "Larry, we've got another one coming in the air. Support her as she takes off."

"Roger. Hey, Aaron, did you gain contact with the airbase yet?" Pixy asked

"Not yet. We'll hold them off for now." We watched as the younger girl took off and flew.

"She did it!" I cheered

"Whoa." Pixy said in awe as the girl took off. "Quickly, cover the two." I nodded as I unleashed another set of missiles. I watched Pixy getting in close to the enemy. It fired its lasers on him.

"Pixy, look out!" Pixy tried to evade, but the young girl pulled her shield up just in time. "What is she doing?"

"Are you alright?" The young girl asked

"Y-Yeah, thank you." Pixy responded. The young girl flew to the other girl as Pixy came up behind me.

"It's almost down." Eagle Eye said as I strafed the enemy and so did Larry. I fired my missiles as the enemy revealed something dark pink. "The enemy has a large hole for you to attack, destroy it."

"Come on, we can do this." Pixy said. The bad news is that Pixy overshot the enemy as the young girl made a strafing run. She tried to hit it, but it wasn't enough. I'm the only one left who can make this count. As I aimed for the dark pink object, I heard a boom from a gun as it pierced the enemy. White sparks came out from it. My turn now.

"Fox 2!" I fired my missiles as it hit directly at the object. Afterwards, it exploded into white fragments as it fell to the Earth. I breathed heavily as I removed my oxygen mask. Pixy then flew next to me as he looked over the results.

"Yo buddy? You still alive?" he asked his trademarked question.

"For the first time, yeah." We looked over at the two girls where one of them appears to be tuckered out, while the other was holding her. "AWACS, did we do it?"

"Enemy has been confirmed destroyed. Well done." Aaron said

"Good. Because, I'm completely tired." I said. We circled around the girls until Aaron came up.

"Incoming message from the airbase we've communicated with a few minutes ago. I'll patch it through." After a few seconds, the same girl on the radio spoke to us.

" _Am I speaking to Cipher of the Galm Unit?"_ She asked

"Y-Yes ma'am." She remained silent for a minute before responding.

" _You are permitted to land at our base. We'll talk when you land."_ She said before she disconnect. Before we head there, we saluted the two girls as the one holding the other saluted back. On our flight there, we encountered four other girls, in which one of them became shocked. I don't know and I don't want to be a part of it.

"Larry, I don't know about you, but I think we're now part of a war that the blue sphere has sent us to." Larry just nodded as we approached the base. It's like a fortress with a large hangar and a large runway like at Valais. Pixy landed first, the Eagle Eye, then myself. I was shaken to the core when my F-15 landed on the tarmac. My plane approached the hangar as I calmed myself down, bought the plane to a full stop, removed my helmet and exited the aircraft. "Never thought I would miss the ground."

"This place is huge than Valais." Larry said in awe "Who do you think commands this base?"

"You think it's that girl from the radio? I'm sure of it because she gave us orders." Just as Larry was about to answer, another girl came out.

"Ahem." We turned to her and stood at attention. She has red hair, red eyes, and wearing a green military tunic with a white undershirt and black panties. Larry stood at attention, while I blinked twice at her. I think my heart stopped. She walked up and started asking us. "Which one of you is named 'Cipher'?" Larry nudged me, allowing to speak.

"I-I'm named C-Cipher, ma'am." I mentally kicked myself because I stuttered in front of a girl. A small smile formed on her face.

"Cipher, we have a lot to talk about." She said.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **There goes 'Demon Lord of the 501** **st** **.' Hope you enjoyed it.**

Minna: 96, you're working on an _Ace Combat_ crossover?

 **Yes Minna. You and Cipher are the main characters in this story, though James and Trude are still in the story I'm working on.**

Minna: Well, at least we have someone from the _Ace Combat_ universe who can help us. Also, is this linked with another crossover of yours which will come out soon?

 **Soon, Minna. For now, enjoy the chapter readers.**

Minna: See you soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the second chapter for 'Demon Lord of the Strike Witches'. Now, I'm going to do something I haven't done, responding to reviews. Minna, can you help me out here?**

Minna: Sure thing.

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ Glad you like the chapter. And you'll find out if Cipher helps Minna out with that hole in her heart.

Minna: **(Blushes)** R-really? I mean…

 **Relax. You two just met, and it's love at first sight? Let things go through first then we'll see.**

Minna: **(Smiles as her blush fades)** Alright. Just friends.

 **Good to know.**

 _ **Guest:**_ I know. Thanks for the review. Greatly appreciated.

 _ **Ghost of Razgriz:**_ Shirley will have a field day with the jets. Seeing that she's a speed freak, she can't wait to go into the cockpit.

 **Thorthemighty321:** Seeing that Gault disappeared at the beginning at the Belkan War, I'll see what I can do, seeing that I'm following the Strike Witches canon while Galm Team finished Operation Battle-Axe. You'll find out soon. Also, you get shot down by Gault in 30 seconds? Ouch. I bet one of them used DFM mode. But you got to love those SU-47's, they're one of my favorite planes.

 **Well. That settles for the reviews. Time to start the chapter. Ready Minna?**

Minna: Ready.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: Meet the Witches

 **Cipher**

 **6** **th** **Air Division/66** **th** **Air Force Unit**

 **Location: 'Folkestone, Britannia; Unknown Base'**

Pixy had it easy because he's the one currently outside the mess I'm dealing with. I, however, am sitting across the red-haired girl who led me and Pixy to the command room. The girl sat at her desk as she got a good look at me. I don't want to break the silence, because, it's very tense inside this room.

"You look very different compared to the other pilots across the world." She said

"That is because we are different pilots." I butted "So, where has me, my wingman, and the AWACS brought us?" She started smiling

"You're currently located in Folkestone, in Britannia." She answered

"Britannia? I have never heard of that country before." I answered honestly

"It's in Europe, and right now, it's now a battlefield." She said

"Europe? And Britannia's now a battlefield."

"Britannia is part of the European continent where it's currently occupied." She said as she walked to the window. "Ever since the fall of Gallia, Britannia is the last bastion for the Allied Forces in Europe."

"Occupied by who? Is it Belka? Or is it those weird things that Pixy and I helped destroy?" The girl turned back to her desk

"The third question is a yes." She said as she sat back down "What you and your wingman fought against is a being called 'Neuroi'."

"Neuroi? Is it a Belkan superweapon?" She grew slightly cross "I'm just curious, that's all." She then sighed before she answered

"The Neuroi is currently the enemy of humanity. They came out of nowhere in 1939 and easily overran Europe for the past six years. Our armies cannot match the firepower of the Neuroi, so they resorted to using magical beings that can counter them."

"Just like the two girls we saved near Britannia, huh?" She soon smiled again

"Exactly, Cipher. The military calls us, 'Witches'."

"Witches? Like, one of those woman wearing pointed hats, fly on broomsticks, have black cats and have a sense of magic?" I asked

"Not like those Witches. We witches are militarily capable of bringing down Neuroi. We're here to defend humanity from this deadly threat."

"Speaking of which, when the two girls flew in the sky, how come they have animal features, having planes on their legs and why are you not wearing any pants?" She chuckled at my question

"Anytime we get into a Striker Unit, that's what our equipment is called, the skin contact between us and the Striker can greatly enhance the units' capabilities. Our animal features have been seen whenever we engage our Strikers. Mine for example is a Grey Wolf." She stood up as she closed her eyes for her familiar to appear. She is right. She has Grey Wolf ears and a tail at the back. I was stunned.

"I've never seen any pilot doing that before. Aside from your animal features, is there anything else you can do?" She nodded as a silver stream covered her outer frame.

"Your wingman is currently standing outside, two guard members are about to walk by and one of my wing mates is heading for her room right about now." Just as she said it, the sounds of footsteps became louder and softer as they passed by the room. This surprised me. She's just like the pilot that flew in F/A-18 Hornets over B7R in the earlier stages.

"How did you do that?" I asked intriguingly

"Part of a witch also manifests abilities. What you've just witnessed is my ability. It's called a 'Three-Dimensional Space Awareness'. It can help me pinpoint certain objects somewhere they are heading in the future. There are more witches who also have abilities, but with different skills, like a witch having medical abilities or one having strength augmentation."

"Do all witches have those abilities?"

"Some abilities are the same yet some are highly powerful than the others. Some abilities like 'Magic Antennae', are only used for Night Witches and some abilities can harness nature's abilities."

"I take it that these abilities are the reason why that humanity employs you girls to the frontlines?"

"Exactly. Now that we gave details about us, why don't you introduce yourself?" She asked

"For starters, I'm only known as 'Cipher'. Mercenary Captain of the Ustio Air Force. 6th Air Division/66th Air Force Unit or simply known as 'Galm Team', along with my wingman, Larry Foulke, or 'Solo Wing Pixy'." She's curious about what I've said

"You're a mercenary? Last I heard, mercenaries are only lusted for money and bends every major rule in war."

"I'm different than those money-grabbing personnel." I retorted "Instead, I'm a symbol of the people from the country I'm working with. If you want proof, I have quite the resume."

"Do go on, Captain." She said with curiosity

"My resume includes liberating Solis Ortus and the Ustian capital, Directus from the Belkans, attacking Belka's mountain fortress called 'Glatisant', destroyed Belka's chemical laser tower called 'Excalibur', and participated in the largest dogfight in history, 'Operation Battle-Axe', where I've earned my famous yet infamous title, 'The Demon Lord of the Round Table'." She was stunned when she heard my accomplishments.

"You did all that?"

"Along with Larry, yes. We go way back during the failed Belkan bombing raid at Valais Air Force Base." I chuckled. She then reminded herself that someone important is coming to the base soon.

"Oh, I'll help introduce you, your wingman and the new witch tomorrow. For now, you can take up residence here while I authorize your unit now being a part of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the 'Strike Witches'." She soon stood up as I did also giving my hand out.

"It's an honor… um…"

"Minna. Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke. Wing Commander of the squadron." She shook it

"Well, it's a pleasure, Commander Wilcke." We soon exited the room, where Larry was waiting. The girl, now named Minna, left as she retired to her quarters.

"So, how did the conversation go with her?" Larry asked

"It went well. I finally know her name at least. She's going to introduce us to the rest of the Fighter Wing tomorrow. And their called Witches." Larry was about to say something before I answered for him. "And before you say it, no, they're not like the witches we're used to. They're girls who fights for humanity while trying to ward off unknown beings called the 'Neuroi'."

"The ones that we fought against a while earlier? At least Belka didn't go crazy with creating something that can act on its own." Pixy chuckled. With that, Pixy and I headed to our rooms for the night. As I settled down, I started thinking about why we're here. More importantly, how are we going home? We've been switched from one battlefield to another. The Belkan War back in our world is still ongoing. Now, we're here, to fight for humanity against a powerful foe. I finally reached my bed as I drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Larry and I met each other as he stood in front of the commander's room. He felt refreshed whereas I didn't. Larry spoke up. "Hey buddy, you alright?"

"Somewhat."

"It's because of that little trip we went through, right? That's the only thing that's screwing around with your mind." I shrugged a bit. "If you're looking for the commander she left for a city called 'London'. She has a meeting with its Prime Minister."

"Oh. Alright." I looked away at Larry for a bit. He noticed with what I did.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"It's nothing, Larry. Really."

"You sure? Because…"

"Really, it's nothing." Our conversation was suddenly interrupted when a girl was heard shouting in her room.

"Just who is she!?" Larry and I turned our heads to find where the voice came from, and came with a logical conclusion.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Larry commented as I chuckled a bit. Just then, Minna walked up.

"Oh, Commander. Morning ma'am." Larry and I saluted

"No need for the formalities you two." She said as Larry and I put ourselves at an 'at ease' position. "I've talked to the Commodore in London and she's allowing you two to be in our ranks. She also finds it odd to find two pilots that are both males and have aircraft that are highly advanced for our generation."

"Really?" Larry asked "Well, our F-15 Eagles haven't failed on us since the failed attack on Valais Air Base." Minna acknowledged it.

"Because of your unknown ranks in the air force from where you're from, Pixy, you'll be the rank of Flight Lieutenant and Cipher, you'll have the rank of Captain, despite you two being mercenaries."

"We have those ranks since joining. But, we'll gladly take it." I said

"Good. Aside from you two, another member is joining our ranks." Minna said. Just as she said that, another girl appeared. She has brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a sailor outfit and wearing a one-piece dark-blue swimsuit.

"Commander, who are these two?" the second girl asked

"Oh. Cipher, Pixy. This is our other new recruit, Yoshika Miyafuji." She introduced the small girl to us. Larry took notice that she's the girl who she saved.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you." She bowed to us. Larry got a good look at her as he smiled.

"So, you must be the girl that helped me yesterday." Larry said

"Hai. And you're the pilot with the single-red winged aircraft." Larry nodded

"I am. My real name is Larry Foulke. Or what the others call me 'Solo Wing Pixy'." He said

"How did you obtain that name?" Yoshika asked

"I'll give you the short version. Enemy plane shot off my wing and I managed to land it safely. In honor of that, I painted one of wings red to signify the missing wing." He answered

"Wow. Amazing!" Yoshika said with glee before turning to me. "And what about you, Cipher."

"Well, nothing important about me. My nickname is a real mystery. And I happen to shoot down multiple aircraft." I said sheepishly

"You mean, they're pilots inside?" She asked

"There are." Larry answered. "Why?"

"Because, I want to protect everyone." She answered. That showed Larry and I why we continued to fight for Ustio.

"Right back at you, Miyafuji." Larry answered as I nodded in response. Minna told us to follow her to the briefing room. While Larry and Yoshika continued talking about what they do, I decided to have a small talk with Minna.

"Commander?" She turned to face me. "I know it might be a little late for continued talks but, where are you from and what's your resume as a Witch?"

"I come from Karlsland." She began "I'm part of the Luftwaffe along with two other Karlsland witches that are part of the 501st. As for my resume, I mainly provided the defense of Berlin and providing the evacuation of Britannian, Gallian, and Karlslandian forces out of Dunkirk."

"And now, you're here. You know, you're kind of like me, but unlike protecting a small airbase in the opening stages of my war, here you are defending humanity's last nation in Europe from the Neuroi. You've done way more than me."

"You really think so?" Minna asked

"I'm sure. I'm just a mercenary who's contractually obligated to fight for a country, while you have a homeland to fight for." Minna nodded as a minute of silence passed between us. Soon, she spoke up again.

"I wanted to become a singer."

"Really?" Minna nodded

"Before the Neuroi invaded, I wanted to become a singer. That's another thing I'm good at aside from being a witch and all. But I have to put it on hold until after the Neuroi are destroyed."

"I understand. Just be sure that you don't have to be a witch for a long time." Minna smiled at that as we entered the briefing room, where nine other witches are present. I have a few bad feelings where this is going. One, Pixy and I are in a fighter wing, filled with girls. Two, I don't know how they will react. And three… You know what? I'll leave it up for Pixy to solve it. Yoshika, Pixy and I stood at the front of the room while the rest of the girls eyed us, from head to toe. "Okay everyone!" Minna commanded "Your attention please. I would like to introduce you again our newest member. This is Miyafuji Yoshika. Major Sakamoto brought her from the Fuso Empire."

"I'm Miyafuji Yoshika." She said as she bowed her head "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"She'll have the same rank as sergeant as you do, Lynne, so look after her, okay?" Minna asked. I looked to the back as a light-brown haired girl spoke up.

"Yes ma'am." She answered shyly

"Also, I would like to introduce these two pilots." Minna introduced Larry first. "First off, his name is Larry Foulke, or Pixy. He's a member of Ustio's 6th Air Division/66th Air Force Unit."

"Nice to meet you ladies." He saluted

"And this is 'Cipher'. Just like Larry, he's also affiliated with the squadron and said nation."

"Uh… Hello." Silence filled the air for a couple of seconds, until a girl with blonde hair and golden eyes spoke out first.

"There are two males?! In the Wing?! Are they even witches!? That's not possible!" I sweat dropped and Larry followed suit.

"Actually, we're fighter pilots." I chuckled "We're completely different from you girls." Yoshika noticed something wrong.

"Umm…" Minna answered her as Yoshika looked at the podium, where a box with her name laid "Umm… I won't need this." Yoshika said as she walked over and handed her pistol to Minna.

"You should really keep it in case something happens." Minna said

"Exactly." Larry putted in "All pilots have to keep a weapon in case we're behind enemy lines." Yoshika then looked at Larry.

"But… I don't want to use it…" Minna then gave in as she took the pistol from her.

"I see…" Soon, the blonde-haired girl got up, completely irritated.

"Who do you three think you are!?" She got out in a huff and left the room.

"Was she always like this?" I asked

"Who, Perrine?" Minna asked "Nothing to worry about her. She isn't used to seeing two males being part of the group." I shrugged it off. "Seeing that you two are both 'Captain' and 'Flight Lieutenant', you'll be under Barkhorn's command, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Larry and I answered

"You also have training with her afterwards. For now, dismissed." Minna excused herself as Larry and I heard a shriek coming from Yoshika.

"How are they?" An orange-haired girl asked

"Consolation prize." A small girl answered

"Lynne's are bigger." A white-haired girl said as Lynne plopped her head

"She has nothing compared to mine." The orange-haired girl said. She was doing… I don't want to say it as Pixy covered my eyes while covered his.

"Is it over yet?" Larry asked. I was about to answer when she properly introduced herself.

"I'm Charlotte Yeager." She said as she held out her hand "I'm a 'Flight Lieutenant' from Liberion. Call me Shirley." Yoshika grasped her hand as she applied what I think is pressure. She also did the same thing to us, albeit harder. "Nice to see some male pilots."

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Ensign in the Suomus Air Force." The white-haired girl said while she's holding a sleeping silver-haired girl. To tell you the truth, she looks cute. "This is Sanya Litvyak, a lieutenant in the Orussian Air Force." Sanya opened her eyes to see us in acknowledgement, before she slept again.

"I'm Francesca Lucchini, an ensign in the Romagnian Air Force." The small girl said as she continued to cling onto Shirley.

"Nice to meet you all." Yoshika said

"All right." Major Sakamoto said "That's enough for self-introductions. Everyone should return to their normal duties." The Major than spoke to us. "Cipher, Pixy. You have training with Barkhorn. You'll find her in the hangar along with your fighters." Pixy nodded as we exited the briefing room. When we arrived at the hangar, our fighters are on station, where Barkhorn is currently observing our aircraft.

"Uh… Barkhorn?" She then turned to face us. "We're here to train."

"Like what Minna said. I'm Captain Barkhorn of the Karlsland Luftwaffe. You can call me 'Captain', 'Barkhorn', or a combination of the two." She introduced herself "Until I see that you're indeed airworthy, I will not believe that two male pilots are part of the wing. Now, let's see what you do. Get in your fighters and show me your skills."

We did just that as the F-15's exited the hangar and took off from the airstrip that's attached to the base. Barkhorn contacted us again. "Show me what you know. No risky maneuvers though."

"Yes ma'am. Let's show the Karlsland Captain what we do, Pixy." He nodded as we did maneuvers that no one has seen before. Pixy got behind me, as I pitched my aircraft skywards and dropped back down in a second. Pixy overshot me as I got on his six. As I got behind Pixy, he barreled left and got on my six. We kept it going for a few minutes and I think the Captain may be impressed.

 **Barkhorn's P.O.V.**

"Wow." I said as I looked through my binoculars "I thought our aircraft can only do those maneuvers."

"They're really good Trude." Hartmann called out from behind "They may be different than us, but they're all pilots."

"True." I got on my intercom as I radioed the two pilots. "Okay, you two, I've seen enough. You are permitted to land." As I finished saying it, Cipher did a move I thought only the Liberion Mustangs did. His aircraft pulled into a hard stall as the rudder hit left and got behind Pixy as their demonstration was finished.

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

"Damn buddy, you're more of a nutcase than I once thought." Pixy said over the radio. "And that move, where did you learn it from?"

"I watched videos on YouTube about Osea's P-51 Mustangs. I thought it wouldn't work on a jet, but, hey, I did it." I said as we landed our craft. Barkhorn stood at the hangar's doorframe, with an impressed look on her face. We exited our craft as we waited for our results.

"Cipher, Pixy. I must say, I'm rather impressed by your performance. Those moves are completely unknown to us. And Cipher, that last move of yours, two Liberion pilots and one Karlslander pilot I know have used those moves before. Primarily Colonel Richard Candelaria, First Lieutenant Joe Little and Captain Luka Merkel. What did you call that move?"

"For me, I've called it 'Phantom Bullet'. I don't know what the other pilots called it, so yeah, 'Phantom Bullet' in my case." Trude nodded as she inspected our aircraft.

"What are these craft you two are flying in?"

"They're called F-15C Eagles. They're made by McDonnell Douglas in Osea." Pixy answered "They're the cream of the crop for Ustio's 6th Air Division. Mine's the one with the single red wing. Buddy here has the blue wings and tail fins."

"Our craft can go 1,450 km/h while at max speed, it can go over 2000 km/h." I continued as Shirley went, who was in the hangar at the time, went ecstatic.

"Over 2000 km/h?! In these jets!?" She went over and touched my jet in awe. Trude was not impressed with the way she's acting.

"Oi! Liberion! Don't touch the pilots' aircraft." She demanded

"Is she like that?" Pixy asked

"For a speed freak, then yes, she does. But, what about the armaments?" She asked

"Our aircraft is armed with a twenty millimetre M61A1 Vulcan Gatling cannon. Our aircraft is also armed with Sparrow, Sidewinder and AMRAAM missiles."

"Amazing!" She said with passion.

"Trude has a tendency to be awed with heavy weapons." A bobbed-cut blonde haired girl said.

"Hartmann! I'm not really like that." Barkhorn said

"Oh, don't deny it Trude." Hartmann slyly said as Barkhorn looked to find the Major, Yoshika and Lynette in the hangar.

"I think they're ready to train to." I said as Barkhorn ordered the maintenance crew to clear some space.

"Well, good work training with you two today. Tomorrow, Minna might ask me to train you again." She said "Anyways, dismissed." She entered back to the base as she got a good look at Yoshika. Pixy and I were about to enter the base too, as the blonde-haired girl from before entered the hangar.

"I'm Perrine H. Clostermann of the Free Gallian Air Force. I owe very much to Major Sakamoto. I will be joining you today." Perrine said

"Th-Thank you!" Yoshika bowed her head. "I promise to do my very best!" Perrine scoffed it off as Pixy and I entered the base.

' _I have a feeling this will not go well between those two.'_ I thought to myself.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **That's Chapter Two done.**

Minna: I've checked out the fanfiction site. This story is starting to come along nicely.

 **I know. I'm sure both Cipher and Pixy has impressed you and the Wing so far.**

Minna: They are. Although you used the F-15's former company name. Why's that?

 **Not offending Boeing, I find McDonnell Douglas to be the true maker for the F-15. I also wanted to use the Muv-Luv name for McDonnell Douglas for the aircraft, but I want to stay true to the manufacturer.**

Minna: Oh, I see. So, when will you be releasing the next chapter for '501st Disciple' and publish 'Infinity'?

 **When I have chances. But it won't stop me.**

Minna: Try not to destroy yourself, okay?

 **Sure thing. See you readers in the next chapter.**

Minna: See you soon.


	3. Chapter 1-5

**Here's Chapter Two for 'Demon Lord' and the second half of 'Strike Witches' EP. 3, 'You're Not Alone'. So, I've been thinking. One reviewer wants to include Gault Squadron and their SU-47's into the fray. My answer will be 'I'll get to it in future chapters'. So don't worry. Also, when I heard the opening theme for the first season, I find it to be rather… How should I call it…?**

Minna: Uplifting?

 **Yeah, that's it. If you look at EP. 8, everything was dramatic until the theme came up. No offence, but, it doesn't feel right. I mean, it's cheerful and putting a reason for to do what I can, when the next few episodes are more suspenseful and a coup d'état.**

Minna: Then what would you recommend?

 **I would have to say Eir Aoi's 'Ignite'. I find it fitting for the second half of the series. Again, no offence to whoever likes the first season's theme. If you want to listen, go to YouTube and look up 'Eir Aoi, Ignite'.**

Erica: I looked it up, that song came from 'Sword Art Online'.

 **Great. Now everyone knows that the song came from SAO. (Sighs) Now onto the reviews. Minna, help out.**

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Glad you like that performance and Shirley's oogling over the F-15's. Since this is way before Shattered Skies and the Second Usean Continental War, she may or may not make an appearance. Thanks for the review.

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ Since it's in correlation with the SW canon, I might be able to squeeze in an enemy squadron. May be Gault.

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ I really did, didn't I. Thanks for the review.

 _ **Gropau25:**_ Thanks for the review. I'll see what I can do with the Eurofighter making the scene. And…

Minna: **(Looks at said comment)** Should we tell Sanya?

 **I think we should. The last thing anyone wants to see is a cute girl armed with a rocket launcher. And don't tell Eila that I said Sanya is ugly. She's cute and has a boyfriend in one of my 'Strike Witches' stories. (-_-;)**

Minna: Anyways, let's start the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One PT. 2: You're Not Alone

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

Larry and I took to the skies again today as Captain Barkhorn wants to see what our weapons can do. Aaron is in the air with us as he is going through what targets we're hitting.

"AWACS, do you know what our targets are?" I asked

"Targets are… blimps? Captain, are you sure about us targeting blimps as part of our weapons exercise?" Aaron asked

"They're not actually blimps but barrage balloons, Eagle Eye." Barkhorn answered "The Britannians wanted those ones replaced, so we're doing them a favor. Captain, Flight Lieutenant, your targets are the barrage balloons located near the base. Show me what those Eagles can do."

"Roger, Captain. Pixy what do you want first, guns or missiles?"

"Leave the fireworks for last. Use the guns." Pixy answered. We formed up as we found the balloons in place.

"Weapons test, start!" Barkhorn commanded as Pixy and I fired our Vulcan cannons, destroying a column with ease.

"Targets destroyed." Aaron said as he looked at the radar

"Those are your Vulcan cannons, right?" Barkhorn asked

"They are." Pixy answered "It can take down an aircraft within a few seconds, depending on the maneuvers your enemy. Not to mention you have to be in close range."

"But still, that Vulcan cannon is powerful!" Barkhorn exclaimed with glee. She regained her composure as she told us what to do next. "Alright, try out the missiles."

"Use the Sidewinders." My missiles got a lock on one of the balloons. "Got tone. Fox Two!" I fired one as Pixy fired his. Both missiles destroyed the two we targeted. I aimed at another target and fired and Pixy again followed suit. Another two are destroyed. "Use the AMRAAMS now." We circled back and targeted the remaining balloons. "Cipher, Fox Three!"

"Pixy, Fox Three!" A cluster of eight missiles surged and destroyed the remaining targets. Pixy reported to Barkhorn after we annihilated the balloons. "Captain, all barrage balloons have been destroyed. The Britannian government would definitely pay us for destroying those things."

"I don't think they do." I said "And we're working with Ustio, not Britannia, remember?"

"I know. But they better pay us."

"Really, Pixy?"

"Well, yeah. When I retire, I plan on getting a television the size of a billboard."

"What? You're planning to… what?"

"You two, shut it." Barkhorn commanded "As a Karlsland soldier, you two are rambling about what are you going to do with money instead of being disciplined in military combat."

"Well, Belka's armies are highly disciplined." I commented "I mean, even they are disciplined, they should loosen up." That got her a bit angry.

"Alright, chat's over. You two are finished today." Barkhorn said as we head back to the base. When we arrived back, it was already sundown as Barkhorn waited for us. We exited our aircraft as she walked up to the two planes. "I do not know what was going on in your minds you two. But, you two have to act like proper soldiers. Not just two mercenaries who can run through missions with their mouths."

"Oh come on, Captain." Pixy countered "Cipher and I go through all this every time we're on missions."

"And how long does it take until a person's head explodes due to the constant talking you two made?" I thought about it as I remembered our constant talking back home which Eagle Eye didn't want to hear. And also the Osean commanders. I remembered when an Osean commander finally snapped and shouting, 'GALM TEAM! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT THE FU-'. I entered back to reality as I answered Barkhorn's question.

"Only about a few minutes. But we always keep our discipline at the fullest." She then smirked

"Good. At least you two can keep your heads on missions. Anyways, nice work out there. It looks like I finally learned the true potential you and your aircraft's are capable of." Barkhorn complimented

"Thank you, Captain." I responded. The three of us then saw Yoshika and Lynne returning and completely exhausted. We walked over to the two and checked on them.

"Hey, little buddy. You still alive?" Pixy asked

"Little buddy?" Barkhorn and I asked

"That's my new nickname for Yoshika here. Let's just say we talked about each other last night and our backgrounds. Turns out she and I have the same idea, though she's more of a pacifist."

"Oh. I get it now." Cipher said. We looked back at the two.

"I-I'm fine, Larry-san." Yoshika answered as she looked at Barkhorn

"New girl." Barkhorn reprimanded "This is the front line. Our ability to fight on a moment's notice is what's most important. Go home, unless you want to die."

"I want to help everyone too…" Yoshika tried to say

"The Neurois won't wait for you to mature. If you don't want to have any regrets, then you'd better grow stronger." She then left, leaving the four of us to ponder what she meant. What she said reminded me about what Larry had said to PJ over B7R.

"Larry, help the girls." I left the three and while I catched up to the Captain. "Captain, what was all that about?" Barkhorn glared at me

"She has to learn how to be a better Witch. Or in your case, a better pilot."

"She's just new here. And now, you're lecturing her about being a hardened veteran and giving her the option to go home? That's not how things were run back in Ustio. Instead, pilots are trained on what they can do. Veterancy does not apply. It means that veterans should teach the recruits and take inspiration of them, not scold them of their inability." I lectured her

"Cipher. I don't want her to suffer like before." She said angrily as I became wide-eyed in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Barkhorn kept it quiet as she relaxed a bit.

"I'll tell you one day, Cipher." She answered quietly "But for now, best try to decrypt with what I've said." She walked back to base while I just stood there thinking about what she said. I placed my index finger under my chin and thought about it.

' _What do you mean, Barkhorn?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

It was about morning around the base. I decided to be outside in the meantime, all the while still thinking about Barkhorn's lecture to Yoshika. Is there someone important to her lost in the war? Is that the reason? Outside also were Yoshika and Lynnette. They have their own conversation and I'm out of earshot as they sat at the edge of the runway. I still thought about that just as Minna came up.

"Cipher?" I looked at the red-haired girl

"Yes, Commander?" I asked

"I wanted to ask a favor from you."

"What would that be?"

"You've seen her train before, right?"

"I did. She did well during our weapons test."

"But there is a problem. See, when she does well in training, she lacks the use of combat skills. I think she needs a boost in confidence to be more proficient." It was then we saw Lynnette running away from Yoshika.

"I'm starting to see why."

"Which is why she needs help from Miyafuji and you."

"Why me?"

"You'll find out soon enough." We then heard the sound of revving engines as the majority of the witches took off. "Where are they going?"

"They're heading off to Gallia. Look-outs from the Gallian Resistance have seen the Neuroi heading to Folkestone. Major Sakamoto is commanding the attack force."

"And we're on stand-by."

"Just you, me, Pixy, Eila, Miyafuji and Bishop. Sanya's still sleeping." It was then that I asked Minna about Lynnette.

"What can you tell me about Sergeant Bishop?" I asked

"She comes from a large family of eight siblings. Her sister is also a witch, located at the Isle of Wight. She also hails here. Being that Britannia is humanity's last country in Europe, all the pressure coming to her is really hard to witness." Minna then bought up a question I didn't expect. "Cipher? Why did you become a pilot?"

"Simple. Protecting people. That's what makes an ace." Minna then smiled

"I see. Don't forget that feeling, Cipher. If you keep your word, then you'll protect everyone here as much as you protected Ustio." She then walked back inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Minna's P.O.V.**

I stood at the control tower, monitoring the combat between Mio's group and the incoming Neuroi. It was then the Neuroi disappeared from radar. But something was wrong when Cipher's AWACS, Eagle Eye chipped.

"Commander. Major Sakamoto's group made contact with the Neuroi."

"Any results AWACS?" I asked

"The Neuroi just pulled out of the fight. Also, Major Sakamoto said that the Neuroi they engaged contains no core. It's a diversion attack. And the main unit is heading for the base."

"Can Major Sakamoto's group reach the base in time?"

"I've already contacted them and that would be a negative. It turns out that you four are the last line of defense. Including Galm Team."

"I'll go and gather everyone. For now, keep an eye on that Neuroi, AWACS."

"Wilco." I exited the control tower while the base personnel sounded the alarm.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

Pixy and I arrived at the meeting room, where we met Eila. She was alone, with Sanya nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Eila? Where's Sanya?" I asked

"She used up magic during her night patrol. I have a feeling it will be us three." Eila answered

"And Minna. She may come with." Pixy said. Minna entered the room afterwards.

"It's just the four of us then." She looked at the room with us in it. We heard footsteps and standing in front of the doorway, was Yoshika.

"I'm coming too!" She declared. Minna looked at her with doubt.

"You're not ready for actual combat yet." Minna said

"I'll do my absolute best, not to be a burden!" Yoshika argued

"I can't send someone who lacks training on the battlefield." We heard another pair of steps. "Besides, you're still hesitant when it comes to firing guns." Another figure came in, belonging to Lynnette.

"I can shoot! If it's to protect!"

"In any case, you're still not ready."

"But…"

"I'm coming too!" Lynnette appeared, claiming that she wants to be in the fight as well.

"Lynnette." Yoshika said

"Together, we should equal about one person!" Minna thought about it before giving her answer

"You have ninety seconds to get ready." Minna commanded

"Yes ma'am!" They said

"Well then girls. Time to dive into the fireworks!" Pixy said as we head to the hangar.

XXXXXXXXXX

The girls took off first, then Pixy, then me, as we flew in a six-craft formation. "Eagle Eye, status on the Neuroi?" I asked

"Neuroi detected coming in at high speed. It's coming towards the base at three o'clock. At this speed, it will attack the base in less than ten minutes."

"Thanks, Aaron. Minna, orders?" I asked

"Pixy, Eila and I will go on ahead. You, Miyafuji, Lynnette, you can lend us backup from here."

"Copy." "Yes ma'am!" "Yes ma'am!" All three of us answered as Pixy, Minna and Eila surged forward. I pulled up next to Lynnette, with a worried look on her face.

"Something wrong, Lynnette?"

"Cipher, Miyafuji, the truth is, I was afraid at first." She said

"I was afraid too." Yoshika answered "But… I don't know how to put it, but I was more afraid of staying put and doing nothing at all."

"Doing nothing at all…" Lynnette became quiet before I spoke up

"You two. At first, I do not know what I would do the first time I stepped inside the cockpit."

"You were afraid too, Cipher?" Lynnette asked

"I was. But with every second, I started to gain more confidence. I wasn't alone at all because I have everyone behind me. Aaron, Larry, PJ, among all others. As long as I have them, nothing will shatter my spirits." Both girls thought about it before Aaron radioed us.

"Galm Two, Wilcke and Juutilainen have already engaged the Neuroi. Stand-by." Aaron said

"Match its speed!" I saw fighter contrails as the three did a loop and got behind it. The three continued to attack as they fired led onto it. Pixy managed to make a few holes into it before the Neuroi made a sneaky move. The second half disengaged from its main body.

"It split into two. Wait, its coming in faster now."

"Fox Two! Fox Two!" Pixy fired a Sidewinder missile, but it outran the missile. "Damn, that thing outran it."

"Hold on, I'm intercepting!" I flew my F-15 and managed to get in front of it. It saw what I was doing before firing lasers. I countered this by doing several barrel rolls. I think I'm going to be sick afterwards.

"Galm One, don't be crazy!" Aaron said

"Don't worry, I'm leading it to them." I said as Lynnette's bullets zoomed by me. "Lynnette, try deflection shooting! It worked for every fighter plane!"

"Right! Miyafuji, shoot with me!" I saw two girls stacked on top of each other. They aimed their weapons and ready to fire.

"You two, fire on my signal! Ready!" I put my hand on the stick and my left on the throttle. "Now!" With a quick break, my aircraft's nose pointed skywards as the bullets from Lynnette's gun hit the Neuroi as it overshoots me. It then exploded into millions of pieces. "Lynnette, Yoshika, you two alright?"

"Damn buddy. You're even more of a nutcase than I once thought." Larry said as he, Minna and Eila formed up.

"Enemy has been destroyed, well done. And next time, Cipher, try not to kill yourself."

"Since when did you start calling us using our call signs, Aaron?" I asked

"I-It's for… Never mind." As the two of us chuckled

"Cipher, Miyafuji, Lynne, you three did it." Minna said. Lynne started to become ecstatic with her kill as she hugged Yoshika and crashing into the ocean.

"Are those two okay?" Larry asked

"They're fine. It looks like Lynne has her confidence back. Thanks to Miyafuji and you, Cipher."

"Well, I think Yoshika handled the majority of the work, via talking to her whereas I did training with the Captain." I said

"Actually, you helped brought their confidence back." Minna said

"Well, I'm flattered." Minna chuckled

"Anyways, back to base. Major Sakamoto's group will be arriving soon."

"Oh, and Eagle Eye, tell Britannian Coast Guard to pick up the two." Eagle Eye already got to work as we landed at the base.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **That's part two of chapter one finished. Now, nothing much to say here, except for thanking you guys for reading the story so far and as such, it's becoming a hit. Though I am opening up ideas for the story. Already, I've received requests to bring in the Eurofighter Typhoon and Gault Squadron. It may come in in future chapters or the sequel to this story.**

Minna: So far, only those two?

 **Pretty much, yes. Oh, before I go, post-credits scene.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

I was busy, working on a few things, when a Britannian soldier stepped in. "Field Marshal, this just came in."

"Soldier, what's this?"

"Commodore Galland from the Witch Corp has allowed two pilots who are not from here to join the 501st."

"Anything specific about these two?" I asked

"Nothing important, aside from being males and all, and fighting for a country called Ustio. They also shot down a Neuroi attacking the Akagi two days ago." I looked with intent on these two pilots. "Sir?"

"Hmm. Oh. I'll see them when they visit London. Dismissed." He saluted and exited my office. I tapped my two left fingers while looking at my missing right hand. "He may be ahead, but I think I just found my extra trump cards."

XXXXXXXXXX

Minna: Is that, who I think it is?

 **You'll find out when you read it in the reviews. Thanks so much for reading, see you in the next chapter.**

Minna: Bye.


	4. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two of the next arc. You know what happens in the fourth episode. But first, time to dive into the reviews.**

 _ **Gamerman22, Thorthemighty321, and Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ This is an answer to all three of your reviews. It's not Air Chief Marshal A**hole, but Field Marshal Claus von Stauffenberg. In my case, he's the director of the Allied Special Operations Division. I don't know about everyone else, he's nowhere to be seen in any of the other Strike Witches stories. I decided to give him a part in the Strike Witches series.

Minna: The only thing I've known about him is the attempted assassination of Hitler in Operation Valkyrie. That's the only thing he's well known of.

 **I take it you watched 'Valkyrie'? Good movie by my saying.**

 _ **Ghosts of Razgriz:**_ I know, the missiles. I'll bring it up during the chapter. By the way, since the F-15's have no supplies for their missiles, they would have to turn to the R&D Department.

 _ **Gropau25:**_ Glad you're liking it so far. Now the only thing is that… Minna, did you tell Sanya?

Minna: I did. But Eila caught wind of everything and went on your laptop. Judging by the way she's angered at someone calling Sanya ugly, I think Eila's on his way to him, with an MG42 in her hands.

 **Did you at least try and stop her?**

Minna: James and I tried to, but we didn't catch her in time.

 **(-_-) Great. Just great. (James enters the room)**

James: You want us to protect him from Eila's wrath?

 **Please do so. Let's just get to the story before anything bad happens.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two: Thanks

 **Pixy's P.O.V.**

"What the hell? Why am I in Hoffnung?" I found myself standing in the burning city, wielding an AK-47 in my hands. When I looked to the skies, I found a Neuroi blasting the city into oblivion. "This can't happen." I ran and fired at the Neuroi when I saw a young girl, crying in the middle of the street. "Mein Gott." I ran to her, picked her up and took cover in a nearby building for safety. I watched the sky as I saw Captain Barkhorn engaging with the Neuroi. "This is not Hoffnung. This is Karlsland." I looked at the little girl as she cried into my chest as I gently stroked her back, to calm her down. Just as I did that, another Neuroi showed up. I looked angry at it as I raised my rifle. "You'll not take her life. Never!"

 **Barkhorn's P.O.V.**

"CHRIS! PIXY!" I found myself awakened from a horrible nightmare. I found that I saw Chris crying down below as I saw Pixy carrying her off to safety. Still though, I felt horrified. "Why am I dreaming of it now?" I asked myself.

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

I sat back inside Minna's office where she has some news for me. "I have a feeling that your aircraft, along with Pixy's, are about to run out of missiles."

"Since we've been away from the Belkan War for about three-to-four days, we're only down to four sidewinders and twelve AMRAAM's each. For easier terms, our supplies are exhausted. It's nearly impossible for the three of us to head back to our world." Minna then smiled at what I said

"Which is exactly why I've called you here, Cipher. I've called the Research and Development Department in Neue Karlsland, and their lead scientist has already developed new weapons for you."

"What are they?"

"Scientists called it 'Arcane Missiles'. They act like the missiles you wielded, but they pack a deadly punch, filled with Ether that the witches have manifested."

"That's good to hear, Commander. How long until the shipment gets here?"

"The shipment of Arcane Missiles will reach Folkestone in about five days. For now, you and Pixy are grounded until the supplies reach here. That means, no training and no combat missions for the time being."

"Yes, Commander."

"I'll be in the dining room in a bit. I just have to finalize these work forms."

"Sure thing." I exited the commander's office and reached the dining room, where there are trays of food ready to be served. In the kitchen, Yoshika and Lynnette are continuing making food for the girls. "Morning Yoshika, Lynnette."

"Morning." They both answered. I caught a quick smell of the food, and it smells heavenly. "We made natto beans along with eggs, scones and green tea." Lynnette said "Since we don't know what you and Lieutenant Foulke ate, we decided to go with this instead."

"Oh, it's fine girls. I haven't seen anything like this since leaving home."

"Pardon me asking," Yoshika said, "but where are you from? Aside from working with Ustio." I've thought about it. Can I tell these two my country I was born in? I finally gave my answer.

"I was born in Osea, one of the superpowers working with the Allies." Larry then walked into the dining room. "Pixy was born in Belka. And before you two ask, he fled from Belka after the Rald Party took over."

"It's true. I fled from the country and wounded up finding buddy in Ustio." Larry continued "Speaking of which, did you two hear anything from across the world?"

"I heard that the Kauhava base went into action to find a lost child." Lynnette answered

"Really?" Larry asked with curiosity "That's good news."

"Yeah! All just for one kid!" Yoshika agreed with her as I took my food to the table and started eating. I have to say, after taking a bite from the Natto, it feels like I haven't eaten anything this good since leaving for Ustio.

"Hey, Yoshika, Lynnette, this tastes amazing!" I complimented. "How did you two do it?"

"Cooking became part of what I do, Cipher-san. I'm glad you like it." I simply smiled as I continued eating. Larry took his food and sat in front. I noticed that he has red eyes. "Larry, you look like a wreck. What happened to you?"

"Oh. Just dreamt up of something last night."

"Does it involve that plasma television that's the size of a billboard?" I asked cheekily

"What-NO!" He answered as he calmed down a bit. "I don't suppose you remembered what the Captain said a day ago, right?" He was right. I tried decrypting what the Captain meant.

"I tried. But, all I got was someone close to her."

"Hmm. You think it has someone that's family related?" Larry asked

"I think so." It was then that the Captain entered the dining room and got her food. Pixy and I heard her saying that, 'You can't save anyone.' Yoshika tried to ask what she meant but her answer was that she's talking to herself. She sat down with us as the Witches are finally awake. "Captain, you don't seem like yourself."

"I know, Cipher. Had a horrible nightmare last night." Barkhorn answered

"Oh. Do you know what happened?" Barkhorn just kept silent, keeping the truth away from the two of us. I decided not to demand an answer from her, just as Minna and Hartmann, who Barkhorn said, is her friend and squad mate, sat down with us.

"What's wrong, Trude? Why the long face?" Minna asked

"You don't seem to have an appetite either." Hartmann said

"That's not true!" Barkhorn answered

"You usually never skimp on eating, but you haven't even touched your food…" She then ate for a second, then looked at Yoshika.

' _Something is going on between Yoshika and Barkhorn. Now that I think about it, she's acting like a sister to her.'_ I thought

…

…

' _Wait a minute.'_ "That's it!" I proclaimed as the Witches looked at me in surprise. I heard Larry, Hartmann, and Minna chuckling at my sudden outburst. "I got to stop doing that during meals." I said quietly.

"Seconds!" Francesca said as she raised her plate

"Coming!" Yoshika ran over to her as she looked at Barkhorn, who haven't touched her meal. "U-Umm, is it not to your liking?" She just remained silent as she headed towards the counter. Larry and I started to feel worried for her.

"Hurry with my seconds!" Francesca demanded. Yoshika quickly drew out the food and laid it on her plate.

"It's not only Captain Barkhorn; I doubt anyone would find these rotten beans edible at all." Perrine said as she looked at her food.

"What do you have against it?" I asked "It tastes heavenly."

"It's good for you." Yoshika said

"Although it's a little sticky, I'm really enjoying this, little buddy." Larry complimented

"Y-You called the new girl 'little buddy'?!" Perrine exclaimed

"What? It's not like I can't be friends with kids forever. And she reminds me of my daughter back home."

"Oh." Perrine said "Sorry about that, Foulke." He just waved it off as an acceptance

"Also, Ms. Sakamoto said she likes it." Yoshika said, which Perrine got ticked off a lot more.

"Ms. Sakamoto?! Call her 'Major'! Not even I'm… on such friendly terms…" Perrine calmed down a bit before snapping at Yoshika again. "At any rate, regardless of how the Major likes it, I cannot absolutely put up with this stench." She sat back down before…

"Thirds!" Francesca cried out. Pixy and I were confused, either about whether how addressing the Major, or a small girl who finished two plates and wanting a third one.

XXXXXXXXXX

A while later, I was reading a book I brought before heading to Ustio. It's called 'A Blue Dove for the Princess'. Whenever I read it, it reminded me of how much my parents read it to me when I was young. The thing that has me filled with curiosity, is this phrase. 'When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself. First, as a dark demon. As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land. And then it dies. However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns.' It's surprisingly weird because I'm starting to be like that legend.

Aaron and Larry then entered the common room, which Larry held a large sheet of paper.

"Cipher, you want to take a look at this." Aaron said as Larry unraveled the paper, revealing the world map of where we are.

"This map looks different than the one from our world." I was in awe when I took out our world's map. The major difference between the two worlds are the country alignments and their names. "See anything different from our world that is different to theirs?"

"Mainly the countries itself. Other than that, it feels different." I answered. Perrine came into the common room where she found us studying the two maps.

"Cipher, Pixy, Eagle Eye, what are you three doing?" Perrine asked

"We're comparing our world to yours." Pixy answered "It looks different between the two." I handed Perrine our world's map as she went wide-eyed with disbelief.

"This is your world?" She asked in bewilderment

"It is." Aaron answered "It's very confusing. The countries are mixed up, the names are different, its land mass is all over the place. Compared to yours, it's much simpler yet complicated."

"If you want, I can help you identify which country's which." Perrine said

"Sure thing." I answered "Now, which country is which?"

"We're here." She pointed to Britannia, the final European country not to go under Neuroi hands. "I'm sure Commander Minna said that you three are in Britannia. Right here are the European countries. That's Karlsland, home to the Commander, Captain Barkhorn and Flight Lieutenant Hartmann, Romagna is where Lucchini is from, that's Hispania, here's Helvetia, Ostmark, Venezia, Greece, Dacia, Poland, the Netherlands, Belgica, and the country where the Neuroi are using as a board to invade Britannia, my home country, Gallia."

"How long have the Neuroi occupied Gallia, Perrine?" Pixy asked

"Since they invaded Karlsland. I want to see my country liberated again." Perrine said

"You have our condolences Perrine." I said "Gallia is like Ustio. Belka managed to invade Ustio and it has been under occupation since the invasion, and we've liberated it."

"I hope Gallia shares the same fate as Ustio." Perrine said hopefully before returning back to the map. "As for the rest of the countries, up north, that's Suomus, Baltland, Sweden, Denmark, and the largest country in the world, Orussia."

"I think they're related to Yuktobania. Mainly in Orussia." Aaron said

"The rest of the countries are called Fuso, the Republic of China, the United States of Liberion and Caneron."

"And Europe has become a battlefield." Pixy said "Is it the only continent under attack?"

"There's still the Pacific Theater, although they mainly encounter the Neuroi in China instead of the vast oceans. For your map, it's very different."

"That's correct. The country we're working with is Ustio. It's located near Belka, Osea and Recta. Other countries include Yuktobania, Sapin, Usea, Aurelia, Leasath, Estovakia, Emmeria, and the Kingdom of Nordennavic."

"Our world is very confusing with yours, I know, but who knows. Maybe you and the others may be warped into our world and get confused as we are." Pixy said

"Maybe. I got training in a little bit. So, thanks for showing me your world."

"It's our pleasure, Perrine." I said. She was about to leave when Yoshika appeared as a mop she was holding landed on her head.

"You…!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Yoshika rapidly apologized as her mop landed again on her head "You can use this-"

"No thank you!" Perrine answered, rejecting her handkerchief Yoshika was giving. "Honestly now! You can't focus on anything whatsoever!"

"Perrine, can you lay off on Yoshika." Pixy demanded

"She still has to learn a few things, Pixy." Perrine answered. Yoshika meanwhile was looking outside the hallway and it turns out the Captain is talking to Hartmann. She tried to communicate with the former but left. "Hold on, Miyafuji! Listen when people are talking to you!" I left the four as I followed the two, to the Captain's room. Hartmann left her as I approached the room. I carefully knocked on her door and she answered quietly.

"Come in." I entered her room to find her standing in front of her cabinet, with a faced-down photo frame. "I suppose you want me to tell you what's going on between me and her?"

"Captain, it's not like that. There is something going on between you and her, and it has to stop. You cannot avoid her forever."

"I supposed you figured it out then."

"I had it earlier. The way you're giving her the cold shoulder is because you're protecting her from a larger threat." Barkhorn's eyes became hardened

"You're close. But not close enough." She walked towards the door "If you'll excuse me." I was left in her room when I noticed the faced-down photo. I walked to it, flipped it, to reveal the Captain, and a younger girl with her. What I noticed is that the Captain was smiling as she was holding her by the shoulders. Then it hit me.

' _She looks like Yoshika. Is that why she's protecting her?'_

XXXXXXXXXX

It became dark as I was in the common room again, reading the same book. It's the only thing that I brought with to B7R in case the flight there gets boring. Good thing I brought it with me.

"Cipher." I lowered my book to see Minna with a red pouch in her hands. "I have something to give to you." She handed me the pouch, as I heard a familiar sound of clinking inside. I looked inside and there are money inside. "Today's your payday, Cipher. The Britannian government wanted to give you and Pixy extras for you now being a part of our wing."

"I think I can read Pixy's mind, that he's going ecstatic about being paid in Britannian funds." Minna laughed

"I think so. Also, they're called Britannian Pounds, the currency here."

"In Ustio, we were paid in Ustian Francs. Don't you think the Ustio is an equivalent of Helvetia?" Minna shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure of it. Being that they share a common land border." I realized that earlier, I gave Perrine my world map. She showed it to the others before some R&R period, involving Yoshika sipping her tea loudly. "How's Ustio doing, by the way?"

"I have no idea." I closed my book as Minna and I walked to the bath area. "Since Pixy and I are gone, or in military terms, 'MIA', I have no idea if either the Allies or Belka are winning. And to make things even better, Pixy and I are the tip of the spear for the Allied advance into Belka. That may give them time to regroup, rearm and organize a counterattack."

"And it would be all for nothing, I guess." Minna said

"Well, no one in Directus and Ustio wanted the country to be under occupation once again. And I'm certain that the blame would be based on the brass deeming that Galm Team is missing. In fact, we're alive in your world now. And it would be impossible for them to locate us here."

"I can't blame you, Cipher. Everyone is caught in any war. Whether it would be here or where you're from." I nodded in agreement, as we entered the bathing area. We then heard Perrine ranting on Yoshika over her activities throughout the entire day, ranging from making Natto to taking a bath with the Major, to calling her a racoon dog. It's not our faults that we're born with a conscience. To sum things up, Perrine has a jealousy side to her, mainly for Yoshika being targeted by the Major. We've heard enough as we stepped in.

"Oi!" They turned to find us. "Pixy and I have these types of arguments, but not like this."

"C-Captain." Perrine quivered

"And I thought Pixy and I are uncivilized." I said quietly "I'll let you two off with a warning. Keep going with what you're doing and… What's the punishment in your case?"

"A weeks' worth of toilet cleaning?"

"Huh. Wait, what?" I was confused with her answer

"Now, what do you say?" Minna asked the two girls

"Y-Yes, ma'am." The two answered

"Good. Now, dismissed." The two girls left while I tried to figure out why she would give out latrine duty as a punishment. I have never heard why girls would give latrine duty to anyone who's punished. Right, military orders.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Minna, I'm starting to worry about the Captain's condition." I said while she's drying herself. I was blushing madly as she did as well. I turned my head away not making eye contact. And I have a feeling that Minna's doing the same.

"Now that you think about it, Trude doesn't look feel like herself. Ever since Miyafuji arrived, she changed."

"When I talked to her about Yoshika not being on the front lines, she told me to decipher what she said. At first, I don't know what she meant, but overtime, when I talked to her in her room, it turns out she has a sister, which looks exactly like Yoshika." She turned to me after she changed into her uniform.

"Her name is Christiane, or in her terms, Chris." We began walking to the common room. "She has never left her side until the Neuroi War began. Unfortunately, during the invasion of Berlin, she fell unconscious and fell into a coma. We've transported her to London on the first boat, unlike…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, uh… No reason, Cipher." Minna waved it off. "Unfortunately, she has been emotionally and morally shattered. She hasn't been the same since." We've arrived at the common room, where the Captain was staring blankly at the night sky. "What's wrong? Your lights aren't even on… Weren't you thinking about your sister?"

"Captain, I share your pain. Overall, it wasn't your fault."

"No." Barkhorn answered "Chris wouldn't have been caught up in it if I'd been able to attack the Neuroi sooner."

"That's not true." I said sternly "You've protected her with all your might. At least she's still alive."

"And you've slowed the enemy's progress enough to allow the citizens to reach safety!" Minna said

"It's a fact that I couldn't protect my country!" Barkhorn countered

"You aren't alone when it comes to that." Minna said

"Sorry." Barkhorn said quietly

"I know! You have plenty of leave time saved up! Why not take some time off for a while? Minna suggested

"At least you'll be able to see your sister again. Unlike you fighting all the time, it is nice for you to see how she's doing." I also suggested

"There's no need! I have given my life to the Witches. The sister that Chris knew died on that day. Please, let me participate in the next mission!" Barkhorn demanded as she left until…

"You left your senses behind, didn't you?" The three of us turned to find Pixy.

"Pixy, how did you…"

"You remember that dream I had last night?" I thought of it back this morning.

"Is it linked between you and Barkhorn?"

"It is. In my dream, I was in Berlin. That was when I found a young girl, crying in the middle of a street. I took her to safety, until a Neuroi attacked you Captain. I was then cornered by a breed of Neuroi and I think you saw everything."

"That young girl is my sister, Flight Lieutenant." Barkhorn said sternly "The old me is now dead with her."

"Dammit, Barkhorn! Can you not see what your sister would think about if she sees you this way? I have no regrets leaving Belka. This one is different. The sister that your sister saw is still alive within you. And I'm sure that that part will break free from what you are now." Bold words, Larry. Barkhorn just shrugged it off as she left for her room.

"Dammit, Captain." I muttered silently

"Give her time, Buddy. She'll breakthrough soon." Pixy assured me

"Sure hope so." Minna and I said in unison

XXXXXXXXXX

Morning came in as Pixy and I are in the hangar, seeing the Major pairing Lynnette with her, and Yoshika and the Captain. Unfortunately, we can't get in the air, due to the supplies of arcane missiles coming tomorrow. For now, Minna assigned us as Base Security. For Larry, he has it easy, because he has his AK-47 with him. For me, however, I'm armed with an M1 Garand, an old war treasure Osea used.

"Man, this sucks." Pixy lamented

"Don't worry. The supplies for our fighters are coming tomorrow. At least wait it out."

"Easy for you to say. The money, yeah I'm happy. For my fighter jet, that's a different story." I sighed as the four left the hangar, heading out for their exercise. Aaron left already and monitored the training session. We exited the hangar to watch the show when we heard sirens blaring.

"Damn, we got Neuroi." I radioed Aaron. "Eagle Eye, where is it?"

"Target has appeared near the base. Altitude, 15,000 feet. Grid space at 7. It's heading on a course towards London. "501st, you're clear to intercept."

" _This is Major Sakamoto, roger AWACS."_

"We got to help." I said

"I know. I'm more concerned about Barkhorn's well-being." We went out of the base to follow them. With our weapons in our hands, we made it to the battle area, where the witches are currently doing battle. "Can you see the Captain?"

"I'm trying. They're so fast, I can hardly pinpoint who's who." We then found the Captain, flying and gunning at a very close range. "I think I see her."

"Oh my… that idiotic Captain." Pixy then radioed Barkhorn. "Captain, you're cutting it close. Head to a safe distance." Barkhorn ignored him and kept attacking. "Dammit, Barkhorn, safe distance of attack!" I then saw a Neuroi laser hitting Perrine's shield, in which she hit Barkhorn and then Barkhorn raised her shield but she was shot down. "Captain!"

"Come on!" We raced over to find Yoshika and Perrine settling the Karlsland Captain down. "Is she okay?" Perrine pleaded to Yoshika to help her as she nodded to the two of us. I heard gunshots coming from Larry's AK-47.

"Come get me you bastard!" He reloaded his rifle as Yoshika calmed him down.

"Larry-san, it's okay. Barkhorn-san is fine."

"Right. Sorry about that little buddy." They came over as Yoshika started to heal her while Perrine acted as a barrier.

"Stay calm. Easy does it… Concentrate…" We watched the other witches as they continued to attack the Neuroi. Her magic then engulfed the surrounding area, leaving Perrine in awe.

"You have that kind of power?!" The Neuroi started attacking and hitting Perrine's shield. Larry on the other hand got behind her while getting its attention.

"I'm going to heal you now!" Yoshika said as her magic did the work

"It's too dangerous for you four to stay here! Get away from here. Just leave me here. Use your powers on the enemy…!"

"No!" Yoshika denied her order "I will save you! We're on the same team!"

"Just go beat the enemy." Barkhorn said "I don't care if my life is sacrificed doing that."

"Dammit Barkhorn, open your eyes!" She turned her attention to me. "What you're going through is blasphemous!"

"Cipher…"

"You're trying to kill yourself all because you're shattered within. I don't care about what you said. Imagine what your sister will go through if you abandon her."

"Then… She has no one else to comfort her. I can't save everyone. I even can't save my own sister. What kind of sister am I without giving a reason why I'm fighting until death?"

"Barkhorn-san. Even if you can't save everyone, that doesn't mean you can save one. I can't leave someone who is hurt. It is our duty to protect everyone and anyone important in our lives." I started to see Barkhorn finally smiling at Yoshika. The Neuroi attacked again, where Perrine is losing strength with her shield.

"Uh, buddies? I think someone can help us now!" Pixy continued to fire until the Neuroi fired at once, just as Yoshika is finished healing Barkhorn's wounds. I then saw the Captain getting up wielding her weapon, along with Yoshika's.

"Captain." Yoshika said as she looked back at her and smiled, as she flew to the Neuroi and destroyed it.

"Target confirmed destroyed, well done Witches." Eagle Eye said as he looked over on his radar.

"Do you think that her morale has soared after Yoshika healed her?" I asked Larry

"I hope so." We then heard Minna completely lecturing her as her former self finally returned to her, offering that she wants to go see her sister now. They went off to London, only the Major, Minna and Barkhorn, while the rest headed back to base. It was about dusk when Yoshika was busy lamenting on how she didn't help at all, but Lynnette objected to it that she saved the Captain.

"Is everything what you three said were true?" Lynnette asked

"It's true." I answered "After all, she has her sister to protect above all else." Yoshika then tensed up to see Perrine, ready for another dose of lecturing, but she began to fluster after the young witch's help today.

"Thank you." Yoshika was surprised "I just wanted to thank you that's all."

"That's very nice of you, Perrine." Aaron said, coming out of the hangar.

"Eagle Eye, you planned on this?" Pixy asked

"Mainly her way of forgiving Yoshika. But, what's done is done."

"Miyafuji!" Hartmann hugged her from behind. "I hear you saved Trude!?"

"Trude?" The three of us asked

"That's the Captain's real name." Lynnette answered "Though her real name is Gertrud, Commander Minna and Hartmann call her that."

"Oh, they're back." The three witches arrived as we waved to them. Barkhorn waved to Yoshika, as she completely changed from her cold-hearted self, to her former self, a loving-fighting sister.

XXXXXXXXXX

I visited Barkhorn in her room again, to see how she's coping. As it turns out, she felt like she had been reborn. "Captain?" She then looked at me and smiled

"Cipher. I wanted to thank you for yesterday. Pixy as well." She started saying

"Really? All I did was snapping at you. Which I felt like was not right on my end."

"Don't be. You and Pixy are good pilots. We're lucky to have you. Oh, you want to see what my sister looks like?" I pretended to not have seen the photo yesterday.

"Sure." She then showed it to me, as I saw Chris and Barkhorn both being together and being happy. "You know, she does look like Yoshika."

"Wh-How can you say that?" she asked

"I mean look at her, the hair style, and the eyes. I think you just have a little sister in the military Captain." That brought Barkhorn's face to a bright shade of red but smiled timidly.

"Say, Cipher, do you have any siblings?"

"No. Why?"

"I can be your ersatz sister."

"Oh, uh… Sure thing." We then heard knocking revealing to be Yoshika's voice.

"Barkhorn-san, your ride is here." She returned to reality as she answered her.

"Sure thing. I'll be right out." She then turned back to me. "I'll see you later, brother. And I'll have to thank her someday."

"When you have a chance, sis." She chuckled as she exited her room while I looked at the two siblings again.

"Thank you, Cipher, Pixy, and Miyafuji." I heard her from the other side of the door, albeit quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hold up! One more scene.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Amirah's P.O.V.**

I brought myself a pack of tarot cards during my off-day in London. When I pulled one out, it revealed something I have never seen before. It read 'Demon Lord'. I've thought about it when one of the men showed up.

"Mistress Amirah. We've raided another lab. More machinery parts though and the staff evacuated before we arrived." I looked at the black-cladded soldier, revealing the SAS patch on his uniform.

"Very good, Wallcroft. I'll call von Stauffenberg about the news."

"Ma'am." He left the room, while I tried to decipher the two words I have in mind.

" _Demon Lord. What could it mean?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Colonel, I wanted to let her introduce herself in before EP. 6, but, hey, why start now? So, Barkhorn is now friends with Miyafuji and becoming Cipher's ersatz sister. Next up will be EP. 5. Now, to stop Eila from killing** _Gropau25_ **. Oh, see you readers in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 3

Sanya: **(Looks at kh2996's laptop and got curious)** Oh, um… Hello everyone. Welcome back. Unfortunately, 96 is out for this chapter because…

Tatsuya: What's wrong snowflake?

Sanya: It's because…

Tatsuya: Yeah, I know. James, Minna and 96 are currently trying to stop Eila from killing the poor boy.

Sanya: Let's just hope they do not hurt him. And I think Eila wants an apology from him.

Tatsuya: Oh well. I can't blame him. Anyway, onto the reviews.

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ Because she's highly revered and decorated in the SAS. She is highly respective among the soldiers and in Claus' eyes. Sometimes, Wallcroft, her second-in-command in this story, calls her that because of the way he respects her.

Sanya: Wait, Amirah's here?

Tatsuya: Apparently. He authorized 96 to make good use of her. And in one of his stories, he lent James to him for him to use.

Sanya: That's good to hear.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ We'll see. I don't see any squadrons wielding the A-10 Thunderbolt II, aside from Cipher... Yet.

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ Glad you're liking it.

 _ **Wardog1:**_ I'll see what I can do. One user wants me to include Gault. Another wants Typhoons, one want Thunderbolts and the last one wants Crow Team. I'm starting to receive a color-coated cast.

 _ **Gropau25:**_ I think 96 is currently trying to talk Eila out of attacking you. And speaking of which… Where did 96's F-22 Raptor go?

Sanya: Oh dear. I hope he talks some sense into Eila.

Tatsuya: I hope so. Anyways, onto the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Fast, Big, Soft (Or How I Tried to Keep Myself Sane and Not Looking at Large Bosom's)

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

It was morning when I found myself dreaming. However, it's not one of those dreams which I didn't expect. "Wait. What are you…? Minna, I…" And the good news is that the wake-up call pitched in. "Minna, I…!" I woke up with a start and scanned my room. "Oh. That's embarrassing on my end."

"Yo, buddy? You awake?" Pixy asked from the other side

"I'm awake. Although I have a weird dream." I answered

"You want to talk about it?" he asked

"No."

"What about…"

"NO!" I answered again

"Alright. Can't pressure you any further." He joked

"Morning Cipher, Larry-san." Yoshika said as she waved to us

"Hey, little buddy. You have a goodnight's rest?"

"I did. Oh, and I'll set up breakfast for the meantime." She said as Lynnette appeared. The four of us head off for the kitchen after Pixy and I changed into our outfits.

"You're always serious, Yoshika." Lynnette started speaking

"Huh, th-that's not true!" Yoshika waved it off

"But you dreamed about the two of us flying in formation, right?" Lynnette asked

"Huh!? Oh it wasn't-! Yes that's right! We did training together, that's right!"

"Hey, Yoshika, are you sure you're okay?" I asked

"Oh, e-everything's okay, Cipher-san." Cipher-san. That's a good ring to it.

"Are you sure. You seem… off." I said as she waved it off again. "Pixy, she seems off."

"I know. She's been acting like this since we woke up." Luckily the two of us were distracted because we didn't see her about to grasp Lynnette's bosom. She was about to do it when…

"Hey! Miyafuji!" Someone yelled

"I-It's not what you think!" She turned and grabbed onto someone else. Pixy and I turned to find Yoshika… grabbing the Major's bosom. Based on what we're seeing, we covered both our eyes again.

"Tell me when it's over!" I commanded to Pixy. He refused to look also.

"Having fun?" The Major said darkly. Yoshika immediately retracted her hands as she started to sound scared.

"I'm sorry!" Yoshika apologized quickly

"You're going soft on me." We then heard an unsheathing sound as Pixy removed my hand to see the Major readying her sword. I witnessed it also.

"Major, don't kill her!" Pixy leaded to the Major. She did not listen as she hit Yoshika on the head with her sword. Pixy and I cringed over what we witnessed.

"That's got to hurt." I commented

"Big time." Pixy continued

"Cipher, Foulke, Minna wants us to be in the common room instead. It's important." The Major said. We just nodded while Lynnette nursed Yoshika's head.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is she okay, Lynnette?" I asked

"She's fine. It's nothing serious." She answered as she continued to nurse Yoshika's head

"Seriously though, the Major has a mean edge with that sword. Let alone being handled by a prominent member of the wing." I commented as Major Sakamoto announced that the entire wing is going to the beach. Yoshika heard about it as she doesn't feel pain on her head anymore.

"Huh!? We're going to the beach!?" Yoshika asked excitedly

"Yes. Tomorrow morning." Major Sakamoto answered "We're going to the eastern shore off this island."

"Hurray! The beach! Swimming in the ocean!" Yoshika cheered, but no one even noticed. Pixy and I, however, were covering our ears.

"Can you pipe down a bit, buddy?" Pixy asked

"Oh, sorry Pixy." She said sheepishly "But does no one like the beach?"

"Yoshika…" Lynnette intervened "It's for training."

"That is correct." Major Sakamoto said "We must react to anything that may happen in battle. That includes the loss of flight while above the ocean. Which is why training for falling into the sea is necessary."

"I see…" Yoshika sadly answered

"What's that, Miyafuji!? Do you hate training!?" She asked with a commanding voice

"No, it's not like that…" She answered back

"But there is a little problem." Barkhorn said "Cipher, Pixy, do you two have any training with ocean-related incidents?"

"We were located on a mountain range since the failed bombing attempt." I answered "We are nowhere near the ocean. The only thing that resembles something like that is just a lake."

"And we assume that we're being trained for that?" Pixy asked

"That's correct." Minna answered

"And Aaron?"

"He's fine. He doesn't have a chance of being shot down." The Major answered. I just sighed in defeat. Galm Team has never bailed out before, but we never had bailed out over the ocean before.

"This is where we'll gather. 1000 hours. Got that?" Minna asked

"Yes ma'am."

"Speaking of gatherings, where's Shirley and Lucchini?" I asked

"Shirley may be in the hangar." Minna asked "She's been there since this morning. As for Lucchini, she should be sleeping somewhere around the base, so see if you can find her anywhere."

"Understood!" We answered

"Oh, and Miyafuji. We won't be necessarily be training for the entire day. In other words, you'll have plenty of time to enjoy the beach between exercises."

"Commander Minna… Okay! I'll go tell them! Let's go Lynne!" Yoshika and Lynnette ran out of the room while Major Sakamoto, Minna, Pixy and I stood idly at the doorframe.

"She's certainly full of energy." The Major commented

"She is. Nothing can keep her down." Minna said. She then turned to the two of us. "Cipher, Pixy, I suppose you don't have any swimwear when you two came?"

"We didn't. We were located at a mountainous airbase." I answered

"Ah. Not to worry. Because some tailors heard about you two being here. So, they decided to make you some extra clothing, which includes swimwear." She said

"At least you girls came prepared with everything." Pixy said "Cipher and I only brought our fighters, our pilot suits and an AWACS."

"Well, at least be lucky that many people start to take notice of you two being around." Major Sakamoto said. "In your rooms, you'll find the spare clothing and your swimwear for tomorrow. In the meantime, we'll see Shirley trying to break her speed record. For now, enjoy yourselves. You'll find us outside." With that Minna and the Major left us as we headed for our rooms.

After sifting through my clothes, I've found my swimwear. It's like my aircraft, and I'm pretty sure for Pixy, it's the same as his. As I put my clothing inside a drawer, someone knocked on my door. "It's open, you can come in." The door opened to reveal Minna. "Commander. What do you need?"

"Nothing really. Just seeing what you're up too. Also, do you like the swimwear? They're swim shorts."

"Well, they mainly look like our aircraft, Minna. First we dominate the skies, now we dominate the water. What's next, dominate the ground?" I joked as Minna chuckled

"I believe so. But, your home is in the skies. Mine is Karlsland." She joked "Also…" I turned around to find Minna in a white bikini. "Do you… Do you like it?" She blushed madly

"I… I-I… It looks great on you." I blushed completely as I turned my head away from her. "Totally suits you, Minna."

"T-That's good to hear, mainly from you, Cipher." She put back her uniform, which she carried over her shoulder coming here.

"Minna, there's something going on with you. Isn't there something you've missed before I came here?" I asked

"Not really, Cipher." She waved it off

"You sure? Because, you act all flustered whenever you try to get close."

"No problem between you and me." She answered

"Alright. But I'm just checking on you. But still, you look nice in white." I blushed while she did the same

"I know, Cipher." We exited my room as we headed out for the balcony to watch Shirley attempting to break her speed record. "Is everything set?"

"Everything is set, Commander." Perrine answered "Shirley is just about to take off." We saw Shirley exiting the hangar. From our viewpoint, she has rabbit ears and tail, having goggles over her eyes and wearing an Osean P-51 Striker Unit. Well, technically it's Liberion, not Osean. She then zoomed down the runway while everyone else watched either the skies or the speed trackers.

"She shot up there fast." The Major said as she lets down her binoculars

"1,000 meters high in 50 seconds." Perrine recorded "That's an unprecedented ascension rate, Major."

"She really tuned them well." Minna answered

"She did all that?" Pixy asked. The Major nodded at his answer. "I'm sure that the maintenance crew will have a couple days off whenever she's around."

"Let see if it fares." I commented "Usually tuning a P-51 can either work well or fight against you, depending on the type. Say, Minna. What's type is Shirley using?"

"She's using a P-51D, the definitive version that Liberion manufactured. Another one will come out like this, the H-version. But it's a little different than the D-version she primarily uses."

"Commander. Shirley has broken her old record. Though her acceleration has stopped." Perrine said

"How fast did she go?" The Major asked

"A little over the 800 mark. Cipher's plane can go way over Shirley's current recorded speed." Perrine recorded

"So, 800 is how fast the P-51 can go. Minna, how fast is the plane version, maximum speed wise?" Pixy asked

"At a high altitude, it can go over 700. Thanks to Shirley's tuning, it seems that her Striker can easily outrun the other Mustangs." We saw Shirley about to land on the runway while Francesca, Lynnette and Yoshika ran with her. I'm pretty sure Francesca said to Shirley that she had set a new record. While Shirley celebrated, she lost control with her Striker for a bit, before landing on the three girls, cushioning her fall.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the hangar, Shirley was busy looking over our aircraft, while Lynnette and Yoshika looked at Shirley's album, containing some important events. Pixy and I walked in, to find Shirley feeling our aircraft again.

"Like what you see, Shirley?" I asked

"It's really awesome to be in jets like those. I'm really jealous because you guys have aircraft that's vastly superior to Merlin." She answered happily

"Merlin?" We both asked

"Merlin's the nickname of my Striker. The P-51 also has the Britannian Rolls-Royce Merlin engine, which gave the Mustang the killer edge. But your aircraft on the other hand… I really want to fly it." She said

"We'll try." I answered "Besides, I'm sure that R&D will develop some sort of jet technology to aircraft."

"Really?" She asked

"For sure, Shirley." Pixy answered "While Osea has its P-51, Belka has its own special aircraft, the Messerschmitt Me-262. The first combat jet in our world. After the Osean War, Belka exported its prized aircraft all over the world, and every defence minister is entranced with the new beauty."

"But it has its problems, so Osea kept its P-51 until further evaluations brought in the F-86 Sabre. Yuktobania has the MiG-15." I inquired

"Your world is very fascinating." Francesca said in awe

"Well, one day, you'll be able to. Okay?" I asked the small girl. She answered as she gave a thumbs up. I turned to both Yoshika and Lynnette, who are continuing looking at the album. "'New record achievement set by glamorous Shirley…'" I read

"A motorcycle record?" Lynnette asked

"Shirley used to be a motorcycle rider before she became a pilot." Francesca answered while Shirley worked on her Striker after looking at our jets. "You ever heard of Bonneville Flats?"

"Honestly, Osea doesn't have that." Pixy answered

"It's a plain in the middle of Liberion made entirely out of salt that stretches out as far as the eye can see." Shirley answered

"There's a place like that?" Lynnette asked

"It's a holy ground for us speed freaks." Shirley said as she reminisced the early days back in Liberion.

"Just like Area B7R." Pixy said "It's a holy ground where pilots earn their ace name while some died in the skies. That is Cipher's domain."

"How many aircraft did you shoot down, Cipher?" Yoshika asked

"Last I checked, I think I shot down around forty, then I lost count after the MiG-21 came in."

"Shirley, how did you join the Witches?" Pixy asked

"The day I broke the record is when I heard about the witches who use magic engines to soar through the air at the world's fastest speeds." Shirley answered "I applied to the army and enlisted that very same day. And that's how I wound up here."

"And that's why you're always pushing the speed-limits on your off-days?!" Lynnette asked

"The fastest speed… That's amazing!" Yoshika exclaimed in awe. "But how fast will you have to go until you're satisfied?"

"Hmm. Maybe until Mach speed, when the sound barrier is broken." Shirley answered "But it will be hard because my Striker's not a jet."

"You'll at least try." I assured the Liberion Witch "Being in an F-15 can break the sound barrier with ease. I'm sure one day, you will."

"What's the sound barrier?" Yoshika asked

"It's the speed that sound travels." Shirley answered "It's generally around 1,200 kph."

"How fast can your jets go?" Lynnette asked

"Maximum speed is around 2,000." Pixy answered "Like Cipher said, it can break the sound barrier with ease."

"Well, I guess I can call it a day." Shirley said as she hung her goggles on her Striker. "Besides, why are you four here?"

"Tomorrow, we're training at the beach, Shirley." I answered

"Oh. I hope you two brought your swim wear for tomorrow." Shirley reminded us

"We did. Minna had tailors make us extra clothing." Pixy said

"By the way," she turned to Yoshika and Lynnette "I'll see you two in your swimsuits." We went to our rooms while the two girls tried to catch up to Shirley.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was early afternoon where the girls were busy swimming while Yoshika and Lynnette still have to train. For Pixy and I, it turns out we were good swimmers as our training ended in just five minutes. We joined up with Minna and the Major. I'm still getting over my daze after Minna showed up to my room yesterday. Minna had the same reaction as we looked at the two girls, ready with their Strikers on.

"Wh-Why do I have to wear this?" Yoshika asked nervously

"Don't make me repeat myself." Major Sakamoto answered "It's in case you fall into the ocean."

"All the others have done their training." Minna said "Since Cipher and Pixy have already done theirs, it's just you two now."

"Now, quit complaining and jump in already!" The Major commanded as the two jumped into the water.

"So, what was the point of this exercise?" I asked

"If a Witch is shot down over the ocean," The Major answered, "then they would have to lose their Striker Unit and must swim back to the surface to await rescue."

"The problem is, is that the Striker is expensive to produce. We're trying to find ways to cut down costs for every Striker Unit manufactured." Minna lamented

"You could acquire the natural resources from Area B7R." Pixy suggested

"I wish." I commented "Seeing that neither Ustio nor Osea would want to excavate the place right now." It has been a few seconds since they jumped in, as we waited, until the two girls manage to break the surface for air. "How long have they been down there?"

"For about forty-five seconds." Mio counted "How long are you going to keep dog-paddling? Come on! Learn from Perrine!" Perrine just swam by the two as she scoffed at their inability to swim.

"At least they're trying, Major." I countered

"Trying is not in my dictionary, Cipher."

"At least they are… 'Doing', Major?"

"That's better."

"You can't be serious…" Yoshika complained while trying to keep her head above the water. "I can't do that… so suddenly…" The two then descended to the bottom.

"I'll be back." I volunteered to go after them as Pixy followed suit.

"At least the water's fine, buddy."

"But it's worse than the Ustian mountain range." I complained

XXXXXXXXXX

 **AWACS Eagle Eye**

"Hey, Aaron. I'm currently detecting an unidentified bogey, heading northwest." One of the radar operatives said. I looked at the radar, as an object was speeding fast.

"With that current course, it's heading towards London. I'll radio Galm Team, standby." I tuned to both Cipher and Pixy.

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

After pulling both Yoshika and Lynnette out of the water, Pixy and I headed back to base first. We're taking this opportunity to check our aircraft if it's still functioning properly. From my helmet, Aaron is trying to get through to us.

"Galm One, Galm Two, you copy?"

"Calm One here, what's happening?"

"Unidentified bogey off the coast from Folkestone. It's heading straight for London." Aaron answered

"I thought radar personnel should have that thing by now." I mused

"They didn't. And good thing you two and the 501st has an AWACS at their disposal. I'll try to alarm the Witches about the threat. For now, intercept it."

"Galm Two, roger." After changing into our pilot suits, we got in our jets as the ever-familiar sound of our engines let us onto the runway. Unfortunately, we have to kick in the afterburners, when we saw Shirley running to her Unit. She's still in her bikini as she got in her unit.

"Charlotte Yeager, taking off!" She left early as my jet finally accelerated down the runway.

"Damn she's quick." Pixy exclaimed as he followed suit.

 **Minna's P.O.V.**

"Shirley, Cipher, Pixy, from what the AWACS can analyzed, and it's a new model, a fast one. Cipher and Pixy, since your jets can keep up with the incoming Neuroi, you can shoot it down."

"Roger that last." Cipher answered. Mio and I watched the fighter contrails as the three intercepted the incoming Neuroi.

"It's all up to you three." I said silently as Francesca ran up.

"Aww! Shirley left." The Romagnian girl complained "I wonder if she adjusted it first…"

"What do you mean?" Mio asked

"Uhh, well, last night, I saw Shirley's Striker and…" My face darkened as she tried to explain what happened. "U-Uhh, it's nothing at all."

"Continue what you said, Ensign Francesca Lucchini." I said sinisterly. After she spilled out every last detail about last night, I whacked her on the head, as she received a large bump on her head.

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

"There it is!" Pixy and I looked at the jet. It looked like Osea's SR-71 Blackbird, the world's fastest jet. It can even break through the Earth's atmosphere as an untouchable spy plane. Not to mention if a plane fired a missile at it, it can simply outrun it. "Pixy, use the guns." Pixy fired at it as it only made a few scratches.

"Not much effect, buddy. Let's see what these arcane missiles can do." Pixy fired one as it hit the Neuroi in a large blue explosion. "Did we get it?"

"Not quite. It's damaged though." I fired mine, but it started to pull away. The missile tried to catch up to it but the missile reached its range and turned into a hulk of junk. "Damn it. Punch it!" Our engines kicked in as we tried to get close to it.

"Just a little more." Pixy said. It just outran us, when Shirley broke the sound barrier. "Oh man." She left us in the dust as she sped towards it. Now, I have heard about aerial ramming, but what happens if a Witch runs into a Neuroi? I saw Shirley deploying her shield in a split second as she rammed through the rear and out at the front. It then exploded after that ramming maneuver. "Did you see what I saw?"

"Oh yeah. I just did." I tried to contact Shirley "Shirley, come in." No answer "Shirley, report."

"There she is." She came out safely as her bikini ripped apart in mid-air. "Uh… Buddy?" I looked at Pixy who is pointing at her. What came next completely broke me mentally.

"Oh my…" She was naked from the shoulders down. My face turned red in an instant as her bosom was completely exposed.

"Hey, Cipher. I got word that Yoshika and Lynnette was following us. They're on their way to retrieve her." I tried to answer but I tried to hide my face. "Hey, Cipher? Cipher?"

"Cipher, do you copy?" I heard Minna, but I was too broken mentally "Oh dear. I think he'll need to rest up. He deserves it." I just did not answer as we head back to base.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sanya: Tatsuya, any reports coming from Eila?

Tatsuya: The good news is that they stopped her in time. Besides, the guy had a Leopard 3, an advanced German tank. At least he didn't bring out the Manticore.

Pixy: What's a Manticore?

Tatsuya: From what I looked up, an ECA super-heavy tank. Very deadly. Not compared between Fred and I.

Sanya: Is Cipher broken, Pixy?

Pixy: Not really, he's just shocked. Hence the title reference.

Tatsuya: Oh wait, I think Eila started attacking. This looks bad. And I think he's going after the command tank.

Pixy: Tell her to stop.

Sanya: Okay, so while Pixy and my Knight tries to talk to Eila into ceasing her attack, next chapter is a filler chapter before EP. 6. So, enjoy this chapter and see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 3-5

**Hey guys, sorry about me disappearing last chapter. It's just that I have to stop Eila from killing a reviewer of mine. So, let's dive into the reviews.**

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ Still though, at least both pirates managed to keep their cool. Aside from Cipher, who just broke.

Minna: Oh. Hope I didn't break him permanently.

 **Oh no. He's just shocked that's all.**

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ Here's an idea. I'll put Crow Team first, then the squadrons will come.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Still, good to see you back on your feet. And let's just say that Cipher is not fond with fan-service.

 _ **DontShootMeh:**_ That's if an A-10 Thunderbolt II will appear. Trust me, if that gun takes on a Neuroi, the latter will think twice attacking the jet.

 _ **Gropau25:**_ Okay, just, don't harm her. Oh, and the ones in the Typhoons will be proud. Glad you like the story.

 **Like Sanya said last chapter, this one is a filler chapter. Some characters you'll find familiar and one being a complete a**hole. Here's Chapter 3.5 readers. Enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3.5: London Calling

 **Waldreich Mountains, Belka**

 **Strangereal Universe** __

 **Operation: Ravage**

 **June 6** **th** **, 1995**

 **PJ's P.O.V.**

It has been rough for the past few days. The Allied bombing of Hoffnung completely changed the name of war. I find it cruel that the last mission was supposed to be a precision bombing strike against Belka's industrial facilities. Instead, the pilots inside wanted to wipe the Belkan city off the map. In Battle-Axe, the Allied Forces' main spear, Galm Team, went missing. By now the conflict is turning into a complete stalemate. The pilots wanted to fight for peace, including me, but some wanted to do the opposite. And Crow Team is the best bet for the Allied advance into Belka.

"PJ, tally on the targets. Their Bm-335 Lindwurm's." My squadron leader said

"I see them. And they got some fighter escorts as well." I answered "All of them are F-15 Strike Eagles." A second later, our AWACS, Ascension, reported in.

"This is AWACS Ascension. Bad news, the bombers are filled with nukes."

"What!?" Crow Two shockingly asked "Are they insane!?"

"Their destination route is heading right for Ustio. You have to hurry Crow. You're our last line of defense."

"Roger Ascension." Crow One answered. Our F-16's surged through the skies and found the bomber fleet. Their escort fighters started to engage us. "Crow Two, you're with me. PJ, take care of those bombers. Don't let them leave Belka." I acknowledged as I began to attack the bombers. I fired my AMRAAM's and shot down four. While my squad mates handled the enemy fighters with ease, four hits are seen on my radar.

"Ascension, I'm seeing multiple fighters incoming. Their IFF is neutral." I then see Belkan MiG-31 Foxhound's.

"All fighters, don't let the bombers leave Belka. We don't want this war to get worse." The flight leader said, as his group attacked the bombers. "Allied Forces, leave the bombers to us, get out of this airspace or you'll be shot down."

"Ascension, you're hearing this?" I asked

"I am. It turns out that this squadron doesn't want any more violent behavior from Belka." Ascension answered

"And they said that they want us to leave this airspace."

"Ignore that warning. We're destroying the bombers, whether we're allied with them or not." While the rogues attacked the fighters I managed to down the final two bombers. I breathed normally as I saw the bombers' husk fell to the earth. "All aircraft has been destroyed. Well done. I'm currently trying to identify the one with the nuclear bomb in it." After a few seconds, Ascension radioed in again. "What the-?!"

"Ascension, what's happening?" Crow One asked

"The nuke. It's not in any of them." Ascension answered

"If it's not there then, where is it?" My answer was realized when I heard a loud bang. Then another, and another. "What on Earth?!" My aircraft was rocked with the sudden explosions.

"PJ… They… the entire… range…" Crow One tried to radio me, but thanks to the detonations, I can barely hear anyone.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" I answered

"Bel… They nuked…" Just then, I heard a familiar voice from B7R.

"Wizard One to any units in the area. It is time. The World with No Boundaries has revealed itself to the world." I found his aircraft, along with his squadron heading to parts unknown.

"PJ… I'm… something…" Crow Two said. I can't hear him until a blue sphere showed itself.

"EVASIVE!" I got caught in it, and so did the entire squadron.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **London, Britannia**

After being caught in that blue sphere, I tried to contact my squad mates. What was Belka thinking? Were they that desperate to defend their country? Do they know that the war is lost as they have no other choice? "Crow three to Crow One, do you copy?" No answer from my flight lead. "Crow Three to Crow One, do you copy, does anyone copy?"

"PJ? That you?" Crow One asked

"Oh thank goodness. Thought I was alone for a second there." Crow Two then joined up as we flew in a V-Formation. "Hey, do you think this is where Galm Team disappeared to?"

"I'm not sure." Crow Two answered

"Hey, I'm getting a signal."

" _Attention unidentified aircraft, you are entering restricted Britannian airspace. State your intentions or we will deem you as hostile."_ She sounded female

"This is Crow One of the Ustian Air Force. We need someplace to land and we're not the enemy." After a short amount of silence, she answered us.

" _You're members of the Ustian Air Force, are you?"_ She asked

"Yes, we are." I answered "Why?"

" _I'll explain later. For now, you three can land at Heathrow Airport. Find a person in a Karlsland Field Marshal uniform, and follow him. You'll learn our names later. For now, call me 'Mistress'."_ We then turned and landed at the airport we were instructed. I hope they know if Galm Team is here. More than that, I wonder where we are.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Folkestone, Britannia**

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

After being mentally scarred for life, because of seeing Shirley naked for the first time, I was in the dining room, drinking Coca-Cola. I can't believe the girls has this stuff also. That, and Minna allowing to give me some alone time to clear my thoughts. No one is with me at the moment until my ersatz sister walked in.

"Hey Cipher." Barkhorn said. I just waved at her as I took a sip from the bottle. She sat down with me and started talking. "You still scarred from yesterday?"

"A bit, but, at least I'm recovering." She crossed her arms as she smirked

"I can't blame you." Her face became serious "What that Liberion did is not how a Witch fights. I've heard of aerial ramming techniques, but this just takes it to a whole new level."

"But hey, the Neuroi is destroyed. At the cost of her bikini being ripped apart after exiting it. And that…" I slammed the side of my head on the table after remembering it. "I need to think up of something else."

"Like what?" She asked. I raised my head as an idea flew in.

"How's your sister by any chance?" She started to blush when her sister was mentioned.

"She's doing well." She smiled "Her condition is getting better and whenever I have an off-day, I usually use that to visit her."

"But are you still you? Because, I don't want the morally-shattered sister again." She scoffed it off

"No worries about that brother. As long as you, Minna and Miyafuji keep me in this loop, I can feel like myself again. Someone who's willing to protect one person in my life."

"Well, you should let me see Chris one day." Barkhorn agreed with me "I mean, what would happen if both her and Yoshika meet with each other." Her face turned redder, because of the similarity between her sister and Yoshika.

"I don't know how to react to that."

"Maybe the results are the two calling you sister, and kissing you at the same time which will make you explode within."

"D-Don't expect what you say, Cipher!" She complained

"I'm just kidding, sis. Really though, you have to loosen up a bit."

"But, I'm a Karlsland soldier. And we uphold discipline." She proclaimed

"And so does Belka. So, try to loosen up a bit. For me, okay?"

"Oh, fine. No one knows this. Just the two of us, okay?" She asked

"Clear as crystal, sis." I answered "So, why are you here?"

"Minna told me that she wants an escort to London." She answered

"What for? Someone going out with her?" She became a little annoyed, but blinked when she heard what I said.

"Cipher, it's not that. She's going to London along with the Major and Miyafuji." She answered

"Let me guess. The higher-ups wanted something?" She seemed surprised

"How did you know?"

"The commanders of Ustio, along with its government, tangled with the Allied brass since the start of the war. They wanted help from the superpowers since the beginning, though they have been against the using of mercenary pilots for the war."

"But it fell through, didn't it?" She confidently asked

"Right on the money, sis. Overtime, Ustio started hiring more and more mercenary pilots, but only the ones who do not want to become like those other mercenaries."

"Name one of them." She ordered

"One member I know is named PJ. He's an Osean mercenary for Crow Team. Nice guy and often talks about his girlfriend off-mission. While on-mission, he's effective."

"Do you know if he's okay or not?" She asked

"I have no clue. Last time I saw him was when we're returning to base. Only for us to be wounded up here."

"Speaking of which, Pixy is coming with you also. Though not on escort duty."

"It's just me." I lamented "Tell you what, I've never escorted someone important, let alone three witches and my buddy."

"Not on your resume, I assume?" She asked

"Yeah. When do we leave?"

"Later on today. Minna gave you extra time to let you clear your head after… You know… seeing her." I held my head, eyes closed and screamed into the air,

"DON'T REMIND ME!"

"Oops. Sorry." My ersatz sister said sheepishly

XXXXXXXXXX

At 1400 hours, the group arrived so that we could go to London. I watched as Pixy and the girls got inside a plane that resembles Belka's JU-52. I got in my aircraft as I saw Barkhorn giving me the thumbs up.

"Okay Cipher. Good luck with whatever you're doing." My plane rolled out of the open hangar and onto the runway.

"Thanks sis. Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." My engines kicked in as my jet took off, following the transport plane, to London.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the flight, I parked my F-15 in a hangar filled with Osean-like DH.100 Vampires, along with three very peculiar looking aircraft. Aaron came also in his E-3 Sentry, which it parked in an underground hanger due to the other hangars being filled to capacity. Minna specifically told the maintenance crew working on the jets to not let them say anything what they saw. After heading out from the terminal, one of the MP's walked up and escorted us to the Allied Command Building. One the way there, Minna said a few things.

"Remember you three, you're about to meet the Prime Minister of Britannia." She stated "Act what you usually do during your meetings with your higher-ups."

"Prime Minister Churchill told us to bring you three and meet him." The Major said "He is very intrigued to find three futuristic pilots flying jets way beyond our current generation of fighters."

"He scheduled to meet up with you three first, and then just the two of us."

"You have any idea why you're being asked to come here for?" Pixy asked

"It's about what we're going to do with the Witch Corp. Either it will be good or bad." The Major answered. We've arrived at the Command Building where we entered the main hall. Pixy, Aaron and I got ourselves together before Minna told us to act normal. When we entered, we've found two people sitting. We saluted to the two people as the Prime Minister began speaking.

"I take it you three represent Galm Team?" The Prime Minister asked

"Yes, we are, sir." I answered. The Prime Minister smiled as he turned to the girl beside him.

"You are not wrong about their description, Commodore. They look like fine pilots." He turned back to us. "Pardon me for not introducing myself. I'm Prime Minister Churchill. The Prime Minister for Britannia."

"And I'm Commodore Adolfine Galland. I'm the head director of the Witch Corp. And your names are Aaron Philips, also known as AWACS Eagle Eye."

"That's correct madam." Aaron answered

"Larry Foulke, also known as 'Solo Wing Pixy', and Galm Team's number two."

"Pleasure." He said

"And you must be Cipher. Galm One and the revered 'Demon Lord of the Round Table'."

"Yes ma'am." I answered

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet the three of you. You'll do the 501st wonders until the Neuroi are beaten out of Gallia and Britannia." Galland said "You can send in Commander Wilcke and Major Sakamoto now." We saluted and went out. We found the three witches waiting for us.

"How did it go in there?" Yoshika asked

"Let's just say they were pleased to see us." Pixy answered "Commodore Galland wants to see you two now." The two nodded before Minna said that an Air Chief Marshal wanted to meet us, before she went in. Pixy and I explored the building while Aaron vouched to stay with Yoshika. We searched until we found the Air Chief Marshal's office and knocked on the door.

"You can come in, it's open." He said from the other side. We opened to find him sitting and looking at some papers. "I take it you two are a part of Galm Team?"

"Yes sir." Pixy answered as we took a seat. "The Commander said for us to meet you. So, who are you?"

"Trevor Maloney. Air Chief Marshal of the Britannian Royal Air Force. It is a pleasure to see you two." He said proudly. "I've heard of you two. Being in an alternate universe and flying highly advanced aircraft that can help us destroy the Neuroi."

"It's just a part of our service, sir." I commented

"So, I have a question for you two." He said "Why are you two serving a female fighter wing when you can join me?" Pixy and I looked at each other.

"It's because we are allowed to." Pixy answered "The girls found us first before you, so, they recruited us into their ranks."

"Well, I'll take it into consideration." He said "Now, I have a proposition for you two. How would you like to join me? With your skills and aircraft, we can change this war as the Neuroi will think twice before invading humanity once again." Pixy and I sensed bad vibes with this person.

"It is a kind offer, sir." Pixy started as his face beamed

"But, we will reject the proposal." I finished as his face darkened

"You see, Air Chief Marshal, the girls have done so much for us, I lost count with how many times they treated us." Pixy said "I even made a 'little buddy' from the wing itself."

"And here you are trying to propose to us with, I don't know, marry your plans. We have no clue what it is and we don't know what it can do." I continued

"But these new ideas-" Maloney tried to say, but I cut him off.

"Are off the table." I answered "You can do humanity a favor by funding more into the Witch Corp. or supplying more aircraft into countries who are continued to be under siege by the Neuroi. So, I'll say it again, we'll reject your offer and that's that."

"And trust us, try anything funny and Galm Team will shoot it down." Pixy said. We exited the room before I saw Maloney smirk.

"Cipher, Pixy. You'll just wake a weapon that is powerful unlike the ones you two fought against." He said darkly "And you'll know why girls don't deserve to fight with the military." I rolled my eyes as we left.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The nerve of that guy." I said indignantly "He sounded confident believing that the girls can't fight."

"No way in heaven will anything replace my little buddy." Pixy replied. We continued like this until we didn't see where we're going. I ran into someone who is wearing a Britannian Army service uniform.

"Oh, sorry about that. Are you okay?" I pulled him up, to reveal that it's a girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't see where I was going also." She dusted herself off

"Anyway, I'm Cipher. This here is Larry Foulke, also known as Pixy." I introduced myself and Pixy. She smiled as she introduced herself.

"Cipher and Pixy, huh. Well, my name is Amirah Aisyah Sulaiman. I'm a Flight Lieutenant in the RAF." She said

"Wait, there are more witches?" Pixy asked

"Aside from the 501st, yes, there are. In fact, there are eight Joint Fighter Wing's in total. The majority of them are currently located in the European Theater. There are some also in the Pacific, though they are acting independently."

"So many girls fighting as one whole unit. That's what I like to see." Pixy lamented

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"I'll tell you at a later time, Cipher. For now, let's say that back home, there are many boundaries. Whereas here, they are united."

"Does it have to do with your conversation with Bristow?" I asked seriously

"To tell the truth, yes. But, I think the witches changed that story completely." I breathed in relief

"That's good. Otherwise, you may be an enemy and I may be forced to shoot you down." Pixy just laughed it off as Amirah and I followed suit.

"Highly unlikely, buddy." He answered

"I take it you two are Galm Team, correct?" Amirah asked

"Yes. I hope you're not one of them that we met earlier." Amirah knew what I said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't tell me… Maloney proposed to you two about joining his group?" Amirah asked as she let go of her nose.

"Why, you know about this?" I asked

"Follow me." We just simply followed her. We soon entered the basement as she opened the door to a court sized room, filled with soldiers' cladded in black as they looked stone-faced. I can't tell if they are, because they worse balaclavas or gas masks. "At ease, gents." She commanded "I just needed to see Claus. Tell him that I have Galm Team with me."

"Amirah, what is this?" Pixy asked. Amirah just kept silent as we followed her into a room. Sitting inside was a man in his late 30's, in a grey service uniform and three others. "Amirah?"

"Sorry I haven't answered you, Pixy. But here's my second profession. I'm also a Commander of the Special Air Service or SAS for short. It's a Special Operations Division dedicated to carry out operations the military isn't supposed to do, like sabotage, intelligence gathering, demolition, vital personnel capture and assassinations. That's the Spec-Ops life for you."

"So, what do you do?" Pixy asked

"I mainly do the last few bits I said. I'm more familiar in assassinations and interrogations." She answered

"She's also known as the 'Lady of Knives'." A man said as Pixy and I stepped back a bit. "Now, don't worry, she won't harm you. Only the enemy, she'll bring out her true self."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce someone." She introduced to him. "This is my superior, Claus von Stauffenberg. He's the head director of the Allied Spec-Ops Division."

"Pleasure to meet you two. I've heard about you're exploits in the 501st thus far."

"And one not so eventful." I shuddered, remembering yesterday's fiasco.

"What not so eventful?" One of the three asked. I remembered that voice.

"PJ?" He stood up and faced us. "You're here too?"

"Ironically yes." The three of us hugged each other, happy to see one another. "So, this is where you and Pixy went. I was wondering where you have been for the past several days." He answered

"And I can't believe you didn't crash where I can't see." Pixy joked "Still, it is good to see you again PJ."

"So, what has happened so far that we don't know of?" I asked. PJ then explained everything that happened. From the bombing of Hoffnung, to the nuclear detonations over Waldreich.

"What?" Pixy asked in shock "Belka did that?!"

"Unfortunately." PJ answered "Seven detonations in all. Media dubbed it the 'Seven Pillars'. It was a horrifying sight." Pixy was morally shattered.

"Remember what you said, Larry. You wanted to protect everyone, just like Yoshika promised." He remembered it well.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. After all, the witches and everyone is united against a common threat." He said as he smiled

"Not only that." Crow One said "During the detonations, some Osean pilot said something over the radio. Something about a 'World with no Boundaries'."

"Wait." Amirah said "Back up for a second. In your world PJ, after the detonations, someone said about starting a 'World with no Boundaries'?"

"Yes." PJ answered "A pilot known as Wizard One fled from Belka off to parts unknown. Worse still, I think some pilots are in league with this plan."

"So that's your conversation between you and Bristow at B7R." I realized

"And lucky for me, I'm no longer part of his plans." Pixy answered "Lucky that we ended up here instead of me fleeing from Ustio altogether." I was about to answer when nothing came out.

"Touché."

"Now, Amirah, what's the issue about Maloney?" Pixy asked

"It turns out that after the RAF destroyed its first Neuroi, scientists have recovered an intact Neuroi core." Amirah answered "Maloney is using funds from the government to provide research and building his newest creation. One that will beat the Witches in terms of being on edge with the Neuroi."

"From one of our insiders in Maloney's cell, officers and scientists working with him called it 'Warlock'." Claus said while reading the papers the inside man gave him. "Recently, a lab had been raided by the SAS, and we managed to seize some parts of the Warlock. Unfortunately, the staff fled the area before the facility was in our control."

"He also gave us a proposition to join his ranks." Pixy said "Luckily, we denied it since the Witches are our allies and teammates."

"Then I have an offer for the both of you." We listened carefully. "I for one like the maidens. We have no alternatives and we rely on them always. But some members of the military disagree of their use, Maloney being one of them. It is only a matter of time before something bad will happen when the Warlock will come into play. We need members to not let this abomination come into play. Will you join us, and protect them, like how they protect us?" We've thought long and hard. Overall, we don't want to be in another group, and I am not sure how Minna will react. But, the Witches helped us in our time of need and allowed us to join them. So, finally came up with our answer.

"We'll accept your offer. But you'll only call us when there is anything happening." Claus stood up and shook our hands.

"I'm glad you two accepted. Otherwise, you and the Warlock will be deadly to the Witches." He said as Amirah walked up with shoulder insignias.

"As of now, Galm Team is part of the Special Air Service." Pixy lamented for a bit

"Heh. Funny. You know, I always wanted to join Belka's Spec-Ops group."

"The Kommando Spezialkräfte?" PJ asked "Please. Osea's JSOC Delta Force is much more deadly than them."

"Or better, Yuktobania's Spetznaz." I chimed in.

"That's it!" They all said

"Although Nordennavic's JTF2 is also deadly." I lamented as Amirah and Claus sweat dropped.

"You know, Britannia's SAS is equally deadly to both Delta Force and the Spetznaz from your world." Amirah said "Just wait and see when combat evolves."

"I know." I answered

"But best be on guard." Amirah said "We do not know when Maloney will strike. For now, the SAS will lay low for now. When the time is right, we'll call you."

"What about PJ and Crow Team?" Pixy asked

"They'll take up residence here." Claus answered "Since the other commanding officers on airbases may be against the witches, we decided that they'll be with us, to avoid suspicion. Only Galm Team are the only known units so far, and Crow Team is the second, but we keep it under wraps and people we can trust."

"That's good to know." I commented

"Anyway, I think the two commanding witches would want to figure out where you two have been. So, I'll escort you there." Amirah offered. We said our goodbye's to Crow Team and Field Marshal von Stauffenberg as we left the SAS' command room. While walking to the girls, Amirah began to talk to us.

"You're still with the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and now you're with the SAS. For now, if Commander Wilcke asks about where did you get the SAS patches, tell her that you joined."

"Won't that mean that she'll get suspicious of what we're doing?" I asked

"Don't worry about that." Amirah answered "I've known Commander Wilcke since she first came to London. We've been good friends while they're stationed in Folkestone. I've even told her about my SAS profession."

"She told you to be careful, didn't she?" Amirah just smiled and agreed "Alright, just needed an answer." We've arrived back at the meeting room where Aaron and Yoshika are currently talking to Minna, whereas Major Sakamoto, I guess I don't want to say. Minna turned her head to see us along with Amirah as she's pleased to see her again.

"Amirah."

"Minna."

"It's so good to see you again." She smiled

"Same here, Minna. I just gave these two pilots a tour of the Command Building."

"We've found our friend from Ustio." I remembered "Turns out he and his team have been here after Belka…"

"You sure you want to talk about it, buddy?" Pixy asked. I agreed as I told them everything. It turns out that the girls present are either shocked or saddened. Yoshika took it especially hard, hearing that people kill other people back in my world, let alone nuking their own country. We promised Yoshika that that event will not happen here, and she started to feel better, but yet devastated.

"Please, don't let anything happen here, unlike what Belka did." Yoshika said sadly

"Don't worry, little buddy. That won't happen." Pixy comforted her. Yoshika beamed after Larry's promise. Minna, meanwhile, was looking at the new shoulder patch Amirah gave.

"You employed them to join the SAS?"

"At least they're still with the 501st." Amirah answered "Though they will be the ones flying whereas my boys will be on the ground."

"Still, be safe, Commander." Minna ordered. Amirah saluted her as she left, not before giving me a note she wrote down while I was talking about the detonations. We left soon afterwards, back to Folkestone.

 **Amirah's P.O.V.**

A while later, I was busy doing paperwork when one SAS soldier entered. "Mistress, another facility is located. This time, in Liverpool. The good news is that intelligence there doesn't know our intentions." I brought out a cigarette and puffed out smoke.

"Send out a fifteen-man strike team. Operations will commence at 0200 hours in the morning. Make sure they have suppressors with them. " I answered. He saluted as he went out. I mused to myself as we have Galm Team onboard. "One-step ahead of us, Maloney? I think not."

XXXXXXXXXX

(Looks at charred remains of the F-22) **Great, budget boys aren't going to like this.**

Minna: What's wrong?

 **Well, because my F-22 got shot down, I have to resort using another of my favorites, an Su-47.**

Minna: From what Erica said, that would be Sanya's craft in your next story.

 **Note to self, voice-lock my laptop.** (Looks at audience) **Sorry about that everyone, still lamenting over how my Raptor got shot down in the process because of Eurofighter Typhoons. Still, you got to give them credit.**

Minna: So, just a recap, Galm Team is now part of the Special Air Service and that's just about it.

 **Also, I checked out the trailer for** _'Ace Combat 7',_ **and all I have to say is, "Its baaaaccckkk." From what I can provide with, there's an Osean F-22 Raptor shooting down an Erusean Su-30. And some resurgence of the Arkbird, though it's piston-driven and added with UAV's. I know what I'm going to get when I have a PS4.**

Minna: Only game in mind?

 **For now. So, anyway, the preliminaries for EP. 6 is finished, and we're on our way for Galm Team to mingle with Sanya. Speaking of which…** (We turned to find an ammo crate containing a certain Suomus Witch inside). **What on Earth happened to you?**

Eila: Don't ask. **(Clearly pissed, she went to her room)**

 **So, anyway, see you guys in the next chapter. For now, we'll try to deal with Eila's anger. This should be fun.**


	7. Chapter 4

**Time for Galm Team to mingle with Sanya. Although I still have to deal with Eila's anger about being put inside an ammo crate for some time.**

Minna: And all it took was a reviewer calling Sanya 'ugly'.

James: Not to mention you're F-22 being shot down in the process.

 **Don't remind me. I can't blame him. Now, reviews.**

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ To Amirah, you're the Commander of the SAS, and the 'Lady of Knives'. I'm sure the operation will succeed.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ No problem. I'm sure that every author who are writing Strike Witches stories have a pure dislike to Maloney. And you'll get you're A-10 Thunderbolt soon. Question is when? You'll find out.

 _ **dontShootMeh:**_ I'm sure that's your favorite aircraft. Another reviewer wanted to see the aircraft. I'll try to put it in. And yes, Operation Battle-Axe is a failed British operation. Whereas in Strangereal, the Allied Forces are successful because of Galm Team's appearance.

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ One reviewer wanted to put in Eurofighter Typhoons as well. I'll see how it goes. Since Galm and Crow disappeared, I'm sure ROT is the only elite squadron left aside from the other Ace squadrons. Well, when AWWNB has risen, they're the only ones good enough on behalf of the Allies and Belka altogether.

 _ **Anonymous Guest:**_ Glad you're liking the story so far. And after seeing those Neuroi Gulf War pictures, I can think up of anything creative.

 _ **Gropau25:**_ Congrats on your promotion. And it's fine for my F-22. I was just focused on trying to get Eila to calm down. All I can say about the GSG-9, they're just as deadly as the SAS, but not enough against the Spetznaz. As for the SAS for not assassinating Air Chief Marshal A******, I'll leave it to Amirah at the last bits.

Amirah: He's right.

James: Hey, Amirah. When did you get here?

Amirah: I'm just here for an appearance. After all, he gave me to 96.

Minna: Anyways, onto the story.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: We're the Same

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

It was around nighttime after we departed from London. After reuniting with Crow Team, I was thrilled to see them again. At the same time, Pixy and I are now part of the SAS, or Special Air Service. They are commanded by Amirah. She's nice enough to allow us to join their ranks, even though we're flyboys. I flew next to the JU-52 where I caught a glimpse of a visibly angered Major Sakamoto. I saw Minna talking to her in a calm tone.

"They seem to be enjoying their time." I mused to myself. I thought about the two proposals made by Maloney and Claus. Maloney's offer was very tempting at first, but when Amirah said that his project included the power of the enemy, we refused and took up Claus' offer instead. Sometimes, I regret joining a Spec-Ops group, but hey, the former brought in the Neurois power to humanity's fold. And right now, we don't get to be called up until something big will happen. Just then, I heard someone singing. It's very nice. So nice that I… that I… I nearly slammed my head on the flight controls, just as Minna radioed me.

"Cipher?" I heard Minna as I jolted myself up "What happened to you?"

"Sorry Commander. I just dozed off after hearing someone singing. It sounds soft and cute. Do you know who it is?"

"That's just Sanya." Minna answered "It means we're near the base." Sanya flew next to the JU-52 as I saw Yoshika waving to her. Sanya then flew next to my plane as I waved to her also. She blushed a bit before descending into the clouds. I radioed Minna inside the aircraft.

"Sanya's a little shy, isn't she?" I asked

"She's a very nice girl. A good singer too, wouldn't you say?" Minna asked

"So I heard." I answered "I almost fell asleep as a result."

"Really?" Minna asked "I don't remember any reports about Galm Team being sleep-deprived."

"We mainly get deployed during daytime missions. Only the operation at the Glatisant mountain fortress is a night time raid." Sanya then stopped singing as everyone wondered why the Orussian singer stopped.

"Is something wrong, Sanya?" Minna asked

"Someone is watching us…" Sanya quietly answered

"What is it Sanya? I can't hear what you're saying." I said

"Sorry, Cipher." She answered "An unknown aircraft is approaching from the direction of Sirius."

"Eagle Eye, can you track it?" I asked

"I'm looking at it now." A minute later, Aaron found out his results. "Sanya's right. A Neuroi is approaching the transport plane coming in at high speeds. It's much faster than the one Shirley rammed into a few days ago."

"Aaron, please don't remind me of that scene." I reminded him as I groaned. A few seconds later Aaron reported in.

"Neuroi just disappeared from radar."

"A stealth model?" I asked

"It's in the clouds." Sanya answered "It can't be detected with the naked eye."

"So we got a fast mover and a stealth model. Do you know its intentions?"

"I don't know, Cipher." I looked inside the transport as Yoshika started to panic. Minna brought up the idea that the Neuroi may be targeting the transport, which the Striker Units are not present.

"Cipher, Sanya" Major Sakamoto said "The Neuroi may be targeting the transport. Buy us some time until reinforcements can arrive. Avoid engagement to the best of your abilities you two."

"Oh, and Cipher." Pixy said from within the aircraft. "First time for anything, right?"

"Yep. Time to start my resume as a night fighter." I flipped the safety for my missiles and my Vulcan cannon off as Sanya flipped the safety off on her… rocket launcher? I don't remember any witch being that heavily armed. From my view, she's wielding a nine-barreled rocket launcher. Pretty big for a small girl.

"Aaron, stay with the transport and monitor our progress." I ordered

"Don't push yourselves too hard, okay?" Minna asked

Sanya looped skywards as I followed suit. She has something green sticking out of her head. It turns out that it's her ability, just like what Minna said. She seems to be laying down as her antennae started to pick up the target. She opened her eyes as she leveled herself upright and fired at it.

"I'll help you out." I fired my Vulcan cannon at the clouds, whereas the rockets wielded by the Orussian Witch destroyed a portion of it. "I'm not sure if we're hitting it."

"It's not attacking back?" Sanya asked quietly as she continued to fire, trying to hit the Neuroi

"I don't see it." I complained as we continued to attack it. Unfortunately, none of the attacks hit it.

"That's enough you two." The Major said "Come on back."

"But it's still…" Sanya panted as she observed the clouds. I decided to help her a bit.

"Eagle Eye, anything out there remaining?"

"Nothing that I see." He answered "It may have disappeared or may have noticed us intercepting it."

"But I agree with Sanya." I answered back "It's still out there."

"No use bud." Pixy said "But you two defended the transport. Now, regroup. We're almost at base." I looked at the Orussian witch, who looked sad after not failing to destroy it.

"Hey, cheer up." I assured her "I'm sure it will show up again." She said nothing as we landed back at the base.

XXXXXXXXXX

We disembarked the aircraft as the Major ordered everyone to gather in the common room. I turned to Minna who just left. "Minna?" I asked the Commander "Do you know what's wrong with Major Sakamoto earlier? She looks… irked."

"The Allied brass said that they're cutting the budget for the Witch Corp. Commodore Galland was firmly against it at first, and so did many leaders of the Allied Forces. Unfortunately, much of the funding is used for the war effort, because we're the ones producing the results."

"That's just great." I was indignant "Osea is like that also. But now that the Belkan War may be over, Osea may be the ones taking all the riches."

"That's how warmongers are." She answered in a calm tone "From what Major Sakamoto said, they said that the only thing they see is their own position. We may fight for peace, they only see what can be accomplished and take it amongst themselves."

"I think Wizard One may be right after all." I lamented "Much of the war is focused on a small, round table, as leaders tried to make the biggest share while the others just leave with little or nothing. For me, PJ and Pixy, it's different."

"How different?"

"We fight for peace. We don't mind the leaders' decisions one bit. We just want anything that can make the peace last." I answered "To be honest, it's a good thing the Neuroi invaded."

"Why?"

"Otherwise, you might fight against each other, trying to conquer territory until the leaders come together just to make arguments over who gets what."

"Just like a world war." She commented "Otherwise your world may be like ours."

"Just be happy that your world is united, unlike mine who's fighting is all over the place."

"But you're a good man, Cipher." She comforted me with her fleeting smile "No pilot has been like this to us, Pixy also. And I don't mind what you think about. We're on the same page, and our world is like something that you've never realized."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." We looked at each other as I blinked twice as we looked away at each other "Well, this is…"

"You… want to go to the common room, now?" She asked

"Y-Yeah, let's just go."

XXXXXXXXXX

Minna and I entered the room, still flustered while everyone else, aside from Francesca who was sleeping, are discussing about the new Neuroi that appeared.

"Then, does that mean no one saw the Neuroi but Sanya this time?" My ersatz sister asked

"Aside from me who helped, then yes." I answered

"That's because it was hidden in the clouds and wouldn't come out." Major Sakamoto said

"Cipher, Pixy?" Barkhorn said, "Is there something like that Neuroi?"

"Only thing that comes close is a stealth model." Pixy answered

"What's stealth?" Yoshika and Lynnette asked

"Stealth is a concept where any aircraft or object is hidden without giving any indication to the enemy, whereas a friendly force can see you on radar." I answered

"Are your aircraft stealth?" Yoshika asked

"It isn't." Pixy answered "There are four types of aircraft known to have stealth capabilities. Three from Osea and one from Yuktobania."

"The two Osean craft are Lockheed-Martin F-22 Raptor's and F-35 Lightning II's, Northrop Grumman YF-23 Black Widow II's, and Yuktobanian Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut's. Those two superpowers have stealth technology that can be hidden from the human eye."

"But what about Sanya's antennae?" Barkhorn asked "She picked up the Neuroi signal with ease."

"I think her antennae is just as powerful compared to the other night witches." Minna answered "With her singing, it helps us guide us to the base and can help pinpoint where the Neuroi is located."

"Well, that puts stealth out of the question." I smirked as some nodded "But that Neuroi is still out there. It can pose a threat."

"I'm with Cipher on this one." Pixy said "There's no telling when that Neuroi will appear. Either in training or in the dead of night."

"Which is why I'm putting Galm Team on night fighter duty." Minna smiled

"Wait, Commander, I'm in the night fighter position too?" Pixy asked

"You remembered what happened to Cipher, right?"

"Yeah, he almost leaned his head over the flight controls and nearly slept." Pixy answered "I'm not sure if he's sleep-deprived."

"Surprisingly, it was Sanya's song that nearly put me to sleep." I looked at the Orussian witch, who is sitting by the piano, and still looking down. "But somehow, it felt nice and sweet." That brought the attention of her as she heard that someone other than the witches liked it.

"Oh. Thank you, Cipher." She said sweetly

"It's no problem at all." Minna then turned to Yoshika next.

"Miyafuji, I'll be assigning you to the night squadron along with Sanya and Galm Team." Yoshika was shocked

"You have experience from the latest battle after all." Major Sakamoto reminded. It's true. Before breaking off with Sanya, Yoshika witnessed the entire fight while inside the JU-52, albeit staring it in awe while the panic remained.

"But I only watched it from the-" I watched Eila walking up behind Yoshika while she volunteered to joint us four, making us a five-unit squadron. Sanya walked up to Eila and Yoshika and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I let the Neuroi get away…"

"Huh?! No, that isn't what I meant." Yoshika said as her head was continued to be pushed down by Eila's strength. I felt sorry for Sanya, yet, I'm worried for her well-being.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, everyone was at the kitchen where today's meal is… blueberries. Let that sink in. You know, I think night fighters have the easy life. Just so long as they have stealth at their side.

"Oh, blueberries!" Perrine looked at a bowl full of them. "But why so many of them?"

"My family sent them." Lynnette answered as she brought in another bowlful. "Blueberries are good for your eyes you know." I looked at Lynnette after swallowing a spoonful.

"Really now?" I asked intriguingly as Hartmann rapidly ate her share

"I have heard that nighttime pilots in Britannia eat them often." Barkhorn said

"Hey, Pixy?" He turned his head "Have you ever wonder if any nighttime pilots back home eat these?"

"I have no clue, buddy." He answered as he continued eating. "Man, it's been a long time since I had these."

"I can ask my family to send in some more shipments, Pixy." Lynnette suggested "Maybe you can bring some in case you've found a way to go back."

"That's nice in all. But, I've been thinking. Should I rather stay here where everyone is united, or go back with buddy to fight a bogged down war where fighting for peace is relatively impossible to come by?"

"That's… A pretty good statement." I watched as Francesca told Yoshika and Shirley to show their tongues. They did so as Francesca revealed hers. All three of them had their tongues colored violet. A second later, they laughed it off. I just smiled and shook my head. "Days of my youth." I soon watched as Eila crept up from behind Perrine as she gripped her mouth, revealing her violet mouth. Pixy watched it also as we tried our best to conceal our laughter. To make things worse for her, the Major walked by, completely disregarding Perrine's… new look.

XXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, the Major told us to go to bed for the night flight. Thing is though, while the three girls are placed in Sanya's room, Pixy and I got the same treatment, though in our rooms, and covered up the windows. To pass time, I decided to tire myself out, by listening to some music. Pixy allowed me to borrow his, since he told me to get some shut eye. The first track that I heard at the start was a piano, and finally a woman began singing.

 **Seijaku ga machi wo tsutsumu yoru ni**

 **Furisosogu shiro**

 **Kazashita tenohira ni**

 **Fureta shunkan ni toketeku**

 **Hakanai hitokakera**

I'm starting to enjoy this. I can't believe that Pixy has included a Satsuman song into the mix.

 **Oto mo naku tsumoru**

 **Hikari wo atsumete kimi wa warau**

 **Ima donna oto?**

 **Kotaetatte kimi wa**

 **Mou nani mo kikoenai**

There was a knock and it opened, revealed to be Sanya. I removed one of the earbuds and paused the song as Sanya walked in. "Is there something you need, Sanya?"

"I can't sleep, Cipher." She answered softly "Sorry if I'm dressed like this." She was wearing a bra and panties, but she's young and at least I'm not blushing.

"No, it's fine Sanya." I answered "So, why're you here?"

"Eila and Yoshika are awake." She answered "They're currently busy with Eila's Tarot Cards."

"Tarot Cards? What are they?"

"They are used by mystics and occultists, for those who can read the future. Eila's ability is Foresight, meaning she can predict the enemy movements and avoid Neuroi fire. That's why she brought these."

"If she has Foresight, doesn't she use a shield like you in combat?" I asked

"She doesn't. But thanks to her ability, she practically dodges it with ease."

"I don't know if that sounds dangerous or suicidal." I lamented

"It's Eila." She answered "She can go through with it." She looked at the music player. "What is it you have there?"

"Oh, this?" I showed it to her. "This here is a music player. It can play numerous songs in one go, with the exception of playing it again. Pixy lent it to me before he slept. I'm using it right now to make me sleep."

"Is it working for you?"

"Not yet so far." I lent one of the earbuds to her. "You want to listen?" She happily nodded as I lent one earbud as she attached it. I hit play again as the song continued.

 **Kurushii tte itte kure yo**

 **Samishii tte itte kure yo**

 **Mukae ni iku donna tokoro e mo...**

 **Ikanai de yo doko e mo**

 **Oitekanai de...**

 **Bokura zutto futari de hitotsu darou...?**

"Father, Mother…" I heard her say. She started shedding tears.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I paused the song.

"My father and mother are missing. I can't remember the last time I saw them." She answered

"What happened?" I asked while I wiped Sanya's tears

"When I enrolled into the Orussian Imperial Air Force, I can't make contact with my parents. Last I heard of them was that they are somewhere past the Ural Mountains. I was busy in Stalingrado, I lost track of them."

"Sanya. I'm sorry." I apologized for asking

"It's fine, Cipher." She said "One day, I'll be reunited with them. But your song, it has a piano in it."

"Hmm?"

"I studied in Vienna for music before the Neuroi invaded. Before the war, my father used to play me a song whenever it rains. It reminded me of my family, wherever they are."

"At least you're strong Sanya." I complimented "That song may be a link that they may be still alive."

"I hope so." She yawned cutely before she laid down next to me. "Can you continue that song?" I nodded as the song continued, before we slept peacefully.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Cipher." I woke up to find Pixy standing at my bedside "Time to wake up."

"Is it evening?" I asked

"I don't know, you tell me." He answered "Also, I see you have a guest." I woke up to find Sanya sleeping peacefully. Just then, we heard steps as it revealed to be Eila, looking really pissed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SANYA!?" She screamed

"I did nothing. All I just did was that I allowed her to listen to music from Pixy's music player, talked to for a few minutes and then she just slept beside me." I answered "If you want, ask her." Sanya then woke up slowly.

"Eila." She started speaking "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because a certain someone is sleeping with you." She snarled

"Actually," she yawned, "I'm here because you and Yoshika were talking while I entered Cipher's room. It turns out that he allowed me listen to some music of his."

"How did it sound like?"

"It sounded like from Miyafuji's country."

"I see but still…" Eila walked up to me, with an evil smile. I have completely bad feelings about this.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eila walked with Sanya and Yoshika, whereas Pixy is looking at my face, complete with a red slap mark. Hey, don't blame me if a thirteen-year old yet cute Orussian witch gets in a bed with an eighteen-year old pilot. To top it all off, let's add in an overprotective Suomus witch with a nasty slap. Man, it stings. It feels like I'm going to have this mark on my face for a long time. Yoshika hanged back a bit and removed the slap mark on my face.

The entire fighter wing gathered at the table, where the lights are completely dimmed. Needless to say, from Lynnette's perspective, she said that pilots have to get used to the dark environments. Thing is though, our F-15's can illuminate the night via control panel's and lights from our wings. The thing I'm more into now is…

"What kind of tea is this?" I asked

"It's marigold herbal tea." Perrine answered with etiquette "It's said that this can improve your eyesight too."

"First blueberries and now tea." Pixy mused "What can you girls come up with next?"

"There is a shipment coming in from Fuso tomorrow." Major Sakamoto answered "Trust me, I'm sure that some of you will like it or not."

"But, isn't that an old folk myth?" Lynnette answered

"How rude!" Perrine snapped "I'll have you know this was passed down from my grandmother's grandmother's grandmother's!"

"S-Sorry…" Lynnette sheepishly apologized. I tried it and, I got to hand it to her. It does taste good.

"This isn't half bad." Francesca popped up next to Yoshika and Lynnette, asking them to stick out their tongues. They did so, but, according to Francesca, she said it's boring. I looked at Sanya, who is sticking her tongue out a little. I think she doesn't like it. Well, I can't say it in front of Perrine, or else I might end up with another slap mark. Pixy didn't seem to mind it. But I can't shake the feeling that something that night pilots eat or drink cannot be good.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Eila, Sanya, Miyafuji," Minna said from the control tower "You'll takeoff first. Galm Team will take off next." Pixy and I waited in the cockpits of our aircraft. The three witches took off while holding Yoshika, mainly because it's her first night flight. "Galm Two, you're up first."

"Roger." Pixy then lined up with the runway and took off. It was my turn next as I took off also. It was raining when our craft took off, as we catched up with the three witches. High above the clouds, where it was raining, the midnight sky is very beautiful. At Glatisant, we only found ourselves in pitch darkness. Here, however, it all changed. As Yoshika thanked Sanya and Eila for bringing her, I pulled up next to the Orussian witch.

"Is this your first time in a night flight, Cipher?" She asked

"Close. It's my second." I answered "But still, it looks really nice out." She nodded as we patrolled the black night.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Uh… Little buddy?" Pixy asked while he's eyeing a shot glass. "What is this?"

"Lamprey liver oil." Yoshika answered as she carried a container "It's full of vitamins and good for your eyes."

"Since when?" He asked as Hartmann took a sniff at the substance.

"It smells kind of fishy."

"Well, it is fish oil." Barkhorn commented "Flavor doesn't matter as long as it's nutritious."

"You sure about that, Captain?" Pixy asked questioningly "I have one too many bad feeling about this stuff." Perrine just laughed at it

"That's Miyafuji for you. What a truly rustic choice." Perrine continued to laugh at Yoshika's poor choice, until Major Sakamoto intervened

"Actually, I'm the one who brought it." She stopped laughing because she didn't know that it was the Major who brought the container along, not Yoshika. Pixy and I tried to suppress a smile while Perrine panicked as she drank out of the shot glass. The result? I think I heard her glasses shatter. I looked at Pixy, who's next to try it. He did so, but…

"Damn… Stay down… Stay down…"

"I take it you don't like it?" I asked

"I don't like it infinitely." The other witches voiced their displeasure. Francesca, Eila, Hartmann, and my ersatz sister didn't like it one bit. Shirley said that it tastes like an engine oil she tried and Sanya just looked at it. My turn now. I was doubtful at first.

"They used to force me to drink this when I first joined." Major Sakamoto honestly said "I was at a real loss."

"I completely sympathize…" Perrine answered while she tried to keep herself stable. I looked over at Minna who finished hers.

"Refill please!"

"Make that two!" We waved over. Pixy was surprised.

"Why on Earth do you like that stuff?! This is horrible!" Pixy was livid

"For your tastes yes. For me, however, I'm actually fine with it." I answered. He sighed as he brought up something.

"Ripped bikini from a Liberion Witch." He smirked

"DON'T REMIND ME!" I screamed

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Minna's P.O.V.**

I asked Pixy to be on the ground with Mio and I for the night. For Cipher, I paired him up with Sanya. So far, the two got along nicely. Right now, Cipher was helping me organize a few papers. We are done soon afterwards as I made tea.

"You know, Minna, I'm not really a fan on night fighting. Well, history wise."

"That's why they are not much known to the public, Cipher." I answered "We have night fighters of our own. They are like Sanya, but with different pilots and Witches."

"I'm pretty sure that there is a stealth fighter in the mix, I guess?"

"We do." I answered "But it's undergoing tests." I poured tea into both our cups. "Does your world employ night fighters?"

"We do have all-weather fighters." I answered "Thing is though that our world is advanced than yours. That means we incorporate stealth into the mix now. That way, in the night, the enemy won't see us, but we see them."

"I'm pretty sure the Neuroi have that suggestion also." I said while Cipher drank "Can your Eagle handle stealth upgrades?"

"Osea is looking into it now." He answered "They're developing an F-15SE Silent Eagle. There are two versions of it. One is the S variant, like our fighters, while the SE variant is like the Strike Eagle, a two-man jet capable of doing air-to-ground missions."

"Your world is fascinating with aircraft." I commented

"Well, I'm sure the Witches are fascinating too. Mainly you for being the first witch I've met in person, aside from Yoshika." I blushed instantly

"And you're the first pilot I've been able to communicate with. I'm glad that there are some pilots who sees witches as humanity's last hope."

"You're the Commander. And you're a capable witch. That's all I can say about you." I chuckled as the sun is about to disappear for the night.

"Speaking of which, today is Sanya's birthday. And from what Major Sakamoto said, it's also Yoshika's birthday." I said to Cipher

"Really." He said intrigued "Do you have any plans for the two?"

"We are planning that the day after, we can have an off-day and celebrate. We'll also use the time to get Sanya gifts. I've already brought one for her."

"Too bad I've already know this now. I don't have enough time to get her a gift."

"It's okay, Cipher." I assured him "I decided that you and I will give the same present over to Sanya. That way, you have a present for her too." He smiled at my idea.

"Good idea." We looked at the clock and it figured out that it was time for him to sortie. "Before I head for the hangar, what are you giving to Sanya?"

"Simple." I pulled out some piano books. "Since she studied as a musician in Vienna, I might as well give her some songs to play whenever she wants. Who knows, maybe when the war is over, the two of us might perform together."

"That sounds nice." He said "Maybe, when this war is over, I might see you perform."

"I sure hope so."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

"Sorry if I can't join you up there tonight, buddy." Pixy said from the tower "I'm going to act like AWACS Eagle Eye tonight and act as your reporting officer."

"You got the easy part, Larry." I said "At least you have to stay on the ground during the night. You're just recovering from the Lamprey Liver Oil." I retorted

"Says the guy who just saw Shirley's ripped bikini." Pixy smugly answered

"Dear God, NO!"

"All right. Shutting up now." Pixy said as he saw the three witches take off. "Alright buddy, your turn." My jet throttled down the runway as I climbed into the night sky once again. "Altitude restrictions cancelled, Cipher. Have fun." As I joined the three, Yoshika said that today's her birthday as well. It's a good thing Minna told me earlier, otherwise, I would have panicked because I didn't have time to get a gift.

"Why didn't you tell us before?!" Eila complained

"My birthday is also the day my dad died." Yoshika answered

"What happened to him?" I curiously asked

"I'm sure Larry-san knows. But since you've been talking to Commander Minna on the first day, I'll tell you. My dad died due to an experiment gone wrong. It took the entire building with him. The military didn't uncover the details of his death, until a few years later, where I received letters from him."

"Yoshika, forgive me for asking." I apologized

"It's alright, Cipher-san." She answered "Things have been so hectic that I've forgot to mention it."

"You're so dumb." Eila retorted as she pulled up next to Yoshika. "At times like this, it's okay to push happy things to the forefront."

"Huh? Has it really?" She asked as Sanya flew next to the two

"Yeah!"

"Miyafuji, Cipher, listen closely." Sanya said as her antennae picks up a frequency. We heard a few scratches in the frequency until some old wartime songs are clearly heard on our intercoms.

"Sanya, you can do that?" She nodded as she flew close to my jet.

"Another part for having an antennae is to pick up radio frequencies from any radio in or out of the country. The sky is calm at night, so you can pick up signals from far-off mountains or the horizon."

"Really?! That's amazing!" Yoshika said happily "I didn't know you can do that!"

"Yeah." Sanya answered "I always listen to it whenever I'm flying at night."

"I thought that was our little secret." Eila said

"Sorry. But tonight's a special exception." Eila just went along with it as she dove into the clouds as Yoshika pulled up alongside the Orussian Witch.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Well, you see, it's also Sanya's…" I heard Pixy on the intercom

"Bad news, Cipher." Pixy said "On Aaron's E-3, radar has picked up the Neuroi from two nights ago. It's coming in fast as well." I then heard a song that is completely deformed. It sounded like someone clawing a chalkboard with their fingernails.

"AGH! What on Earth is that!?" I yelled

"Cipher!" The three pulled up next to me as I pulled off my helmet in flight. "Cipher-san, are you okay?" I breathed rapidly, trying to regain my senses.

"I'm not sure. What on Earth was that?"

"Cipher, girls. I got word from Commander Wilcke that the sound you three are listening to is a Neuroi's voice."

"How can that be? Neuroi don't talk. They just screech." I logically asked while putting back my helmet.

"Apparently, it's playing Sanya's song. The one that we heard while coming back from London two nights ago."

"Cipher, Sanya." Minna ordered from the tower. "Return to base."

"We can't see them." Major Sakamoto said "Under these conditions, there's no telling where they are. Pixy, what about the AWACS' Radar. Is it still functional?"

"Hardly." He answered "I'm trying my best to break through the interference. But the Neuroi out there is frying the radar."

"I see." The Major said "The Neuroi's target is…"

"It's you, Sanya. Get out of this airspace. Hurry!" I ordered, but Sanya just hovered.

"Escape, you three!" Sanya ordered as she quickly ascended to intercept the Neuroi.

"Sanya, wait!" The Neuroi fired off a beam as it managed to get a hit on her left Striker, causing it to disintegrate with ease. I watched as the beam nearly sliced off her leg. "Sanya!" The two witches flew up while I fired my Vulcan cannon. "Show yourself, you coward."

"It disappeared from radar again, buddy." Pixy said

"Damn!" I flew up to find Eila holding Sanya.

"You idiot!" Eila snapped "Why are you trying to do it by yourself?!"

"I'm the enemy's target." Sanya answered "There's no question about it. Get away from me… If you stay with me, you'll…"

"No way, Sanya." I answered "You're trying to act like my ersatz sister. There is no way on Earth, am I going to see you fall."

"But, Cipher…"

"It doesn't matter." I retorted back "Think about what your family would say when they see you go through like this. And on your birthday of all things."

"How did you know…?"

"Minna told me about it." I answered calmly "And I don't accept a birthday as a death day. Sanya, you have us. You aren't alone in this." I then watched Eila wielding Sanya's weapon.

"What are you going to do?" Yoshika asked

"Give me the enemy's location, Sanya. You too, Pixy." Eila ordered

"Pixy, try to clear the jamming from the radar." I ordered "Eila is using Sanya's antennae, so look where it is, and I'll try to help shoot it down."

"Roger."

"That thing isn't you." Eila said "It may be all alone, but you aren't alone. It won't beat us." Yoshika nodded as I head off to intercept.

"Pixy, where is it?"

"We're tracking it on radar." He answered "So far, nothing has come up, but it's heading straight for you."

"It's on a contact line on Vega and Altair." Sanya reported "Approximate distance of 3,200."

"It's coming fast, Cipher."

"Sanya, I'll lead it towards you." I called out while diving into the clouds. "On the count of three, pour it on it."

"You're going through with this?" Both Sanya and Minna asked

"Trust me." I assured the two "Being targeted by other craft is always in my specialty."

"Try not to push yourself, Cipher." Minna said as I searched for the Neuroi. Inside the clouds, it feels dark. But, out of the blue, I saw a flash of red.

"Oh my-" I jinked right as the beam missed. "I see it. I'll lead it towards you now." I turned right as another laser was fired. I can already feel the heat of the Neuroi laser, from inside my cockpit. I can see some holes in the clouds.

"You're nearing the girls, Cipher." Pixy radioed "Whatever you're going to do, do it fast." I checked my radar as I saw the three girls.

"Okay girls, on three." My threat warning rang through as Eila aimed Sanya's Fliegerhammer. Reacting quickly, I turned left as the Neuroi that was chasing me is now heading straight for them. "Three!" Eila fired rockets as it became damaged.

"There it is!" The Neuroi charged at them just as Eila discarded the Fliegerhammer. She brought up her machine gun and fired.

"Eila! No! Run!" Sanya cried out

"There's no time for that!" Eila replied as she kept firing. Bits and bits of the Neuroi are getting chipped off, but it's not enough. Yoshika then opened up her shield, to give the girls cover. "Good idea, Miyafuji!"

"It's okay." Yoshika said "I know we can win."

"This is what a team is all about." Eila continued to fire. I circled back around as Sanya wielded Yoshika's weapon.

"We're with you Sanya." I called out. "Fox Two!" I fired my arcane missiles as the combined machine gun and missile fire completely destroyed the Neuroi. Just then, the Neuroi's voice is no longer heard as it's replaced with Sanya's song.

"I still hear it…" Eila said

"How come? Didn't we beat it?" Yoshika asked

"We checked it on radar, little buddy." Pixy answered "It's destroyed, but all we're hearing is a piano playing."

"No, this is my father's piano…" Sanya countered as she revved up her remaining Striker.

"It's coming from somewhere in the sky." I said "You think it may be her parents?"

"No, maybe not." Eila answered. Yoshika and I got confused. "Today is actually Sanya's birthday. Or maybe yesterday to be precise."

"It means that you have the same birthday as hers, Yoshika." I answered "We just haven't have the time to do so."

"Then yours is the same as mine?" Yoshika asked Eila

"Wouldn't it be natural for someone who loves Sanya to celebrate her birthday?"

"Wait, are you two…?" I felt heat rushing towards my face.

"It's not like that, idiot."

"An idiot?" I asked. I looked at Sanya as she started to radiate pulses in the sky. I smiled under my breather as I radioed her. "Happy Birthday Yoshika. You too, little buddy."

"Little buddy?" Eila asked

"What? Pixy has one. That doesn't mean that I can have one also." I answered back

"But just keep your hands away from my Sanya!" Eila ordered. "Do that and I'll slap you to kingdom come."

"Okay. Relax, Eila." I answered as we finished our night flight.

XXXXXXXXXX

We had that party today as everyone took a day-off, aside from me and Pixy doing a bit of recon before it began. While the other witches, Aaron and Pixy are busy talking, I brought this opportunity to talk to Sanya. She is currently eating some cake, as I sat down next to her. "Hey, little buddy."

"Hi."

"Enjoying the party?" She nodded

"It will be nice if I know that my parents are alive." She said

"I'm sure they are, Sanya." I assured her. "If they see you, they'll be very happy to see that you're still alive." I then realized something. "I forgot to say 'Happy Birthday' to you, Sanya." She shook her head

"It's fine, Cipher. You and I are gonna get along just fine. Buddy." She giggled as I smiled. When it came to present opening, we got various gifts for both Yoshika and Sanya. When Minna and I gave ours, she was speechless. It was one of the songs that she is currently playing and much of it represents Tchaikovsky and others like Orussian songs to wartime music. She's happy that she would be able to play it on the piano once more.

XXXXXXXXXX

A while later, I went with Minna to Yoshika's dad's gravesite. "This must be Yoshika's dad, right?" Minna nodded as I placed flowers that Yoshika received from her family. "Wish your daughter a 'Happy Birthday'. She would still be happy to see you once again." I looked at the epitaph as it said, 'Use you're powers to protect everyone.' I silently nodded at that phrase.

"Cipher, we need to revise our understandings about the Neuroi." Minna said

"About what had happened last night?" I asked "I hope they listen. If not, then there goes the world. You know, I have a good feeling that there are many brass members that know more about this than you girls and us pilots."

"I guess we'll have to stay sharp then." Minna answered as we headed back to base. "Cipher, do you ever wonder if any other pilots knows you're here?"

"I have no clue." I answered "It may be impossible for any squadron to come to your world." Little did I know, is that an old enemy of mine will appear.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **En route to Avalon Dam, Mund Valley, Belka**

 **Osea-Ustio Border (Formerly known as Area B7R)**

 **December 31** **st** **, 1995**

 **ROT Team, B.A.F 2** **nd** **Air Division, 52** **nd** **Tactical Fighter Squadron**

"AWACS Xiphos to ROT Team, come in." A grey-bodied and red-nosed Typhoon zoomed across the famed airspace Belka fought to protect.

"Lieutenant-Colonel Detlef Fleisher, ROT One, copies. Come in."

"ROT One and Two, remember, you are to pierce through former Belkan airspace B7R en route to Avalon Dam." Xiphos said "Remember, we're now part of the Belkan Bundeswehr under jurisdiction of the Allied Forces. Head over to Avalon Dam and take out the V2 facility underneath."

"ROT One, copy." Detlef then looked at another Typhoon, which had been painted with a solid black body and the distinctive red nose. Her name is Angela Waechter, and she's now used to be ROT Two and has known the Lieutenant-Colonel after the entire team was shot down and killed. She worked her way up to Major and flew with him at the Northern Front. When word got out about the war ending and the 'World with no Boundaries, Detlef had a mix of reactions. One, he's angry over Belka surrendering to the Allies. And two, he sees that the terrorist group is trying to annihilate the world, including Belka.

Angela, being born in Recta, studied in Belka, and joined the Belkan Air Force afterwards. Detlef looked at the aircraft she's flying in. "That aircraft skin of yours is different compared to the entire squadron. I'm sure that the terrorist group will fear you."

"It's not my fault if a certain commander of mine told me to customize my aircraft in a different color." Angela answered as her black-bodied aircraft flew nxt to Detlef's.

"I've fought him here during the opening stages of the war." Detlef remembered

"Who? You mean the 'Demon Lord' that everyone talked about?" Angela asked

"That's him." Detlef answered "He may be a mercenary dog and an enemy, I seem to respect him highly. I really wanted to see him and talk about a few things. The problem is, is that he went missing after 'Operation Battle-Axe'."

"You're wondering where he is now?" He slowly nodded as Xiphos gave them a message.

"ROT Team, you have incoming aircraft. Four in all."

"They're Osean." Angela said

"This is Wizard One, ROT Team has entered the net." Detlef knew that voice. It belonged to one Joshua Bristow, the brainchild of the organization he founded.

"This is Wizard Five, roger. Let's begin."

"There's four of them, sir. Wait, there are stealth fighters mixed in. They're coming at the front." Angela analyzed

"They have no sense of honor." Detlef said coldly "They've fought for their country, and this is how they repaid them? ROT Two, time to hunt some Osean defectors. Down them all!"

"ROT Two, roger. Heil Belka!" The two aircraft dove into the eight Osean aircraft, en route to Avalon Dam. Little did ROT Team realized, that they will meet Galm Team… in another world.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. Now, you may be wondering why put ROT Team into the mix. Well, it is because I have people asking me to add the Typhoon. And only team I know who wielded Typhoons are ROT. For Angela's craft, the black-body and red-nosed aircraft looks a little menacing. Reminds you of something? Next chapter will be another filler, before the events of EP. 7. So, be prepared for the oncoming storm. Well, not really, since the chapter afterwards will mainly focus on Minna and Cipher.**

 **For bringing in the song Cipher heard, it's sung in Japanese. Thing is though, I can't find the Strangereal equivalent of Japan. Closest one may be Sotoa, but I decided to go with a fictional country called 'Satsuma'. For those who do not know who Satsuma is, I'll put it in briefly. They supported the Imperial Court during the Boshin War against the Shogunate. I would say, its place may be located near the island which looks exactly like New Zealand. Oh and 'Soundless Voice' is by Valshe. I do not own it.**

Amirah: So another filler chapter starring the two you've featured.

 **Exactly, Amirah.**

Minna: And the next chapter afterwards centers on me and Cipher. **(Her face starts to heat up)**

 **Again, Minna let it go through piece by piece first.**

Minna: Alright. So, see you in the filler chapter, readers.


	8. Chapter 4-5

**Another filler chapter, yay! Now, we got the Typhoons and ROT Squadron. They'll be able to meet Galm Team once again. Anyway, I'll skip reviews for each filler chapter now, while I do reviews for main chapters.**

Minna: New thing now?

 **Yep.**

Minna: Now, onto the story.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4.5: I'm Seeing ROT

 **Osea-Ustio Border (Former Belkan Priority Strategic Airspace B7R)**

 **ROT Team, B.A.F, 2** **nd** **Air Division, 52** **nd** **Tactical Fighter Squadron**

The two Belkan Typhoons split from each other to engage rogue Osean aircraft, mainly known as 'Wizard Squadron'. Detlef became very angry to find pilots loyal to a country went rogue to find a paramilitary organization. The two aircraft met the 'Wizards' head on.

"ROT Team has made quite a reputation. Make sure they both die at this place." Wizard One ordered as four F-16XL's and four YF-23A's broke formation.

"What are you doing!?" ROT Two, Angela Waechter asked "The war ended a long time ago."

"Whatever their reason may be, ROT Two," AWACS Xiphos said, "some pilots from the Allies have managed to join the coup. You don't have time to play around with them, hurry and shoot them all down." Detlef soon radioed Bristow.

"Under jurisdiction from the Belkan government," Detlef began, "any pilot who has alliegence to the coup forces are treated as hostile. Surrender and retreat from this airspace or you'll be shot down." One F-16XL fired a missile. Detlef turned his plane to let the missile not hit him.

"There is no meaning in 'The Round Table' anymore." Angela said as she fired her set of missiles. "What are you fighting for?"

"This place is no longer a battlefield." Wizard One answered "The world war is being fought on a small round table in a meeting room." Detlef rolled around and shot down one F-16XL with his cannon.

"It's a discussion to decide the beginnings of a new era." Angela said as she shot down another F-16XL

"Clashing greed is the cause of all conflict." He answered back. Detlef and Angela shot down the remaining F-16XL's as both eyes are settled on the remaining aircraft.

"Wizard Five to Wizard One. I've been shot down." Wizard Five radioed as the pilot bailed out. The two Typhoons formed up on each other.

"Detlef. Those F-16XL's are primarily used for attacking ground targets." Angela said

"Maybe they used those aircraft as decoys for the main attack team to battle us." Detlef analyzed "Let them take us two on one." The Typhoons split up.

"You two are just like the missing 'Galm Team' months before." Wizard One analyzed "You two are just as good."

"We may not be like those legendary mercenary dogs, but they are highly revered by both sides." Detlef answered

"You may be." Wizard One said "We will carry out the new creation of destruction through the power of righteousness."

"What on earth are you talking are about?" Angela asked

"Territories, peoples, authorities… all will be liberated." He answered "This will be the new state, A World with No Boundaries, we'll create. Neither nations nor nationalities have meaning. We will erase these unnecessary borders."

"How will destroying borders achieve peace?" Angela asked "This organization is the only thing standing in the way of it all."

"The world will change, ROT Team." Wizard One proclaimed

"And this is how you repay the country you've fought for throughout the entire war?!" Detlef seethed with anger "By betraying your own country and finding an organization just to create more war?! You, Joshua Bristow, have no sense of honor and pride in your country whatsoever!" The red-nosed Typhoons shot down two Black Widows while leaving the last two.

"Don't let them leave this area alive. Fire at the cockpit." Joshua ordered his final member. "We're the stars of 'The Round Table', and you'll be buried here ROT."

"I don't think so." Angela said coldly as the two Typhoons easily evaded missiles from the Wizards and got behind them. We fired our own missiles as they went down.

"The World with No Boundaries will pen a new story." Joshua said as he bailed out of his craft.

"Ja… and the horse you rode in on." Angela said "Have a nice trip down."

"Wizard Squadron has been shot down." AWACS Xiphos said "Well done, ROT. Continue to head towards Mund Valley."

"ROT One, copy last transmission." Detlef sighed as he flew over the barren wasteland. First, it was defiled by mercenary dogs, and now, a paramilitary organization bent on destroying borders. Detlef looked on his radar where something dim is located near him.

"Xiphos, are you seeing something on radar?"

"I believe so." Xiphos answered

"Hey, Lieutenant-Colonel, do you think that 'Galm Team' disappeared because of that blue sphere that appeared here?" Angela asked

"What I'm more concerned is, why is it approaching us?" The two pilots looked as the blue sphere caught up with them.

"ROT Team, get out of there! Hurry!" Xiphos commanded as the two planes are pushed to their limits. The blue sphere is quicker than the Typhoons as it started to engulf them.

"ROT One, it's an honor serving with you." Detlef saluted his wingman as the two planes disappeared from radar. Xiphos tried his best to raise them, but no luck. Without the strike team, the Avalon Dam will remain functional. Xiphos gave up and returned to Dinsmark, and requesting the Allies to find another ace squadron to take out the dam.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

 **Folkestone, Britannia**

"To tell you the truth, Minna, I've never done anything command related." I said while finalizing some reports.

"You do command Pixy whenever you two are on missions." Minna said as she finished one form and moved to the next.

"Those are just flight commands." I said back "Either I tell him to attack, cover, and disperse and/or authorization to use special weapons."

"And this is what a commander does on the ground." Minna smiled "Though you don't get too many kills against the Neuroi. That is why brass always provide the Joint Fighter Wing's with battle commanders. Whenever the main commander is on the ground, either writing forms or handling the radar, then a battle commander will take over, only for missions."

"Back in my world, my base commander, James Perrault, he's a nice guy. He usually talks to us pilots about what we're going to do next. He feels confident that us mercenaries will keep Ustio safe." I finished the last the papers and turned to Minna. "His older brother, Orson, he's the base commander from an Osean airbase near Belka. From what he told me, he tries to boost up morale amongst the pilots. One time, the division commander said that rookie pilots should be barred from taking part in combat missions."

"And what happened next?" Minna asked with curiosity

"Belkan attack planes came in and Orson launched all craft, including the nuggets." I answered

"Hmm?" Minna asked "What do you mean by nuggets?"

"It's a common nickname for Osean pilots to describe the rookie pilots." I answered "Anyways, what the base commanders haven't realized was that Belkan fighters are with the attacking aircraft, because intelligence misplaced some zeroes. The majority of the rookies, who have limited training, have been shot down in an instant, until Yuktobanian reinforcements came in."

"What happened to Orson then?" Minna then asked as she finished her last paper

"He got reprimanded of his actions during the attack and sent away from the front lines." I smiled "James mocked him of his stupidity when he took over as base commander until being sent over to Valais at the request of the Ustian government."

"Sounds like your base commander is a great man." She said

"Not as great as you." I smiled as Minna turned away, all red on her face.

"D-Don't think l-like that, Cipher." She stammered

"I'm just saying it as a compliment." I smiled as she turned to face me once again, in her calm demeanor.

"Cipher, tomorrow, I want you to accompany me to Maidstone. I'm picking up an important package from Commodore Galland to give to Erica." She said

"What is it for?" I asked

"It's a medal for her." She answered "She earned her 250th kill two days ago while you and Pixy are on a patrol run across Dover."

"I see. And the Commodore wants us both to get the medal." Minna nodded "Anyway, the papers are now filled out. That would make your job a lot easier." She smiled

"Thanks for helping out, Cipher. I'll let you be co-commander along with Major Sakamoto, so you can help me out with signing documents." I just smiled ruefully

"That would be nice." I answered "I'll go see Pixy now. I think we have training along with the Captain in an hour." Minna agreed as we both exited the commander's room. A while later, Pixy was on the phone in the hangar.

"Amirah treating you well?" Pixy asked on the phone "Well, that's how she trains her men. Major Sakamoto is no exception from what I heard from my little buddy. Alright. See you later PJ."

"PJ doing fine, Pixy?" I asked

"He's fine." Pixy answered "He's been training along with Amirah along with Crow Team ever since we left London. From his saying, he says that the SAS training is a pain." We looked to find Major Sakamoto barking orders to Lynnette, Yoshika, Perrine and Francesca, to run the entire runway. "But I think that the Major's method is comparable."

I nodded in agreement. Soon my ersatz sister came in. "Cipher, Foulke." She said as we stood at attention. "It's that time of the day, again. Get in your fighters and do what you do." She grinned. We got in our fighters as Aaron took off first. Pixy took off next as I took off last. Barkhorn issued the next orders through Eagle Eye.

"You two will conduct aerial maneuvers based from our experiences. I'm sure either one of you two saw Hartmann or I doing those drills whenever we have to train." She spoke through the intercom. "Now, show me what you can do and we'll call it for a day."

"Galm One, roger."

"Galm Two, roger." As we began to split formation, Eagle Eye managed to get something on radar.

"Galm Team, I'm seeing an object on radar." Aaron said as he became silent.

"AWACS, what's happening?" Barkhorn asked

"I'm seeing a blue sphere located just near the base." Aaron answered "Wait, it's at the base."

"Say that again, Eagle Eye." Pixy said "Another blue sphere?"

"Yes. I'm seeing it now." He answered as we checked our radar

"First it was us, then Crow Team." I inquired "Who do you think would be coming out of the wormhole?" Pixy and I looked at each other as we found our answer.

 **Minna's P.O.V.**

I was looking at the radar when AWACS Eagle Eye reported on another blue sphere that has entered our airspace. Cipher and Pixy entered our world in a blue sphere, so I have no idea who will appear afterwards. As I was about to drink my tea, two jets came out of the blue sphere and surprised me… a lot. I spit my tea out, then I coughed after that shocking surprise. I heard some laughter coming out from Aaron and Pixy, while Cipher tried to hold a few laughs before I caught up with what they're laughing at, so I joined in too.

"Hey, Minna? You okay?" Cipher asked me as I settled down

"I-I'm fine, Cipher." I answered sheepishly "I was surprised by the fighters that have just penetrated our airspace."

"Another fighter group." Cipher said "Who could that… Hold on… Grey Bodies, flying Typhoons, Red-Noses, the Belkan Air Force insignia?"

"Cipher, is that…?"

"AWACS, we've got Belkan aircraft near the base." Cipher reported "Request permission to engage."

"Roger. Galm Team, shoot down all Belkan aircraft and obtain air superiority in the area." I looked at the monitor intently to find that the two Belkan aircraft changed their IFF's to friendly.

"Cipher, hold fire. They're friendly."

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

"Roger. Galm Team, shoot down all Belkan aircraft and obtain air superiority in the area." Eagle Eye ordered.

"Looks like they'll greet us at the door once again." Pixy said "Of all the squadrons that have entered this world, it has to be ROT Squadron."

"I thought we shot them down over Area B7R." I reminded him "But they are only two aircraft now. Pixy, special weapons, now." Just as we got a lock on the two Typhoons, their IFF changed to friendly signatures.

"Cipher, hold fire. They're friendly." Minna reported as Eagle Eye gained the Belkan frequency. "One of the Belkan pilots wanted to speak to you."

"This is Major Waechter of the Belkan 52nd Tactical Fighter Squadron. Hold fire. We're no longer your enemies and we would like to be diverted to the nearest airbase." Waechter said as she sounded female.

"Did you catch that, AWACS?" I asked

"Their intentions are true." Aaron answered "They would like to land at the nearest airbase. Have them land at the 501st's base. I'll tell the Commander that we have a visitor."

"Cipher, what's going on up there?" Barkhorn asked

"Looks like you'll have to cancel the training session for today, sis." I replied "We have another squadron that landed in your world. It turns out that the squadron is Belkan. Have base guards armed and ready in case they try anything fishy."

"Roger that, Cipher." We pulled up next to the two aircraft as I got next to the flight lead.

"Attention flight lead, you'll be escorted to the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. We will question you once landed." The flight lead just nodded as we escorted them. When we landed, the base personnel along with some of the girls armed themselves, while I pulled out my pistol, and pixy, his AK-47. The two pilots came out. One pilot has brown hair and brown eyes and took out his glasses. The other has short blond hair and silver eyes, who looked like Hartmann, albeit two years older than her. The insignia on their flight jackets revealed a red swallow.

"You can stand down, everyone." The flight lead said as we did so. "I would like to speak with the overall commander of this base." I motioned over to Minna as we both went up to the two pilots.

"To who am I speaking to?" Minna asked professionally

"Lieutenant-Colonel Detlef Fleisher of the Belkan Air Force. 2nd Air Division, 52nd Tactical Fighter Squadron, call sign, ROT." I went wide-eyed as I became familiar with that name

"Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." She introduced herself "And this is 'Cipher' of Ustio's Galm Team."

"Did you just say, 'Galm Team'?" Detlef asked. He looked at the squadron patch and the ever familiar blue-winged tipped F-15 Eagle.

"Is something wrong, sir?" The female pilot asked. Fleisher then put his death glare towards me.

"Are you… the mercenary dog… who defiled the 'Round Table'… and shot me, Schmidt, and Heinreich down in one fell swoop?" Detlef seethed

"Um… Yes?" I answered quietly, waiting for the worst. Instead, he offered his hand. I questioned this, but I took it.

"I've read the news." Detlef said as he let go. "You've managed to shoot down three more ace squadrons and helped escaped one of Belka's most decorated pilots. After you've shot me down, I tried to rationalize my loss against you. Overtime, Schmidt, Heinreich and I highly respect you."

"Really? Thank you." I answered while Minna told the base personnel and some witches to stand down. "So, who was that escapee?"

"I have no clue, but you met him." Detlef answered "Reports said that he's in the MiG-21 when he entered Area B7R. To the Belkans, he's known as 'Huckebein the Raven', but he's known as Wolfgang Buchner. Unfortunately, a squadron known as Schwarze tried to destroy his craft. You, however, went in to destroy them."

"And what happened to Buchner?" I asked "Did he escape?"

"Sadly, no." The female pilot answered "He has been shot down by two pilots you're dogfighting with."

"It's Bernitz and Heimeroth, wasn't it?" I asked lowly. Both Detlef and the female pilot nodded in agreement. "What happened to those idiots?"

"Bernitz and Heimeroth went to the nearest airbase and took to the skies again. This time, in the Northeastern Front." Detlef answered. I then looked at the Hartmann look-alike. He took notice of it. "Oh, this is my wingman. Major Angela Waechter. Also known as 'Watchtower'." She saluted to me.

"Hello there. I'm pleased to meet the 'Demon Lord' himself." Angela smiled as Pixy walked up

"Seems as though you have a fan, buddy." Pixy said as he looked at Angela, and then Detlef. "But out of all pilots, he's here."

"Easy, Pixy." I calmed him down "He's on our side."

"So explains the IFF function." Pixy said "But why are you here, ROT One. Last I heard, you're supposed to be at the southwestern front."

"Belka lost the war." Detlef answered "After Rald stepped down as Chancellor, he's been replaced by Mathias Engel. He reorganized the Belkan Luftwaffe and even the now-Christened Bundeswehr."

"His first order as Chancellor is to destroy the 'World with No Boundaries'." Angela said "We've been sent to the Avalon Dam and destroy the V2 tactical nuke that has been placed there. We even ran into the leader of the organization himself."

"Don't tell me…" I said angrily "Joshua Bristow."

"You know him?" Angela asked

"I became associates with him." Pixy answered "Fortunately, since we've found our way here, I'm no longer in league with his plans."

"That's good at least. That man has no sense of pride to his country whatsoever. I hope his plans of destroying the world dies with him." We all nodded as the alarm blared "What's going on?"

"Neuroi." I simply answered. Detlef gave a confused look. "Just follow as. Pixy and I have fought these things since coming here." I ran over to my fighter as Pixy, Detlef and Angela followed suit. "Eagle Eye, location on the Neuroi?"

"It's located just ten mikes north of the base." Aaron answered "Regular unit type. Commander Wilcke gave us the go-ahead to intercept."

"Roger, Eagle Eye." The two ROT pilots started to taxi down to the runway as Pixy and I took off first. "Galm Team is in the air. ROT Team is in the air too." The four craft got into a four-man formation and soared to find the Neuroi. Angel quipped up first as she flew next to my wing.

"Hey, Cipher?" I looked at the black-bodied and red-nosed Typhoon. "What exactly are Neuroi?"

"From what I can gather from the Commander the first day we're here, is that they appeared out of nowhere and conquered almost all of Europe. Humanity's armies tried their best to stave off the rapid advancement of the Neuroi, to no avail. That is where the girls come in."

"You mean, the red-haired girl you're talking with earlier?" Angela asked

"Yes. She's a witch." I answered "You'll be introducing yourself and Fleisher later to the Commander. For now, follow and watch." The four aircraft spotted the said figure. The Neuroi spotted us and opened fire with its lasers.

"Holy Scheiße!" Angela yelled as her plane went into a barrel roll. "What is that thing?!"

"That thing is a Neuroi." Pixy answered "Careful with their weaponry. Those red patches that appears on the body, those are actually what the girls coined it as miasma. One hit from it and it will blow you up to kingdom come." Angela went pale for a moment before returning to normality.

"Mercenary, question?" Detlef asked "How long have you combatted the Neuroi for?"

"Since arriving here." I simply answered "And shot down a few units."

"I'll take 'since arriving' than having a full hour of what we're fighting against." The Neuroi fired again as the four craft made maneuvers to evade the lasers. "How powerful is that thing?"

"Depends on the type of unit each personnel is up against." I answered as Pixy and I strafed the Neuroi with brand new 'Ether Projection Vulcan' cannons. It screamed as its lasers in anger. "You can use your missiles. Don't worry, we have R&D providing with 'Arcane Missiles'. I'm sure the Commander will provide more when word got out about your arrival."

"Roger. Fox Two!" Detlef fired his set of missiles and it connected against the Neuroi. "Target hit. Angela, you're next."

"Roger. Fox Two!" Her missiles hit the Neuroi as its core is exposed. "Cipher, I'm seeing some sort of pink cube-like thing."

"That's the core." I answered "One hit is all it's going to take." Pixy and I flanked the Neuroi on the side as we launched our missiles. It did heavy damage as it tried to flee. "Pixy, we're out of arcane missiles. ROT, it's your time to shine." Detlef strafed the Neuroi as Angela launched her missiles as it shattered the core.

"Did we get it?" Angela asked. I looked to find white shards of the Neuroi falling to the Earth.

"Oh yeah. You got it alright." I answered

"Congrats ROT Team, that's you're first Neuroi kill." Pixy complimented them on their first victory

"Well, you two mercenaries let us have that kill." Detlef commented "It's just paying dividends for you two shooting the three ace squads down."

"You wanted to protect your reputation. Don't you?"

"It's not exactly that. It's just that I'm still troubled by you shooting me down at the 'Round Table'." Detlef answered

"Just let bygone's be bygone's. Okay?" Detlef just nodded as we went back to base. I radioed Minna before we landed. "Minna, have Commodore Galland fill out an assignment form. Have ROT Team join the ranks of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"I'll do that right away." Minna said "For now, rest up for tomorrow. You and I are doing a few errands." Under my helmet, I turned red a little.

"R-Roger, Minna."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **ROT officially joins the 'family'. Though next chapter will be more focused on Cipher and Minna. And right now, I'm currently working on 'Strike Witches: Infinity', mainly the prologue chapter.**

Minna: You're still going to work on this one, right?

 **Of course. It's not like I'm going to ignore it for like a few months. Unless if I take a vacation, In the Philippines.**

Minna: Makes sense. So, that's that latest chapter and the last one for 2015. On behalf of the 501st JFW, have a Happy New Year and let's ring in 2016. Get ready for Infinity because it will be out to the best of his ability.

 **And let's just hope nothing bad will happen tomorrow. See you soon, readers, and have a Happy New Year. Kh2996, signing off.**


	9. Chapter 5

**Happy 2016, folks! Let's delve into reviews.**

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ Thanks mate. Happy New Year to you as well. Oh, and I've checked out Ace Combat 7, we're going home. To Strangereal. Only thing I've noticed is that Osea and Erusea are at war with each other, which includes 'Lighthouse', and the new superweapon called 'FAS'. I'll definitely look forward to it.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Yep, and Happy New Year.

 _ **Konnigvanmessen:**_ Don't worry. This chapter is all about Minna and Cipher. I'll see about having the filler chapters as an AU, but I'll think about it. Thanks for the review.

 _ **Gropau25:**_ Thanks for the review.

 **Now, where did Eila go?**

Amirah: According to his review, he's with him and he's going to do a HALO jump in modified C-5 Galaxy's.

Minna: What did Eila do this time?

Amirah: I have no clue. We'll just wait.

 **Now's that outing with you and Cipher, Minna.**

Minna: O-Okay. **(Faintly blushes)**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: A Day Off

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

I was sleeping soundly when the alarm blared. Tell you what, I couldn't sleep for a full hour because I'm thinking about how I will treat Minna. These thoughts are then interrupted when I bolted upright, until I felt a pan to the face. I lied back down after feeling the effects from it. "OW!" I looked to find Eila doing an evil grin while wielding that frying pan of hers. The thing I'm concerned about is that she's still in her sleeping attire. "What was that for?!" I asked while nursing my head.

"That's for sleeping with Sanya." She answered

"You're still onto that?!" I asked "I said I was sorry. And a pan out of all things?!"

"Just a reminder to you, Cipher." She answered cheekily "By the way, I'm here to wake you up."

"You know there's still the revile that played earlier." I said as I got up "And you came here to wake me up because…"

"You have to accompany Minna to Maidstone, remember?" She answered as I got into my Ustian service uniform.

"I know that. So, it's just Pixy, Angela and Fleisher that remain here?"

"Nope. The three are patrolling the East Sussex region. They won't be back until Hartmann's award ceremony." Just then we heard the familiar sound of lecturing. I sweat dropped a bit.

"Speak of the devil." I started walking out before turning to Eila. "I'll be back when we got Hartmann's medal, okay?" Eila nodded as I walked into Hartmann's room, which my ersatz sister is currently lecturing her about Karlsland soldier-type discipline.

"For Karlsland soldiers, discipline comes first! And second! And third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth!" She told Hartmann as the latter came up with something.

"What about the tenth?" I held back a few giggles before Barkhorn noticed me

"What are you laughing about, Cipher?" She asked albeit a little pissed. I relaxed a bit.

"Oh, nothing. Just checking how my ersatz sister is coping." I answered

"It's going horribly, Cipher." Barkhorn answered "I have to get Hartmann up because it's her award ceremony today."

"Is she always like this?"

"Every single morning, I have to put up with this attitude of hers. She has been like this ever since the Neuroi invaded." An idea flew in

"You mind if I have a shot waking her up?" She sighed in her defeat to waking her up.

"Good luck on your end. She'll be difficult to wake up." She said as she stepped back to allow me a go. I approached the sleeping witch as I got on my knees.

"Hartmann, can you wake up?" I asked "It's already morning."

"Cipher." She said in her sleep "Just let me sleep for… 70 minutes."

"70 minutes? Really?" I asked

"Okay, 40 minutes." Hartmann said

"You have a medal coming in today. Minna and I are heading to Maidstone and getting it. I think she told you yesterday before you slept, right?"

"She did." Hartmann yawned "So wake me up at noon, okay?" She asked as she closed her eyes again. I felt an angry vein on my head, but managed to calm down a bit.

"Okay, how's this. If you wake up, I promise to get you some sweets when Minna and I arrive in Maidstone. And after the ceremony, I'll give them to you. Sounds fair?" Her head shot up like a rocket at the mention of me saying 'sweets'.

"Did you say sweets?" She asked excitedly. I nodded in response. "You'll get me some after the ceremony?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll get up now." She happily said. I looked behind to my sister, who appears shocked.

"How did you do that?" She asked

"Instead of demanding her to wake up and telling her about Karlsland soldier discipline, I went with the more… calm and nice yet demeanor tone." I answered "By that, I mean promising her to get some sweets while Minna and I are at Maidstone."

"That is just beginner's luck, Cipher." Barkhorn said "Watch, you have to resort using the Karlsland-soldier discipline notion into waking her up."

"We'll see, sis. We'll see." I said as I turned to face Hartmann again, but, I got red on the face. "Uh… Hartmann…?"

"You can call me Erica." Erica said

"Right, Erica… You're not wearing any…" I stepped back a lot only to find Barkhorn throwing stuff at her.

"Put some clothes on! Put some pants on!" Erica easily dodged every object Barkhorn threw. Just when she's about to put an outburst on her, she looked to the ground and screamed. I have to cover my ears as a result. "Your Knights Cross with Oak Leaves medal is on the floor? And you call yourself a Karlsland soldier?!" Erica was getting herself ready when Barkhorn showed her and me to the door. "It's time for breakfast! Get yourself ready and come to the dining hall!" I peeked in again and reminded Erica again.

"Don't forget about your medal today. And make sure you find your pants." I reminded her as I catched up with my ersatz sister.

"Do you know where Pixy and ROT Team are?" Barkhorn asked

"They went out to patrol East Sussex." I answered "From what Eila told me, they'll be back in time for the award ceremony. Hope they don't come back if Erica doesn't have her… pants on."

"They better not be." She said "Waechter, I understand. But if it's Fleisher and Pixy, then that will be a different story." We entered the kitchen as Minna packed up for the trip to Maidstone. "You're all set to go, Minna?" The latter nodded

"It will be my first time there." Minna answered "Barkhorn, I'm leaving command to you for the time being until we get back, okay?"

"Can do, Minna." She answered as she turned to me "Oh, and Cipher. Keep a close eye on the commander. She's relatively new to being in Britannia. So that means you'll be her guide."

"Can do, sis." I said. "All set Minna?" She nodded as we went to the hangar to find a Willys Jeep on stand-by. Minna turned on the engine as we head for Maidstone. Somehow, we can hear both Yoshika and Major Sakamoto doing some sort of training. I turned to Minna as she kept her eyes on the road. "This is my first time being driven across the countryside."

"I guess it is a rarity that there are no peaceful scenes like this back in Ustio?" Minna asked

"Before and after Directus, and after we drove Belka from the country, I bet things there have settled down a lot." I answered "But I'm not sure how long the peace will last."

"Once you and the others get home, then you'll find out for yourselves."

"That depends. After hearing from Lieutenant-Colonel Fleisher that a paramilitary organization is threatening the world, I'm not sure what would be the aftermath of it. Do you ever wonder what Valais is like?"

"From what you told me, it's located in the mountain range. I'm surprised to find that the Belkans haven't controlled that part of Ustio since."

"It has been captured since the war began." The drive continued until I broke the ice "I know you wanted to become a singer, but what have you done before that?"

"How much do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Either major or minor details. Anything to your liking." Minna sighed before she began her story.

"I was born in Scrimm, a small town in Poland which was part of Karlsland during the First Neuroi War. I started to attain my magic during the age of eleven when I entered the Luftwaffe Academy." She started to turn red "You want to see a picture of me when I was young?"

"Sure." Minna reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo of her younger self. She was wearing a white-collared shirt, a black skirt, white leggings, a black ribbon which is around the collar, and black loafers. She also has her familiar activated, along with the familiar red-hair and eyes. "Well… I think… you look… cute." She flushed red instantaneously

"I guess you're liking me for my looks, right?" She asked

"No. Not that." I answered "I meant you're fine just the way you are. Your caring attitude, you acting like a motherly figure towards the girls. I can't think up of anything else." Minna smiled because of what I said

"That's very thoughtful of you, Cipher." She smiled while the red still appeared on her face "I know you're from Osea. But, what about your real birthplace?" I sighed deeply

"I'm actually from the Kingdom of Nordennavic, a country located on the Anean Continent, near the Republic of Emmeria. That place is my home, though I'm a citizen of Osea."

"At least I know where I can visit you if I visit your world." Minna said "Oh, we're here." Minna slowed the Jeep as we entered Maidstone. "Everything's simple, Cipher. We just have to get the medal from Commodore Galland, grab some stuff and then we'll be back in time to give Hartmann's medal."

"Sounds simple enough." I answered as we stepped out of the Jeep. "So this is Maidstone. Lovely place."

"This is my first time here, other than being in Folkestone and London."

"Never been anywhere except those two." I commented "You should see November City or Directus. They are nice this time of year too." We walked to Leeds Castle, where Commodore Galland is waiting for us both.

"Commander Wilcke, Cipher." She acknowledged us "Glad to see you both again."

"Good to see you as well, Commodore." I saluted her "You have the medal?"

"I do." We followed her to the interior of Leeds Castle where one of the soldiers gave Galland the medal. "This is for Lieutenant Hartmann." Minna opened the case. "From Kaiser Wilhelm III and Chancellor von Hindenburg, Hartmann is awarded the 'Knights Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords'. One of Karlsland's highest honors."

"I believe Belka has the same medal like that." I said when I looked at it. "But instead of that, they have the 'Gold Cross of Honor for Outstanding Deeds'. And that's Belka's second highest medal."

"And which one is the highest ranked?" Galland asked

"The 'Grand Cross of the Iron Cross'. Or in Engel's case, the 'Cross of Honor and Valor'. It's like Osea's Medal of Honor and Yuktobania's Hero of the Yuktobanian Republics."

"And what's Ustio's?"

"The 'Order of the White Eagle'."

"Poland has the same medal just like that." Galland said "Anyway, Commander Wilcke, I've read your reports yesterday." She took out her notebook "Yesterday, you encountered a Belkan squadron, just a bit close to your base." She then eyed me "According to what the Commander heard from you, you were at war with the Principality of Belka since 1995. The squadron you intercepted are from the Belkan 2nd Air Division, 52nd Tactical Fighter Squadron, call-sign, ROT."

"We met ROT One, known as Detlef Fleisher, and ROT Two, known as Angela Waechter." I answered "Pixy and I met ROT Team over Area B7R during the earlier stages of the war, while ROT was a four-man squadron." She nodded while she put her notebook away.

"It's a blessing since you two are no longer enemies." She said "But the two countries may still be at war with each other."

"It's no longer an issue, since Fleisher said that Belka is under a new government, so we'll be fine until one such terrorist organization is destroyed."

"I see." She answered "I'll head back to London now. Have fun in Maidstone, you two." Galland went to her vehicle before turning to me and smiled, then she winked at me. I'm confused with what she did, but I've put that aside as Minna and I exited the castle. "So, what now?"

"We just get some supplies and then that's it." Minna answered. We then headed for one of the main marketplaces and brought some supplies, like food, bedding, extra pairs of… pants as my ersatz sister put it and some sweets for Erica. Basically anything that the witches can get their hands on.

"It sure is nice out." I said while holding a crate of food

"Indeed it is, Cipher." We loaded the supplies onto the Jeep as we head back for base. As we left Maidstone, Minna diverted the Jeep to the outskirts.

"Uh, Minna? Any idea where we're going?" I asked "Because you're going the wrong way." Minna just ignored my question as she stopped near a river. "Why are we here?"

"Lynnette made some sandwiches for us in case it's lunch time." Minna answered "Why can't we have some here?"

"Good idea." I answered "Except, there's nothing to sit on."

"We can sit on the Jeep's hood." I brought out the sandwiches while Minna took her place on the Jeep's hood. I joined her after I brought them out. I took mine as we ate while staring at the peaceful river. "It sure is nice to accompany me here, Cipher."

"You ordered me to accompany you yesterday." I answered "It's not like, you couldn't bring anyone else who is busy with a few things."

"Originally, I wanted to ask Major Sakamoto to accompany me to Maidstone, but I decided to ask you."

"Something going on between you and the Major?"

"Not really. It's just us being teammates and friends." She answered "Throw the wrappers out. I just needed to do something first." I don't know what she meant, but I did so anyway. After I threw out the wrappers, I noticed Minna edging close to the river. She was so close, she lost her footing.

"Minna!" I managed to catch her, but we ended up hitting the water. The water wasn't deep, so we broke the surface needed for some air. "Are you alright?" Minna smiled

"I thought I saw something near the embankment, but I slipped." Minna chuckled

"Good thing I catched you." I answered "But I'm soaked." Evil intentions then filled my mind. I pointed somewhere behind her, making her oblivious to what I'm about to do. "What is that?!"

"Hmm!?" Minna tried to find what I'm pointing at, to no avail. When she turned around, I splashed water on her face. I held a devious smile as Minna recomposed herself and retaliated. She smirked as I wiped the water off of my face. "Now, we're even, Cipher."

"You're asking for it now, Commander." We continued like this for five minutes, from screaming 'Stop!' to minor skirmishes with hints of laughter. After our little water fight, we removed our clothing into spare ones that Minna packed in case we tried anything funny. We got ourselves on top of the Jeep's hood again, as I turned to Minna. "Again, it sure is nice to accompany you, Minna." Minna did her usual laugh before answering.

"I know. This is the first time I've been out with someone other than…" Minna stopped talking and looked away while her smile disappeared.

"Who?" Minna just shrugged it off

"It doesn't involve you, Cipher. Just like Trude, decipher what I said." Minna got back to her caring nature and then we filed back to the Jeep. The drive back to base is long, so I used this time to figure out what she meant. "Cipher, I just got word from Eagle Eye that Pixy, Fleisher and Waechter are returning. They should be meeting us there first." The Jeep had a built in radio that Minna has managed to track Eagle Eye's frequency.

"Any luck with finding Neuroi?" I asked

"Just one. Not that much of a problem." She answered. Just then, the base alarm blared loudly.

"I thought the three shot one down." I complained

"Intelligence is not good at the moment. Let's hurry back." I nodded as Minna pressed on the gas pedal, hard. The Jeep's radio crackled, revealing Eagle Eye.

"Commander Wilcke, Galm One, it's actually a false alarm." Aaron reported "There are no Neuroi in the sector."

"Then what caused it?" I asked

"I think I know." Minna said as she deactivated her ability. We entered the base to find that the entire base was desolate and void of life. When we approached the front exit, we found Erica, bringing in a worried Francesca. "Hartmann, what happened?"

"I managed to capture the culprit who tripped the alarm." Erica answered confidently "Not to mention she has some stolen property."

"What do you mean by…?" I looked at Erica's hands to find three pairs of pants. One is a dark blue one piece swimsuit, white panties and a white pantyhose. "You mean to tell me that Francesca did that?" Erica nodded while Francesca sulked deeper. "You can give a punishment later, Minna. For now, we need the witches to cease operations." She nodded as we ran to the hangar while Erica walked with Francesca, keeping a close eye on her. We soon met Pixy, Angela, Fleisher and Aaron.

"Where have you two been?" Pixy asked

"We came when we could." I answered "That's how it works." Just as the Witches are about to take off, Minna stopped them in time.

"Wait everyone!" Minna commanded as the witches stopped. The Commander and I peered into the hangar, where there is some commotion from the entire roster. Sanya is trying to pry Eila from her pantyhose, which the latter borrowed, Yoshika is wearing the Major's uniform after her swimsuit went missing, the Major is now topless and everyone else tried to keep their act together, except for Barkhorn, who remained calm and collected during the false alarm.

"Commander! The enemy is…" Barkhorn tried to explain, but Minna stopped her.

"There is no enemy." Aaron said "It's just a false alarm." That seemed to shock the entire roster.

"We heard it way before you girls." Pixy said

"While Minna and I noticed it when we're approaching the base." I said. I turned to Erica next. "You can come out now." The Witches turned their heads to find Erica holding a sulked Lucchini.

"Lucchini." Shirley said

"Lucchini-chan."

"Apparently, she accidently set off the alarm…" Their jaws dropped "And we found these." Erica handed Minna three pairs of clothing.

"There they are." Perrine said as she, Yoshika and Eila flew next to Minna.

"Nice work, Commander Minna and Cipher." The Major complimented her

"Actually, neither one of us deserves the credit." I answered as we turned our heads to Erica. "Throughout the confusion, only Erica remained calm and collected. Nice work."

"Thank you." She bowed her head. I brought out something from my breast pocket. "Is that…?" She asked with surprise as I gave her a chocolate bar.

"Yep." I answered "I was originally going to give it to you after the award ceremony, but seeing how you managed all this, why not give it to you now."

"Thank you, Cipher." I smiled as the Witches congratulated her.

"Let's begin the award ceremony." Minna said "You ready, Lt. Hartmann?"

"Yes, ma'am." Pixy then spoke.

"Uh, Commanders?" he asked "What do we do with Francesca? Since she started the entire fiasco."

"What's the usual punishment for this, Commander?" Fleisher asked. Minna thought long and hard, and came up with a solution. They left Francesca pants less while holding onto two large water buckets filled with water.

"Lieutenant Hartmann, please come up." Erica walked to the makeshift podium to receive her medal.

"Been a while since I was decorated." Fleisher commented

"When you go home to Belka, you'll get yours." I answered. The Witches applauded Erica while Francesca moped, commenting how breezy it is without her panties.

"I feel bad for Lucchini…" Lynnette commented on the former's punishment.

"Yeah." Yoshika answered "It's strange. Come to think of it…"

"I only borrowed Perrine's pants in the bath because mine went missing." Francesca pointed out

"Really?" Perrine asked

"Wait." Angela said "If Lucchini's pants are missing, does that mean that…" After Erica received her medal, a slight breeze showed something all of us saw. Erica was wearing Francesca's pants. Fleisher nearly had his jaw drop, Angela stood in silence with her eyes widened while Pixy and I felt our faces heat up. The Witches on the other hand, they were shocked, especially the Romagnian girl.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant Hartmann." Minna said. Erica then saluted the others.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" She winked at the entire group. I think my mind snapped once again as I left the ceremony and headed for my room, in need of sleep and clearing my mind. But, replace these events with me and Minna on our outing at Maidstone. One of the best days of my life. Nothing can't ruin it.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hope you like that chapter as much as I did. Next chapter is, well, coming after Episode 7, you know what it is. Oh, bonus scene.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Amirah's P.O.V.**

I've finalized my report to Claus when Wallcroft entered my room. I looked up as I took a smoke. "Is there something you need, Wallcroft?"

"Yes, Mistress." He brought out photos from reconnaissance planes that flew over China. It revealed to be some sort of human flying near its nest. "Lieutenant Sakuya Izayoi took these shots before heading back to base. Slim sent these photos to von Stauffenberg earlier, and currently, he's trying to figure it out too."

"I've never seen these types of Neuroi before." I motioned to my left side. "Aisyah, do you know what this is?" I showed the left side as a head appeared from my left shoulder.

"I've seen them before. The Blue Neuroi calls them, 'Humanoid Neurois'. They are completely different than the ones humanity has faced before."

"What do they do?" Wallcroft asked

"They wish to seek humanity's understanding." Aisyah answered "They wished to seek peace, just like how the Blue Neuroi established relations with the humans."

"There is just one problem though." Wallcroft said "The Warlock may use this opportunity to show itself to the military brass and the leaders. And since the Gallian Hive is inching close to Her Majesty's doorstep, he will use it."

"Which is why Claus came up with a plan." I brought a folder out of my desk. Both Wallcroft and Aisyah looked with curiosity.

"Skyfall." They both asked as I nodded in agreement.

"If something happens at the 501st's base, I'll call Galm Team along with their new teammates. Make sure that no one from the Warlock group knows about this." Wallcroft nodded as Aisyah returned back to my shoulder. "Good. You're dismissed." Wallcroft saluted as he went out. I took the opportunity to call someone important. "Hello? Keith? I need you for something."

"I'm all ears, Amirah."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **That's it for this chapter. See you in Chapter 6. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 6

**We're getting close to the end, everyone. Now, this is the chapter where everything comes at a head between Cipher and Minna because… Well, you can watch Episode 8 and you'll see why. Now, reviews.**

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ Glad you're liking it so far. We're getting close to the end of the first season.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Keith is actually Keith Park. In Disciple, he's an advocate of Dowding in the use of Witches as JFW's and one major figure for Valkyrie. Here, he's now the Governor of Malta, whereas Dowding is currently training Britannian, Karlslandic, and Romagnian fighters there in case the Neuroi attacks Malta again. And the Blue Neuroi will make an appearance soon along with Lyla.

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ Who will win? A mecha filled with advanced weaponry and powered by a Neuroi core, or an Ustian Squadron with highly advanced jets and has a lot of experience on their belts? Find out.

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ She will, albeit getting dishonorably discharged and receiving a medal for her actions.

 _ **Kan-kun:**_ (Chapter 5 review) Sadly, I don't have C&C Generals: Rise of the Reds, but I've seen what it's about. I'll try getting the game and download the mod. Factions for me are Russia, the European Continental Alliance and the United States. And of course, when I get the game, Manticore with Venom Battlegroup. Thanks for the review.

 _ **Konnigvanmessen:**_ Don't worry, you'll see it. And… where did Eila go? **(Hears something crashing onto the 501** **st** **runway, and sighs annoyingly)** I'll be back. For now enjoy the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: I Won't Forget You

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

I was looking out from my window along with Pixy. It turns out that everything is alright in the world so far, albeit from the Neuroi continuing to harass humanity's progress. It was just us, listening to the calm wind while watching the ocean. For now, I sparked a conversation between me and him. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Pixy asked

"You ever wonder why are we here?" I asked

"I don't know, buddy." He answered "It's one of life's greatest mysteries. Why are we here? Are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is it God watching over everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, buddy, but it keeps me up at night." I was confused with what he said

"What? I meant, why are we here? In this world, while back home, it's a wreck."

"You know what, I think on planning that I might stay here with the Witches." He answered "Reason why is that everyone fights as one to take on a sworn enemy. We even made friends with our former enemies when they arrived here."

"Touché." Just then, a carrier appeared. "Hey, isn't that the carrier we saved when we came here?"

"I believe it is." He answered "If I know history, I think Satsuma has an old carrier like that. They called it, 'Akagi.' They turned that ship into a museum."

"So, what will happen to their Akagi?" I asked

"Who knows?" Barkhorn soon came in with some news. "Why are you here Captain?"

"Minna has something to say to Cipher." Barkhorn answered "Only he will know of this notion." I looked at Pixy for a moment, then my ersatz sister.

"What for?" I asked

"She says it's confidential." She answered "She'll tell you when you arrived." I nodded as I head for the Commander's office. Inside, the usual expression of the Commander was not present. Instead, it's more of a soldier-type attitude, a mix of both Barkhorn and a soldier/commander. I took my seat as we began to talk. "Is something wrong, Commander?"

"Captain, I've set up a new rule. This goes for Pixy, and ROT Team also." She answered

"And what kind of rule is that?" I asked "If it's us as a separate unit, I can live with it."

"It's not that, Captain." She answered "You along with the others are forbidden from talking with the entire roster. You can only talk to the Witches during meals and training sessions." That got me a little irked. Pixy already made a buddy through Yoshika, and she's barring him from communicating with her aside from those suggestions.

"What are you thinking about setting up that rule?"

"It is for the benefit of the girls." She answered, starting to get cross.

"Look, Commander, in my world, the Allies and the Belkans enlist both male and female genders to fly their aircraft. They get along nicely, teaching each other their own skills in flying. But this? I understand not talking to anyone for a day, but prohibited from conversing with our teammates? That's not right at all."

"It's for your own safety, Captain. I want you and your wingman to follow this rule now. Do you understand?" Minna asked

"Minna, can't you reconsider what you're saying right now?"

"No. Again, do you understand?"

"Minna!" She got so cross that she slapped me hard. I recoiled in pain as I regained my composure.

"Do. You. Under. Stand. Captain." She said with venom. Admitting defeat, my eyes stared at the floor of the Commander's room.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered quietly

"Good. You're dismissed." I got up quietly and left the room. I entered my room and stared at the window. I can only wonder what was going on with her. My room door opened to reveal Barkhorn. She walked in and stood next to me.

"I heard something went wrong between you and the Commander?" She asked as I sighed deeply.

"Minna just enacted one of the most absurd military rules I've heard in my entire life." I answered "She calls for me, Pixy, and ROT Team that we're forbidden to communicate with you girls. I don't know why, but there's something off."

"You didn't see Minna's emotions when you first met her?" She asked "When you first arrived at the base, I can tell that you mentally kicked yourself. That means that you're already falling for her."

"What? Me falling for her? We're just teammates from different worlds and friends. But with that rule enacted, I think our friendship is severed."

"But not completely. You and Minna cannot seem to replace each other with someone else." We then saw Minna confiscating a letter from a Fusoan sailor who was giving it to Yoshika.

"Imagine what Pixy will say when he finds out." I inquired, to which Barkhorn agreed with.

"He and Miyafuji share a strong bond." She answered "Ever since you and Pixy came here, Pixy and her have the same ideas. They wanted to protect people from fighting each other. They also have some kind brother-sister relationship."

"But there is something going on between me and her." I said "You have any clue as to what drove her to this?" Barkhorn blinked a bit. She sighed before giving her answer.

"There was an event that occurred before you and Pixy came here." She answered "Operation Dynamo, the Evacuation of Gallia from the oncoming Neuroi forces. Minna lost someone on that day. She hasn't been the same since his death."

"Who was he, a family member?" I asked

"No. Someone important." She answered "I have to go now, Cipher. I need to supervise Angela's training." Before she exited, I realized something.

"Remember when you told me to decipher about what you said?" She turned to me and nodded "I remembered that she wanted to become a singer. And she stops talking to me whenever she reminds me of someone."

"You're getting close, Cipher." She said "You'll figure it out." She then left the room, leaving me with what I'm thinking of.

" _Just who are you thinking of, Minna?"_ I thoughtfully asked

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Pixy's P.O.V.**

"Back up again, Pixy." Fleisher asked "You're saying that we've been barred from talking to the Witches."

"I know." I answered "I was just shocked as you are. Heard it while heading for the dining room."

"Who in their right mind would do something?" Fleisher asked

"I don't know, ask the Commander. But, you're the same rank as her, so you can veto her decision."

"It's her choice whether she wants to implement it or not. But, how does it affect Waechter also? She's also a female while the other Witches can communicate with her."

"Maybe, it only involves men. The only times we can communicate with them are either during meals or training." Fleisher just crossed his arms and mused a bit.

"Like I said, it's the Commander's choice."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

It was around midnight, while I've been sleeping. I've tried talking with the other Witches, aside from my sister, who told me everything earlier after Minna implemented the rule. The results, some avoided me, some tried to talk but Minna stopped them at the last moment and Minna avoided me altogether. Pixy had some success with talking to Yoshika and Lynnette, mainly because the three were in the former's room at the time. When the Akagi's Captain invited her over to the ship, Minna said that the group has a battle tomorrow. Every time Minna stopped the girls from communicating with me outside regulation rules, she has that worried look in her eye. Meanwhile, in dreamland, I've been walking all over a small city port. "This must be the place where Operation Dynamo commenced."

I then heard a low-droning noise, to reveal Minna, watching over the evacuation attempts. I waved over to her, trying to make her find me. "Minna! Down here! Minna!" She only continue to fly to the docks. I lamented over this. "Minna. Ask me this. Why are you avoiding me?"

 **Minna's P.O.V.**

Inside my room, I can only watch the midnight sky which rolled over the base. Without paying attention to the door, Mio walked in.

"I heard what happened." Mio said while I looked at her. "I hear you refused to accept the letter."

"Those are the rules." I responded

"You still can't forget." She said as she joined me. "You even made friends with the pilots who came from Ustio."

"Cipher… Pixy…" I said silently "I only wanted their safety, and… I've set up that rule out of my own conscience. Pixy is a great teammate. He even made a buddy out of your own protégé, Mio."

"And what about Cipher?" Mio asked

"He's… different from all the other pilots we flew with." Mio raised an eyebrow "Look how much he changed the group ever since he entered our world."

"From Lynnette to Sanya." She smirked "He definitely fits Miyafuji's profile, though he's a mercenary. But a different type compared to the others."

"An ace to be exact." I said "Mio. There are three types of aces." Mio listened to what I'm saying. "Those who seek strength, those who live for pride, and those who can read the tide of battle. Cipher, however, doesn't fit any of those profiles. He's just like us. Only willing to do what's right. But, I can't seem to ignore him for some reason."

"You can't blame anyone, Minna." She answered "You can thank fate for bringing these events." I only nodded as we continued to look at the night sky.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

The Eagle's jets roared to life as me, Pixy, and a few Witches are set to takeoff. Only ROT Team, Eila, Sanya, Francesca and Shirley remained at base if any Neuroi made a counterattack. I then replayed the briefing in my mind before we began.

"Reports indicate the enemy is on its way here from Gallia." Minna started

"I guess the predictions were right again for once." The Major commented

"Yes. It's currently flying at 15,000 meters and heading straight for this base."

"Alright. Our routine intercept pattern should suffice." The Major began "Today's strike team will consist of Barkhorn and Hartmann at the fore and Perrine and Lynn at the rear. Miyafuji will be direct support for Minna and me. Galm Team, you'll be the first strike units. Since your jets can reach the destination before us, you'll have the opportunity to take down as much Neuroi as you can before we arrive."

"What can we expect?" I asked

"Expect either drones or small types. They'll be destroyed easily. Now, let's get going." We lifted off soon after, as Eagle Eye is way above us.

"Galm Team, head to the target destination. Reach there before the Neuroi makes a move."

"Roger that, AWACS." Pixy said as our jets sped to the target area in an instant. When we arrived, Aaron picked up the Neuroi on radar.

"Tally on the target. It's just a cube. You'll be able to shoot it down before the Witches get here." Aaron reported. "Wait. The cube just split into multiple pieces."

"I think they noticed us, Aaron." I said as the Neuroi fired.

"Damn. Time to dive into the fireworks." Pixy commanded as our jets rolled into a steep dive and attacked multiple units, guns blazing.

"Pixy, use SP." He did so and fired four missiles and destroyed a couple, either on impact of blast radius. "Fox three!" I fired also and destroyed a couple. "AWACS, how many are there left?"

"About 280 more cubes. Witches are also at the scene. They're attacking now." I turned to find the Witches diving to attack formation.

"Better do our part. Pixy, take the ones on the left while I take on the right."

"Heh. Just like the Round Table, Cipher." We split as we took our designated zones. One by one, we and the Witches shot down each of them.

"There's no end to them!" Erica cried out

"Which one contains the core?!" Barkhorn asked

"More than that, we're approaching Europe." Pixy commented "We may be even close to one of those Hives."

"Found the core!" The Major founded the core carrier

"All units, keep the Neuroi off of us as we intercept it." Minna commanded. "Cipher, you're with us."

"Ma'am?" I asked questioningly

"Just follow." She chimed in as I followed the three. "There!" The Witches fired their weapons while I resorted to my Vulcan cannon. The Neuroi tried to escape, but Yoshika intercepted it in time, shooting it down and destroying the other Neuroi in the process. They then used their shields to block any shards. I then found Minna beginning to worry for the Major, as the others congratulated her. Minna, on the other hand, has other ideas.

"Minna." I followed her as she landed near the harbor runway, while I landed on the sand-filled runway.

"Cipher, where are you going?" Pixy asked

"No, leave them." The Major ordered

"I see." Barkhorn said "This is Pas-de-Calais." I silently followed Minna, to where an intact Volkswagen Beetle was set. I just watched her movements as everything began to decipher in front of me.

 **Flashback, Operation Dynamo, 1940**

Cipher was standing in front of an intact house. He looked at through the front window to reveal Minna and another boy. "Who is he?"

"Ostmark has fallen…" He began

"Yes. I'm being sent to the front lines." She answered

"I volunteered too." Minna was shocked into hearing that

"But, you wanted to be a musician!" She blasted at him

"You wanted to go to Vienna, and the Mozarteum yourself." He suggested

"I'm a Witch. It's my duty to protect everyone." She said while she's clutching onto something

"I can't let you fight by yourself." He countered

"But you going to the front lines is crazy…" She answered

"This way, I can be with you." He smiled. She then walked over to the fireplace and tossed the object into it. Cipher then came to the docks, where an enormous amount of people are trying to flee from the Neuroi. Since he's only a ghost, he can see and hear everything without bringing himself attention to the past. He then found himself standing next to the Volkswagen and listened to their conversation. "Operation Dynamo seems to be going well."

"Is it really possible to evacuate all of Gallia?" She asked

"I'm sure most of everyone can evacuate from the south by rail." He answered

"There isn't enough time."

"At the very least, we need to let the civilians escape."

"So until then, we're stuck here."

"Yeah. You're the only ones we can count on." Cipher then found himself near a military hangar where the sounds of battle are inching close. The boy is working on Minna's Striker Unit, as she is about to head towards Britannia. "There. All set." He said as he closed one of the hatches "We're abandoning this base. Continue on to Britannia after the battle."

"What about you?!" She asked worried

"We'll come afterwards." He answered "See you on the other side."

"You promise?"

"Yeah." She then took off as he called out to her. "Minna! There's something I want to give to you later!" Cipher soon found himself in one of Britannia's dockyards, where hundreds of thousands got off ships, both civilians and soldiers. He just stood in front of the burning Europe while Minna was shocked to find that he never arrived. He turned to the three Witches, where Erica confirmed of his absence. Minna even tried to go back to Europe to save him.

"Wait! Minna!" Barkhorn commanded "The others are helping out in the evacuation right now. There's nothing we can do; we're out of magic right now."

"But…! That's where…!" He took one last look at him as the Neuroi destroyed the dock, killing him in a flash. Cipher was surprised. He then analyzed what happened.

"He and Minna must be very close with each other. They share a passion in music and always have each other's backs. I see now. They're…"

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

After that experience, I inched close to the red-haired girl who continued to look inside the Beetle. "Hey, Minna." She turned, albeit having that calm look on her face.

"Cipher. Why are you here?" She asked

"I'm just here to check on you. That's all. But there was something off between you and me."

"What is it?"

"You told me to decipher what you said. Before Operation Dynamo, you have kept close tabs on someone that's important with your life." Minna remembered everything.

"His name was Kurt Flachfeld. He and I are inseparable, he took the piano while I sang. He volunteered to join the army as a maintenance soldier. With that ranking, he would follow me across the battlefield. Unfortunately, after he promised to meet me up at Britannia, he died." Minna no longer maintained eye contact with me. After the memory, she didn't feel like herself.

"Minna. I didn't know anything about it. If you want to maintain that rule you've implemented, its fine. I'll be out of your way now. Talk to me only during meals or training if you need anything." I turned for my aircraft, only to feel something grab my right arm. My head then shifted to Minna, who then started to get mad, but started shaking. "Minna?"

She tilted her head up as she started tearing up. Her stern eyes turned to those of worry as she hugged me very tightly. "It's not your fault, Cipher." Minna said but she lost control of herself and started crying onto my chest. "Why, Cipher? Why him and not me?" I was lost for words. Back in Ustio, I never had to deal with anything like this. Here, however, I have to comfort a girl that after meeting her the first time, I suddenly have feelings for her. For being a mercenary, it feels different. I never loved anyone during my military service in Ustio. I tried to come up with a good answer, but nothing came up.

"Minna, he died because… because… he wanted to protect you." I answered "He doesn't want to see anyone close to him dying in front of him."

"He promised to meet me in Britannia. But he didn't."

"He wanted to see you live. He wanted to see that your still you."

"I've already lost someone in my life, and I don't want to lose you, Cipher."

"Minna, I won't die. Promise me that. I won't end up like him."

"You don't want to end up like him… That's all you have to answer… You're terrible… You're terrible, Cipher…" She then stayed silent and covered her face again as I comforted her. The Major soon arrived, witnessing what was happening. I looked at the Major, who is either surprised, or confused about this little scene.

"Have Barkhorn carry her Strikers, Major. She needs some alone time." I mouthed the words to her, as she nodded and flew into the skies to tell the Captain. Minna then stopped crying as she looked at me again. "You okay now?"

"Not that much." She answered sadly "Thinking about Kurt again makes me feel… uneasy. After losing him, I don't want to lose anyone important in my life again. It includes you now, Cipher. You're the third person I've held so dear in my life until now, I can't risk you going suicidal and being killed. Promise me that you'll never leave my side."

"Yeah. I promise." She hugged me as she let go in a second. "Say, you ever wonder what it feels like to be inside an aircraft?" She shook her head as I gestured to her to enter my Eagle. Luckily, we both fit inside the cockpit as the Eagle took off.

"Cipher, I have an idea." She said "And it involves what I have in my hands."

"Sounds like a plan."

XXXXXXXXXX

At sunset, everything was in place. The entire JFW and the base personnel took their seats while Barkhorn worked the camera, Sanya on the piano and Shirley with the radio. This plan is a parting gift for the crew of the Akagi while being escorted out by Yoshika, Lynnette and the Major. There is only one thing missing. Where is Minna? It turns out she's in her room as I stood guard. The door opened to reveal her in a red dress.

"What do you think, Cipher?" She then latched onto my hand as I twirled her

"You look beautiful." I answered as she stopped spinning "You all set?" She nodded as we head over to the common room where everyone was waiting. As she took her place on the microphone, I stood next to Pixy and ROT Team.

"What kind of plan does Minna have now?" Pixy asked

"You'll see." Shirley then connected the radio to the Akagi, and to extent, all of Britannia. Sanya then started playing as she began singing.

 **Heisha no ookina mon no mae**

 **gaitou ga tatte-ita**

 **ima mo mada aru no nara**

 **mata aou narande**

 **soko ni tatou**

 **itoshi no Lili Marleen**

 **Futatsu no kage ha hitotsu ni**

 **aishiau futari no sugata**

 **dare ni demo wakaru**

 **minna ni mite hoshii**

 **narabu sugata wo**

 **Itoshi no Lili Marleen**

 **Heisha ha yake, tairiku ha ochita**

 **tatakai no sora ha mada tsuzuku**

 **kimitachi ha tobi-tachi**

 **sayonara tsugeru**

 **kimi to yukitai**

 **itoshi no Lili Marleen**

 **Kimi no hikou wo ENJIN on wo**

 **gaitou ha oboete-ita**

 **soremo mou yakeochita**

 **boku no koto mo wasuretekure**

 **mou todokanai**

 **itoshi no Lili Marleen**

 **Shizuka na daichi no soko kara**

 **kimi no kuchibiru ga boku wo yobu**

 **uzumaku kiri no naka**

 **yofuke ni boku ha modoru**

 **katsute no you ni**

 **itoshi no Lili Marleen**

 **Uzumaku kiri no naka**

 **yofuke ni boku ha modoru**

 **Lili, Lili Marleen**

 **Lili, Lili Marleen**

When the song was over, everyone applauded for her performance. That song reminded me during the times of the Osean War. Both Belka and Osea played it for the men to hear, and it catched on quickly to every country and continent. They played it always whenever the soldiers wanted a morale boost or during peacetime. And the Belkan War? I think that song would be great right about now.

During the performance, I catched Perrine casting glares at Yoshika for being close to the Major again. Geez, I don't know what's going on between the two of them. Pixy then nudged me. "I've never heard that song since peacetime."

"I know how you feel." I commented. Fleisher and Angela both voiced their agreements, as I retired to my room.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was around 2100 hours when Barkhorn told me to see Minna. It turns out that she still wore her dress as she presented her smile once more. "Is there something you need, Minna?"

"I just wanted to thank you, Cipher."

"For what? All I did was comfort you into remembering Kurt. Not to mention you've put in one huge performance." Minna grimaced at the moment

"Kurt may be gone from my life, but I have to look forward to yours."

"For my safety? After all I did promise you that I won't die."

"That's true." She hugged me one last time until she let go of me. "I have to see the Major in a bit. Have a good night, Cipher."

"You too, Minna." I went out of her room as I smiled as I retired for the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Valais Air Base, Republic of Ustio**

 **January 1** **st** **, 1996**

It had been a day after the Battle of Avalon Dam, and the New Year changed everything. But not much has changed since the Belkan War began. Search and Rescue units are still trying to find Galm Team, with no success. Ustio and its citizens always prayed that the legendary 'Demon Lord' will return. Right now, the war is over after one pilot destroyed the 'World with No Boundaries' plans in its tracks. An A-10 Thunderbolt-II if you ask. An F-22 Raptor is also joining the group, who just joined during Avalon.

Her name is Lyla Czesława, she's a member of Ustio's Special Operations Division and a member of Ustio's 6th Air Division during the final days of the insurgency. Today, she's gearing up for her daily patrol around the airbase in case Belka tries anything funny. Her callsign is 'White Eagle', named after Ustio's highest award. Her Thunderbolt gathered itself onto the tarmac and awaiting takeoff. The one in the Raptor is Hiyori Kazane, callsign 'Black Hawk'. She's a Satsuma pilot who happened to be Lyla's high school friend. She has short shoulder length black hair which goes up until the end of her neck, and hazel brown eyes. During their tenure, they say that they're in a relationship, which happens to be true, only in the ones they trust.

"White Eagle, Black Hawk, you're clear for takeoff."

"Roger." They both said as the Thunderbolt and Raptor's engines kicked in as they lifted off. "I can't believe the war is over. Also, it's good to see you again."

"Same here. I miss you so much. We might as well enjoy the peace, Lyla." Hiyori said "I don't know if there will ever be another war. If there is, I hope it does not involve us."

"Agreed." The patrol lasted for a full hour before she heads back. "At least we won't be able to see Bristow anymore. The Osean traitor got what he deserved." When they entered the mountains, Lyla saw a strange human being, flying without an aircraft. "Valais, I'm seeing something in the skies. I'm heading over to investigate."

Lyla and Hiyori flew close where she got her image. She has brown hair, blue eyes and paled skin. Lyla soon got in contact with the new girl. "Attention unidentified personnel. You're in restricted Ustian airspace. State your intentions and follow me to the airbase or you'll be shot down." The girl looked at her.

"I've found you. I've finally found you." She said as her voice started to fill in her intercoms

"Who are you? Some sort of Belkan experiment?" Hiyori questioned her

"Nope. I'm something completely out of this world." She answered

"Is this connected to Galm Team's disappearance?" Lyla asked

"Yes. Can you trust me? I'll take you to them." Lyla thought about everything, before she reported back to Valais.

"White Eagle to Valais, I'm afraid we're coming back later than I thought."

"Why's that?" The Tower asked her

"I think… I think I know where Galm Team ended up to." There was silence all over the place, until the tower has a response.

"If the Ustian Military caught wind of your actions, you might be AWOL. But, I've got on the horn with the Ustian President. He wishes you two luck. Help find them."

"Roger. Wish us luck." Lyla nodded over to the new person as she opened a gate. "By the way, who are you?" Her hair color then changed to yellow as she smiled.

"Vera Neckiton. Member of the Blue Neuroi Elite Guard and member of the 1st Blue Neuroi Space Commandos." The three then flew into the gate portal, after Vera said her name.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys. So, while writing the story, I've received an email from one of Colonel's friends, pen name 'Empty Promise'. You know, the guy who created Peter Von Luck to be with Ursula Hartmann. From what he told me, was that the Colonel's mother is currently in the hospital. I don't want to go into details in case if any of you readers are squeamish. I've already sent out my best wishes for him and his mother. You should all do the same too.**

 **Anyway, we're getting close to the end. We're now onto the 'Humanoid Neuroi' arc which involves a different episode compared to the one in canon. Instead of the three Karlsland Witches pulling off their coup, I'm planning on involving the SAS into the mix, and having Pixy, ROT, Crow, Lyla and Hiyori as ground elements led by Amirah. Cipher will handle the aerial role against the Warlock while the ground focuses on… him. Hence the term 'Operation Skyfall'. And allow me to introduce Hiyori Kazane. If you want to know her appearance, check Himeko Inaba. Hard to believe, that her seiyu also voices Perrine, and I'm starting to like Himeko.**

 **Also, how did I handle things between Cipher and Minna? Say it in the reviews. And I'll see you in the next chapter or Infinity. See you soon.**


	11. Chapter 7

Minna: Hello everyone. Welcome back. 96 can't be here right now, because it has to deal something with Eila and an Ammo Capsule. So, I'll be handling the introductions for the time being. And seeing that we're near the end of the season, things will be a little nutty. To start with, let's start with reviews.

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ Nice to hear that your mother is feeling well. Guess I really did, didn't I? And I'm currently on EP. 9. It will take a while when I get to the season finale. Still, anticipate Amirah and the SAS in the operation.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ I know, I won't. And anticipate their involvement.

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ Thanks for the review.

 _ **Konnigvanmessen:**_ Imagine if the Blood Gulch Crew find themselves in the SW world? Oh boy. And thanks for the heads up on Eila. She might need it.

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ You sir are correct.

 _ **Gropau25:**_ Yes. The Blue Neuroi Space Commandos are very deadly when it comes to eliminating the Red Neuroi. And human-made Neuroi weapons. The reason why Minna slapped Cipher is because the latter cannot follow that order. The two are close which means that she doesn't want to lose him. Oh, and Konnigvanmessen is joining in the fun for Eila's HALO jump.

Minna: That settles with reviews. So, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you at the end.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Galm Team Priority Order One: Protect and Ceasing Hostilities

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

Yesterday had been really eventful. One, I've finally realized why Minna enacted that stupid rule in the first place. Luckily, she lifted it, allowing us to talk with the girls again. Yoshika and Pixy were especially pleased since they can communicate with each other once again. For me, I've already strengthen my ties with Minna again, after telling me what happened way before Pixy and I arrived here. So, I was heading for the dining room, when…

"Get out of the way!" I turned to find my ersatz sister, ramming into me. I broke her fall, but something… soft was on my face.

"Why, hey there, sis." I said in a muffled voice. "How are you this morning?" Barkhorn got off of me as a shade of red crept up onto her face.

"S-Sorry, Cipher!" She immediately scurried to a wall "I didn't see you there." I lifted myself off and dusted myself.

"What's the rush, sis?"

"It's my sister." She answered quickly "She's just convalesced. She's out of her coma."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's why I'm going there now." She tried running past me as I grabbed her shoulder.

"Take it easy there, sis. I'll ask Erica to drive us to the hospital. Speaking of which, where was she the whole time?"

"London. One of Britannia's best hospitals known as Royal London has been taking care of her since her coma. They called me earlier before I rammed into you saying that she's out of her trance."

"Okay. I'll call Erica, you start the car." She nodded as she went over to the hangar. I woke up Erica, without promising her to get her sweets, as we got in the car and drove to London. Barkhorn provided the directions to London and Erica told me the Trude can't drive, because of… personal reasons. We arrived at the hospital as the former clumsily approached her sister's hospital room.

"This is the medical ward! Not so loud!" The nurse said

"Oh, sorry!" Barkhorn apologized "I rushed straight here, so…" We then heard the sound of laughing as it turns out it came from her sister. She was sitting upright and laughed at Barkhorn's current state. "Chris…!" She walked over to her and hugged her.

"We're you okay without me, sis?" Chris asked

"Don't be silly!" She answered "Of course I'm okay! Who do you think I am?!"

"She was a lost cause all the way." Erica interjected "She was in real bad shape until just a while ago. She kept acting all reckless and fighting like crazy."

"Sis."

"E-Erica!" She snapped "I'm here to visit her today! Not to tell her that stuff!"

"It's the truth." I answered

"You are not helping, Cipher." She said lowly while turning red in embarrassment before turning to Chris, albeit panicked "It's not like that at all! I'm always calm and collected!"

"Sis…" Her sibling began "You seem to be in good spirits."

"R-Really?"

"That's thanks to Miyafuji." Erica answered

"Miyafuji?" Chris asked

"Yes. She was recruited recently." Chris was wondering who Yoshika is, as Barkhorn sat at her bedside.

"You see, she looks kind of like you." Barkhorn said as Chris was surprised, because of her uncanny resemblance.

"Like me! I'd love to meet her!" Chris said happily

"Yeah? Then I'll have her visit next time."

"Really? Do you think she'll be friends with me?" She asked as her older sister smiled

"She's pretty weird, but she's nice. I'm sure you'll be great friends." She answered "Oh, but even though you two are alike, you're much prettier of course."

"Talk about blind sisterly love." Erica and I both said. Chris then motioned over to me.

"Who's he, sis?" She asked as she pointed at me. Barkhorn allowed me to come to her bedside as she introduced me.

"This is Cipher, Chris. He came from another world where he participated in another war, and our ersatz brother."

"Really?" She asked intrigued "I always wanted to have another sibling."

"Well, he's our brother until he finds a way back or we're disbanded. So, say hi to him." She allowed her to introduce herself.

"I'm Christiane Barkhorn. I'm her younger sister, and the one who was in a coma for a long time." She said

"Well, while we're at it, I'm only known as Cipher. My name is a real mystery to the people of Ustio and my teammates. Your sister is amazing at her job, Chris. You should be proud."

"She is a Witch after all." She answered "I'm also glad that you're keeping her under reps whenever she wants to do anything crazy."

"I-I'm not like that at all, Chris." Barkhorn answered as she laughed a bit

"Cipher, keep an eye out on her, okay? Protect her like she's your own sibling."

"Sure thing, little sister." I answered as I played with her hair. We continued to talk for a while before Barkhorn said to return to the base. We said goodbye to our little sister as we head for our vehicle, which happens to have a letter on it.

"What's this?" Erica asked

"What's this doing here?" Barkhorn asked also. Erica took hold of the envelope

"Who's it for?"

"It's for Minna." I answered "I believe it's coming from the Allied HQ."

"What do they want? Recon? Immediate deployment?" Barkhorn asked. I opened it up as a letter was shown saying, _'Stay out of this. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong.'_ My expression turned that to an angry dog.

"It's a threat letter." I answered "Who would send this?"

"I have no clue, Cipher." She answered "I'm just as curious as you are. We'll find out more when we head back." I continued to read the contents of the letter while Erica drove us back. Whoever wrote this must bear a grudge on Minna. But I haven't seen anyone threatening the Commander in any way. I told the girls to go ahead as I walked to find Pixy.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Pixy's P.O.V.**

"You did well, little buddy." I congratulated Yoshika. Earlier, while Cipher went with the Captain to London, she participated in a two-on-two dogfight between her and Perrine against Shirley and Francesca. Lynnette supervised the battle while I had a practice dogfight against Fleisher and Waechter. Sure I was outnumbered, but I held my own, until Angela delivered the final blow. Paintballs on my right wing.

As for the two-on-two dogfight, it resulted in Yoshika painting both Shirley and Francesca in one go. It was all thanks to that maneuver that she learned from the Major. That received the ire from one certain Gallian Witch. I do not know what's going on between those two, but I think on her end, I think she's finished with Yoshika having been close to the Major. On Yoshika's end though, the Major was just teaching her. Anyways, I helped Yoshika out of her Striker Unit as she puts her training weapon back.

"Thanks, Larry-san." She answered "How did training go on your end?"

"It went well for the most part, until Angela shot at my red wing."

"Don't worry. At least you're getting better."

"At least at some levels with Cipher though. I don't want to dethrone him of his title. I'll just be his wingman until we retire." Yoshika smiled as Cipher waltzed in. "Hey, buddy. How's Barkhorn's sister?"

"She's fine. She's very lively and somewhat different from her sister." He answered

"So, why are you here, Cipher-san?" Yoshika asked

"I need to see Pixy. Minna received a letter that has been written to her, but looks like a threat letter." Yoshika and I were surprised

"Who would threaten the Commander?" She asked

"I have no idea. Has the Commander looked at the letter yet?"

"Barkhorn and Erica are currently looking into it now." He answered "I'm sure that Minna and the Major are also involved in this case. You better read it also, and get ROT Team to come too." I nodded as he went to the Commander's room.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

I entered the Commander's room as Minna, Barkhorn, Erica and the Major are currently discussing about the letter that was sent to the former. Pixy and ROT Team soon followed as we encircled Minna's desk. "Found out about anything?"

"No." Barkhorn answered "It's just that threat notice. But all we ever did was researching the Neuroi."

"But who would target her?" Fleisher asked "And more importantly, who would send you this?"

"There are too many possibilities to even count." The Major said

"Yes. I'm sure there are plenty of people in the military who despise us." Minna said

"What? Who in their right mind would hate the Witches?" Angela asked "You girls are the ones that humanity has looked up to."

"Exactly. But who would…" A spark of realization just came in. "I know who it is." Everyone looked at me because of my realization thought.

"Who is it?" Both Barkhorn and Fleisher asked. I raised my head as I gave my answer.

"Trevor Maloney. That Air Chief Marshal Pixy and I met when we went to London. He offered the two of us a deal."

"What kind of deal?" The Major asked

"He wanted us to join this group of his." Pixy answered "He also said something about woman being inside a house while man is out on the front lines."

"He said all that?" Angela asked angrily

"Precisely." I answered "He also said something about awakening a new weapon, which can rival both Neuroi and Witch combined."

"I don't know what it is." Pixy said "But the thought of it is completely scary."

"We don't know for sure." The Major said "For now, we'll continue our daily routines. We'll figure this out. Now, dismissed." We headed out, as I'm still mad at the thought that that idiotic Air Chief Marshal is threatening not Minna, but the entire Joint Fighter Wing. Pixy and Angela have the same expression, while Fleisher is especially mad.

"Who does he think he is?" Fleisher commented "Is he some sort of Emperor? Threatening the entire wing like that."

"Maybe it's his way of thought." I answered "I do not know what kind of mindset he is in right now, but something is going on right now, and I'm not liking it one bit."

"That Air Chief Marshal has no sense of pride for the Witches whatsoever. I hope whenever we find him, he'll perish over the ocean where no one can find him."

"Took the words out of my mouth, Fleisher." Pixy said as the former agreed with him. The three then went to do whatever they went, as I went to the hangar, hoping to find Shirley so she can help maintain her jet. But, it's something… worse.

"You won't need that." I heard Perrine saying to Yoshika

"Eh!?" Yoshika asked suddenly

"We're about to duel." Perrine answered. Perrine's weapon rack opened her weapon. Her real weapon.

"You can't be serious. I don't want to." Yoshika countered "I can't point a real gun at a person."

"Don't be silly." Perrine chided "We're not actually going to shoot them. It's only to make it feel real."

"Even so! I didn't join the Witches for this sort of thing!"

"Sheesh. You said the same sort of nonsense when you first joined, too." Perrine answered "I told you. It's only to make it feel real." I finally intervened as I stepped into the hangar.

"What to make it feel real." I said as I stepped in

"C-Captain." Perrine stuttered "What are doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing? Do you even have a training session? And with real weapons?"

"I challenged Miyafuji to a duel." She confidently proclaimed "It's because of her overall closeness to the Major." I was shocked and more pissed than ever.

"That's what it's all about?! That's the most idiotic reason why you're challenging her to a duel?! Perrine, cease whatever you're doing along with Yoshika, right now!" It was too late as Yoshika left the hangar first. "Yoshika, come back!"

"Looks like she made her choice. The duel shall now commence." She confidently said as she sped off.

"Damn it! Cease hostilities at once!" I grabbed a machine gun but it shoots out paintballs. "Oh, come on!" I got in my jet as I chased after them. I've finally caught up with them, as Yoshika and Perrine weaved around each other. Now problem. I can't fire my arcane missiles because of the splash damage and killing either teammates. My Vulcan ether cannon can help shoot them down, but I might damage their Strikers, hence the budget being slashed thanks in part by the military leaders. Can I continue telling them to stop? That is the only resort I have to go through.

"Perrine, Yoshika, stop right now!" I kept saying over and over until a transmission was sent out from the Control Tower. Perrine contacted both Minna and the Major who are inside.

"This is Perrine. Miyafuji and I are already in the air, doing… Uhh… training. We're already intercepting it." She contacted

"Yeah, right." I muttered silently. I then watched Yoshika going in ahead, something that the Commander ordered them not to. "Yoshika." I went after her but I was then concentrated on another blue sphere. "Another squadron? Who is it this time?" The sphere disappeared as there are now three new objects on radar. One was an F-22 Raptor, the other, an A-10 Thunderbolt II and another Witch. I radioed them in case. "Unidentified craft, you are entering the military boundaries of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Identify yourselves now or we will mark you as hostile."

"This is Lyla Czesława of Ustio's 6th Air Division, 25th Air Force Unit, callsign 'Invictus'. Are you Cipher of Galm Team?" Lyla asked

"No way. They continued to look for us since then?" I asked

"Yes." The pilot in the A-10 answered "Ustio has been working around the clock to find Galm Team since your disappearance after Operation Battle-Axe."

"But, who sent you here? The only way to enter is via a blue sphere."

"Her." They both pointed at the Witch. It turns out she has blue lines instead of red ones, and has Neuroi armor on her.

"N-Neuroi." I locked onto her, but they intervened at the last second.

"It's okay. She's not an enemy." The second pilot answered "She's more different unlike the ones she fought against." The allied Neuroi inched forward and introduced herself.

"I'm known as Vera Neckiton. I'm a member of the Blue Neuroi as an Elite Guard member and of the 1st Blue Neuroi Space Commandos. I know that I may be a Neuroi, but I'm also flesh and blood and not like those Neuroi you've fought against since you came here."

"You… You monitored my progress? Since coming here?" I asked intrigued

"Exactly. You are different than any of the Witches combined." Vera answered "You're a pilot who has the willingness to fight for others and protect the ones you always care about."

"Minna." I said silently as I turned back to the three "I understand now why you three are here, but why are you here Vera."

"A Witch by the name of Yoshika Miyafuji is about to make contact with a Humanoid Neuroi." Vera answered "Unfortunately, the entire Allied armies have no clue that Humanoids desired for peace and co-operation with the humans. Worse still, something is going on in London. And I'm sure the Blue Neuroi and the entire 501st will not like it one bit." I remained silent and went wide-eyed in surprise.

"So, not all Neuroi are that violent?" Vera nodded solemnly

"Who's your Commander during your time here?" Lyla asked "We need to tell her."

"The Commander is Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke." I answered "I hope she'll understand with everything you girls say." We then saw the rest of the Joint Fighter Wing as they are sent to reinforce Yoshika. As they got close, the Major ordered her to destroy the Humanoid. "Major, don't. It will kill you!"

"Cipher! Where are you?!" The Major asked

"I'm with another squadron from Ustio along with another Neuroi Witch just like the one Miyafuji is with. Do not kill it. I repeat. Do not kill it!" The Major ignored my warning as she opened fire on the Humanoid. "Vera, do something!"

"I'm already on it." Vera sped towards the Major, but Vera's not fast enough. The Humanoid fired lasers at her, which completely went through her shield, creating a deadly explosion.

"Major!" I yelled as she went down. "Damn it!" I watched as Yoshika and Perrine dived down to fetch her.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" Minna said over the radio

"Major Sakamoto has been shot down!" I answered "Her shield was up also, but it went through with ease. Yoshika and Perrine are currently fetching her right now."

"Cipher… Return to base. Have Barkhorn follow it." Minna ordered silently

"I'm also bringing in another squadron from Ustio. They also have another Humanoid Neuroi with them."

"What!?" She exclaimed

"Don't worry. She's friendly. She didn't fire on any of us. I'm bringing them to base." Minna went silent on her end.

"Copy that last, Cipher." She answered

"Buddy, what happened up there?" Pixy asked, who was also with Minna inside

"Major Sakamoto has been shot down. And another Ustian squadron is present. I do not know what to make of this." I answered. We returned to the Hangar where everyone, ranging from ground crews to the Witches, was anxious to learn of the Major and her status, and I for one sense a chain reaction will occur.

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

 **1800 Hours (Five Hours after Incident)**

"Air Chief Marshal, we have something from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." The soldier said "It says that they have made contact with a Humanoid Neuroi. One Witch in particular by the name of Yoshika Miyafuji intercepted it but in the end, Major Sakamoto has been shot down." I mused at this.

"Looks like we can't sit on the sidelines now, Private. Activate the Warlock, and I'll bring in transfer orders to the Wing that they're disbanded." I grinned but I then it turned into a scowl

"Yes sir." My new weapon will be unleashed to the entire world, but we have been exposed because of that detestable Fusoan Witch. Very soon, the Warlock will replace the Witches as they will be obsolete to fight.

 **Amirah's P.O.V.**

 **2000 Hours (Nine Hours after Incident)**

"Mistress, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing has made contact with a Humanoid Neuroi." Griffen said

"Let me hear it." I said while I took out a cigarette

"They found the Neuroi off the coast of Folkestone. Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji intercepted it, despite orders for her to remain on stand-by. It turns out that it wants a connection between her and the Neuroi. Unfortunately, Major Sakamoto has been shot down by it, and in critical condition."

"Damn. What are they going to do?" I asked

"I have no idea, Mistress." He answered. An intelligence officer came in and gave Griffen a notice. His facial expression turned that to a scowl as he crumpled it up.

"What is it?"

"It's him. He's acting now. He's going to get the 501st disbanded." I shot up from my seat at that answer

"He's going to disband the wing, eh?" I asked "Tell Claus that Operation Skyfall shall now commence. Now, all we need is Galm Team. Griffen, gather thirty elite men that you can find. Tell them to meet me at the briefing room at 2200 hours." Griffen saluted as he went out to find men. For me, I started to call the Governor of Malta and Air Chief Marshal Dowding first, then Churchill, and finally, Galm Team. "Like I said, I'm already one step ahead of you." I said to myself as I started the series of calls.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minna: Welcome back everyone. Now that Chapter 7 is done, Operation Skyfall will soon commence next chapter. I know that 96 isn't here right now, he's trying to pry Eila out of the ammo container. I wonder what got her into this. Anyway, see you in… **(Sees Eila being pissed, followed by a battered up 96)** What happened to you, 96?

 **Let's just say that Eila has a mean right hook. And I've even brought a team of Navy SEALS with me.**

Minna: I'll call up Miyafuji, okay?

 **Sure. Ow.**

Minna: Like I said, see you in the next chapter. Bye!


	12. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to 'Demon Lord of the Strike Witches'. We're close to the end, just Operation Skyfall and that would be about it, but not before a surprise.**

Minna: What kind of surprise?

 **You'll see. For now, reviews.**

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ Yep. Go Raptor.

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ Thanks for the review.

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ Thanks. Operation Skyfall will begin next chapter.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ You'll see Skyfall in motion in this chapter.

 _ **Konnigvanmessen:**_ I know Eila is pissed. I've already suffered her wrath and I hope no more pain. Thanks for the review.

 _ **Gropau25:**_ Sadly, Bond won't appear in the chapter because it's more an SAS operation than one from MI6. And I think Eila is pointing her pistol at both yours and Konnig's heads. But I hope that the GSG-9 knows non-lethal combat. Thanks for the review.

 **Time to get started.**

Minna: Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Operation Skyfall PT. 1: She Wants You To Believe

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

After the Major has been shot down, Yoshika did her best to heal her. But she became tired as medical staff intervened in time as she's placed in the medical ward. I decided to take the time to get my head straight. First Perrine's duel with Yoshika, Lyla, Hiyori and Vera appearing and a Humanoid Neuroi. I gathered myself together as Pixy came into my room.

"Hey buddy. You okay?" He asked

"Not really." I sighed "After what happened today, I don't know what to do next." Pixy sat on my bed as he understood what I said.

"I've already seen your reaction, Cipher." He said "It's a heavy blow to everyone here. Even Yoshika has a hard time seeing what happened to her. What happened to her?"

"It all started when I found Perrine challenging Yoshika to a duel." I started "All I told her was to stand down but she refused. And they're loaded with real weapons. Then the Humanoid Neuroi appeared during the duel and it tried conversing with Yoshika, but she sees the Major and shot her down."

"Damn. What is Minna's reaction to all this?"

"She has a hard time believing it as well." He answered "When I entered the control tower, before Minna put a stand-by notice to Perrine and Yoshika, she doesn't want the Major to take to the skies after seeing her shield fail after Pas-de-Calais."

"And it was her own stubbornness to blame as well." I commented "If Minna doesn't want her to fly, that's fine, but with her magic failing, then it's her death sentence. Also, there is an Ustio squadron that has been sent to find us."

"You mean, Ustio hasn't forgotten us?" Pixy asked

"They haven't since we disappeared." I answered "Both government and military units have been working around the clock in order to find us since Operation Battle-Axe."

"Just… Who are they?"

"They're known as Invictus Squadron. They're a two-man flight flying a Raptor and a Thunderbolt. Their names are Lyla Czesława and Hiyori Kazane."

"I've heard of them. The 'Dancers of the Skies'." He said "And what about the third person with them?"

"Oh. Her name is Vera, a Blue Neuroi who's allied with humanity."

"Wait, there are Neuroi with different ideologies?" Pixy asked "And colors?"

"From what Vera said, the Blue Neuroi is willing to co-operate with humanity as a whole. They already established peace with them and wanted to learn with the humans. And they even went to our world when Vera's recruiting Lyla and Hiyori."

"Vera went to our world?"

"Yes. She did." I answered "I wonder. What will become of Yoshika when she sees Minna?"

"I have no clue, buddy." He answered "I'll go see Yoshika in the meantime." I nodded as he went to see her. Soon, Vera came in. "Something you need, Vera?"

"Just wanted to talk." She answered as she sat where Pixy was.

"Did any of the Witches see you?" I asked

"They were surprised at first. Mainly one such individual named Barkhorn. She even tried to kill me." She answered

"Don't mind my sis, Vera. She's a nice person, but she misunderstands that you're not like the Neuroi that we've fought against since coming here."

"Thanks for the heads-up." She said "Is the Commander available right now?"

"She isn't." I answered "She's been thinking about what happened today. Primarily the Humanoid Neuroi that appeared."

"Do you think she'll believe Miyafuji when she tells her that?" She asked

"I highly doubt it. She may wave it off as a hoax, including Barkhorn." She nodded as she went out of my room, leaving myself to think about what I'm going to say to Minna tomorrow.

 **Pixy's P.O.V**

I arrived at the medical ward where Yoshika and Lynnette are at as well. She was especially shocked to hear of the Major's condition as she arrived to do her best to heal her.

"I hope she's okay." Lynnette said as Yoshika opened the door, revealing Perrine and the unconscious Major inside. Perrine got up to Yoshika and slapped her furiously.

"This is your fault." She reprimanded her "Say something! You've been sleeping without a care the entire time."

"Yoshika used up her magic-" Lynnette countered before being interrupted

"You be quiet!"

"How about you be quiet!" I snapped at her "It's your own damn jealousy that got Yoshika and the Major into this mess! What was going on in your mind when you decided to have a duel against her? And loaded weapons of all things?! What's wrong with you?!"

"It's just to-" She started before I interrupted her

"What? Prove a point to her that you love the Major more than her?" I calmed down a bit before answering her. "Look, the Major is close to Yoshika because she sees potential from her. That's why she's close. And you thought that it's some sort of romantic relationship? I think not." Perrine was shocked to hear what I just said.

"Pixy. I-I…" She was lost for words until Yoshika ran into the room and started to heal the Major. I sighed while continued to glare at Perrine.

"Find a way to apologize to Yoshika. And before you say anything… I'm sorry for snapping at you." I turned around and left the three, while Perrine was being close to breaking down, for what had happened, all to her jealousy and my snapping.

 **Sanya's P.O.V.**

I was with Eila, Shirley, and Francesca as they talked about what happened earlier. Eila was busy with her tarot cards while Shirley was gathering a few things at the counter.

"Do you think the Major will be alright?" Francesca asked worriedly

"All we can do now is wait." Shirley answered "Now have some of this." She brought out a container of Spam and Francesca has a clear distaste in it.

"This again?" Francesca whined as Shirley told her to have some

"But do you think Yoshika will be alright? She disobeyed orders…" I asked as Eila brought up one of her tarot cards. "What is it?"

"I was checking Miyafuji's future." Eila answered as her card read 'Death'. We all agreed that it's not a good sign to Yoshika at all. "I also see Cipher's future. This card I've never seen before." She brought out a card that has two characters dueling each other while the card says, 'Demon Lord'.

"What does it mean?" I asked

"I have no idea. But all I can say is that this is Cipher's future."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

I couldn't sleep. I kept replaying that scene over and over again in my mind. I can only figure out what would it be like if it were me on that end. I guess everyone will be grief-stricken. My thoughts were interrupted by someone appearing outside of my room. It was Minna, and she looked worried. "What are you doing here, Minna?"

"I can't sleep, Cipher." She answered "Same thing with you?" I nodded as I sat up from my bed. "What happened?"

"After what happened, I'm not sure if I can sleep easy tonight." I answered

"Same." She said as she sat down with me "Trude and Erica talked to me about what to do with Miyafuji. The former recommended that she'll be court-martialed for disobeying orders while the latter wanted her executed by firing squad."

"What!?" I asked

"It's just a joke from Erica. I'm not going to execute one of my Witches." She smiled which then turned into a frown "But I'm still shaken of how Mio was shot down."

"I talked with Pixy, and I blamed on her stubbornness. And I'm not sure if you agree with what I said, but it's the truth." I said

"You're on the same boat as I am." She said "It turns out she's twenty years old. That's the age limit when a Witch's magic starts to cease functioning properly. Their magic doesn't deplete on most Witches, but it has a limit."

"I see. Have you met Lyla and Hiyori yet? They're a good pair of Ustian fighters."

"Yes. They are very nice to the Witches and I've offered them to join. They accepted it, and I've called Commodore Galland to set up a joint branch squadron. It won't be finalized until Gallia is liberated." Minna then turned red. "Another reason I'm here is… Is it okay if I can sleep with you? I don't want a sleepless night."

"S-Sure. I won't mind it at all." I laid back down as I scooted over to make Minna some room. "There's also someone I want you to meet. She's not here right now."

"Oh. Okay." She said as she laid down next to me. The good news is that the bed in big enough for us two. "You sure you're comfortable?"

"I don't mind. I just want to get the night out of the way." Soon we both slept but as I turned the other way, Minna did the same and hugged me.

"You feel warm." She said as her arm went around me

"Yeah. I guess so." With that, we finally slept in peace.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Minna and I are in the command room, waiting on Yoshika to hear what Minna is going to say. Beforehand, I asked Vera to remain hidden until no one is around other than Minna and me. ROT Team was doing their daily business and the 'Dancers' are out doing training. Pixy, meanwhile, is helping out Sanya with breakfast. Finally, Yoshika came in, being flanked by both Barkhorn and Erica.

"Remember, try not to act too harsh on her." I whispered to her

"It's fine, Cipher. I've already came up with a few things for her to go through. That way, she'll avoid any harsh penalty inflicted by the higher-ups." She said as Yoshika stood in front of her. "Sergeant, Miyafuji Yoshika."

"Yes ma'am." She said quietly

"You've acted on your own authority, as well as ignored a superior's orders." Minna began "These are serious violations of military regulations. I ask as the sole law enforcement in this unit. Do you wish for a court-martial to be held?" Yoshika tried to answer, but she didn't. "As you have not responded, I hereby assume that you do not desire a court-martial. As punishment for your insubordination, you are ordered to stay in your quarters for ten days' time except for work, meals, and unavoidable-health related issues. Any objections?"

"Um… The Neuroi and I…" She began before being interrupted

"I will ask again. Any objections?" She asked again. This is starting to sound like the argument between Minna and I about that stupid rule.

"Please listen to me!" Minna had enough about what Yoshika said and asked the same question again. This time, Yoshika relented and accepted her punishment. After the three left, it was just Minna and I who remain.

"So, who do you want me to see?" She asked, remembering I asked to bring Vera in yesterday.

"Oh. You can come out now." I said as Vera uncloaked herself. Minna was shocked and surprised to find the member I talked about yesterday has been in the Command Room without her knowing it.

"Who…? How did you…?" Minna was lost for words.

"Relax, Minna. She's a Witch. And you might not like what I'm about to reveal." I said before having enough confidence to give her the answer. "She's also a Neuroi."

"What!?" She asked shockingly.

"It's alright." I said "She's not like the Neuroi you've faced before. She's very different and has already made contact with the majority of the roster." Minna inspected Vera from head to toe. She relaxed a bit because she found a major difference between them and her.

"Come to think of it, you're very different than any other Neuroi." She said "So, who are you and who are you affiliated with?"

"My name is Vera Neckiton. And like what Cipher said, I'm a Neuroi. Yet, I'm not like the ones you and humanity has faced since the invasion." Vera answered "I'm also with the Blue Neuroi. Unlike the Neuroi you've fought with for five years, we Blue Neuroi have been willing to understand and co-operate with humanity. Unfortunately, not all of humanity can fully understand us since we're currently at war with them."

"Just who understands you?" Minna asked

"Only a few military leaders." Vera answered "And, Minna. What Yoshika was saying was in fact true." Minna's eyes widened at this revelation "What Yoshika saw yesterday was an actual Humanoid Neuroi, but you decided to wave it off as if nothing happened."

"How come…? Cipher? Why didn't I receive notification about this?" She asked

"Because, I do not know if you'll believe Yoshika's story or not." I answered "If no, then I have to bring Vera in and prove to you that a Neuroi is not like any of those things."

"But the Neuroi killed Kurt, Cipher." She snapped "It's not like them to…" She calmed down a bit "I haven't seen any Neuroi like you before, Vera. I'm sorry if I didn't know whether to neither believe in Yoshika or you and Cipher." I patted Minna's shoulder as I gave her a comforting smile.

"It's alright Minna. I knew you wouldn't believe me or not, so I have to give you the truth. And it's right here." I answered "Like an Osean saying, 'Trust is earned'." She then hugged me as I returned it.

"I'll have to find a way to apologize to Miyafuji afterwards." She said as she turned back to Vera. "So, why are you here, Vera?"

"I'm here because I led the 'Dancers' to this world and find Galm Team. But that's not the entire reason why I'm here." Minna questioned this

"Why?"

"Something big is about to happen. And it involves the entire Fighter Wing as a whole." Minna and I are confused as Vera brought up a screen showing a few things, first Major Sakamoto, then Yoshika, then Britannian warplanes. What caught my attention is when a few scientists discovered an intact Neuroi core.

"That Neuroi survived?" Vera nodded as she continued to show more footage. The last picture saw a dark room containing some sort of mecha unit from the 'Gundam' series. It is also being powered by a Neuroi core, the one that survived. "What is that?"

"That, my friend, is called the Warlock." Vera answered lowly "Humanity has stooped this low and allowed an invention being powered by their enemy."

"Who in the right mind would make that?" I asked

"I have no idea. But my old friend, Aisyah, has been tailing this closely as much as you do. She'll tell you."

"I think I've already know." I said as Vera deactivated her screen "Amirah told us that Pixy and I are in the SAS and they have been watching closely as well. I have a feeling that Amirah wants the entire air fleet from Ustio and Belka to join up with them, so I might bring them along."

"I'll tell it to Aisyah." The Blue Neuroi said "For now, I'll be in London."

"What for?" Minna asked

"You'll see. Bye for now you two." Vera said as she teleported out of the command room. Minna was worried about what Vera showed her.

"What are your orders then?" I asked

"Just go about our daily chores, and keep cautious, because I do not know what that is. But, Cipher. Please, be safe. Same goes for them as well." I nodded as I left the room.

 **Pixy's P.O.V.**

After training, I walked over to my room, but was stopped when I heard stuff being opened. I peered inside to find Perrine, looking for a few things. I entered without knocking and tapped her shoulder. She was surprised at first.

"Pixy, why are you here?" She asked curiously

"Just here to remind you of my apology to you for my actions earlier. I felt like that you didn't deserve." I answered sheepishly. Perrine touched my hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay, Pixy." She answered "I've already forgiven you earlier and took in everything what you have said. But, why did you tell me to lay off on Miyafuji?"

"That is because she's new to the war concept." I answered "You don't want to pressure her into something she's not familiar with. And she doesn't want to hurt a living thing. Which includes you."

"I see." Perrine said "I'll find a way to apologize to her someway."

"That's a good girl." I ruffled her hair as she blushed yet became cross.

"No, Pixy, don't do that." She complained "But it feels good."

"I know you're a good girl, but you have to ease tension between you and her. Do that for me, okay?"

"Sure, Pixy." She smiled as she went out of her room to be with the Major. Such an enigma, like Yoshika.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

Nighttime rolled in as I heard my ersatz sister locking Yoshika's room to not allow her to escape. She also came to my room and smiled. "Have a goodnight, Cipher."

"Night, sis." I said as she closed my door. It was about eleven at night when I saw Vera teleporting to my room. "What do you need, Vera?"

"I've already talked to Amirah and Aisyah about inducting the members of the Ustian and Belkan Air Forces into the mix, and they accepted it." Vera answered "However, Amirah wants you now."

"Are you sure?" Vera nodded as I got dressed into my pilot suit. "All I need is to wake up Pixy, ROT Team, Invictus and Aaron that we're heading for London. Can you do that?" Vera exited my room to wake the others while I head for Minna's room. She was sleeping and gathered myself next to her bed. "Hey Minna. Listen, uh…" I said. Luckily, she was sleeping.

"I'm heading for London. Amirah called me and Pixy in. I'm also bringing in the other pilots and Eagle Eye. I don't know about this, but it's related to that mecha unit that Vera showed us." I sighed "I do not know how long am I going to be away for, but I have something to get off my chest. I just want to say thank you for letting us in. I don't know how to react to that the first time I met you, but there's something more between you and me. And it's that I love you, Minna. Since the first day I met you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. Trust me, when either I find a way to get back home, or ending this war, I'll be glad that you come with me to Ustio, and see my world. I promise you that I will not die, and I will fulfill it. I'll be back, and I love you." I left her with a mix of emotions as I met the others.

"Amirah called in?" Pixy asked

"Yes. And ROT and Invictus Teams are going to join us as well. So is Vera." I answered "Aaron, is your E-3 armed with an ESM?"

"I barely use it during combat missions. But, I might as well for this operation." Aaron answered

"Alright, better leave now before someone caught wind of our plans." We head for the hangar and got into our respective craft and lifted off into the dark skies to London. "I'll be back, Minna. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at a rainy and completely dark London, where we landed at Heathrow. The maintenance crews put our aircraft in the hangars and parked Aaron's E-3 underground. Amirah and Claus waited for us outside a rainy Heathrow.

"I heard from Vera that you need us, Amirah?" I asked

"Exactly." She answered "It's very important. Were you followed?" We shook our heads "Come." We climbed into one of the SAS' vehicles and drove to the Allied HQ.

"What is it for?" Pixy asked

"You remembered when you met Maloney, right?" Claus asked "I saw one of his followers attach a letter onto the car you were in when you're visiting Barkhorn's sister."

"It turns out that he doesn't want the Witches to look at the work he's trying to do." Amirah said "So, he came up with a way to disband them without the government or the military knowing it at all. And Yoshika seeing a Humanoid Neuroi can act as a smokescreen to unleash his new project."

"What kind of project?" Fleisher asked

"We'll explain more when we get there." Claus answered as we arrived. They led us over to the same SAS command building as a group of thirty men were waiting for us. We took our seats as both Amirah and Claus walked to the front.

"Please be seated." Amirah ordered as they all sat down. "Alright, if there aren't any problems, then I'll start this briefing of Operation Skyfall. It's fairly simple, depending on the forces that we're about to encounter."

 ***BGM: Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War-Briefing 2***

"We've intercepted communications between Maloney's group members, also known as the 1st Special Assault Echelon." Amirah began "One of the members involved said that the plan is set in motion to disband the 501st Joint Fighter Wing after Sergeant Miyafuji made contact with a Humanoid Neuroi. The Warlock is a mecha that is powered by a Neuroi core, the same one that Vera and Aisyah showed me." Claus then handed out photos of the Warlock to every soldier and us.

"What you're saying is that the Warlock is powered by your sworn enemy?" Detlef asked

"Unfortunately, yes." The entire room vented out this frustration until Pixy, Amirah and I calmed them down. "Don't worry. When we capture him, he won't have the power of the Neuroi to back him up anymore."

"To do this, we've divided the operation into three objectives." Claus said "Operation QUANTUM is the infiltration of the base. Only Amirah herself will take part in this disguised as a business salesman to enter the base and knock out the guards involved. Operation SPECTRE is the raid inside the building. Ten personnel will be split into groups of three. The first will secure the outside for the transport trucks to enter the hangar. Team two will secure the eastern half while Team three will secure the western half. They'll link up with each other and seize the control room, to make the Warlock go offline."

"Pixy, Crow, ROT, Vera and Lyla of Invictus Squad will help with SPECTRE. After all, they trained themselves with pistols." Amirah said

"Good thing I'm armed with a rifle." Pixy commented

"And then, there's Operation CARTE BLANCHE. This is the operation exclusive only to Cipher, Aaron and Hiyori." He said "Once the SPECTRE operation is completed, the Warlock will either go offline, or the Neuroi core powers down. That will leave Cipher and Hiyori to make an easy run onto the Warlock and destroy the core. In the likelihood that it will be under Neuroi control, make sure you hit the weak spot or the legs where the engines are located, and don't get destroyed by those Neuroi lasers."

"We only have one chance at this." Amirah said "There are no second opportunities like this. The operation will begin at 0800 Hours. Until then, get some rest, we'll depart at 0830. Cipher, Aaron and Hiyori, you three will take-off at 0900. That will be all." The entire roster left the room, before Claus said one line.

"Demon Lord, I pray for your success." He said as I gave him a slight nod and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Already, Amirah, Pixy and the others left, which only left me and Hiyori at Heathrow. I hope nothing happens to the girls, especially Minna, who I seemed to confess my feelings with. Hiyori and I taxied onto the runway to await takeoff.

"I've heard from the intelligence network of MI6 that Maloney has ordered the 501st to eliminate Miyafuji." Hiyori said "She defiantly ignored orders and went in to find that Neuroi once again."

"I know Commander Minna." I said "She wouldn't do something that she was supposed to do. I would expect a harsher penalty on Yoshika, but I think that would be a ruse for Maloney to come knocking at their door." We watched as Eagle Eye took off first.

"I've heard stories about you, Cipher." She began "You're the one who people look up to."

"Just like the same thing what Pixy said." The control tower soon spoke

"Galm One, Invictus Two, you're clear for take-off." We thrusted down the runway and into the sky. "Altitude restrictions cancelled. Good luck up there."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Galm One, Invictus Two, make your way to the 501st base in Folkestone. It will take a while for you to get there." Aaron reported

"How long do we have?" Hiyori asked

"About two hours." He answered "I'll activate ESM for the two of you when we approach Folkestone, so the 1st Special Assault Echelon can't see you."

"Roger, Eagle Eye." I answered. It had been an hour until Aaron reported to us again.

"Cipher, Hiyori, I'm getting a transmission from the 501st base." Aaron turned to the transmission where the 501st have landed at their base. Also, Maloney and a couple of Britannian soldiers were present as well.

"Amirah, are you hearing this?" I asked

"I'm listening in also." She answered as we heard a distinct cocking of weapons. The moment we heard them, we realized that the 501st has managed to regain Miyafuji under the cover of being punished instead of being shot down. I know one thing, shit just got real.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **ETA to Folkestone, Britannia; 501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing Base-One Hour**

 **Operation Skyfall Status: Begun**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Now that the preliminaries are out of the way, the official Operation will begin next chapter. And before anyone asks, unfortunately, Bond won't be present because Ian Fleming is currently working on Operation Goldeneye. But pretend he's there in spirit, and the SAS coming in. Tell you what Operation Goldeneye in the SW universe is the monitoring of Neuroi activity located at the mouth of the Mediterranean. And for all the readers and reviewers coming in, you'll get to see Skyfall next chapter, so don't you worry about a thing. For now, thank you for reading this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 9

**Operation Skyfall has commenced. Since every one of you is eager to see how it turns out, I'll skip reviews and get to what the people wanted. Enjoy the chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: Operation Skyfall PT 2: Get Ready to Fly

XXXXXXXXXX

 **ETA to Folkestone, Britannia; 501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing Base-One Hour**

 **Operation Skyfall Status: Begun**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Minna's P.O.V.**

Two things have crossed my mind. One, is that the Air Chief Marshal is present with soldiers holding us at gunpoint. And the other is that… Cipher said he loves me. He's currently in London doing something right now. I was torn between the two developments. First Kurt, and now him. That isn't the issue at hand now as Maloney's weapon landed behind him.

"Good work, Commander Minna." Maloney started speaking

"This almost seems like a coup, Air Chief Marshal." I rebuked him

"It is an official, mandated reassignment, Commander Minna." He answered as he held up transfer papers. "As of now, this base is in the hands of my 1st Special Assault Echelon, otherwise known as the Warlock."

"Warlock?" I asked as I watched the rest of the unit made their way to the hangar entrance

"Are all the Witches present?" He asked "Are you Sergeant Miyafuji Yoshika?"

"Yes…" She answered

"You violated military rules and went AWOL. Is that correct?" He said

"Military rules…" She started as she made a realization. "The thing behind you-!" Maloney smirked

"Are you referring to the Warlock?" He asked

"I saw it!" She answered "It was a room with Neuroi! It was some kind of lab!" The Air Chief Marshal seemed flustered at her analysis.

" _Is that why Cipher left for London? A mission on his own, along with the other pilots?"_ I thought. I played along as I look disapprovingly at her, so did the Major.

"What nonsense are you spouting?! He asked

"But I saw it!"

"Answer the question! You went AWOL, did you not?!" He demanded an answer

"Yes sir. But…"

"Commander. I gave you a strict order to have you and your girls shoot down the deserter." He said

"Yes sir. However…" I answered but I was cut off

"A member of your unit runs off. And her superior officer ignores orders from Headquarters to go after her." I watched him walk in front of the Warlock with his back turned. "It's such a pity. Commander Minna, and the rest of the Witches… As of this moment today, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Strike Witches, is disbanded." Everyone was surprised at this movement "Each member will return to their respective country's military as quickly as possible. That is all. Is that clear, Commander Minna?"

"Yes sir." I hesitantly answered _"He doesn't know that the pilots left Folkestone."_

"Your selfish actions are what caused this, Sergeant Miyafuji." He stated. Miyafuji tried to come up with a reason, but no success. "Don't worry. The Warlock will annihilate the Neuroi. You are no longer needed to defend Britannia." Miyafuji then fainted as Trude and Erica catched her. We left without saying a word to gather our stuff.

" _Please hurry, Cipher. Stop this madness."_ I mentally said

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

Hiyori and I flew across the Britannian countryside where I heard everything between Maloney and the Witches. "That's the end of it." Aaron said as he cut the transmission. "The 501st has been disbanded."

"He did all that?" Hiyori asked "And all it took was a small girl making a discovery?"

"I believe so, Invictus Two." Aaron answered "But that gives us an opportunity to start. By the way, how is Cipher feeling?"

"I… feel… pissed…" I felt my blood boil over the fact that the stupid Air Chief Marshal replaced the Witches with Neuroi-powered technology. I changed the frequency to Amirah, who is on the ground. "Amirah, have you heard everything?"

"I know." She answered "I'm almost at the base. I'm hiding from the others. As soon as the Witches leave, then I'll strike."

"Copy." I answered "Good luck." It will take a while to get there as we surged towards Folkestone

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Amirah's P.O.V.**

An hour has past and the entire wing has left the base. Before I hid, I specifically told Wallcroft not to come in yet until all of the guards have been dealt with. Since everything is in position, I put on my business suit, which is a male outfit, put on black gloves and a fedora. Aisyah then brought in a long, black briefcase which contains something important. I then walked up to the base guards as they walked up.

"Halt! This base is under military jurisdiction of the 1st Special Assault Echelon." One of the Base Guards said "State your business."

"Oh, I'm just here to show the soldiers a new product." I answered "A new firearm if you ask. It's been approved by the Defence Minister." The soldiers present became intrigued.

"Alright. Show us then." I nodded as I brought out a weapon familiar to them. "Oh bloody-" I knocked the two guards out with my knives as I holstered them back underneath the suit. I then entered the base's exterior as there is little to no opposition. Aisyah then appeared out of my left shoulder and analyzed the numbers for the base guards.

"There are some good news and bad news." The Blue Neuroi said

"Let me hear it." I answered as I walked for the hangar

"First off, the base guards you knocked out are only members of the Britannian Armed Forces." Aisyah answered "They are just made as scapegoats by Maloney and told them not to report what they saw. Also, I can estimate that the numbers for the base guards are only five in total. For the guards that are affiliated with the 1st Special Assault Echelon, they round out to ten soldiers in all. All of them are located outside the hangar."

"So, that's the bad news, mixed with numbers. So, what's the good news?" I asked

"Good news is that the members of Operation SPECTRE received three new members."

"Who are they?"

"You know who they are." I then crouched behind a bush and pulled out my binoculars as I saw ten guards who are on patrol at each length of the hangar.

"Aisyah? Is the weapon ready?" I asked as I let down my binoculars

"It's almost charged, Amirah." Aisyah answered "All we have to do is wait for Wallcroft and the others. For now, ready your knives." I nodded as I continued to watch their movements and the Warlock took to the skies.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Minna's P.O.V.**

After the 501st went their separate ways, Trude, Erica and I are dropped off at the last stop for the bus. Originally, we were supposed to head for St. Trond in Belgica, but the former and I have other ideas. I activated my familiar after we got off, and my suspicions are confirmed.

"They've stopped monitoring us." I analyzed as I turned off my magic

"I think it might've been best to continue on to Karlsland and fight to take our homeland back." Trude said as Erica and I tilted our heads in confusion.

"Huh?" Erica asked "You're the one who wanted to come back, Trude." She then became a little flustered, maybe because of Miyafuji.

"That's because… I-I owe Miyafuji." I knew it all along as I chuckled a bit.

"That's right. You owe her a lot." Erica answered back

"A-Anyway!" She started "C-Can we really let her go home heartbroken like that!? Would Karlsland soldiers really allow such-?!" I then quieted her down as she stopped talking.

"Yes, yes! We feel just how you feel." I answered "Besides, I'm also concerned about what Miyafuji said."

"You mean about making friends with the Neuroi?" Erica asked

"No, about the Warlock having been in contact with the Neuroi." I answered her, becoming stern. "Based on Air Chief Marshal Maloney's flustered reaction when Miyafuji mentioned it, I bet he's hiding something. Cipher also caught wind of his project as of late."

"Wait, Cipher knew about this as well?" Erica asked

"Why didn't he tell us, more like you, in the first place?" Trude asked

"Cipher made contact with a Blue Neuroi member by the name of Vera Neckiton." I answered "He wanted to show me in case if neither of us believed in Miyafuji's story about the Humanoid Neuroi earlier, and that the Warlock being powered by a Neuroi core."

"And we waved it off like a false rumor." She lamented "We need to apologize to her soon."

"I suppose all of us." I said "The only way to do this is to expose whatever he's planning."

"If he can get caught violating his duty to report, we'll have a chance to go on the offensive." She analyzed

"Exactly." I answered "Only problem is how to get back…" Erica peered out of the stop and found a milk truck coming our way.

"Hey, truck!" She said as she does a pose, hoping to attract the driver "Hi!" The problem is… "Hey, you! Don't ignore these sexy girls!"

"Well, that didn't work." Trude adamantly said as more vehicles showed up. "Wait!" We managed to flag down a military convoy of three Bedford OXD's. The passenger door opened revealing a familiar face.

"Commander, Captain, Hartmann?" It was Pixy with his assault rifle in hand "What are you three doing here?"

"What are you doing here? You've been missing since." Trude said "Not to mention the wing had been disbanded after you left."

"Sorry about that, Captain." He apologized "You can join in our operation along with the SAS and the pilots at the back."

"Who's with you?" Erica asked as we piled into the lead truck

"Just me, ROT Team, Lyla, Vera and Crow Team." He answered

"Crow Team?" I asked

"Yep. They have been with us since the operation against Excalibur." He answered "Unlike Cipher and I who are Ustian mercenaries, Crow Team is an Osean-based mercenary squad to fill in the gaps for the Air Force. Ironic enough, we've managed to see them the first time we went to London."

"I see." Just then I realized something is amiss "If you're all here, then where's Cipher?" I saw Pixy creating a grin on his face as he drove us back. On the way, I remembered Cipher confessing his feelings. I asked Pixy who is concentrating on the road. "Pixy, you didn't hear anything… odd last night, didn't you?"

"I haven't, Commander." He answered "Why?"

"No… No reason." I answered meekly as we continued on to the base.

 **Amirah's P.O.V.**

"Mistress, this is Wallcroft." He said over the radio. "We're on our way now. SPECTRE will start in thirty minutes time."

"Copy that, Wallcroft." I said as I was ready to start my attack "I'll eliminate the guards first then you enter. And Maloney has taken the precaution of sealing the entire hangar with steel beams."

"Hope you have a weapon capable of cutting through it."

"Don't mind about it, Wallcroft. Just get here until I'm done with these men." I readied my knives under my suit and casually walked my way down. The guards didn't notice until I stabbed one behind the back. His muffled screams attracted some, and then all of the soldiers present. "Oh my goodness, I guess I've blown my cover then." The soldiers then aimed with their Sten guns.

"Who in the bloody hell are you? What are you doing messing with the Warlock's operation?" One of the soldiers asked

"Well, for starters." I tightened my black gloves as I opened my suit jacket. "My name is Commander Amirah Aisyah Sulaiman, Commander of the Special Air Service and soon-to-be Knight Commander of Bath." I grabbed a hold of two knives as I threw them at two guards, killing them. The others do not want to make a disturbance so they tried using their submachine guns as melee weapons, but I'm more experienced than them. I jumped into the air and used two more and killed two more.

"Damn it!" A guard shouted "Shoot her!" I pulled out another set of knives and killed another two. I pulled out two of my knives from their carcasses and slashed the final three with ease while injuring the last member. He tried to aim his Sten before I kicked it out of his hands. Instead, I aimed my knife at his neck.

"Where is that Warlock heading too?" I asked nicely while hiding a malicious smile

"I-I don't know. I swear." He answered panicked as I inched close to his face

"Do you want me to test my patience?" I asked again as I raised a knife to his eye. "Where is the Warlock heading too?"

"O-Okay! It's heading to Gallia and to eliminate the Hive that's crossing the English Channel! That's all I know I swear!" I retracted my knife as I smiled at his answer

"That's a good soldier." I said "Now, sleep tight." I whacked him as he went unconscious. I then stared at the hangar entrance where the steel beams had been erected. It would take more than my knives to open up the entrance. I then turned to Aisyah as I placed my briefcase on the runway. "Aisyah, is the weapon ready?"

"It's all charged, Amirah." I opened it to reveal my new weapon. A technological edge made by humanity, a 'High-Frequency Mass Vibration Sword' if you will called the Murasama. I looked at it in awe as Aisyah appeared.

"Where did you get the weapon?" I asked

"I got it from the Blue Neuroi leader. The sword has been wielded by only the elite of the Blue Neuroi. So, it's my turn to use it. But, it's all yours, Amirah." I nodded as I approached the hangar opening.

"Aisyah, activate camouflage and teleport me to the interior. And don't forget to soundproof the area." Aisyah then covered the base in an invisible soundproof shield layer as I readied the Muramasa. "Right there." With a single charge, the blade made sparks and a metal screeching noise as it cuts through the steel. Luckily, no one can hear it or see it, not even Maloney's systems picked up anything since they're concentrating on the Warlock's effectiveness. After cutting the entire length of the opening, Aisyah then teleported me to the inside while I called Wallcroft. "Wallcroft. I'm all set here."

"Copy, Mistress." He answered "We're almost at the base and we're going to park on the outside of the hangar. We've also managed to bring in Commander Wilcke, and Flight Lieutenants Barkhorn and Hartmann."

"Roger. Make sure you park outside of the hangar, because I may kick the beams right towards you." Afterwards, I found a lone guard inside where he's eyeing the Striker Units. I landed silently behind him, because he didn't hear the sound of steel being scraped. I then brought up my knife and stabbed him while covering his mouth. After letting him down, I called Wallcroft. "Wallcroft, I'm all set here. You in position."

"We are. However, the Warlock is making its attack run on the Gallian Hive and we're at a safe distance."

"Roger. Stand back." With one powerful kick, the steel beams blasted out of the hangar and into the ocean. Luckily, no one still heard it. Soon the trucks backed-up into the hangar, where thirty SAS soldiers, along with the pilots and the 501st Karlsland Witches, exited the trucks. "Minna, Barkhorn, Erica. What are you three doing here?"

"We're here for the same reason as you, Amirah." Minna answered "Miyafuji provided detailed information when she mentioned the Warlock being powered by the Neuroi."

"If only all of us believed in her sooner." Barkhorn admitted

"And I expect all of the Witches involved to apologize to her when this raid is over." Pixy said as he loaded a clip into his rifle "And you know what? This scene looks vaguely familiar."

"What scene?" Griffen asked

"I watched an anime series that is completely mind-breaking. And there's a movie that came afterwards and it keeps me up a few nights just thinking about it. I even have to think about something else before it fades in my mind. And the movie still haunts me."

"I know what you're thinking about, Pixy." PJ said "I don't want to see that movie either." I sweatdropped at watching those two.

"Uh… Mistress?" Wallcroft said as I walked to him

"What's going…? Is that the Akagi?" I asked

"Yeah. It turns out that it's in close proximity with the Gallian Hive." Wallcroft answered "Might as well get this op finished before the Warlock is pleased by military men alike." I nodded as we cocked our weapons. I had the SAS outfitted their Sterling's with silencers and for the pilot's, who have pistols or a rifle in Pixy's case, are also outfitted with silencers. I, however, have knives and silenced dual-wield pistols.

"Wallcroft, Griffen, Crow Team and ROT Team. East. The rest of you, on me. Head west." We went separately as Minna asked me a question while climbing up some floors.

"Amirah, do you know where Cipher is?" She asked

"He's currently with Kazane and Aaron on his flight here." I answered "Why?"

"N-Nothing." She answered softly as we came across some guards. "Who are they?"

"Base guards of the 1st Special Assault Echelon." I answered "I even take the time to kill some of them before you showed up."

"Aren't they even affiliated to Britannia at all?" Vera asked as she took aim with her silenced pistol

"Sadly no." I answered "They're only affiliated to Maloney and him only." I then took aim at another guard. "Vera, on three. Three." We shot both at the same time as they plop down. "Good thing we're armed with simunition rounds. Otherwise, we may have to clean the base up."

"Wallcroft, this is Pixy. How are things going on your end?" He asked as we moved through the hallway

"Wallcroft here." He answered "Only light resistance. A few are knocked out while two are shot with simunition rounds." Just then, we heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Lyla asked. We all moved to the window as we found huge swathes of ocean stemmed upwards.

"That's the Akagi." Pixy answered "Amirah, what's going on?" I asked Aisyah as she analyzed the ongoing battle.

"The Akagi is currently being attacked by the Warlock." I answered "It turns out the Warlock managed to eliminate all of the Neuroi present but it soon got Neuroified and now it's under Neuroi control."

"What?!" Pixy asked "Minna, who's on board the Akagi?"

"Before we left, Mio, Perrine and Yoshika are on the carrier heading towards Fuso." Pixy was shocked to hear that, but everything came to a head when he head Yoshika's name.

"MALONEY!" He raced for the control room as we followed him and left a trail of dead guards in his wake. The Neuroified Warlock laser nearly hit the base as we felt the shockwaves.

"Everyone okay?" Vera asked

"Amirah, we've arrived at the Control Tower." Fleisher said

"Good. We're almost there, but toss out flashbang grenades first." I ordered

"Why?" Angela asked

"We've got a madman running like a stabbed rat guns blazing." PJ answered. Wallcroft tossed the flashbangs in time as Pixy ran inside the room and started shooting the guards. We entered the control room as the soldiers started rounding up the scientists and officers, and Pixy aimed his weapon at Maloney. Pixy finally managed to calm down as the Air Chief Marshal felt a cold sweat.

"Well, look who's on the opposite end now." Pixy said as he flipped the safety switch

"Y-You're one of those airmen I've met when you arrived in London." He started saying

"Yeah. It turns out, Cipher and I thought long and hard about everything, and we've decided to take up Amirah's proposal." I walked to him and maliciously smiled

"It turns out that after I've given the information to the two, they've agreed to join the SAS instead of this group." I answered as I looked around the room "And I have to say, pretty nice setup for your apparent downfall."

"It won't matter." Maloney said as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Pixy. "When I'm through with you, your partner is dead." Just then another pistol was pointed at him. "Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Doing what needs to be right." Our inside man, Air Chief Marshal Arthur Tedder answered "Amirah, you can call the military police to clean this place up." I then watched Minna as she researched through various manuals. "What did you find in there, Commander Wilcke?"

"A lot of information, Air Chief Marshal." Minna answered "Trying to frame the Witches… You've certainly pulled off many stunts, sir."

"And you used the power of your enemy to power your fabled machine." Vera said "That is very idiotic." Detlef then walked up to him.

"What was going through your thick skull, thinking that that piece of shit can turn the tide of war?" Detlef asked venomously

"You used enemy Neuroi technology to gain power surpassing the Witches and then you tried to forcefully disband the Witches to conceal the fact." Vera said as she analyzed everything that Maloney had done

"However, your mistake is was acting hastily in response to Miyafuji, when she had no military understanding of the situation to begin with." Minna continued

"And that reckless stunt of yours nearly put my little buddy to near death." Pixy said as Detlef socked him in the stomach.

"You have no pride in your country's defense!" Detlef accused him of treason "And you went to the enemy for answers! Very disappointing." After I made the call, I turned back to the others.

"I've already called London." I said "Prime Minister Churchill has already re-posted Air Chief Marshal Dowding back to RAF Command and Field Marshal von Stauffenberg is coming with the Military Police to come and arrest all those involved." Meanwhile, Erica was busy looking at the radar where she made two discoveries.

"Everyone, look at the radar!" She said as we all huddled around the command console "A Witch is fighting against the Warlock." Minna activated her ability as she discovered that Yoshika was flying and she grabbed a hold of Mio's Striker Unit. We then focused on the other. "What's that green thing on radar?"

"Electronic Countermeasures." Pixy answered "Some planes from our dimension are capable to arm ECM units. But some planes, like Aaron's E-3 Sentry, are capable for ECM support."

"So, that means…" Lyla said

"Cipher." Minna answered silently and in awe that Cipher is helping out with the operation. "Try to find their radio frequency." Erica went through the radio and managed to find Cipher's transmission. "Cipher, are you there?"

"Minna." Cipher said on the other end "Listen… about what I said…"

"Later, Cipher." She answered "What are you doing?"

"I'm here with Hiyori and Aaron." He answered "We're going to destroy the Warlock." Minna soon smiled "And I'll come back."

"Good luck, Cipher. And… I love you." We then saw fighter contrails of the three planes as they surged towards the battle between Yoshika and the Neuroified Warlock. Minna then clasped her hands together and said something ominous. "Demon Lord of the Round Table, I pray for your success."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Operation Skyfall has reached its climax as the final bits will involve Cipher and Hiyori taking on the Neuroified Warlock. And just for giggles…**

XXXXXXXXXX

A gunshot rang out as Maloney was on the floor head-first with blood coming out. Everyone looked up to the shooter, who is just a rookie named Burns. "Oops."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **It's just to satisfy one reviewer. Anyway, the final part of Skyfall, Zero will commence in the next chapter. Hope to see you there and enjoy reading this one. Especially you, Colonel because of Amirah's presence. See you then.**


	14. Chapter 10

**The penultimate chapter of 'Demon Lord' has finally arrived. Time to find out which would win, a Neuroified Warlock, or the Demon Lord of the Round Table. Like last chapter, I'll skip reviews and get onto the point and let you read the duel. Enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: Operation Skyfall PT. 3: Zero

 **Cipher's P.O.V.**

Flying over the Britannian countryside, we've finally made it to Folkestone. As we entered its airspace, Aaron already set up ECM systems. "Galm One, Invictus Two, I've already set up ECM defenses. The base of the 501st won't be able to track you down."

"Formerly, the 501st base, Eagle Eye." Hiyori answered "They turned that base into a Warlock launching pad."

"There's the Warlock." I pointed "It looks different than last time." Aaron then sifted through the schematics of the Warlock and made a startling discovery.

"Galm One, bad news." He started "Officially, the Warlock eliminated the Neuroi within the hive, but it is now possessed by the Neuroi. We've got a Neuroified Warlock now."

"So much for gaining world initiative." Hiyori joked sarcastically "What now?" Aaron and I thought long, until he came up with an answer.

"We'll continue the operation." He answered "We haven't come this far for nothing." Before we entered the 501st base's airspace, my radio started to crackle

"Aaron, can you patch it up?" Aaron then picked up the radio signal from the base

"Cipher, are you there?" It was Minna. She had somehow found her way to break into the base.

"Minna." I answered "Listen… about what I said…" I thought back about what I said last night. It just rolled out and I'm not sure if she would agree or not. If she doesn't love me, then I can accept it.

"Later, Cipher." She answered as I accepted the fact that she holds no feelings for me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here with Hiyori and Aaron." I answered her "We're going to destroy the Warlock. And I'll come back."

"Good luck, Cipher." She answered "And… I love you." I blinked twice about hearing her saying that. She actually loves me. We then found the Warlock as it's currently being attacked by a Witch.

"Someone is actually fighting the Warlock." I said as we closed the distance "Is that… That's Yoshika."

"We're confirming that Sergeant Miyafuji is engaging with the Warlock." Aaron said "It turns out that the Unit is actually Major Sakamoto's."

"How did she bring them to the Akagi?" Hiyori asked

"I don't know." I answered "But she needs some support." As the Warlock made its attack on Yoshika, a hail of gunfire by Hiyori made the Warlock turn tail and run. Yoshika looked surprised as she turned to find three distinctive looking jets. "Yoshika, can you hear us?"

"C-Cipher-san!" She said as we zoomed past her

"We'll take over from here." Hiyori said "For now, cover the Akagi." Yoshika nodded as she went to cover the sinking ship. "Cipher, give me your orders."

"Hiyori, I want you to be bait for the Warlock." I answered "Sure the Warlock is like our jets, but ours is not powered by a Neuroi, and we're highly experienced compared to that thing."

"Roger." Hiyori went in ahead of me and made a beeline for the Warlock. Her weapons came out of the Raptor and fired a pair of arcane missiles. "Fox Two, Fox Two!" The missile trail has a majestic blue flame coming out of the engine as it hit the Warlock. It surprisingly brushed itself off because it fired its machine guns, but one missile made a hit on one of the joints. "Target hit, but it's still flying." The Warlock responded by firing its own set of lasers, then transformed and went after Hiyori.

"I'm tailing behind it now." I said as my Eagle catched up behind it. "Eagle Eye, does the Warlock see me with the ECM activated?"

"The ECM is activated, but somehow, it can still see you." He answered

"I think that Neuroi Yoshika has seen a day ago may have its own consciousness." I analyzed as the Warlock transformed again and fired lasers on Hiyori. "Not today you scum." I fired my Vulcan cannon onto its back as it reacted violently by firing its own machine guns. "Whoa!" I jerked my Eagle up as the Warlock soon followed me. "Not good. Hiyori, I could use some back-up!"

"Copy. I'm on its tail." Hiyori got behind it and fired one of her special weapons. "Hit."

"The Warlock's armor is a tough one. Eagle Eye, where's the core?" I asked as I performed a cobra maneuver

"The core is located within the Warlock. I don't think you'll be able to pierce through the frontal armor. The only chance you'll be able to have to hit the front is if you fire your missiles." Aaron analyzed

"Easy for you to say, AWACS." Hiyori said "Every time I fire, that damn thing continues to stop my missiles from hitting it."

"Yeah, that thing is heavily armed." I knew what Hiyori had said "Maloney really decked the Warlock out with machine guns and Neuroi lasers. Before the mission, Amirah told me that the Warlock also has a honeycomb shield. I guess it's not using it."

"Cipher, I have an idea." Hiyori said as we dodged cannon fire while distributing ours "Why don't we try synchronizing our missiles. That way, we can overwhelm it with cannon and missile fire." I thought about it. Our arcane missiles are just deadly than our regular missiles, and firing one by one can really be a pain. I think it just might work.

"Roger that, Hiyori. I'm going with your plan." I answered as I contacted Eagle Eye. "Eagle Eye. Did you hear all that?"

"I did." He answered "Commence saturation attack." Our aircraft got in front of the Warlock as we aimed our missiles at the Warlock.

"Cipher, Fox Two!"

"Kazane, Fox Two!" We fired our missiles as the Warlock transformed into a jet and tried to fly away. But, unlike the Warlock, our missiles can hone in onto the target, making the Warlock trying to evade the incoming projectiles. "Try to get away from that you scum!" Soon, the missiles connected and the Warlock was forced to transform once again.

"It's back in its normal form." I analyzed "I'm going in!" I surged forward and fired a combined barrage of Vulcan cannon and missile fire at the Warlock. The Warlock then did a full laser barrage, but the lasers are inaccurate and it only hit a handful of cannon bullets. Finally, the missiles hit a combination of the engine legs and the core, located within the exterior and its demonizing red visor. It then exploded into white shards as it landed gracefully into the ocean.

"Bandit shot down." Eagle Eye reported "Mission complete. Stand-by for further orders." Hiyori and I flew around the base as we see the Neuroi Hive dissipating and the Akagi sinking beneath the waves. During the battle, Shirley and Francesca came back to the stricken carrier and brought the Major and Perrine in tow. Yoshika escorted them back to the base. "I've received a message from Allied HQ, I'm patching it in."

"This is Commodore Galland. Cipher, Invictus Two, we have seen the Neuroi Hive around Gallia as it disappeared." She began "I've also heard from anonymous sources that Maloney is behind the hidden disbandment of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing?"

"Uh… Y-Yes ma'am." I answered

"Well, since because he's been 'accidently' shot, Churchill and Atlee already has re-established Air Chief Marshal Dowding to Fighter Command. As for the members of the 1st Special Assault Echelon, they'll be court-martialed and await trial."

"That's good." Hiyori said "Now that Gallia is liberated, I'm sure that we can settle down and relax. Besides, I still have my Lyla to go to. Wait… I'm getting something on radar."

"Copy, Invictus Two." Aaron said "Wait, there's eight of them. Seven are flying Berkut's and the other is…" He was then interrupted when a laser shot past him and aimed straight for the fighters. "Break, break!"

"It's heading for the base!" Hiyori said as the laser aimed at the command tower and hitting it directly

"Minna!" I shouted as I then turned my head back to where the laser shot came from. I checked my IFF, and made a startling discovery. "They're Belkan."

"There are numerous possibilities." Hiyori said "The Luftwaffe is under reorganization and ROT Team is here. Maybe it's those two you've fought over Area B7R before you and Pixy got warped here."

"I've found out the targets." Eagle Eye analyzed "There are seven Su-47 Berkut's. And there's a plane of unknown origin." I looked out to the sky and found the eight-plane formation. They made a beeline right for us.

 **Belkan Air Force; 18** **th** **Air Division, 5** **th** **Tactical Fighter Squadron**

 **Gault Team**

"Gault One to all units, begin the operation." The lead pilot said "Let the victor, be justice." Hiyori and I are surprised at hearing that voice. Then, another voice spoke.

"Cipher, Invictus." Fleisher spoke through the radio "You're about to face down one of the Belkan Air Force's most elite squadron."

"Fleisher, who are they? And what happened to the others?" I asked

"Amirah and the others are alright. The Witches also. But… I don't know about Commander Wilcke." Fleisher answered

"Minna!" I shouted at her name again as I stared at the incoming enemy "Hiyori, take four and I'll take four and that plane."

"Roger." Hiyori said as she readied her missiles.

"Cipher, the pilot inside the advanced craft is Anton Kupchenko." Fleisher said "He was the head of Belka's experimental weapons project before being sent out onto the frontlines. Unfortunately, neither the government nor military didn't know that he went missing in action since the start of the war. Shoot him down so he doesn't see the light of day."

"Buddy, you have to shoot that guy down." Pixy said

"Roger." I answered

 ***BGM-Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War-Zero***

We entered from what Fleisher calls it the 'Golden Nest'. It is meant to lure enemy fighters into the missiles of Gault Squadron. Gault then unleashed a torrent of QAAM's as we evaded them. To make things a little worse, Anton then fired his laser.

"Demon Lord of the Round Table. I was hoping to meet you under different circumstances." Anton fired another laser as I took down an Su-47. "Listen to my orders, and you'll survive."

"I'm not sure if that tactic will ever work, Cipher." Hiyori said as we all heard what Anton is saying

"He may have copied that from the Sotoan Civil War." I commented "Hiyori, your two." Hiyori fired a missile as it connected. "Six more Berkuts."

"Eagle Eye, what's the name of the unidentified aircraft?" Hiyori asked

"I don't know." He answered "If you can destroy the aircraft's weaponry, then I'll be able to identify what kind of aircraft it is."

"Roger." I said as two Gault members fired at me. "Damn, they're even tougher than Bernitz and Heimeroth." Hiyori got behind them and took down two in just a second.

"Four left." Anton then fired another laser towards us as I got behind him.

"Demon Lord. What is it you hope to accomplish on the battlefield?" Anton asked as Hiyori went after the three remaining jets. I got behind Anton's plane as I fired a set of missiles at him.

"What I hope for is to see this world free from the Neuroi, and protecting my new friends." I answered as I fired my Vulcan cannon.

"You're good, Demon Lord. Too bad you would've fought for Belka." He said as he went behind me and fired a laser. I avoid it in time as I got behind him again. A few bursts from my Vulcan cannon and the laser weapon is knocked off his plane.

"Yeah? Well, I've chosen my side. And it's Ustio and the 501st." I then watched Hiyori shooting down two of the Berkuts while she now has the last Gault wingman on her tail.

"Phase One analysis complete." Aaron said "Second weapon load has been confirmed." Anton then fired one of the second weapon systems as it didn't come right for me. Instead, it just detonated mid-air.

"Whoa! Burst missiles?!" I asked as I jerked my aircraft away from the explosions. "Since when did Belka made those?!"

"Since the beginning of the war, Galm One." Eagle Eye answered "If you one fired, take evasive action and get behind Gault One again." After the blast dissipated, I got back behind Kupchenko and fired my Vulcan cannon once again

"Gault Seven, I need cover." Anton ordered

"I have problems of my own, Gault One." Gault Seven answered "This female Ustio pilot is like a mongoose stalking its prey."

"It is because you were hiding while I gained experience, Gault Seven." Hiyori commented as she fired a missile at Gault Seven. He easily evaded it as Hiyori continued to chase him down. Anton then fired another burst missile as it exploded mid-air and I have to avoid it again.

"Damn, you're hard to shoot down." I complimented him "But, it won't do you any good." Anton just kept silent as he tried to outturn me. "My Eagle can't outturn you, but I'm more experienced than you can ever imagine." I then fired my Vulcan cannon as it knocked out two of the burst missiles. "Almost there."

"Gault One, I'm coming right for you." Gault Seven said as I saw him and Hiyori heading right towards us

"Gault Seven, break right when I tell you." Anton ordered. He's doing this in order for me and Hiyori to intentionally ram each other.

"Hiyori, you heard that?" I asked as Hiyori confirmed my suspicions "On three. Three!" Anton and Gault Seven broke right, hoping that we would collide each other, but we have other ideas. Hiyori and I did our own version of 'Phantom Bullet', and then screamed towards our targets. "Got you." I fired my Vulcan cannon and destroying the last of the burst missiles while Hiyori shot down Gault Seven.

"It's time." Anton said darkly. I questioned this until Galland came in.

"Cipher, multiple V2 rockets are heading towards Paris and London." Galland said "The Karlsland military didn't know who hacked into their V2 mainframe, and so did the other nations."

"Demon Lord, you have failed to protect everyone." Anton said "When the V2's hit the city, humanity will no longer have to fear the Neuroi, but with what they have built."

"This is AWACS, listen up Galm One." Aaron said "We've identified the status of the enemy craft. Codenamed, Morgan. This aircraft is armed with an advanced ECM defense system. It's only weak point is in the front air intake. You'll have to attack it from head on." Without arguing against it, I agreed "Go, take down Morgan. You're the only one that can stop it. Demon Lord of the Strike Witches, I pray for your success."

"We're behind you, Cipher." Hiyori said

"Do it, buddy. Knock him out of the sky." Pixy encouraged me. Soon, a raucous approval came in from the Witches, the airmen, and Minna.

"Cipher… Please… Come back to me…" Minna said weakly

"I will, everybody." I said silently as I thrusted towards Kupchenko. I fired a missile at him as it hit the intake. "That's it." It soon became a jousting session as Kupchenko and I tried to hit each other. "Come on, come one." I fired another set as it hit the intake again.

"Galm One, significant damage has recorded on the Morgan." Eagle Eye reported "Keep going."

"Impossible. I'm being bested by the Demon Lord." Anton is now having second thoughts on dogfighting me. When I went for him the final time, I unleashed a hail of missiles as it hit Kupchenko completely. "COME ON!" A trail of smoke belched from Kupchenko's plane as he intend to ram me. Instead, I jerked right as I was able to avoid him. His plane then exploded as he ejected.

"Cipher, good news." Galland spoke again "The V2's have been destroyed mid-flight. Every government is breathing a sigh of relief now."

"Roger that, Commodore. Thanks." I breathed heavily, thinking that the nightmare of the Warlock, the Gallian Hive, and Gault Squadron is all behind me.

"Mission accomplished, Cipher." Aaron said "Come on, you two, let's go back home. We wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting for you." We then arrived back at base, well, what was left of it because of the laser attacks. Everyone gathered at the hangar entrance as everyone ran up to our two planes and started congratulating me or hugging me, mainly Barkhorn and Yoshika. Perrine was especially gratified to see Gallia liberated due to our efforts, and even made amends to Yoshika by befriending her. Still, it was a celebration for our success.

"Way to go, buddy." Pixy congratulated me

"That, will be one for the history books." Lyla commented

"I never knew that a mercenary like yourself can destroy one of Belka's best. Well done, Cipher." Fleisher said as Angela agreed with him. PJ and Crow Team congratulated me as well.

"Hey, brother." Trude said "What was that title Eagle Eye called you?"

"Demon Lord of the Strike Witches?" I asked. All of the Witches nodded in agreement. "I guess that will be my new title now." Amirah walked in and gave me something. "What is this?"

"It's one of Britannia's highest awards. The Victoria Cross." Amirah said as other soldiers gave the pilots other medals. Pixy earned the Distinguished Service Order, Hiyori received the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross and the other's received the Distinguished Flying Cross. "Before you ask, King George VI gave the medals to me to commend you pilots. You have done what no one can achieve, and that is to bring down an entire hive and destroyed a soon-to-be corrupted machine. And, Field Marshal von Stauffenberg along with Kaiser Wilhelm IV sends their regards." One thing soon clicked my mind.

"Where's Minna?"

"She's waiting for you." Trude answered

"At the front of the base." Amirah continued as she pointed where she is. I nodded as I jogged down to find her. I then found her in front of the base, where she is looking at the security entrance. "Hey, Minna." No response. "I came back, just like I promised." Minna then turned around as she started to well up tears.

"C-Cipher… I…" I then hugged her. This is starting to remind me of Pas-de-Calais. "I thought… you aren't…"

"Hey, I'm here now. I'm no ghost. I'm just a Demon Lord, a mercenary, and a pilot." I answered as I look at her beautiful red eyes. "Minna… I…"

"I've already know, Cipher." She smiled "When you first said you loved me, I was awake at the time. I wasn't sure on how to react to it. Ever since Kurt died, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be close to someone again. Seeing how you arrived in this world, Cipher, everything changed."

"What do you mean?"

"How you maintained the group. How you managed to befriend everyone on the base. The list goes on, Cipher. But… How long did you have your feelings for me for?" Minna asked

"Since I met you." I answered "I mean… You are one of the girls in this world that I have met. But I wonder, will you come with me to Ustio?" Minna smiled as she leaned closer

"I would love to." She answered "Just let me fly with you as your wingman, Cipher."

"Actually, Minna. I have a name too. Not just Cipher." Minna became curious at this revelation "Daniel. My name is Daniel Cross. Callsign 'Cipher'. And I'm glad to have met you. Can we…?" Minna leaned forward and kissed me. I was wide-eyed in surprise as I let everything come into view. When we let go, both of us looked at each other's eyes, mixed with happiness, love, and a special bond.

"Is that the answer you're looking for?" She asked cheekily. I was speechless. "You look cute when you're confused… Daniel."

"I… I don't know what to say." I chuckled "This is the first time I had someone in a relationship with." Minna chuckled cutely

"I guess so. But, I may have stolen your first kiss, Daniel." She said

"I wonder… How are we going to say it to the others?" Minna smiled as she took my hand and kissed me again.

"We'll let them find out." I smiled as we head for the interior of the base, while von Stauffenberg arrived with MP's to arrest what remains of the 1st Special Assault Echelon. Here, it's mission complete. Within me… I'll leave it for you to find out.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Now, I know what you're thinking. Yes, I wanted to use the combined Warlock-Akagi, but a certain reviewer of mine wanted to add a little addition to the final battle for Britannia. But, hey, at least I have fulfilled a promise. I mean, you can't have Ace Combat with the addition of 'Super Fighters'. Without it… Yeah, good thing the reviewer and I put in the Morgan.**

 **Now, finally, the 1** **st** **Special Assault Echelon has been dismantled and Cipher even manages to get his girl. For the name, Daniel Cross, no, it's not the one from Assassin's Creed. At least he made friends with all of the Witches, and made a relationship with the one that he cared the most. I'm pretty sure you lot already figured it out from a mile away. Or that's just me. Anyway, Cipher x Minna… confirmed.**

 **See you in the next chapter. Oh… and I'm going to do a filler season. I won't spoil it yet, but anticipate it. Hope you enjoy the chapter and tell me about Cipher x Minna.**


	15. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to 'Demon Lord.' Where we last left off, the Neuroified Warlock has been destroyed, Gault Squadron has made its appearance and you got the aerial jousting. Now, something that needs to be addressed first. Where did Gault come from? Well, I'll explain everything this chapter, because you're in for something… twisted.** _ **Thorthemighty321**_ **should be happy because I got Gault into this mess, and just for him, the Gault Squadron was for you. Now, reviews.**

 _ **Solo Wing 11:**_ Yeah, don't worry. All answers will be revealed next chapter.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Everything will be revealed next chapter. And she'll appear.

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ Once again, I never failed to amaze you.

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ The Britannian Arc is nearing its end, yes. But, not this story. Thanks for the review.

 _ **Gropau25:**_ Yes, I have read your beta-fic. You're off to a good start.

 _ **Wharl:**_ I'm pretty sure I'll follow the same plot points. But, after this, it will be a filler season.

 **So, enjoy the chapter and see you at the end.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11: The Demon Lord Sleeps

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

Everyone waited for Minna and I to return to the runway. I still had my hand in hers, confirming our relationship, but we decided to keep it to ourselves and only a select few are to know about it. We decided that Pixy, Barkhorn, Amirah, Claus, Hiyori, Lyla, and Yoshika are to know about this. The rest, they can figure out at a later time. Meanwhile, the MP's arrived and arrested the members of the 1st Special Assault Echelon, while Maloney had been taken in, unconsciously and shot.

From what Minna said, Tedder gave in the full details from the discovery of the Humanoid Neuroi to the disbandment of the wing. Von Stauffenberg gave Tedder full pardons and immunity for the Warlock's trial and Amirah gave made him an honorary Spec-Ops position for his inside work. One thing's for sure, Gallia has been liberated and Britannia is saved from Neuroi invasion. Meanwhile, the Britannian Coast Guard went in and retrieved the wreckage of the Su-47 that Hiyori and I fought against. Since no one wanted the jet to fall into the wrong hands, primarily those who hold contempt on the girls.

Minna, Amirah, Yoshika, Pixy, Aaron, Claus and I walked to the charred wreckage of the jet, which had been sunken and raised. "What is this jet?" Yoshika asked

"That little buddy, is a Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut." Pixy answered "What makes the plane unique is its swept-wing design. Not to mention it's Yuktobania's first stealth fighter. It can outfly, outmaneuver our Eagle without any competition from it."

"But what about Gault One's aircraft?" I asked

"The Morgan?" Aaron answered questioningly "Good news and bad news. The bad news is that the plane had been shattered upon impact, so it wouldn't be made again. Would have been good for the researchers to test on."

"And what's the good news?" Amirah asked

"We've managed to recover the data analogues from both the craft's pilot." He answered "This may also explain on how Gault Squadron arrived in this world."

"Speaking of which, what happened to Anton?" I asked. No one even know the answer. From what the analogues say, Gault Squadron arrived in this world via a hidden Belkan operation from the Pendragon Project. To test it, Belka's R&D department introduced Gault to the ADFX- 01 Morgan, the same craft the Anton flew in. The Morgan is equipped with a special device called 'Hydra', a device that can create portals to any end of the globe. Unfortunately, Hydra went haywire and teleported them here.

"That explains how Gault arrived in Britannia after the Warlock accident." Minna said "But how did he get a hold on the Karlsland V2 weapons?" Aaron and Claus sifted through the data and found another device linked with the Morgan.

"Here. Hacking device." Claus answered "Even with our world's advanced technology, it's easily hackable from his end. That's why the V2's were fired." "I can only guess that solves this mystery as to how Gault Squadron invaded this world. But, there was one thing that we now turned our attention too. We heard shots coming from the beach section.

"Are those shots?" Yoshika asked

"Wallcroft, have the base locked down. We may be experiencing a skirmish." Amirah radioed. We went over to the beach area and found Anton fighting another Humanoid Neuroi. He fired his pistol multiple times, but the Humanoid Neuroi easily evaded every shot fired by moving every single time.

"A-Another one?!" Yoshika asked. This time, the Humanoid is like the one from Yoshika saw, now fighting one of Belka's most highly accomplished pilots. "V-Vera-san! There's another one!" Vera ran up and found the Humanoid, but she made a low growl to find that the Neuroi is her sworn enemy, not the Blue Neuroi. Soon, Anton ran out of rounds as the Humanoid ran up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"W-What are you doing!?" He asked as the Humanoid's hand clenched him tightly

" **I deserve justice."** The Humanoid answered **"For what you have done to my people and for allowing to weaponize a monstrosity of a tool."**

"The Warlock was his idea, not mine." He answered

" **And you thought he could control us?"** It asked **"You disgust me. And I will ensure that every single one of you will not use us as guinea pigs. I'll see you in hell, Herr Doctor."** With its free hand, it unsheathed a wrist blade and aimed it at Anton's heart. And with one swift ocean, the blade had sunk deep within his chest, right where the heart is. Pixy immediately covered Yoshika's eyes, not letting her see the blood spilled. **"That is for my hive."** Just as the Humanoid sheathed her wrist blade, she then sensed Vera.

"It sees us." Pixy said as Vera got in front of us. She then walked forward to the Humanoid and just completely looked at her. The Humanoid's face revealed that of a young girl with crimson eyes.

" **I have no grudge against you right now, Vera."** The Humanoid said **"Neither one of us wants to combat each other at the moment since the Gallian Hive has been destroyed thanks to those two morons."**

"I know." Vera answered "But why are you here? Your hive has been destroyed. And you look human, but with Neuroi armor." The piercing glare from the Humanoid got us a little scared. In case anything happens, Amirah ordered her troops to ready themselves, while Pixy and I retrieved our weapons. Just then, its facial expression turned into a sad one.

" **I'm here because… I have no other place to go to."** It answered **"After the hive is destroyed, I'm not sure where to go next. Either it is back to the Alpha Hive, or head back to my home. After what they did to my allies, I don't know who to trust anymore."**

"But you still have us." Vera answered as she turned to Amirah "Amirah? Is it okay if the Humanoid can join us?" Amirah thought about it long and hard.

"We will." Amirah answered "But, we have to keep it under wraps, not letting it being under the hands of Generals and scientists. I would like to know what its name is." Vera turned to the Humanoid again as it tilted its head.

"Your name. What is your name?" Vera asked

" **Since I'm the last one to survive the destruction of the hive, I'm now named 'Survivor'."** The Humanoid, now named 'Survivor', answered **"It is an honor to join the team now. But please, don't see me as an enemy, but as a friend."** We firmly accepted Survivor's position into our group, as the ones that witnessed it, are kept under lock and key. We even introduced ourselves to Survivor as it remembered the names of the group. Sure some people are either cautious are glad that Survivor has joined, that doesn't mean that we're hostile.

After the operation, everyone gathered in the common room where everyone wanted to figure out a few things. Who's going with who?

"So… since the battle for Britannia ended, I'm pretty sure that we may be going separate ways." Detlef said

"That's true, Lieutenant-Colonel Fleisher." Barkhorn answered "Since we've accomplished our goal, the members of the wing are free to disband of their own accord."

"Question is," Eila said, "who is going where, and what of the jet pilots?" Everyone felt dead silent. Some people shifted their legs, while others have that awkward silence. It was then that my ersatz sister broke the ice.

"Well… Hartmann, Minna and I are heading over to Belgica." She answered "The frontline has been shifted over to Karlsland now."

"If you want, we can come with you." Angela suggested "After all, the Belkan War is over for the two of us."

"Do you want to come with us, Fleisher?" Fleisher gave her a nod, showing that he'll go to Belgica. "That settles it, Cipher. Or should I call you Daniel now?"

"Either one of the two is fine, sis." I answered "Now that we're at it… Should I still call you Captain?" Barkhorn smirked a bit.

"It's your choice, Cipher." She answered. Soon, PJ spoke.

"I don't mind if the entire Crow Team can stay with you, Amirah." He said sheepishly. The SAS Commander chuckled a little before turning to the Osean mercenary.

"You are already welcome to stay with us, PJ." Amirah answered "Besides, it's fun having some pilots being trained by the one and only." PJ sweatdropped at that phrase. The Major laughed when Amirah mentioned her training.

"Trust me, PJ." She began "My training programs are on par with hers. But taking the SAS training course is a complete nightmare." Hiyori then spoke of her assignment.

"I was talking with Shirley and Francesca, and they said that they are to be deployed to Africa to assist the Allied Forces stationed there." She said

"And what did Lyla say?" Pixy asked

"She said that she's okay with us going to the desert." She answered before turning to me "Daniel, if we, or you for that matter, found a way to return to Ustio, make sure that we're okay in this world, and that Lyla and I already found you."

"On that, we can do, Hiyori." I answered "Now, what about us, Pixy?" Pixy was deep in thought, trying on who to go with.

"To be honest buddy, I want to know the condition of our world." He answered "But, I'm really getting accustomed to this world. Sure my ideal is out of the window, there may be more like me, but through violent means."

"Tell that to Bristow." Fleisher said "I just hope that Osea has put him somewhere nice and isolated."

"But where will you go, Pixy-san?" Yoshika asked. Pixy thought long and hard about where he wants to be. Either head home, if there is a way, or be with Yoshika. Lynnette soon spoke.

"Pixy, if you want, you and Aaron can come with Perrine and I to Gallia." She suggested. He seemed happy at first, until he looked at his little buddy.

"But… what about you, Yoshika?" He asked

"Sakamoto-san and I are heading back to Yokosuka." Yoshika replied "Unfortunately, I can't come with you four. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, little buddy. I'm sure we'll meet again somewhere, someday." Yoshika smiled as she hugged Pixy. Minna then spoke up.

"Is that where everyone wants to go?" She asked. Everyone agreed to where the pilots and the Witches are to be placed. They then turned their focus on me.

"Who are you going with, Cipher?" Sanya asked softly. To be honest, I wanted to go with Minna to Belgica, along with Barkhorn, Erica, Fleisher and Angela. Well, she is my girlfriend after all. I was about to answer when Minna interrupted.

"Actually, Lieutenant Barkhorn." She began "I'm not coming to Belgica. Instead, I'm going with Cipher… To the Republic of Ustio." The roster went wide-eyed over this revelation.

"If you're going to Ustio with Cipher, doesn't that mean…" Erica said before she gave off a cheeky smile. "I see where you're going with this, Commander." Some people didn't figure out what Erica meant, but after seeing Minna's reddened face and me averting my gaze from her, they figured out that I'm in a relationship with the Commander. They promised to keep it a secret, which is good.

"Question is how to get back…?" I said

"Hey, Vera?" Lyla asked the Blue Neuroi girl "You transported Hiyori and I to this world via one of your portals, right?" Vera nodded as she remembered that she brought the Dancers over. "Maybe you can create one and teleport the two back over to Ustio."

"I see where you're going with this, Lyla." The Commando said as she turned to me. "Cross, Wilcke. If you can follow me outside."

XXXXXXXXXX

The entire roster gathered on the runway to see me and the Commander leave for Ustio. Barkhorn gathered Minna's belongings and Erica along with the Major brought her Striker Unit. My ground crews brought out my Eagle while Minna said her goodbyes to the Witches.

"Barkhorn, you're in charge of the wing while I'm gone. The Lieutenant-Colonel will be your second-in-command. And make sure to keep an eye on Hartmann as well."

"Yes ma'am." Barkhorn answered "Be careful on your trip." Major Sakamoto then walked up.

"I guess this is where we part, Commander." The Major said

"I guess so, Major." She said "I wish you the best of luck in Fuso. Miyafuji as well." The Major nodded as Yoshika gave a quick salute to me and Minna. The entire roster said their goodbyes as Pixy soon walked up.

"Can't believe Galm is going back home." He said "Well, mainly you and not me. Make sure to tell the Ustian people that Galm Team is still alive and not dead or missing."

"I sure hope so." I answered "Sure would have wished you can come back to Ustio. But it's your choice." He smiled and grabbed my shoulder.

"You keep the Commander safe, alright? And if we do meet up somewhere, back to business as usual." I nodded as Aaron did the same with what Pixy said

"Roger that, buddy." I then turned over to Vera as I put on my flight helmet. "Vera, you all set?"

"Just waiting on you now." She answered. I walked into my jet as Minna got into her Striker Unit. I looked one last time at the roster. They waved goodbye as Minna and I took off into the sky as Vera radioed me. "Alright you two. I'm opening up a portal for you right now. Be warned, however, that the time and placements are far apart from each other."

"Roger, Vera." Minna said "You can open the portal now." Vera opened up a blue portal and we went through it. I have no regrets of leaving my teammates behind, but hey, it's my choice.

XXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the portal, we flew over the Valais Air Base where they finally spot us on radar. "Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted Ustian airspace. State your… Wait, you're in an Ustian craft, right?"

"Affirmative, tower." I answered "This is Captain Daniel Cross, callsign Cipher, of the 6th Air Division, 66th Air Force Unit. Otherwise known as Galm Team."

"Galm Team…? My God, the team's alive!" The tower cried "Get on the horn with the President! Tell him that Galm Team's alive!" The entire airbase was ecstatic of Galm Team's return. Just me, however, since Pixy stayed behind in Gallia. After landing, the ground crews, pilots, and the Base Commander gathered to meet me.

"Captain Cross." The Base Commander said "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"It's good to see you again, sir." I saluted as I went to an at-ease position "So, what has happened since I was gone?"

"One thing is that the Belkan War officially ended after we destroyed 'A World with No Boundaries'." He began "Belka ceded its southern section to either Osea, Sapin or Ustio. The good news, is that Ustio gained control of Area B7R, so we have the vast well of natural resources buried underneath."

"And what did Osea get?"

"Much of the territory Belka captured when they invaded the former." He answered "Where's Pixy and Eagle Eye? And who's the new pilot?"

"Pixy and Eagle Eye remained behind in the world where the three of us were transported to." I answered "And that world is where she is from." I looked over to Minna as she soon spoke.

"Hello." She introduced herself "My name is Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, a member of the Karlsland Luftwaffe and Wing Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, known as the 'Strike Witches'."

"Witches?" He asked. I gave him the rundown of everything that happened. From the first day we've arrived in their world, to Operation Skyfall. I even gave them the specific of how a Witch works, and no one must tell a single soul about it, until they carry it to their graves. When I finished, they were surprised about a magical girl fighting against an alien threat. It sounds suicidal, but at least they were happy that the world Minna came from is a united front.

"Wow. That is quite a story there, Daniel." One of the ground crews commented

"I regretted that I left their world to come back here to ensure that Galm, Crow and the Dancers are not either missing or killed." I said

"We've already phoned the Ustian president that you have returned." An Ustio mercenary pilot said "He'll have the military brass remove you from the MIA/KIA slot to active duty."

"Thanks." I looked at the Valais mountain range once again "It's great to be back here."

"Oh, and just a reminder, Ustio has stepped up its forces since the end." A ground crew member said. I tilted my head in question "Since the end of the war, Osea and Yuktobania have been watching each other. That's why Ustio has been the place of all of the negotiations."

"I see." I answered "Also, did you contact my family? They may have been worried sick as to where I was the entire time."

"We did. The president will contact them." I sighed in relief, seeing that my family is alright. I visited them back in Directus, the capital of Ustio. I asked how the family is doing, what happened back in Nordennavic, and I even introduced them to my girlfriend. They were surprised at first, but they came to accept Minna into the family.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **September 20** **th** **, 2010**

Years went by, up until the year 2010. Before coming back, Vera and Survivor gave both Minna and I youth magic. That meant we stay at our current ages in both worlds. For the past fifteen years, everything really made ups and downs. The Usean Continental Wars, the Ulysses meteors, Minna enlisting herself as a member of the Ustio Armed Forces, and the ongoing tension between Osea and Yuktobania. Now that I think about it, how are the others doing? Are they surviving in their respective theaters? I will never know.

Minna and I stayed in a condo in Directus, where I was searching up stuff on the internet while the Commander was making breakfast. I checked my e-mail and soon found a letter from the Ustio Armed Forces. "You have anything, Daniel?"

"Yeah. I got a message from the Ustio Armed Forces." I answered as I showed Minna the contents inside.

' _Captain Daniel Cross,_

 _I know you are honorably discharged from the Ustian Armed Forces, but we need you back. The reason why I'm writing this is because of a soon-to-be conflict between the Osean Federation and the Union of Yuktobanian Republics. Under the President's orders, you are required to come back but you and Commander Wilcke are under Ustio's Black Ops Division. Come to the Directus Military Academy and we'll discuss more of the details there._

 _Signed, Eleanor Wulfstan, Field Marshal, Ustio Armed Forces'_

"Black Ops?" Minna said "Ones that go way beyond the military protocol?"

"You could say that." I answered "When do we leave?"

"I guess we should leave tomorrow, seeing as we have a lot of time on our hands." She answered as she served our breakfast. We delved in as we began talking to each other. "Have any contact from your squad mates?"

"I tried to via familiar." She answered "I only received contact from Belgica, mainly Trude and Erica. They said that they faced minor skirmishes with the Neuroi along the Rhine."

"And everyone else?"

"I've heard nothing. But from what Trude said, Gallia is undergoing reconstruction with Lynne, Perrine, Pixy and Aaron's help, Eila and Sanya are continuing to search for the latter's parents, Shirley, Lucchini and the Dancers are continuing to combat the Neuroi and Major Sakamoto and Miyafuji are back in Fuso. The Major is back at the Yokosuka Academy and Miyafuji is continuing to run the clinic."

"How did the Fusoan government react?"

"Miyafuji is dishonorably discharged and received the Order of the Golden Kite 4th Class for her heroism." I smiled at that last bit

"I'm pretty sure that Pixy will be happy to hear about what Yoshika had done." Minna chuckled at that comment

"I guess so."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **September 21** **st** **, 2010**

 **Ustio Army Headquarters**

 **Directus, Ustio**

"It's been a while since I was in an Ustio uniform." I said as I experienced Deja-vu while dusting off my uniform. Minna was wearing black pants since wearing underwear without pants is illegal, unless if you're insane enough to pull that off.

"Weren't you an Ustio mercenary before you came to Britannia?" Minna asked as we walked inside

"Well, yes and no." I answered "I was a mercenary, until I enlisted myself to Ustio's Armed Forces, because the people here wanted to see the Demon Lord himself." We soon found ourselves trying to find Field Marshal Wulfstan's office. After asking, we soon found it.

"Come in." Wulfstan answered. We opened to find her sitting at her desk. Her raven-hair went down to her neck as her ice-cold blue eyes stared right directly at us. "Captain Daniel Cross, 6th Air Division/66th Air Force Unit, callsign Galm, TAC name, Cipher. And Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. I assume you received my e-mail?"

"Yes ma'am." We both answered

"I'm glad you're here." She began "We have reports from Ustio's Intelligence Agency that the Osean military base at Sand Island has been frequently attacked by Yuktobanian aircraft. Prime Minister Nikanor has denied any wrongdoing, but we believe it's not him at all."

"What happened?" Minna asked

"Nikanor has been targeted by members of a military coup who are disgruntled by policies made by the former." Wulfstan answered "The reason why is that Nikanor wanted to follow the peace path like what President Harling is doing with Osea. Both leaders are targeted, however." Minna and I looked at each other, and then back to Wulfstan.

"What do you want us to do?" I ask

"Since Galm Two, otherwise known as 'Pixy' is in your world, Wing Commander, you and her are now a Black-Operations Squadron." She answered

"What are Black Operations?" Minna asked

"Black-Ops are covert operations allowed by the government that no normal military unit can carry out." Wulfstan answered "The Ustian government, along with the DND have allowed you two to head to Osea and carry out recon missions at Sand Island and along the Osean Federation. Your objectives are to find out who are the true conspirators of the incoming conflict."

"Yes ma'am." We both said

"Also, you'll depart for the Kirwin Island Airbase on the 23rd. From there, that base will be your main hub and a vital link for the Sand Island recon mission. Your first mission will be above Cape Landers. Pack your belongings though. Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Kirwin Island Airbase, Osean Federation**

 **September 23** **rd** **, 2010**

After leaving my old airbase of Valais, in which they allowed me to come back anytime, Kirwin Airbase is much larger, but it doesn't feel right at all. I mean, an Ustio and a Witch from another world using an Osean airbase just for recon missions. Oh well, at least they lent over one of their AWACS craft for us to use.

"Hey Captain." Called a voice as he came to us. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Luke Hastings. It's been a while. Weren't you Crow Team's AWACS?"

"I was, until they got warped to her world." He answered while pointing to Minna

"I see." I answered "So you're going to be our AWACS for the time being until we find whoever is pulling the strings between Osea and Yuktobania."

"Yep." With that, Galm Team now has a new mission. Stomp out the masterminds behind the brewing conflict, and bring peace once again. Question is, how are we going to do it?

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Skies above Cape Landers**

 **September 24** **th** **, 2010**

The tanker craft refueled my jet, while Minna continued to stay by my wing. AWACS Ascension listened to a squadron that is not far from their position.

"What are we looking for, Daniel?" Minna asked as she checked her weapon in case if anything happens on our mission in Osean territory

"We're surveying any potential conflict between the two superpowers." I answered "They've been at each other's throats since Yuktobania attacked an aerial division. Ascension? Are we not being surveyed by Osean radar?"

"I've already applied ECM." Luke answered "Stay in the coverage net so that they won't pick us up." After a few radio tunes from Ascension, he managed to receive transmissions from the Osean planes.

"This is Heartbreak One of Wardog Squadron, we're approaching the target." Heartbreak One said. We spot a four-plane formation of one F-4 Phantom II 'Wild Weasel' and three F-5 Tiger craft soaring above the coast.

"This is AWACS, callsign Thunderhead." Thunderhead responded "Roger. Bring that target to the ground. Do not fire at the target. Repeat, do not fire at the target." I looked down to the four-plane formation and sighed.

"This is going to be a long day." I commented as we continued to listen

XXXXXXXXXX

 **The Britannia Arc is now complete. We're on the 'Unsung War' Arc now, and both Cipher and Minna are now part of Ustio's Black-Ops units to find the main conspirators of the war. I know, I made a big jump from 1996, to 2010, but it would keep the story going. I know I should had made it more clearly as to how Cipher introduced Minna to his family, but hey, more will be revealed in the coming chapters.**

 **Originally, I was supposed to give 'Demon Lord' like several books, but I wanted to continue the story as is. So, until the next chapter is published, enjoy this one. Thank you for reading and see you, for the 'Unsung War' Arc.**


	16. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody, and welcome back to another chapter of 'Demon Lord of the Strike Witches'. Where we last left off, Cipher and Minna are now in Strangereal, and now hired by Ustio's Black Operations Division to undergo a major task. That's to sniff out who is the true conspirator behind the oncoming conflict between Osea and Yuktobania. We'll get into it, but first, reviews.**

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ Yep. He will be.

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ Thanks. I'm really sure that the Grey Men will be pulling their hairs thanks to the Demon Lord's interference.

 _ **Solo Wing 11:**_ Well, at least you know how Gault managed to come over to the 'Strike Witches Universe'. For Minna being in an aircraft, she may be using a Tornado GRD, or an F-15E Strike Eagle. I may use her Striker Unit as for recon missions only, but that's just my thinking. If she gets contacted while still in her Striker, Cipher and Ascension can't take the risk, and they'll allow her to be in a jet.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Survivor did join, and now the Razgriz will appear.

 _ **Darkstar01FTW:**_ Since you say that, it may be. Thanks for the review.

 _ **Guest Reviewer One:**_ Thank you, and yes, it has begun.

 _ **Ghost of Razgriz:**_ Yep, I really did, didn't I? Thanks for the review. And adding Razgriz will be a great idea.

 _ **Jp:**_ Unfortunately, no. Here, Pixy never defected to 'A World with No Boundaries'. So that means that he didn't get into the final dogfight with Cipher. Still, thanks for the review.

 _ **Liberty86:**_ Thanks for the review. And I love Ace Combat 5, though I have Infinity. Still, thanks.

 _ **DrollerKnight:**_ Maybe she will.

 _ **Guest Reviewer Two:**_ Maybe they will be in the Strike Eagle.

 **That settles for reviews. Enjoy the chapter, since we're now in the 'Unsung War' Arc!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12: A New War Begins

 **Blaze's P.O.V.**

Hi. My name is Isara Fuchigami-Cross. I'm the sister of missing pilot Daniel Cross, also known as 'Cipher'. I'm actually a Satsuman, but I'm born of Nordennavic blood. Ever since my brother went missing, I was devastated. I promised to find him by joining the Osean Air Defence Force, under the callsign 'Blaze'. Today, I'm assigned to Captain Bartlett's group called 'Wardog'. As a result, I'm moved to an isolated airbase out in the missile of nowhere, known as Sand Island.

This is the first step to finding my brother, who has been missing for the past fifteen years. Our first mission was at Cape Landers where an unknown reconnaissance plane ignored the warnings of Osean military warnings. My flight leader, Captain Bartlett, along with First Lieutenant Nagase and Second Lieutenant Davenport, are on the way to intercept it.

I was in an F-5E Tiger, the only aircraft in disposal for the Sand Island Airbase. That is when Captain Bartlett radioed the nearby AWACS. "This is Heartbreak One of Wardog Squadron. We're approaching the target."

"This is AWACS, callsign Thunderhead." AWACS Thunderhead responded "Roger, bring that target to the ground. Do not fire at the target. Repeat, do not fire at the target." I was behind the Captain's plane as Nagase and Davenport are on each side.

"You got that, nuggets?" Bartlett asked as he's waiting for a response from the three of us

"Wardog Two, roger." Nagase answered

"Wardog Three, roger." Davenport answered. I didn't respond, because I'm still trying to figure out where my brother has been throughout this time. My thoughts were then interrupted by the Captain.

"Wardog Four! Hello!? Can you hear me Kid? You better be marking our tail." The Captain said

"Y-Yes sir. I'm all set." I answered, albeit a bit saddened. The Captain took notice of my current expression, but not let it burst out. He just remained silent.

"Man, I'm glad you drew the first straw instead of me." Davenport said

"Second Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport, zip it." The Captain ordered "You need a nickname too?"

"I respectfully ask to be called 'Chopper', Sir." Chopper answered "I'm afraid I may not be able to respond to any other moniker."

"Hmm. That does fit you well… I've got a better name for you, but I'll keep it to myself. Okay?"

"Aw, cut me some slack man." Chopper whined as I let out a quick giggle

"Tally ho, we've got company. Let's go." We followed the Captain's lead to the unidentified spy plane. It turns out to be an SR-71 Blackbird. "You're forbidden to fire until I give permission, understand?"

"Yes sir." I answered simply

"Good girl." He complimented me. He then focused his attention to Chopper. "Alright, where's Motormouth Chopper?" I think I heard Chopper being stunned for a moment.

"Wha…? That's your name for me?"

"You've got a knack for comedic dialogue. You mind sending a surrender request for me?" The Captain asked

"Oh no, please. Age before beauty." Chopper answered

"I'm real shy around strangers, you know…" Chopper finally relented and ordered a surrender request to the spy plane.

"Testing, testing… Attention, unidentified aircraft. Set your course for our beacon immediately."

"Good."

"Uh… we will direct you to the nearest airfield. Lower your gear if you understand." I watched the Blackbird as it didn't lower its gears.

"Something is not right." I said silently

"Warning, we have four high-speed bogeys inbound." Thunderhead announced "Approaching unknown aircraft bearing 280, altitude 6,000. Hold your fire until further orders."

"Crossing the pond to fly cover for their spy plane, huh?" The Captain lamented "Now there's a fighter pilot worth his wings. Enemy inbound bearing 280! Head on."

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

"Ascension, I'm getting four radar hits. Probably reinforcements." I said as I looked at the four plane formation. Apparently, one aircraft in particular caught my eye. The aircraft's insignia has the Cross Family Crest. A white-golden linen shield with two swords sheathing diagonally, with a Christian Cross as the backdrop. It also came with the mark of the Ustian Air Force under a gold bird, and under the shield is a red ribbon stencil that said 'Cross' marked in black.

I'll be fair to you, that the Cross Family are known as the 'Ace Family', due to us having fought in the air since the Osean War. Right now, I'm trying to figure out who flies with that. Ascension then spoke.

"Roger. Targets are MiG-21 Fishbed's."

"Hey, Ascension. I can only wonder. Who flies MiG-21's anymore?" I asked

"Maybe they like to manufacture those jets." Minna suggested

"Maybe." I answered. Minna chose to place her Striker back at Kirwin Island under strict protection. Therefore, she's now flying a Tornado IDS. "How is flying a plane for the first time?" I saw her Tornado waggling its wings.

"I'm getting control of this aircraft." She answered "It's different compared to flying my Striker Unit."

"I'll help you train more in a jet, okay sweet pea?" Minna smiled under her helmet as she waggled the jets' wings again.

"Uh… Cipher?" Ascension said "I'm getting something from the squadron. Patching it through."

 **Blaze's (Isara Fuchigami-Cross') P.O.V.**

"Heads up! They're firing at us!" Chopper pointed out as the incoming planes started firing at us. I jinked left to avoid the barrage of missiles.

"Wardog Squadron, weapons safe!" Thunderhead ordered "Hold fire until further orders!"

"Oh come on!" Chopper whined "Those aren't blanks they're firing out there!"

"Chopper." I said silently "Do the world a favor and fire back." I fired a missile and destroyed a Fishbed.

"Captain Bartlett, this is Thunderhead. You are…" I then hear the AWACS go offline as a new voice chipped in.

"All planes in this sector. This is AWACS callsign Ascension. You are free to take down the hostile craft." The new AWACS named Ascension ordered

"Now that's an order I like to hear." The Captain acknowledged "Alright nuggets, knock them out of the air!"

"Edge, engaging!" Nagase got behind a Fishbed and shot it down while the Captain took down his. I was preying on the fourth Fishbed, until Chopper went to the side of my aircraft.

"You mind if I grab this kill? I will you know." Chopper asked

"Go for it." I gave him the thumbs up as he took down the fourth aircraft. "Good kill, Chopper."

"I must say, Kid. I'm rather impressed by your skill." The Captain complimented

"No time for celebrations yet." Ascension said "More hostiles incoming, and with more Fishbed's." I made a head-on pass and took down the first plane as more and more planes have been shot down, until I destroyed the last plane.

"All hostiles have been confirmed destroyed." Ascension analyzed "Transferring radio frequency back to your original AWACS." Afterwards, Thunderhead soon spoke as he saw his radar being clear of any hostiles.

"This is your Captain. Can you hear my voice?"

"Read you loud and clear, Captain." I answered

"Good, looks like we can all hear each other." The Captain said "You all alive? Alright. Nice work nuggets. Wardog Four, you still following us?"

"I feel great, Captain."

"Well, to commemorate the fact that we all made it out of that battle alive, I'm gonna let you keep your nickname. From now on, I'm gonna call you 'Kid', no matter what. Got it? Good."

"Man, I swear…" Chopper said quietly as we left Cape Landers. I looked up as I saw three aircraft soaring overhead. One aircraft caught my attention as it was an F-15C Eagle with blue markings on its stabilizers and its wings. That can only mean one thing.

' _Daniel. Is that you?'_ The three aircraft then flew north as I was left with my thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

 **Kirwin Island Airbase**

"So what do we know about this incident?" I asked as Luke and Minna gathered in the hangar

"We have eight MiG-21's that has crossed the Ceres Ocean to Cape Landers." Luke answered "Apparently, the only airbase within the vicinity of both Sand Island and Cape Landers is the Murska Airbase. It's in Yuktobanian territory."

"Weren't Osea and Yuktobania allies during the Belkan War?" Minna asked

"They are, sweet pea." I answered "They worked with Ustio and Sapin throughout the entire war. Afterwards, both countries decided to slash their defence budgets to invest in other projects."

"And what happened?"

"Some disgruntled generals have left the military due to this act." I answered "I can't blame any soldier nor leader for that idea."

"That's how warmongers are, Daniel." Minna said "It's like what I told you back in Britannia."

"Oh, right." I turned to Luke next. "Did you find anything intriguing during the battle?" Luke then dropped a few pictures on the table, showing the four MiG-21's and their air force roundels. "The Yuktobanian Air Force?"

"It happened before I got a message from Wulfstan." He said "We received intelligence from the Ustio Intelligence Agency that Yuktobania's Prime Minister has been disposed in a silent coup d'état by warmongering generals who opposed of the Prime Minister's peace plans."

"I guess the Yuktobanians have the same feelings as do the Oseans." Minna said as she analyzed the photos "But why wouldn't they sue for peace? Someone is actually pulling the strings behind this, and I don't like it."

"Guess I'm on the same boat as Minna's." Luke said "Someone, not either Osea or Yuktobania can't hate each other completely. Who else hates the two countries?" We thought long and hard until Minna suggested something.

"Daniel. The Belkan War." She said simply

"What about… Wait, Luke. What did Osea attain after the war?" I asked

"Osea got back the land that the Belkans conquered years ago." Luke answered "Also, during the signing of the Treaty of Lumen, Osea received the southern half of Belka, and has the city of Sudentor within. Sapin also received some of Belka's territory as it now has Lumen as part of its spoils. Ustio, you know what it is."

"For Osea, what's in Sudentor that is essential to the Belkans?" She asked

"Inside Sudentor, it was home to the South Belkan Munition Plant." I answered "A munition plant that fueled the Belkan war machine. The Allied Forces in the last war was on Sudentor's doorstep until the Waldreich Mountains. After the war, the South Belkan plant was turned over to Osea, and its citizens swore alliegence to their new country. They even renamed the plant 'North Osea Gründer Industries'. But I have a feeling that something's not right."

"Maybe. But we have a lack of evidence so far. Only known thing is that Yuktobania's government has been overthrown and Sudentor now under Osean cooperation." Luke analyzed

"Do you think that Belka may be behind the conflict?" Minna asked "After all, they were the ones who were defeated."

"Now that I think about it, there are some Belkan hardliners who wanted the country to return to its former glory." I answered as I became skeptical with the country's intentions "Can you get me a line to the Field Marshal?" Luke nodded and dialed the Field Marshal.

"Hello?" Eleanor asked

"Field Marshal. We may have a lead on who may be playing the strings on both sides." I answered "We believe that Belka is behind the oncoming conflict. I know that Belka has been on the peaceful end, but someone is more… patriotic to let Osea and Yuktobania strangle each other's throats."

"Hmm… Belka is undermanned to be a superpower, and much of their military equipment is being made as defence forces only. It will take about four to six years for them to get caught up to speed once again. I'll contact Chancellor Melchior and we'll go over what is happening."

"Alright. Call back whenever you're able." I said. Wulfstan hanged up and we're left to figure out who might hate both countries at once. "Who is causing all this?"

XXXXXXXXXX

It took a long time to figure out who is causing this mess. But, our fears became true when Yuktobania finally declared war on Osea, though it doesn't mean that our black operation is complete. That meant that our search is easier to connect the dots. Before the war, Isara's flight leader, Bartlett, has been shot down by an unknown reconnaissance vessel. From what people say, he's the first prisoner of the war. That also meant that Isara is now the leader of the squadron.

Days later, Yuktobania launched its first strike by attacking the port of St. Hewlett, which houses the Osean 3rd Fleet and tried to sink the OFS Kestrel. I can't believe that carrier is still afloat. After the raid, Sand Island was raided itself by bombers. When the intelligence agency analyzed the raid, a new member joined Isara's group. He's known as Hans Grimm, or 'Archer'. He's now placed as Is' new squad mate. Each and every day, I heard that people from both countries wanted to be friends again, but that didn't happen. The opening days of the war has been hard for the Oseans. A burst missile has destroyed two of the three carriers of the Third Fleet, leaving the Kestrel and her task force as the sole survivors. This war has become more deadly.

We always flew overhead of Wardog, closely monitoring my sister, and phasing out Thunderhead for Ascension. They made a reputation as they are now known as the 'Four Wings of Sand Island'. They are composed of Isara, Kei Nagase, Alvin Davenport, and Hans Grimm. Recently, Wardog guarded the Arkbird, saved Sand Island again from an invasion force, and sunk the Scinfaxi. But, back at Osea, Wardog is escorting a transport aircraft containing valuable cargo.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **October 22** **nd** **, 2010**

 **Akerson Hill, Osean Federation**

"From what Field Marshal Wulfstan said, Osean President Harling is heading to North Point near Usea." Luke said "He's going there to broker a peace agreement with the current Yuktobanian leader." The three plane formation soared over Akerson Hill, where it was stringed with multiple AA defenses.

"One thing I have to question is why they have to put so many missile sites over here." I commented as I looked at the green-rolling hill. Aside from the SAM sites, there are also wind turbines and a pair of aircraft down below us. I can also see a transport plane that had suffered serious damage. "Ascension, there is a transport plane that is heading right for the hill."

"It appears to be damaged." Minna said "I wonder what has happened to it." She then activated her ability, and scanned the area, the four fighters and the damaged plane. "So far, the four planes stationed above Akerson Hill have dispersed into two pairs. So far, Blaze and Edge are currently at the western section while Chopper and Archer are at the eastern sector. The transport plane currently has engine trouble and descending at a slow rate."

"Any idea how did it get damaged?" I asked

"May be from enemy missiles or sabotage? I don't know." She continued "The bad news is that their aircraft is in bad shape. Not only has one engine failed, much of its avionics has been disabled, and its IFF reading is out. That means that the Osean SAM sites can lock onto it, whether be friend or foe."

"That won't sound good at all." Ascension said "And here comes the reinforcements." We watched as both Nagase and Isara linked up with the wounded transport. "Seems as though they have upgraded their aircraft. Ascension was right. Ever since replacing their F-5 Tiger's to F-14 Tomcat's have been a major blessing. They are back at Sand Island for routine maintenance, so Davenport and Grimm are in Typhoon's, Nagase, in an F-22 Raptor, and Isara, in a new plane made during the Second Usean Continental War. The X-02 Wyvern, or Switchblades. They have been made by a rogue military group who call themselves 'Free Erusea'. What Isara doesn't know, was that Ustio manage to get one in working order, so we shipped one to her.

"Guess they stepped up since." Minna commented. We then watched as Both Isara and Nagase led the wounded transport across Akerson Hill.

"That's it Isara." I said silently "Fly slowly, and let the transport follow your every move."

"Got that move from your family?" Minna asked

"Yep." They were almost out of the coverage net as the rest of Wardog joined up with Isara and Nagase. When they were out of the AA sites, a squadron of Yuktobanian planes made a run onto the transport plane. "Ascension, incoming Yuktobanian aircraft. All of them are either Tomcat's, Falcon's or MiG-31 Foxhound's."

"Roger. At least that dope Thunderhead isn't around." Ascension commented "Always a bloody stick in the mud. But hey, at least I'm like Eagle Eye to an extent."

"At least we're glad that you're our AWACS." I said "Anyway, send out data for the Wardog Squadron and try to analyze an open area for the transport plane to land in. I don't think that bird will stay up in the air for long."

"Alright. I'll try and search an area." As Ascension looked for a place for the transport to land, Wardog continues to shoot down any fighter aircraft that tries to shoot down the wounded bird. Isara did a mini-loop in her Wyvern and shot down a Foxhound. "Cipher, Minna, I've found a place for the transport to land in."

"Go ahead." Minna answered

"There's an open field at the end slope. It's perfectly ideal for the transport to land there, but wind turbines are blocking the space needed to land. I'll have Blaze destroy those wind turbines and the transport will land safely." Ascension analyzed

"Alright. Have Wardog receive the data." Minna said

"Already on it." Ascension then radioed the Osean squadron. "Wardog, this is Ascension. I've already marked out a position for where the transport needs to be landed."

"This is Blaze." Isara answered "Roger. Send the data." As soon as Ascension did his job, Isara then turned her plane right and destroyed two wind mill turbines that are blocking the path. "I'm coming up onto the wind mills now."

"This is Edge. Captain, you have a clear run." Nagase said as she took down the last plane.

"Thank you, Nagase." Isara answered as she destroyed both wind turbines in one fell swoop. "Mother Goose One, this is Blaze. You have a clear path for landing."

"Mother Goose One, roger. We're landing." The transport pilot said as it started to descend. It performed a belly landing as it landed on the soft ground.

"Wardog Two to Mother Goose One, are you alright?" Nagase asked

"Uh… yeah." The pilot answered "That was a pretty smooth ride actually."

"Mr. Cargo, I've got a question I'd like to ask you." Nagase said

"What is it?" He asked

"The bird of peace… did you really have to use that beautiful white bird for this war?" She asked "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"She is really entranced with that advanced plane." Isara said

"I really admire it, Blaze." Nagase said before turning back to Mr. Cargo "I wanted to see your… your bridge of peace span into outer space."

"It's still possible." Mr. Cargo answered "Thanks to the bird, we're on even terms now. I'm trying to get to North Point because I believe we have a chance."

"They'll use North Point in Usea to hold talks in neutral territory." Blaze said

"Right. Communication is vital." Mr. Cargo answered

"So, I can still believe in you then? I don't want to see any more young men or women lose their lives."

"Me neither." I smiled under my helmet, hearing the conversation between the three planes, how they want peace instead of more bloodshed.

"This is the Osean 8492nd Squadron." The lead pilot said "We observed the emergency landing on our radar. Can you see us?"

"Cipher, incoming allied squadron. All flying F-15S/MTD's." Ascension said. I stayed silent because I know something is not right.

"You can leave the rest to us." The lead pilot said "We'll provide support until the transport plane's crew is rescued."

"Roger 8492nd." Blaze responded "Take care of the crew for us."

"Sure thing." The four Wardog pilots then banked right away from the airspace while the 8492nd took over.

"That's a good thing that the 8492nd just did." Minna commended the incoming arrivals but noticed my period of silence. "Is something on your mind, Daniel?"

"Yeah… Something doesn't feel right…" I answered "Ascension, did you record everything between Wardog and the 8492nd?"

"I did. Why?"

"Let me hear it." As the recording replayed itself, I heard a familiar voice on the radio. "It can't be. I shot him down."

"What is it, Cipher?" Minna asked worriedly

"That voice. I'll explain when we head back. For now, back to Kirwin." We banked right and just in time as well, because the 8492nd Squadron was about to contact us.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Minna's P.O.V.**

"Who was he, Daniel?" I asked my boyfriend as he produced a pair of photos. One was a face with brown hair and hazel eyes. And the other, an Su-47 with an ERDL-patterned brown design.

"Ashley Bernitz. A member of the Belkan Air Force whom I met over Area B7R fifteen years ago." He answered as I sighed "I still can't believe he survived for this long."

"I take it that you two had quite a history." I said as he chuckled a bit.

"Yep." He played with my hair as I blushed "He and I met over B7R, The Round Table. It turns out that during the battle there, a MiG-21 Fishbed was seen flying into the maelstrom as it was being followed by an escapee killer squadron known as Schwarze."

"An escapee killer squadron?" I asked

"They are notorious for destroying both Allied and Belkan aircraft. The latter of which that whoever retreated from their objectives, they're sent to shoot them down."

"Who in their right mind would do that?" I asked

"I don't know. Bernitz and I met after he shot down the lone Fishbed, along with an Osean Tomcat. I thought he was dead after I shot him down, but he somehow survived that."

"And from what it looks like, they might be doing something that will continue this war further." I analyzed as I examined the photos. "Daniel, who else was with Bernitz at the time at B7R?"

"Hmm. If I remember correctly, it's a member of Ofnir Squadron. Separate members from both Grabacr and Ofnir are on different sectors while both Ashley and Michael are chasing down the Fishbed."

"Who's Michael?"

"Michael Heimeroth, the lead member of Ofnir Squadron and an old associate of Ashley. I haven't seen him since." He answered "If they're behind this war, then we have multiple leads that Belka may be behind the entire conflict."

"Cipher, Minna!" Luke said as he ran towards us

"What's wrong, Luke?" I asked him questioningly

"President Harling… He's captured…!" Daniel raised his head

"What?!" He asked "What happened?! I thought an Osean Spec-Ops group managed to retrieve him! And…! Bernitz."

"Hmm?" I asked

"He has sent the President's location to a nearby Belkan Spec-Ops group so that he's easily captured."

"So, what do we do?" Luke asked. Daniel sighed as he stood up.

"For now… we watch and follow." He answered simply.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **The first chapter of the 'Unsung War' Arc is complete. First off, I'm sorry to not include some additional stuff and allowing the 8492** **nd** **to be introduced early, because some people like getting into good parts. And I'm pretty sure that there will be a lot of people who are pissed of the 8492** **nd** **. Watch, when Hamilton betrays Wardog, Cipher and Minna will be pissed, including me.**

 **Second, we now learn of Blaze's name. Meet Isara Fuchigami-Cross, a pilot of Satsuman/Nordennavic origin, and sister to Daniel Cross, aka Cipher. Her appearance… well… look up Shino Asada from 'Sword Art Online'. Next, the Invasion of Yuktobania, Wardog being framed, Cipher saving Chopper, and betrayal by Hamilton. Don't worry, Cipher and Minna will intervene until Snow is sent to falsify Wardog Squadron's deaths.**

 **So… enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for reading. Until next time, bye.**


	17. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another edition of 'Demon Lord of the Strike Witches'. Everything has been set in motion between Cipher and Minna with Wardog Squadron, and the upcoming events for the Circum-Pacific War. Things are about to go a little… up as we're nearing Wardog's framed treason and becoming the Razgriz. Let's delve into the story, but first, reviews.**

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ Since I cannot spoil stuff in this chapter, let's just say it's a conversation between you and me.

 _ **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:**_ Yes. It will be hell for the Grey Men… a lot.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Same for me, mate.

 _ **Gropau25:**_ Thanks, mate. And I hope Nipa gets better.

 _ **Konnigvanmessen:**_ I believe so. And yes, Blaze is modeled after Sinon/Shino Asada.

 _ **Guest Reviewer One:**_ I will do so. For the Aces, that may take time because so far, only Galm and Razgriz Teams have made an appearance and I might plan on adding in Mobius One, Garuda Team, Phoenix and/or any other squadron. Thanks for the review and the support.

 _ **Guest Reviewer Two:**_ I know everything is going amuck here, but if you want to know what Pixy is doing, let's just say he's helping rebuild Gallia.

 _ **DrollerKnight:**_ Pixy is doing well. I'll reveal it in due time.

 **That settles it. Hope you enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13: Pro-Peace

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

Trying to find any leads on the Grabacr Fighter Squadron has been tough recently. The only thing that they have done so far is kidnap the Osean President, which allowed the Vice President to assume command and leadership to the country. For now, we're at a dead end. We only uncovered Grabacr's and Ofnir's involvement, and Gründer Industries. I feel bad for Isara and her squadron because they share sympathies to the anti-war people and soldiers, along with killing Yuktobanian soldiers who doesn't want to be involved in a war at all.

For now, we've got word from Ustio Command that Osea had made its invasion of Yuktobania, in the Bastok Peninsula. Brass called it Operation Footprint. I do not know why they call it that. Anyway, Isara and her squadron defended the Osean military transports and took over the fortress at Volna Beach. It was successful, though both sides suffered heavy losses. Now under Supreme Commander Howell, the Osean Army launched its offensive deep within the country. I kept reading the headlines saying that Osea will be victorious, or Yuktobania will never surrender. Great… Just great.

"Daniel?" I turned my head to see my girlfriend holding an envelope which was handed to by Belkan Chancellor Melchior from Wulfstan. "We have a few leads."

"Good girl, Minna." I played with her hair as she blushed "So, what do you have?"

"A lot of papers detailing the 8492nd or 229th Tactical Fighter Squadron." She answered as she pulled up the first sheet. "Let's see… Ah, here we go. Ashley Bernitz, Hauptmann of the Belkan Air Force, one of Belka's leading aces in the war. One of his major actions is at Area B7R at the Osean-Belkan-Ustio border. Sources said that he, along with Ofnir One are chasing down a traitor that was supposed to drop a nuclear weapon on a city. During the battle, he was shot down by 'The Demon Lord of the Round Table', and disappeared from combat shortly."

"Well, that's one way to know why he's chasing the Fishbed. What else?" I asked

"He was an ultranationalist and a patriot to the Principality. He doesn't want the nation to surrender to the Allied Forces and now a member of the Osean Air Force as an aggressor squadron after both Grabacr and Ofnir are assimilated into both Osean and Yuktobanian Air Forces. That's all what it was written."

"I see." I answered "What's Wardog doing next?" Luke came in after he tweaked his AWACS plane.

"Their next mission involves shooting down multiple Yuktobanian transports carrying military equipment." He answered "They are meant to counterattack the invasion force which landed. After suffering defeat, they're withdrawing from the area to strengthen Cinigrad, the capital of Yuktobania."

"Where are they?" Minna asked

"Dresdene."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Dresdene Outskirts, Union of Yuktobanian Republics**

 **November 2** **nd** **, 2010**

"There is so much interference, Daniel." Minna said as her aircraft's radar went haywire "I can't see nothing. Not even your plane."

"In physical form, you can still. On radar, it's a little hard. I guess it's the jamming aircraft that they are using." I answered "Ascension, have you set up ECCM?"

"It's all set up, you two." Ascension answered

"Good. I can see both your planes now." She answered "And there are the transports." We saw a plethora of C-5 Galaxy's to C-130 Hercules transports. They are being escorted by F-14's and F-15's, my aircraft of choice. "Four hits on radar, Wardog has arrived in the combat area."

"Looks like they're flying the same stuff at Akerson Hill." I said "Strange. Since when does Osea fly MiG's?"

"It appears as though Wardog's Three and Four are now flying MiG-35's. Super Fulcrum's. They have been given by Yuktobania as military export deals before the war." Ascension answered

"I'll tap into the radio, okay Daniel?"

"Go for it, sweet pea." I answered as she began tuning frequencies.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Blaze's (Isara Fuchigami-Cross') P.O.V.**

We were flying over Dresdene's mountain range as we spotted the transport planes that we're required to shoot down. For the past few weeks, I felt pity on our enemy. It feels like, they do not want to be involved in this war. Also, Edge and I have been communicating a lot recently. Some say, we might be close. Anyway, I'm in my Wyvern, Edge in her Raptor, and Chopper and Grimm are in Super Fulcrum's.

"Hey, hey, hey, Kid." Chopper laughed "Did you take a listen to that song?"

"Y-Yes I did, Chopper." I answered "It sounds awesome. Like my S-Pop."

"You didn't tell us you're Satsuman, Captain." Grimm commented

"There's a little more to me than you know." I answered "Anyway, transports in sight. Blaze, engaging!"

"Edge, engaging!"

"Archer, engaging!"

"Whoops! Chopper, engaging!" We spotted an aerial convoy filled with C-130 Hercules and C-5 Galaxy transports filled with retreating Yuktobanian equipment. Edge shot down an F-14 before we caught up to the convoy. My radio came to life while I shot down a Hercules.

"Due to current circumstances, we have been forced to set foot on Yuktobania with weapons in hand." That was from General Howell, the commander of the Yuktobanian invasion force. "However, our true enemy is the Yuktobanian military who started this unjust war."

"We got to bag all these planes?" Chopped whined

"You think every enemy plane in the area is up and flying?" Grimm asked

"Well, let's ask him." Chopper answered "Hey, how many planes you got there? …Man, this is making me cry." We shot down more transports along with Tomcat and Eagle escort fighters.

"Yuktobania wasn't kidding when they said they are a superpower." I said to myself. I checked on my radar as it became all blurry. "Hey Nagase, isn't your working?"

"My radar is showing strange results as well. Something's going on." Edge answered. Grimm deduced that the Yuktobanians are also being escorted by jamming craft.

"I've figured it out."

"Let me hear it, Grimm." I answered as I shot down an Eagle

"Everyone, jammer aircraft!" I looked up as I saw an E-767.

"So it's… a trick?" Chopper asked

"How could this be? Our new jamming devices are supposed to be perfect." A Yuke pilot complained

"Where are the jammers? They've got to be somewhere close. Let's take care of them first." Edge suggested

"I'm right behind on that idea, Edge." I answered as I turned to the others. "Wardog, targets are now the jamming craft. Do not let any single one get away."

"Roger!" Edge and I destroyed one jammer while Chopper and Archer shot down the other. That created a lot of frustration to the Yuktobanians because their secret weapon is ineffective. It also let us hunt the transports more effectively without being jammed.

"Therefore, I ask you, citizens of Yuktobania: Do not fear us, but rather join us in…" General Howell continued before being cut off by the jammer plane. I shot it down immediately as Archer shot down another transport. That only leaves the second group.

"…enemy …jamming waves… interference…" Thunderhead tried to contact us before being jammed

"I don't remember another jammer plane with us." I pondered. Just then, another voice filled in, and it's someone familiar.

"This is the 8492nd leader. All 8492nd units, proceed as planned."

"Wait… I know that voice…" I said

"Dammit… even our…" Chopper tried to break through, before being cut off by a new voice.

"Isara? Isara, you copy?" The new voice said. My eyes grew wide as I knew this voice.

"Daniel? Is that you?" I asked excitedly "When did you…?"

"Yeah, it's me." My brother answered "Look, no time to chat. It turns out that the 8492nd Squadron has attacked an engineering college. I know that you might hate me for not seeing you for the past fifteen years, but that's all the information I can send. I promise to see you whenever and wherever I run into you. For now, get back to your mission."

"R-Yes, Cipher." After talking with him, the jamming subsided as I was being swarmed with radio calls of the Oseans attacking the engineering college. "I thought they are a friendly squadron, not a terror group." Thunderhead then radioed us.

"Whoever's violating orders, cease fire immediately!"

"What idiot's doing that?" Chopper asked

"Attention, units operating in sector Charlie Omega! Attacks on civilians are forbidden!" Thunderhead ordered as we continued to shoot down the escort fighters and transports.

"That's right near us." Grimm pinpointed or location

"Hell, that's where we're supposed to be operating. You see those idiots anywhere?" Chopper asked

"I got nothing on my screen." Edge answered

"Same here." Archer and I answered

"We've got multiple casualties!" A Yuke soldier said "Get an ambulance over here!"

"This is Thunderhead. Wardog, did you engage in an attack on a civilian facility?"

"Negative, Thunderhead." I answered "We would never do that."

"Roger. So you sure you didn't do this."

"Absolutely not, AWACS." I answered again. As I answered the rest shot down the remaining transports as the mission was completed. I laid back in my pilot seat as it was not good news for us due to the fact that we are going to be questioned. We head back to base as I noticed my brother's aircraft high above me with the same two aircraft with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

"Daniel, your sister's squadron has been framed for a crime they didn't commit." Minna said

"I know." I answered "I think Ashley's doing this to create more hatred between the two countries. And I think Michael's causing the same within Yuktobania. Anyway, back to base you two."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **November 4** **th** **, 2010**

 **Oured, Osean Federation**

Two days later, I was being dressed into my service uniform as Minna put on a pair of black service uniform pants, because you know why. It turns out that Field Marshal Wulfstan wants us to come to Osea's Command Center to discuss our findings so far. We rented a hotel room as Minna and I slept with each other again. Her breathing on me made me very peaceful with her around. Anyway, we got ourselves together and drove to the Command Building.

When we got there, it was guarded by soldiers who are ready in case a Yuktobanian attack can come in. They let us in since we're affiliated with Ustio, a neutral country, but operating under black operations. We're trying to find Wulfstan's office as I felt nostalgic about being in this uniform again. At least Minna kept calm about it, until I overheard a military hearing. I let Minna go ahead as I listened in.

"Yes sir. In my sector, I heard a pilot saying that they are to proceed as planned." My sister said "The lead pilot is with the 8492nd Squadron."

"Are you sure about this?" One of the generals asked

"Yes sir." Isara answered "But I'm not sure how did they receive jamming equipment and came into the operational zone." I opened the door as I walked to my sister.

"That's because their aircraft may be installed with ECM equipment." I answered as Isara became surprised to see me. I winked at her as the Generals looked at me.

"State your name and affiliation, son." One of them ordered

"Sir, Captain Daniel Cross of the Republic of Ustio Air Force, 6th Air Division, 66th Air Force Unit, callsign 'Galm', TAC name 'Cipher' sir." I answered as I removed my cap.

"May I ask why you're here, Captain?" Another asked

"I'm here to see one of the Osean Generals that is available today." I answered falsely "What Captain Fuchigami-Cross was saying is true. The engineering school was indeed attacked by members of the 8492nd. She, more like we, didn't provide enough evidence because of what was happening. However, if you hear the recordings, you'll understand." As I played the recording, the Generals were surprised at first.

"Cipher, after hearing this evidence, it occurs to us that Wardog is not committed to the crime." He answered "However, the 8492nd Squadron is still baffling. Captain Fuchigami-Cross, your squadron is cleared of any charges against you. You are dismissed." We saluted as we stepped back into the hallway. We looked at each other for a minute before hugging.

"Where have you been?" She asked

"I've been… seeing places." I answered as we let go "I see your squadron was in a pickle back there."

"Thanks to those 8492nd people." She muttered "Why did they do that?" I have an idea, but Wulfstan won't like it.

"How about you follow me?" Isara nodded as we walked to Wulfstan's office. When we arrived, Minna was already speaking to her. Wulfstan noticed our arrival and soon talked to her. "Sorry ma'am. It's just that-"

"Don't, Captain." She answered "Commander Wilcke already told me about you and your relationship with her. I always treat a family member in the military with respect. What is your name, pilot?" Isara saluted before the Ustian Field Marshal.

"Captain Isara Fuchigami-Cross, sister to Captain Daniel Cross, squad leader of the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron known as Wardog." She went to an 'at ease' position "I haven't seen my brother in a long time, ma'am."

"I know how Cipher feels, Captain." The Field Marshal answered "He has been off the radar recently due to him being warped to another world, where he met this girl." Isara took note of my girlfriend. She introduced herself as Isara went wide-eyed to find that she is my girlfriend.

"You have been taking good care of Daniel since he went to your world?" Isara asked. Minna nodded as she turned to me next.

"Daniel, you break her heart and you wish you were never born." Isara said as she poked my chest

"I got it, Isara." I answered "So, you want to know what I have been doing?" Isara nodded as Minna filled her in.

"Daniel and I have been a part of Ustio's Black Operations group." She began "We have been responsible for… Should I say it Field Marshal?" Wulfstan nodded "We have been responsible for monitoring the actions between Osea and Yuktobania since September. Wulfstan already contacted the Belkan Chancellor, and he said that Belkan hardliners from the last war have tied both countries around their finger. And therefore, we are sent in to stop them."

"If you're working for Ustio, isn't the country at war though?" Isara asked

"Technically not." Wulfstan answered "We're just fighting a secret war against the Belkan hardliners. If we don't stop them now, then both superpowers will annihilate each other. From what the Chancellor said, the hardliner's goal is to restore Belka to its might once again and reunite the two Belka's. The North, and the South."

"So Belka is the true enemy. We need to tell the President and…"

"Just one problem, Isara." I interrupted "It turns out that President Harling has been kidnapped and placed in an unknown location at this time. If we can find him, along with Yuktobanian Prime Minister Nikanor, then they'll bring peace back between the two countries."

"I know it is against your suggestion, Field Marshal, but can Isara join our inside operation?" Minna asked. She thought long and hard about it, how an Osean pilot will be accepted into an operation that is headed by the Ustio government. After carefully examining the possible consequences, Wulfstan came with her answer.

"If you don't tell your wingmen and your Osean allies about our involvement, then you're welcome aboard." Wulfstan said as Isara shook her hand

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"It's no problem, and…" An intercom then blared across the building

' _Attention all Osean personnel.'_ The intercom spoke. _'We have received reports that there is an incoming terrorist attack at Apito International Airport. We will divert all flights to a nearby airport and have our forces destroy those involved. If there is any squadron available, please, turn back the attackers.'_

Isara turned to the three of us. "My squadron are the only ones available to stop the threats. Wish me luck, Daniel." I hugged her as she returned it, and ran out of the room.

"Everyone's looking up to you now, Isara." I said silently

XXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks have been smooth sailing for the Osean Army. Ever since they invaded Yuktobania, they did not stop. Since Wardog redeemed itself by averting the Apito terror strike, they have been the spearhead of the assault, and Osea looks to them as their pillar of hope. No soldier, or aircraft ever shot down one. On one mission, they were sent to the Razgriz Straits near Estovakia, a country that was recovering from the Ulysses meteors. The country suffered a lot of hardships, and may soon be under a new war.

Wardog's mission is to sink the Scinfaxi's sister, the Hrimfaxi. That was when the Yuktobanians gave Wardog their infamous nickname, Razgriz. During their return flight, Isara's squad mate, Kei Nagase, has been shot down. When I talked to her over the phone, she was either heartbroken or purely saddened that she may have lost her loyal wingman. She later confessed to me that she is in love with her wingman. Tell you what, I am surprised as you are.

When she was recovered, the first thing Isara did was kiss her out of the blue. Nagase was as surprised as I am, but she gratefully accepted it for who Isara really is. Things have died down for a while, until Wardog received their mission to do a fly-by over a rally at November City. Our operation will be called 'Supercircus', and it is to provide aerial reconnaissance and security over the area. One thing I knew, is that Isara is waiting for us.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **November City, Osean Federation**

 **November 29** **th** **, 2010**

Minna is with me inside my aircraft. Apparently, since both of our aircraft are undergoing refits and maintenance, Ustio has supplied us with an F-15E Strike Eagle. I was the pilot while Minna is a Weapons System Officer. It took her a long time to adjust to her new role, but she's handling it.

"You doing alright back there, Minna?" I asked

"Controls feel a bit different than the Tornado, but I'll manage." She answered as she tested the weapons in case anything happens.

"Cipher, Minna, Wardog is commencing its ceremonial flight." Ascension said as we looked down to find the four-man squadron. They did all kinds of maneuvers that have wowed the spectators in the stadium. After a minute or two, Ascension told us to tune in to the broadcast that was about to be made by the Osean Vice President, who has been running the country since Harling's disappearance.

'People of Osea.' The Vice President proclaimed 'Please lend an ear to this broadcast. As your Vice President, I stand here before you on behalf of the President of Osea. Listen to your fellow countrymen cheering before me. They are filled with anger against Yuktobania, and they swear that they will not drop their weapons until Yuktobania has surrendered. Now, I ask you to listen. Listen to their cheers!'

"Guy sounds like Maloney." I commented "All pompous and whatnot."

"Daniel, I'm getting something from the audience." Minna said as I soon heard the citizens inside the stadium. They were not cheering but… singing?

'Wait… that song!' The Vice President realized 'Citizens, please, stop this…' I smiled as I heard the defiance from the crowd.

"Thoughts endless in flight, day turns to night, questions you ask your soul. Which way do I go, how fast is too slow, the journey has its time within us." Minna sang

"That was beautiful, Minna." I complimented her for her singing. I could tell that she is smiling and blushing underneath her flight helmet.

"T-Thank you, Daniel." Minna answered as Ascension has some news for us.

"Galm One, we have incoming Yuktobanian aircraft. They are targeting the stadium." Ascension said. Both Minna and I are stunned to hear that the Yuktobanians are resorting to attack civilians once again.

"What do we do?" Minna asked "We're not authorized to attack Yuktobania, otherwise Ustio may suffer the consequences."

"Minna's right, Ascension." I agreed with her "If we attack, Ustio might be attacked by them."

"Well, it is a good thing that Wardog is near the area." Ascension answered "From what intelligence said, the squadron is decked out in case anything happens."

"Alright. You can do this, Isara." I encouraged her

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Blaze's (Isara Fuchigami-Cross') P.O.V.**

"This is Thunderhead. Approaching enemy formation confirmed. Wardog, engage them."

"Blaze, roger that AWACS. We're engaging." I answered as we found a fleet of Su-27 Flanker's. My Wyvern's missiles connected against the first Flanker as the second one has been riddled with gunfire by Edge.

"Stadium is in sight." One of the Yuke pilots reported

"Secure the airspace until the Gorizont Squadron arrives." One of the lead planes ordered as the attackers tried to reach the stadium.

"Are we… the only ones here?" Edge asked as I scanned the skies, trying to find any allied craft. There are none.

"I guess so. Thunderhead, we're all alone here. We need some back-up to secure the airspace." I reported

"Roger Wardog One. I've already contacted McNealy Air Force Base. They have scrambled their fighters, but they are delayed due to an aircraft crashing after takeoff." Thunderhead answered "I'm calling for aerial reinforcements now. It'll be six minutes before the nearest squadron arrives."

"Roger, keep us updated."

"We got Typhoons!" Grimm called out as a pair of them entered November City. Chopper and Grimm immediately dueled with them as the former thought of something.

"…Hey, wait a minute." He said "Whoa, they're still singing. Why aren't they evacuating the stadium? Where's the air-raid siren?"

"You may be right, Captain." Thunderhead answered "I'll send out the signal. Hold them off for now."

"Blaze, we got MiG-31 Foxhounds." Edge reported as she shot down a Typhoon. "I don't get it. How did they time this so well?" It became a massive dogfight, just a lone squadron against an air fleet. I got behind a Foxhound as the Wyvern's missiles destroyed it.

"Kvant Eight shot down! Damn Razgriz!" One of the pilots reported

"Our allied planes will continue to deal with the unknown aircraft. For now, start evacuating the stadium." One of the stadium's personnel ordered "We'll evacuate the Vice President through the boiler room on the eastern side."

"Open the entrance gates." Another ordered "Get the people from the first level out of there."

"Once they're out, get them as far away as possible."

"Wardog, message is received. Evacuation has begun." Thunderhead reported as Chopper shot down a MiG.

"Well, yeah, but they can't get out that fast." Grimm analyzed

"Why'd the Vice President have to assemble so many people here? Geez, what a moron." Chopper complained as I can't help but smirk at his remark.

"Captain Davenport, shut your mouth and take out those enemies." Thunderhead retorted

"Aye aye, Sir. Now you're talking." We kept going at it as I launched four air-to-air missiles and destroyed four Flanker's. Grimm kept following a Typhoon and shot it down. Chopper shot down a Foxhound, while Edge shot down another Flanker.

"Just as we were briefed, there's only four of them." A Yuke pilot said

"That may be enough." Another answered "Those are the Razgriz after all."

"I feel like we were sent to die in some sacrifice." Edge thought

"Kei, don't be like that." I tried to bring her confidence in her. "Just stick with me, and you'll be fine." Grimm was evading like crazy, trying to shake off some bandits. Chopper supported him as they started targeting him. The stadium personnel commented that they blamed the warmongers for supporting this war and said that the Yukes can volunteer to kill the Vice President if they wish, because they want peace.

"Kid, this is Chopper. Are those reinforcements close?" He asked

"Almost. Just two minutes and thirty seconds until they arrive." I answered as I shot down a Flanker.

"Roger, I'll hang on a little longer." Edge got behind a Typhoon and shot it down

"We aren't in a good position here!" She said

"We'll make it!" I countered

"Captain Davenport, how much longer do you think we can hold them off!?" Grimm asked

"Till the very end, you idiot!" Chopper answered "We've got to protect these people!"

"We can't make it. There's too many of them!"

"Hang in there. Two more minutes until reinforcements arrive." Thunderhead reported

"Okay, I'll get ready to pass the baton!" Chopper said relieved

"Attention all units approaching November City. I guess they had us going, too…"

"What? Who is this?" Thunderhead asked

"That was a pretty good drill they got going." The pilot answered "Anyway, drill is over. Return to base."

"Wait! What are you talking about!?" Thunderhead asked again as we heard static "ECCM! Restore communication link!"

"The allied planes aren't coming! What's going on?!" Grimm asked

"Reinforcements are on the way! Just hang in there!" Thunderhead answered

"We won't hang in there in time!" I complained "It'll be over in two!" I shot done a Foxhound as the skies are clear for now.

"Dammit, none of the bases are responding to me!" Another static came in as a familiar voice chirped in.

"Attention all air force bases within the zone! This is Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke of the Republic of Ustio Air Force! A squadron is currently being engaged in combat and almost out of time! Send back-up immediately!"

"Who is…? Never mind. Roger, we'll send out all available assets immediately. Sit tight." One of the airbases answered

"Who… Who is that?" Edge asked as I smirked under my helmet

"Heh. Cavalry's arrived." I said quietly

"That wasn't supposed to happen. What's going on?" The pilot asked as the line cut dead again. On my radar, a new enemy wave appeared as we soon see aircraft that they are stealth units.

"Thunderhead, I'm seeing stealth aircraft mixed in with those fighters. I'm not sure if they are targeting us or the stadium." I reported to the AWACS

"They're dead set on crushing us, both physically and politically!" Chopper said

"Gorizont One, the sky isn't sanitized yet, but go ahead and begin your attack." The lead fighter ordered. I got behind one Foxhound as Edge started to attack the escorts.

"Roger Kvant." The stealth pilot answered "Commencing attack on the stadium." Edge and I got behind the stealth aircraft and began firing on them. I glanced over to the two Super Fulcrums, as Chopper received a direct hit.

"Damn!" Chopper said as his Fulcrum belched smoke

"Are you alright?" Grimm asked "You've been hit." Edge and I poured cannon fire on the stealth units.

"Ahh, it's nothing big." Chopper calmly answered "I'm not wounded. I ought to be able to keep this plane in the air a little longer. Besides, planes are expendable, right Kid?"

"They are, but it might cost you a lot." I answered

"Yeah. You're right, Kid." Edge and I destroyed the first wave, and we spotted the second wave visually as we raced over to meet them.

"Chopper, can you bail out?" Edge asked

"Well, that's kind of difficult right about now." Chopper answered "There's nothing but houses down below. I can't leave this plane yet. Kid, do you see any place where I can drop this plane?" I scanned the area as Edge engaged the stealth aircraft.

"Chopper, point your aircraft towards the stadium." I answered "That way, there will be no civilian casualties and not losing you in the process."

"That a girl, Kid." He complimented "Gives me some hope that I might just make it. I'd better wait for the crowd to evacuate some more though."

"Look, one of the Razgriz planes is trailing smoke." A Yuke pilot said as Edge unleashed a torrent of missiles and destroyed the last of the stealth aircraft.

"All enemy stealth aircraft, destroyed." Thunderhead said "We've called back the allied fighters."

"That's a relief, because I'm almost out of missiles." I said as I looked at the battered Super Fulcrum. It's still flyable, but Chopper is hanging by a thread.

"A little too late." My heart started to beat fast "There goes the radar. My circuits are toast."

"Look, forget about it, Chopper, just bail out. Please bail out!" Edge cried out

"Okay. Guess now's the time." He answered.

"This is Thunderhead. Captain Davenport, are you alright?"

"There's the stadium." He answered "I'm dropping the plane over there."

"Roger. Now get out. Please." I ordered him. I didn't see the canopy blow off. My heart began to beat even faster, until I heard those two words.

"I can't." He said "The electrical system's all messed up. The canopy won't blow. The ejection seat's probably not working either."

"Don't give up, Chopper!" Thunderhead encouraged him "Keep trying! Chopper!"

"Chopper… Please… I order you to come back alive!" I wanted him to survive dearly. My eyes were closed, awaiting the inevitable, until…

"Hey… Is…" My radio spiked as I heard my brother's voice.

"D… Daniel." I looked over to my radar and found a lone fighter surging in.

"I got this." I saw his F-15 coming towards Chopper. "Isara, give me the radio frequency to tune to Davenport's aircraft." I knew what Daniel was trying to do.

"Alright." After a few radio clicks, I gave the radio details to Daniel and he began to talk to him.

"Captain Davenport of Wardog Squadron." Daniel began "Are you receiving this message?"

"What? Who the hell are you?" Chopper asked

"Let's just say, I know your squad leader." He answered "Listen, what I want you to do is invert your aircraft. Do that and stay like that."

"What are you trying to get at?" He asked again "I mean… you knowing Kid in all."

"Do it!" Daniel ordered as I saw his Chopper's aircraft rolling upside down.

"Okay. Now what?"

"Minna. Do the honors." As if on cue, Daniel's Eagle fired on his aircraft, but precisely hitting the canopy. That caused it to blow off, and allowing Chopper to bail out as his Fulcrum, now empty, fell towards the stadium. I then saw a parachute deploying from him as he sailed down towards the city.

"Chopper! Thunderhead, Chopper bailed out successfully!" I ecstatically said

"What?! Yes! Thank God!" The AWACS cried out, relieved that Chopper bailed out.

"Hey, guys." Chopper said "I'll see you back at the base." Just as we breathe in relief, more aircraft came in.

"I hate to break it to you guys, we have incoming enemy aircraft." I pointed out. But, Daniel zoomed ahead and did something I didn't see him do. He's flying straight towards the enemy formation.

"Is that… It's the Demon Lord!" One Yuke pilot said

"What!? I don't..?!

"Who cares! We need to retreat!" The Yuke aircraft flew out of the airspace as reinforcements arrived in time to chase them out.

"Wardog Squadron." Daniel began "You did well today. I'm sure the brass would be happy to see that your squad is still intact. What I'm not happy about, is why we are fighting like this. I've been to a world where every nation, every soldier, and every civilian is united against a common foe. Maybe… Just maybe… I want you four to come with and see what I see. And Isara. Well done, little sister." His plane then banked away and returned home as I silently thanked him.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

 **Kirwin Island, Osean Federation**

 **December 6** **th** **, 2010**

After the operation, Wardog was relieved to see Chopper again. He is placed on a week's leave after being shot down. That only left Isara, Edge, and Grimm to take care of the incoming operation, and that is to take the Cruik Fortress, the last line of defense standing between the Osean Army, and the Yuktobanian capital of Cinigrad. Last I heard, the place is now under the hands of the Oseans, giving them the open door to march to the capital.

But that's not the only thing that worried me. Ashley is concocting a plan to not let the Oseans win the war. That meant that he's hiring the Belkan Air Force to kill the three pilots. Our mission is simple. Defend Wardog, and bring them back home safely. But, only Isara can join.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Vladimir Mountains, Union of Yuktobanian Republics**

"Ascension, any sign of Wardog?" I asked as I was done refuelling with an Ustio tanker

"Just about. They're done refuelling." Ascension answered as I saw Isara and her squadron flying F-22 Raptors.

"I just hope that this aircraft's stealth capabilities work." I commented. The aircraft I am flying now is an F-15SE Silent Eagle. Ustio made the craft after receiving stealth technology from Osea after the Belkan War. They decided that the best candidate for their Eagle fleet is to upgrade their Strike Eagles.

"It should work, Daniel." Minna assured me "We haven't given up our hopes just yet."

"Yeah. I haven't given up either." I looked at the radar to find four peculiar looking F-15S/MTD's heading to Wardog. "Ascension, determine the numbers for the Belkan forces."

"Already on it." Ascension answered "It turns out that Ashley has hired Drossel and Meteor Squadrons to shoot down Wardog. That's odd. The Belkan Air Force is only comprised of Tomcat's and Flanker's since the last war. Here, they're armed with Berkut's and Black Widows."

"When did they acquire those aircraft? More importantly, I'm getting static." I said as Ascension activated ESM. "Thanks. I guess the Belkans have E-767's with them."

"Heads up, they're being attacked!" Ascension reported as I told Minna to activate weapons

"IS!"

"You must destroy them. We can't let them end this war." A Belkan pilot ordered

"Roger! We'll surround them and attack in all directions." Another answered

"I got a message from Field Marshal Wulfstan." Ascension said "You are under Code Azure. Knock them out of the sky."

"Roger that. Minna, get ready." I banked the Silent Eagle left and descended towards the Belkan fighters. "Ready the AMRAAM's."

"Daniel, lock on four Berkut's." Minna said "Fox Three!" With a push of a button, the AMRAAM's shot out of the Eagle and hit all four. "I hope they bail out. I haven't taken human lives before."

"I know. I'm sorry for letting you do this, Minna." I apologized as Minna assured me that it's okay

"Someone's attacking us! What the hell?!" One of the Belkan pilots realized

"Osea and Yuktobania is supposed to be wrapped around our finger!" I pulled out of the dive as they began to realize who they are fighting against. "Wait a sec. Blue wings, blue tail, a devil dog, a… devil… dog…" Two Black Widows have been shot down by Isara as everything became silent.

"IT'S HIM!" Another Belkan pilot reacted

"Schenze, this is Drossel Ten! We have encountered the Demon Lord! I repeat, we-" I shot down the Berkut, as the rest of the Belkan squadrons have been dealt with ease by Isara and her pilots. I pulled up next to Isara's Raptor as I began to radio her.

"Is, I need you to come with me. I'll give you the answers." I proposed.

"Blaze." Nagase said

"I'll be fine, Edge." Isara answered "I trust my brother with my life. Go ahead to Sand Island, I'll meet you back when I'm finished." With that, Isara followed me back to Kirwin while the rest went back to Sand Island.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Daniel, what is going on? Who were those people?" Isara asked as Luke gave her water. "Thanks."

"Is, do you remember when the 8492nd framed you?" I asked. She nodded straight away. "It turns out the 8492nd are actually the 229th Tactical Fighter Squadron, known as Grabacr. They are a Belkan aggressor squadron that were hired by the Osean military to bolster their numbers."

"So… Belka was behind all this?"

"I'm afraid so." I answered "I have no idea if the country is involved at all. If not, all leads point to North Osea Gründer Industries. They have supplied the Osean Army with their weapons. And the stealth fighters you saw, they exported military aircraft to Yuktobania as well."

"Why? Why would they do it?"

"Maybe revenge on what the two superpowers did. I'm surprised that they didn't even target Ustio and Sapin. After all, Chancellor Melchior is not directly involved in this, so he may be readying his army to fight the Grey Men."

"My squadron already knows about this. They have already gone to Sand Island and-"

"Uh… Daniel." Minna said as she was holding a sheet of paper "I've found something hidden in those files that we uncovered. It appears that there was a fifth member of the 8492nd. His name is Allen C. Hamilton, an Osean Captain that trained with the squadron." Isara's eyes widened with shock. Both Minna and I turned to her. "Is something wrong, Isara?"

"Captain Hamilton… He's the Adjutant Base Commander…"

"Where?"

"Sand Island." I realized that her squad mates are there right now. With him.

"Oh… shit. We got to go, now!" We ran over to our aircraft as we took off to where they are heading, but not before seeing the Kestrel launching a fighter. When we got to the air, a Tomcat pulled up alongside us.

"Galm One, Wardog One, this is Captain Snow, callsign Swordsman. Captain Andersen heard everything from you and he's sending me to falsify the deaths of your squad mates. I'll join you."

"Roger that, Swordsman." Isara answered "Thanks. Anyway, let's get to them!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Ceres Ocean**

 **December 7** **th** **, 2010**

"This is the 8492nd Squadron. We have a visual on the enemy. Engaging." We've found four BAE Systems Hawks, as they are evading Grabacr.

"It's them!" Grimm exclaimed as the Hawk aircraft was underneath them

"This is Thunderhead." The Osean AWACS answered "Roger 8492nd. Are you sure these guys are actually traitors?"

"Yeah." Ashley answered

"I don't believe it." Thunderhead was shocked at the revelation

"You could believe it all you want, but it's the truth." The Adjutant Base Commander said "8492nd, you are permitted to shoot down those planes."

"Roger. 8492nd intercepting now."

"Dumb AWACS!" Ascension reprimanded Thunderhead "He's been deceived as well."

"I have no idea that Hamilton was a member of Grabacr." Isara stated "But I do have to compliment him for being disciplined, along with him being on point. And not that pompous human of a Base Commander."

"Don't tell me." I answered her "You got Commander Perrault, didn't you."

"Yep. To make things even better, Hamilton had been promoted to Major and even deceived both Perrault and our AWACS."

"And better still, he has branded the entire squadron traitors and spies to the Osean Federation." I said "But, to the Republic of Ustio, you've been framed one to many." We caught up to the Grabacr Squadron, and readied our missiles.

"I'll fly ahead of you and Wardog." Snow said "When I give the signal, cease attacking and I'll falsify their deaths."

"Roger that, Captain." Isara answered. Snow pulled away from the two planes as we banked left to attack Grabacr. We locked onto the targets and soon began our attack. "Wardog One, Fox Two!"

"Galm One, Fox Two!" A string of four missiles homed in onto the four Belkan pilots as they jinked in all directions "Hey, Ashley! Remember me?! Fly away from the falsely framed pilots!" That brought Wardog time as they navigate through the island chain. It didn't take long before Ashley recognized my aircraft design.

"You… The Demon Lord of the Round Table…? I thought you went missing after Operation Battle-Axe." Ashley said as he evaded my Vulcan rounds

"Apparently, I wasn't missing. Turns out I am still flying." I answered back at him as I saw Isara fighting against his wingmen. "I'm sorry to say this, but the Republic of Ustio didn't declare war on Belka, but on your group."

"Well then, Demon Lord. Bring it on." Ashley challenged us. It brought the rest of Wardog Squadron time to evade their pursuers and it allowed Minna and I to work more in tandem. So far, she's working splendidly.

"Minna, chaff out!" I ordered as she dumped flares. "I'll try and go behind him, hold on!" I pulled back on the flight stick and did a cobra maneuver and got behind him. Minna fired the Vulcan cannon as it landed a few hits on Ashley's plane.

"Damn it!" I heard Ashley on the radio. He evaded every shot I threw at him. "Grabacr One to all craft, we're retreating. This isn't over, Demon Lord." His F-15S/MTD banked right as he and his squadron kicked in the afterburners and ran away from the airspace.

"Enemy squadron has retreated, Daniel." Minna said "Thank goodness."

"I can confirm it as well, Minna." Isara answered. Just then, Captain Snow pitched in.

"Alright guys. I'll go falsify their deaths. Keep scanning the skies if they make any sneaky moves." His F-14 Tomcat was soon in position.

"This is Thunderhead. What happened to the 8492nd? We're seeing the traitors again on radar."

"This is Swordsman." Captain Snow answered "So I just shoot them down?"

"Exactly." Hamilton answered darkly. His Tomcat soon flew behind the formation and sent them a message through signal light. It meant…

"Trust. Me. Bail Out. He wants us to bail out?" Grimm asked

"Let's say we trust him." A pilot answered "Genette, you first." We saw all four canopy's blown open as the pilots bailed and Swordsman shooting them down. As the last pilot bailed out, Thunderhead confirmed that all of the pilots have died. But we knew the whole truth. Ascension then contacted the Kestrel and started sending out its helicopter squadron to rescue Wardog.

"Alright. Head back to base." I ordered as we head for the island.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **OFS Kestrel, Kirwin Island Airbase**

It took a while for the pilots to get used to living on an aircraft carrier, but since Andersen knew everything behind the scenes, he decided to intercept Wardog before any other military unit has a chance to shoot them down.

I saw Isara reuniting with her squad mates and she's surprised that they bought Chopper with them, who was in the medical ward at the time. Minna and I toured the Kestrel ourselves and found it astonishing that this vessel survived the Belkan War, and now, a war which never came to be. When I approached the four pilots of Sand Island, Isara hugged me a bit.

"Thank you for helping them, Daniel." She said as I returned the hug. When we pulled away from each other, Isara turned to the others. "Everyone. Meet my brother. Daniel Cross, also known as Cipher. The Demon Lord of the Round Table." All the pilots are surprised as I only uttered one word.

"Uh… Hi."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **I think the chapter may have tied with Sanya's chapter. Well, I digress. Wardog has been betrayed, and now working with the Kestrel and Ustio's Black Ops Squadron. You know, I wonder if the countries involved in the Belkan War have done anything in this one. For all I know, Sapin and Ustio are officially neutral in the war. But I decided 'Why not put a country in it?' So, I picked up Ustio.**

 **For Belka's part, since they are rebuilding the country's military, they will be featured prominently. But there will be a Belkan Civil War. Don't know it? Well, here are the details.**

 **The Belkan Civil War is fought between the Melchior Government, also known as the Loyalists, and the Grey Men or Belkan Revolutionary Army. And for the love of God, if you know the acronym, don't say. I already know. Like in the game, the Grey Men's objectives are to reunite the two Belka's through force. That's why, Gründer Industries are relying on the war economy of both Osea and Yuktobania for them to build up the Grey Men's armed forces.**

 **The Belkan Army, however, are relying on equipment given by the Allies or own made weapons like Germany. And they are not the Belka from the last war as well. That's why the Circum-Pacific War will now be a four-way war between Osea, Yuktobania, the Grey Men, and the forces of Ustio and Belka, but in secrecy.**

 **So, until the next chapter is produced, enjoy this one. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, welcome back to 'Demon Lord', and things are going really smoothly in the Strangereal world. Now, I bet a lot of you are asking what's happening in the Strike Witches world. Well, authors are encouraging me to make an OVA about the events that are playing there while Cipher and Minna fight in the Circum-Pacific War. It's like 'Operation Victory Arrow', but taking place before the events of the second season.**

 **I got a few ideas from Gamerman22, but I want to hear from you guys as well. Otherwise, I might suffer from writer's block or burnout. OVA title may be ''Operation Devil Dog', but I'm pretty sure you can come up with one.**

James: Also, at least Chopper isn't dead, otherwise, some people may kill you for that.

 **Touché. Anyway, time to start the chapter. Enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14: You Should Know and Ancient Walls

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

"Uh… Hi." I said brokenly as the Wardog airmen as they became wide-eyed in surprise. I do not know what their reaction may be. I can guess that their reactions may be, 'You're the Demon Lord?', 'You're Isara's brother?'and to Chopper's extent, 'You've helped me bail out in November City?' Soon, Kei was the one that broke the silence.

"You're the famed 'Demon Lord of the Round Table'?" Kei asked "But… According to the history books, you've vanished after Operation Battle-Axe."

"That is true." I answered sheepishly "In actuality, I was warped to another world. Where I was, this world is united against a common threat. An alien threat known as 'Neuroi' has invaded their world, and I took part in it, along with Pixy, Eagle Eye, Crow Team, ROT Team, and the Dancers. Fighting these aliens are magical girls called 'Witches', and the Allied armies use them to combat them."

"That sounds something like Satsuma would create." Chopper commented

"Well… If you want proof, then…" I motioned Minna to introduce herself

"Hello, I'm Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke of the Karlsland Luftwaffe." She began "I'm also the Wing Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Strike Witches."

"Strike Witches? You're with the military?" Grimm asked as Minna nodded

"The Strike Witches is an elite squadron tasked with liberating countries that have fallen to the Neuroi since 1939." Minna began "We've been assembled in Britannia to combat them near the country of Gallia, and we've succeeded in doing so."

"But… what's the current state of your world now?" Edge asked

"It's, unfortunately, still a wreck." She answered "I even lost my first boyfriend back home."

"Oh. We're sorry to hear that." Chopper consoled her as Minna soon smiled

"That's okay." She answered "I already found another person I like, who is standing in front of you."

"You mean… You're in a relationship with the Demon Lord himself?" Edge asked

"It's true." I answered "To be honest, I've never been in a relationship before. I mean, Minna is my girlfriend and I can't pass it through." Minna chuckled as she heard my statement

"Same old Daniel." She commented "Anyway, I want to know who the rest of you are." Edge started to introduce herself

"My name is Nagase. Kei Nagase." She said "Blaze's wingman and second-in-command of Wardog Squadron. Or at least, what we were a part of. It's good to meet you, ma'am."

"I'm known as Chopper, ma'am." Chopper said "Wardog Three's pilot and a real talker."

"His actual name is Alvin H. Davenport." Grimm said "A Captain, and what he said is true. And while we're at it, I'm Hans Grimm, a Captain in the Osean Air Force and Wardog Four's pilot." Minna smiled at the new people she is facing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you three." She said "Your squad leader, Isara, she has really been keeping the entire squad together since the beginning of the war. You must be proud for having her."

"Well, we followed Kid since." Chopper said "I don't think we'll ever be separated."

"I even vowed to myself that I would not lose my flight leader." Edge said "Captain Bartlett, my former flight leader, had been shot down in the opening minutes of the war. I can only imagine what's happening to him now."

"Why? What happened?" Minna asked

"The Captain was shot down by a Yuktobanian spy vessel, just as the country declared war on Osea." Edge answered "While fighting in the war, in November City, there are people who wanted to make peace. But there are some who won't listen."

"And it turns out, the people who are playing both sides are a group called the Grey Men." A new voice said as he walked to the group "They won't stop until the two countries are finished destroying each other."

"Uh… You are?" I asked

"Oh, forgive my manners." The new individual apologized "My name is Wolfgang Buchner, and I believe you and I met over Area B7R." I gathered my memories as I remembered the lone MiG-21 Fishbed that flew in ahead of me and Pixy.

"Yeah. You're the one in the Fishbed?" I asked

"Indeed I am, Cipher." Buchner answered "You and the single red wing pilot helped me escape from Schwarze, Schnee and Silber Squadrons during that day. And you also met a familiar person that chased me down."

"Ashley."

"How did you know all of this, Kid's Brother?" Chopper asked

"I participated in the Belkan War, along with Buchner here. Speaking of which, what's your callsign?" I asked

"My callsign is 'Huckebein the Raven', a member of the Belkan Air Force before my defection." He answered

"You were in the Belkan Air Force, Pops?" Grimm asked surprisingly

"I was, before I was taken in by someone who you know very well."

"Captain Jack Bartlett." I answered "I found him flying in an F-14 Tomcat over Area B7R. Unfortunately, he was shot down by Ashley after I introduced myself."

"You met the Captain?" Edge asked

"Yeah. Good guy, though a little gruff." I answered "Oh, and Buchner. I want you to meet my girlfriend. Her name is Minna." The Karlsland girl smiled at the newcomer

"Well, pleasure to meet you, Ms. Wilcke." He said

"Same to you as well." She answered "I guess you're here like what we're doing?"

"Yes, that's correct." Pops answered "It turns out Belka is playing both Osea and Yuktobania in order to rebuild their military strength."

"There's more to that than the rebuilding." I said "The Grey Men, a group of Belkan nationalists and hardliners, are planning on reuniting the two Belka's after they lost in the last war. And for that, Osean and Yuktobanian warmongers have overthrown their peaceful leaders and placed them in their stead. You've met the 8492nd, but there are more."

"Which is why Ustio has declared war on the Grey Men, not Belka itself." Isara stated "Daniel here has been doing hidden missions, more like recon work, on them. More like us."

"Eh? You were spying on us?!" Chopper asked as I shrugged my shoulders in response

"Which is why I'm enlisting the aid of Wardog Squadron into Ustio's Black Ops mission." I stated "After all, you and the squad mates are already dead, technically."

"To the Osean military, yes." Minna said "But for Ustio, the squad's alive."

"Anyway, Captain Andersen wanted all of you to come to the briefing room." Pops said "From his intelligence ship, the Andromeda, they found out that President Harling is located in Stier Castle. And here's the kicker. From the Chancellor, all of Belka's armies are now committed to fight the Grey Men. We may be looking at a civil war."

"That will put a dent in their operations." I commented "Anyways, let's head inside."

"But what are we going to do with aircraft?" Edge asked. Pops pointed over to a container ship that is trying to smuggle aircraft over to Yuktobania.

"That explains it." Chopper commented as Captain Snow walked up.

"Captain Snow. Thanks for the assist back there." Isara lent out her hand as Swordsman took it.

"It was no problem at all, Blaze." Snow answered "You can thank your brother for sending us the intel."

"No problem." I answered as the Wardog pilots introduced themselves outright to the lone pilot on the Kestrel.

XXXXXXXXXX

 ***BGM-Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War-Briefing 2***

"Alright, if there aren't any objections, then I'll take command of this air operation." Pops said as I take position as the briefer

"We're launching a rescue operation for the President of Osea within the Principality of Belka." I started "The communications intelligence ship Andromeda received information that President Harling is being held within Belka. The location is in an old castle positioned on the edge of the border zone between Belka and North Osea. The helicopter squadron, known as Sea Goblin, will handle the direct rescue effort. After securing the area, a Seahawk will descend to the castle and drop in the infiltration team. It will station keep in the air while the rescue is taking place on the ground and in the castle."

"Any news from the Belkan forces?" Isara asked

"Field Marshal Wulfstan has already contacted Chancellor Melchior, and he's bringing in Panzerbrigade 14 to distract the Grey Men army. For you and the squad, Edge, Grimm, and Chopper will be flying F-35C Lightning II's. And for Isara, she'll fly top cover with me. And that will be an Su-47 Berkut. One last thing, Captain Snow is now part of the squadron, and he'll fly the same thing as with the squad members. If nothing else, dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Stier Castle, Principality of Belka**

 **December 9** **th** **, 2010**

We were flying over Belkan territory after taking off from the Kestrel, aside from me taking off at Kirwin Island Airbase. I joined the five-man formation as Minna and I soon saw a large crater near the castle.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Daniel?" Minna asked

"Yeah. PJ was right." I answered "This is one of the locations of the Waldreich detonations. I can't believe Belka would resort to that to save themselves."

"Imagine what our world would be like, Daniel." Minna said "If we fought each other instead of uniting. In all honesty, I'm kind of glad that the Neuroi invaded our world."

"What makes you say that, sweet pea?" I asked surprisingly

"If they didn't arrive, then the friends we made for years, as allies, may have been our enemies. Just like how you're fighting now." She answered sadly

"I can see what you mean." I said "But hey, we have each other. Now come on, we got a mission to do." Minna soon smiled

"Okay."

"Captain Snow, I will be flying at your six o'clock." Grimm said as he flew behind Chopper "It's good to fly with you, sir."

"It's been a while since I've flew in formation." Snow answered

"I remember when you yelled at me during the first battle of the war." Chopper reminded the Captain "You yelled at me for getting in your way. And for Grimm, he was sitting in reserve back then."

"You came a long way you four." Snow complimented the four pilots "Especially you, Cross."

"We were a pillar for the Osean Army. And look where it brought us now." Isara said "But hey, at least you four have my back, while I have yours. And Daniel there is protecting me from enemy fire."

"That's because you're my sister, Is." I answered "After all, I've been away from you since 1995."

"Touché." Just then, Ascension soon spoke

"AWACS Ascension to Wardog Squadron, I received a message from the Kestrel. I'm patching it in." After a few seconds, Pops came over through the radio.

"Do you read me?" The old veteran asked "You guys should have sight on the castle by now."

"Roger that, Pops." Isara answered "Castle is in sight."

"Sea Goblin's going to descend for an insertion, so can you take out the air defence batteries for them?"

"Roger that last. We'll take care of them."

"Take your time and be thorough." Pops ordered "You don't want to let them off easily." When we penetrated the castle's airspace, there were a plethora of AA guns waiting for us. There was also a shipyard that sent out a gunboat.

"Ascension to Wardog, elements of the 14th Panzerbrigade have entered the battle area." Ascension said as we dived down for the attack run. "I'll patch you to the company commander."

"This is Oberstleutnant Friedmann of Belka's 14th Panzerbrigade, 64th Panzer Regiment." Friedmann said over the radio "Our Leopard II tanks will handle the ground elements while you extract the Osean President."

"Cipher here. Roger that last transmission." Isara immediately destroyed the gunboat while Edge and Snow destroyed the shipyard. "The AA guns are harmless unless they hit you. Take them out before your jets can get any holes."

"Copy." Isara answered as I fired 4AGM's onto the AA guns stationed on top of the castle.

"Targets hit, Daniel." Minna said "Just the ones on the castle walls."

"It's alright." Friedmann answered "We'll handle the wall defenses. Scan the skies in case if there are any Grey Men aircraft coming for us."

"Roger, Friedmann." Isara answered as we scanned the skies. That is when Isara spotted a flight of ten aircraft. "Squad, Daniel! I'm seeing ten incoming Belkan aircraft, all Grey Men affiliated!"

"They're Su-34 Fullback's." Snow said "Yuktobania used those during the attack at St. Hewlett."

"How on Earth did…?" Chopper began to ask

"They must have been given by the hardliners in Yuktobania." Grimm answered

"I'll contact the commander." Ascension said "For now, intercept those Fullback's."

"This is Sea Goblin." The helicopter pilot said "We're near the target area. Secure the airspace for us."

"Is, Edge." I ordered "Form up on me, we'll cover Sea Goblin. Snow, Chopper and Grimm, take care of those Fullback's for us." The three Lightning's turned to engage the bandits while we flew next to the lone Seahawk. When they reached the castle, the infiltration team entered through the castle's skylight.

"This must be what the end of the world looks like…" Edge said "Even the air over these lands is heavy from the memories of Belka…"

"I can almost see the bad vibes circling around that castle…" Grimm added

"I wouldn't be surprised, after witnessing seven nuclear explosions." Chopper said. Ascension soon pitched in.

"Friedmann, you have incoming Grey Men armor coming your way." Luke said over his radar "All of them are Gründer-made T-80's being accompanied by M113 APC's."

"Jawohl, Ascension. All armored units, line formation, load AP shells and destroy the rogue Belkans!" As the Leopard II's fired on the Grey Men units, Snow, Chopper and Grimm finished off the last of the Fullback attack planes.

"Cipher, this is Swordsman, we've finished off the last of the Fullback's. We're returning to you." Snow said

"Good timing, because I'm seeing Su-47's inbound towards Sea Goblin." Minna said "Daniel, we have to take over."

"Already on that, sweet pea." I answered her. Edge, Is, and I turned to face the Berkut's. "Minna, set up AMRAAM's."

"Edge, set up AMRAAM's." Isara ordered as we saw more ground vehicles. "Friedmann, you have more combat vehicles."

"Don't let them through, brothers!" We started to fire onto the Su-47's as they broke hard to evade the three of us. We continued to hear the chatter between the Sea Goblin soldiers as they fought from room to room to find the President.

"Daniel, your six!" I evaded a missile shot and got behind him. I fired a Sidewinder as the Berkut exploded into a fireball. Isara shot down two Berkut's and Edge fired her Vulcan cannon onto another. "Notch another to the dead squadron."

"Technically you're not dead yet." I answered

"Well, if my squad's dead, then I'm dead." She countered

"Not really."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too." Minna tapped me on the shoulder while I destroyed another Berkut.

"Were… Were you two always like this?" Minna asked sheepishly

"We're siblings after all." I answered "But, you're my girlfriend after all." Minna blushed under her helmet as Isara shot down the last Berkut.

"Daniel, all fighters shot down."

"Good job, Is." I answered "At least we got some breathing room before they come back." We then heard that the Sea Goblin soldiers have rescued the President and their still in a firefight with the Grey Men soldiers. Friedmann's soldiers cannot risk injuring the Sea Goblin soldiers, otherwise Belka is now at war with Osea, in which they would not want.

"This is Sea Goblin. We need you to break down a part of the wall for us." The lead soldier ordered

"Ascension, give us the data on where to hit." Isara said

"Roger, Wardog One." Ascension answered "Sea Goblin soldiers are already giving the data on where to hit. Stand by." The radar shows where to hit the castle. "You know where to hit it?"

"Roger that." Isara lined up her plane with the castle wall and fired two missiles, destroying the targeted section.

"Whoa! That almost fell on top of me." One of the Sea Goblin Marines said

"We can get out through the hole there, run!" Their commander ordered

"The Osean President has escaped!" A Grey Men soldier shouted "He's been taken by the enemy!"

"Enemy's escaping out of the castle!" Another shouted "Get all of our remaining teams over there now! If we let the Osean President escape, it's all over!"

"Scheiße, Kommando Spezialkräfte!" It turns out that Friedmann has inserted Belkan Commandos to intercept the enemy forces when the Sea Goblin Marines extracted the President.

"Kamreaden, kill those rogue Belkans!" A Kommando ordered

"Oberstleutnant Friedmann to air groups, the Kommandos will clean up the mess." Friedmann said "The Grey Men's armored forces lie in ruins. Peace will soon be restored to the three countries. Heil Belka!"

"Heads up, you have YF-23 Black Widow II's inbound." Ascension said

"Roger, Ascension." Snow answered "We'll take care of them."

"The President's strapped in." A Sea Goblin Marine said "We didn't leave anything behind, right?"

"Hurry up and leave the area! The enemy's going to be all over us at any moment!" We intercepted the Black Widows as it soon became an easy fight.

"Sorry that we're in the way!" Chopper mocked the Belkan pilots

"Damn it! Take them down now!" One of the Belkan pilots ordered

"Now they're getting serious!" Grimm said "Readying 4AAM's!" I tailed behind a Widow and destroyed it with a Sidewinder.

"Target down, Daniel." Minna said as she prepared another missile "We're almost out of missiles though."

"Can't you use your ability to help me guide the Vulcan cannon?" I asked as I evaded a missile shot from a Widow

"Okay. I'll get behind him." Following Minna's word, I did a cobra maneuver and landed right behind it. "Where to Minna?" With her familiar active, she pinpointed on where the Widow was going next.

"The Widow will try to bank right to evade you." She said "When I give out the order, turn sharp right and fire the Vulcan cannon. Ready?" I nodded and just like that, the Widow turned. "Now!" My Eagle turned to a sharp right and fired the Vulcan cannon, tearing up the enemy and exploded. "Target down."

"Thank you, sweet pea." I complimented her

"Is that you? The lady with the pretty voice? Are you there too?" A new individual asked

"Hey, Kid." Chopper said "Isn't that the President?"

"It is, Chopper." Isara answered "We'll meet him later. For now, shoot down the enemy planes." With the dogfight continuing, the President spoke again.

"So Andersen's realized what's going on behind the scenes too, right?"

"Yes sir." One of the Marines answered "But we've received more tips from Ustio."

"By that you mean…?" The President asked "I'll meet this colorful group later. Let me take a look at this soldier."

"Cipher, just one plane left." Edge said as there is another remaining Black Widow.

"I got it, Edge." Isara answered as she fired a Sidewinder and destroyed it outright. "Targets are destroyed and the Sea Hawk has exited out of the combat space. Nice job."

"Thank you everyone." The President congratulated us "I appreciate your efforts."

"It was no trouble at all, Mister President." Isara answered

"By the way, your voice sounds familiar. Are you…?"

"Yes sir." She answered "We were the ones that escorted you during that day over Akerson Hill."

"And is he…?"

"All in good time, sir." I answered as Minna chuckled from the back of the plane

XXXXXXXXXX

In the dead of night, we can only hear the ocean splashing beneath the Kestrel as Minna, Isara and I are gazing up at the starry night. From what the Osean Army said, they couldn't take Cinigrad, and the war began to bog down. But that doesn't mean that they'll stop fighting. Anyway, my hand held onto Minna's as Isara broke the silence.

"You two look like you don't want to be separated anytime soon." She commented on our current gesture. Both of our faces went crimson.

"It's just a connection really. A… lovable connection." Minna answered as Edge walked up.

"Guys, we're going to see the President. He's up on the Bridge with Pops and Andersen." We followed her inside and looked at the three men talking the night away. My first reaction was, how am I going to introduce myself? But we just saluted and smiled. It wasn't until that Isara and I had caught the President's attention.

"Captain Isara Fuchigami-Cross. I thank you and your squadron for rescuing me. That's twice already that I owe you."

"Think nothing of it, sir." She answered "And in case if you're wondering, this is my brother. Daniel Cross of the Ustio Air Force. The terrifying yet revered 'Demon Lord of the Round Table'." The Osean President looked at me in awe.

"I see that Ustio knows as well." He said "And who would've thought that it's the most well-known pilot known to man. Tell you what, your sister makes a fine squad leader. And the sister to a famed ace can help change the war. All we have to do, is play our part."

"Couldn't have said it better for myself, sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

When morning came around, the hangar was really busy. Instead of five-grey bodied planes, there are now five-black bodied with red trim planes. The maintenance crews were working on my plane as well. Who knew that my plane still kept the blue-trimmed wings and tail and the rest of the plane is painted black with red lines on the angled ends. I was confused about the occasion, until I saw a new logo on Isara's plane. One that stroke the hearts of fear into the Yuktobanians. The demon itself. Razgriz.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **The Razgriz Air Command Squadron has been born. Thing is though, I want to find out how would Cipher fit in with the Razgriz color scheme on his plane. Keep the blue wings and tail, and the rest of the body, black with red trim. I wonder what a combination between a Demon Lord and Razgriz would be like.**

…

…

 **Oh dear. I think the Neuroi would target him now more than ever. Anyway, since I'm about to do the OVA to 'Demon Lord', I would require support. I got ideas from Gamerman22, but I don't need to do it alone. So, 'Operation Devil Dog' or any working title, will be in the works.**

Minna: You're planning an OVA series?

 **I am. Though it will take place between the two seasons. And I'm still working on Infinity as well.**

Minna: Just don't burn yourself out, okay?

 **Yeah. Guess you're right. Anyway, either see you either in the next chapter, the OVA or Infinity. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of 'Demon Lord of the Strike Witches'. Nothing else to say here, but I'm starting to work on the companion piece 'Operation Devil Dog'. Still, thank you to everyone who is a fan of the series, and reviewing. For now, reviews. Minna, do the honors.**

Minna: Okay. *Smiles*

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Thanks for the ideas. They will suit perfectly for the OVA series.

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ Thanks for the review.

 _ **Generalfeldmarschall (Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman):**_ Well… not really. But they'll participate somewhere soon.

 _ **Delta2177:**_ I know. Just as long as I don't run out of ideas, then things won't go bad. Thanks for the support.

 _ **DrollerKnight:**_ Yes, that's exactly it. But the squadrons that had been warped into the 'Strike Witches' Universe, they'll interact with the 501st members in different areas.

 _ **BUND3SW3HR (Gropau25):**_ Same Nipa as always. Thanks for the review.

Minna: It's been a while since I've helped you out in the reviews, 96. Anyways, let's get started with the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15: Ghosts of Razgriz

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

 **December 16** **th** **, 2010**

So far, things have been going our way since the Stier Castle raid. For Belka, they are currently cracking down on the operations against the 'Grey Men'. So far, only a few compounds have been raided and seized multiple weapons, machines, and anything for the Osean and Yuktobanian war machine to use. For them, however, Isara and her squadron destroyed a mining operation located within Belkan territory.

It turns out that this mine is filled with uranium deposits used for Belka's 'Vengeance' weapons. The Razgriz sealed off the mine from the rest of the Earth. Unfortunately, they didn't find the Grabacr fighters there, and three V1 nukes has been transported somewhere else. Four days later, we caught wind of a Yuktobanian resistance group that managed to get their hands on a mini-nuke. And we're tasked with helping them out.

Currently… Guess who's sleeping with me. Minna woke up next to me as I did the same. She was wearing her undergarments for the night as I hid my reddened face. Minna did the same as well.

"G-Good morning, Daniel." Minna smiled as she put on her green tunic. I smiled at her while I get into my Ustian pilot suit. "I take it you slept well?"

"Well, you're with me the entire night." I answered "Things have been very easy for us since Isara's squadron has been dead."

"That's true. I think the 'Grey Men' are trying to find a way around us to further lengthen the war." She said "Covering the mine is another blow and another good idea, but if we have caught the Grabacr Squadron…"

"Don't worry, sweet pea." I assured her, giving her a comforting smile. "We'll find them and find those three nuclear weapons." Minna nodded in agreement as Isara entered our room. "Morning Is." Isara rubbed her eyes because she was tired from last night. She was helping Ascension with decrypting the messages alongside Pops. "Geez, you look awful. What has happened to you?"

"Decrypting… things… is a killer…" She answered as she laid down on my bed "So… tired…" Minna and I sweatdropped at this sight. She reminds me now of Erica, who always have her lax attitude. Usually, this would be a good time for my ersatz sister to tell her to wake up.

"Yeah… I know someone who would be like that right now."

 **Strike Witches Universe**

 **Erica's P.O.V.**

I was currently driving a military truck containing supplies for the base, when I sneezed. I think I have been mentioned by someone.

"Caught a cold, Hartmann?" Trude asked as she handed me a tissue. I took it as I blew my nose into it.

"Hey, Trude. I think I have been mentioned by someone." She looked at me curiously

"Who are you talking about, Hartmann? Unless if it's Daniel, I'm pretty sure he's taking care of Minna just fine." She answered as she continued to look at the map. Maybe she is right. I think Daniel mentioned me.

 **Ace Combat Universe**

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

"Is, you know that we have a mission today." I reminded her as her face was buried beneath a pillow "Yes, you're tired, but the squad needs you to be awake." Her eyes opened slowly.

"Alright… I'm awake…" She complained as Minna chuckled

"You remind me of Erica back in my world." Minna commented on Isara's attitude. "She would always sleep and Trude would always scold her of her attitude."

"Is that really true, Minna…?" She asked while she rubbed her eyes again

"She does." Minna smiled "Trude would tell her that she lacks discipline compared to her where she is a Karlsland soldier."

"How often does she do it?" Isara asked

"It's part of her routine, I guess." I answered as Isara soon dusted herself off. I can tell she's fully awake now. "Feeling any better, sis?"

"A bit." She answered "It will take a while to get my bearings together. Anyways, I've been up all night trying to decipher any encryptions between Osea, Yuktobania, and Belka. So far, the Belkan Army has raided 'Grey Men' cells in Dinsmark and other cities. Also, Pops, Ascension and I found out that a Yuktobanian resistance group has somehow secured a nuke. It was officially destined to equip the Yukes with nuclear capabilities. The bad news is that they sent out one of its Spetznaz groups to hunt them down."

"How did you manage to gain contact with a local resistance group?" I asked

"Well, I have made contact with a resistance member by the name of 'Alyosha'. They have the nuke, so that means we have to cover them until they either dismantle it or, hope to God, won't set off that nuke." Minna and I looked at each other, either scared or wanting to get the mission done fast.

"We're in." We both answered

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Payavlenie Ravine, Yuktobania**

An entire squadron of black-bodied aircraft entered the canyon airspace, as Ascension tried to find the radio frequency for the Resistance group. Since we're up against light targets, I'm in my Silent Eagle, Isara is in her X-02 Wyvern, Edge in her F-22 Raptor, while the rest are in YF-23 Black Widow's.

"What's this place we're going to again, Kid?" Chopper asked

"Payavlenie Ravine." Isara answered "It's a main base for the Yuktobanian resistance group."

"And a perfect target for those Spetznaz groups." Snow added

"Not to mention we're in Yuktobanian territory. Again." I commented "Still, it's a good thing you guys are dead. Well, mentally not physically."

"Honestly, Cipher… But we still don't want another shot-down member from the squadron. This entire place is armed." Edge joked. All of us agreed on that.

"Galm One and Razgriz Squadrons, incoming radio transmission from the Resistance group. Patching it through now." Ascension said. After a few seconds, a Resistance member spoke.

"Oh wow, it's true. They've come! Fighter jets!" A Resistance member said gleefully "I can tell because I'm intercepting enemy alert signals as well. Can you hear this?"

"Who are you? Identify yourself." Edge answered

"A great number of students and intellectuals are staging a resistance against the Yuktobanian military government. You can call me Alyosha… that's not my real name, of course."

"That's the one who sent us these co-ordinates." Isara said

"I'm so glad you actually came… it's just like he said." Alyosha continued

"He?" Edge asked

"We have no time. Let me explain the situation. We have seized and captured one of their nuclear weapons." Alyosha said "We're located in the middle of the canyon, and currently, their Spetznaz forces are trying to locate us. They've even sent out some fighters for protection, so watch your necks out there."

"Roger that." I answered

"A physics graduate student from Yuktobania's Central University is currently dismantling the nuclear bomb, so it can never be detonated again. We need you to hold off the Yuktobanian forces from entering the ravine until he finishes the task."

"Okay, Alyosha." Isara answered "We'll hold them off. Anyway, Daniel, Edge, you're with me. The rest of you, split up and engage. That way, we'll have a major sweep over the area." Isara, Edge and I turned right while the rest turned left.

"It feels like the cliff is closing in on us." Grimm said "Flying in here is nearly impossible. Don't you think so?"

"Not really." Isara answered sheepishly

"Well, sure, maybe you're alright, but…" Grimm tried to come up with more words

"Don't worry about it." Minna said "Just keep calm and don't mind the cliff."

"R-Roger, Commander." When we turned left, we've found AH-64 Apache helicopters and a few gunboats with them. There are also CH-47 Chinook's which are being used to transport the Varyag units into the still-hidden hideout.

"This is going to be a real test for our flying ability. Let's do our best." Snow encouraged us as we started attacking. Minna fired two Sidewinder missiles and destroyed the two Apache gunships, while Isara and Edge started targeting the gunboats.

"Blaze, use the guns only." Edge said "They're light targets after all."

"Got it." Isara answered

"If all they have are helicopters, then we can take them on." Grimm suggested

"They're just sitting targets after all." Chopper answered "Maybe we can wake them up so that they know we're here."

"We're now dismantling the nuclear bomb." Alyosha said "This is a pretty tiny bomb. Maybe it's a tactical nuke. Hard to believe something like this can wipe out an entire city…"

"I can only wonder how on earth they got their hands on one powerful weapon." Chopper commented

"It's a long story." Alyosha answered "I just heard another jet engine… Are you managing to keep the enemy outside at bay?" I destroyed another Chinook as Isara asked the Resistance member

"We are. Just keep going." She answered

"Roger that."

"He?" Edge asked "Someone who knows us? Can it be…?"

"I'm really sure of it, Edge." Isara answered "Don't lose your focus yet."

"Remember, don't let the helicopters approach the canyon." Snow reminded us. "Can't believe they would send out this many units for a small group."

"I know, Swordsman." I answered "They're just dead-set on finding that nuke." We continued flying through the canyon ravines, destroying Apache's, Chinook's and gunboats that are getting close to the hideout. The Yuktobanian soldiers I heard are praying that the Resistance won't blow up the entire force here. That is…

"Wha… It's powering up a trigger circuit!" One of the Resistance members frantically said

"What!?" Grimm asked "You mean it's gonna…" We were about to fly out of the ravine until Alyosha radioed us.

"…Oh, no, never mind, it's fine. We've shut it off."

"Oh… Okay… Whew." Grimm was relieved. So did us. I've heard of adrenaline rushes, but this one takes the cake.

"Oh man." Isara commented on that "I nearly had a heart attack." I shot down an Apache as Edge gunned down a fleeing gunboat. "You, Daniel?"

"Just about the same." I answered. More chatter came in from the Spetznaz units as I gunned down a Chinook. "This is getting a little too easy, don't you think?"

"I think so." Minna answered. A few minutes went by as many Yuktobanian helicopters have been shot down by the Razgriz. Some Spetznaz soldiers followed a trail leading to the Resistance's hideout, while some soldiers are giving others night-scopes. Everything has been going well, until a Resistance member did something wrong.

"Watch out! My hand's slipping! It's gonna drop!" One of the Resistance members called out

"Nii-sama, we're going to get killed!" Isara called out "I don't want to die!"

"Hey, what's going on? Answer me!" Snow radioed. Luckily for us, the Resistance managed to catch the bomb in time.

"Uh… we're okay." A member answered "We caught it just in time." We all sighed in relief, with Isara nearly passing out from the near-death experience.

"Now that, that really scared me." She commented as she contacted the Resistance "Hey, don't scare us like that again, okay?"

"Just how many more are we supposed to shoot down?" Chopper whined "It seems like it's not an ever-ending spam of reinforcements."

"They may be coming from one of Yuktobania's nearby airbase." Minna answered as her familiar analyzed where their forces came from. "I'm also detecting four aircraft as well. All of them are MiG-31 Foxhound's. They're doing combat air patrol."

"What else, Commander Minna?" Grimm asked

"Nothing else. They're just here to scan the skies." She answered

"Roger that."

"This thing won't be set off by an enemy attack, will it?" One of the Resistance personnel asked

"If they raid this room, then it's all over for us." Alyosha answered

"Don't sound so down guys." Isara encouraged them "We're here, remember?"

"Kid." Chopper said "Grimm, Snow and I have destroyed the forces on our end of the canyon. We're on our way to you now." We also destroyed the last of the Spetznaz helicopters that were trying to find the Resistance's hideout.

"Copy that, Chopper." Isara answered "We've destroyed the hostiles on our end as well. I'll contact the Resistance to find out if they disarmed the bomb or not."

"Ascension, hostiles have been destroyed, over." I radioed

"Copy, and… I'm seeing enemy reinforcements incoming towards your position." Ascension said as I turned to Minna, who readying the weapons.

"Minna, Ascension has identified incoming hostiles entering the ravine. Can you identify them?" Minna activated her familiar and analyzed the new enemies.

"They're flying Su-35 Flanker's, Daniel." Minna answered "I'm patching through the enemies radio frequency." As if on cue, four Su-35 Flanker's descended into the canyon. One of the pilots soon spoke to the flight lead.

"This is Ofnir Two. You sure it's them?" Ofnir Two asked

"This is Ofnir One, I said that's what I've heard. The ghosts of the 'Demons of Razgriz'." Ofnir One answered

"You're kidding." Ofnir Two blasted him at that revelation "They all sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Didn't the guys from Grabacr tell you that?"

"We'll find out if they're 'Ghosts' or not, when we take them on in combat." The four Su-35's barreled low enough to not hit the canyon, and charged right towards us. I immediately remembered that voice from fifteen years ago.

"Ascension that voice came from Michael Heimeroth of Ofnir Squadron." I radioed the AWACS. "He's a part of the Yuktobanian aggressor squadron."

"Looks like he has that grudge from fifteen years back." Ascension said "Be careful though. I do not know how much training they've put into this."

"When was the last time you've met him, Daniel?" Minna asked as she readied the missiles

"Long time, sweet pea. Long time."

"Incoming enemy squadron." Grimm said "The guys from the surveillance video."

"Be careful. Remember what Pops said… these guys are Belkan aces." Edge reminded them. She's right about it. They fight differently than the Yuktobanian fighters that they have fought throughout the entire war.

"Ofnir fighters… So they're the Yuke aggressors?!" Grimm asked

"Unfortunately so, Grimm." I answered "They don't want to be messed with."

"Dammit, of all the places…" Grimm chastised himself "I feel like they're hunting us down like animals."

"Guys, some advice." I said "Ofnir likes to hunt down they're aircraft in pairs. We'll take down the three wingmen first then go for Michael last. Is, you're with me. Edge, with Chopper, and Grimm, with Snow."

"Roger!" They all said as they split off to hunt down the Ofnir flight.

"Ofnir Squadron, flying through this ravine is extremely dangerous." One of the Yuktobanian commanders said

"Ofnir One to all planes." Michael ordered "No obstacles to our flight observed." We found a pair of the flight as Isara and I turned towards them. "Hmm…" I unleashed a pair of missiles, but Ofnir easily evades them.

"Six on four, Michael. It's over." I taunted him as his Su-35 turned a sharp left and evaded the cannon rounds from Isara's aircraft.

"Not necessarily." He answered back "So you're the 'Demons of Razgriz'?"

"Yes we are." Isara answered as we caught up to the Ofnir fighters "And we're here to put an end to your plans of revenge."

"Then we're going to turn this place into a Demon's graveyard." He answered as the two Ofnir planes performed a Cobra maneuver and got behind us.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me!? Turn back!" One of the Yuktobanian commanders called out

"Damn. Pops wasn't kidding about those guys being Belkan aces. My missiles don't even connect to them." Chopper complained about their ability

"Just keep on them. Don't let them get to your head." Snow said. We continued evading those missile shots launched by Ofnir. Every time we tried to go behind them, the canyon is always narrow to maneuver, so we have to resort to using Cobra tactics instead.

"This isn't like those guys. What's keeping them?" One of the helicopter pilots asked

"So there really is someone out there who can give Ofnir a hard time, eh?" We managed to get behind them and opened up our Vulcan cannons. It managed to land a few hits, but Ofnir evaded each round. When we found the others chasing down their wingmen, Michael and Ofnir Two opened fire on them, while trying to not land shots on their allies.

"Sorry about that." Edge apologized "We followed them."

"It's fine." I answered "Just keep running them down."

"Those aren't Osean military aircraft." Another helicopter pilot said "The emblem's different."

"Well whoever they are, they aren't your typical pilots, that's for sure."

"Look, the enemy's running down Ofnir."

"There's only one squadron I know that can shoot down Ofnir…"

"I was just thinking the same thing… Razgriz." We weaved through the canyon as we tried to get a missile lock on them. The problem was that they kept evading each missile shot, though we managed to put a few holes in them. That was when Edge radioed us.

"Cipher, Blaze, two Ofnir pilots have been shot down." She said "We're returning to you."

"Roger. We're just behind the lead two. If you want to make a head-on pass, you might want to be careful because we don't want to crash into you." The two Ofnir pilots continued to evade every missile and cannon round we produced

"Why won't they hold still?"

"That's how they perform, Is." I answered "Don't underestimate them." When we neared the farthest section of the canyon, Swordsman radioed us

"Cipher, Captain. We're almost to you. Heads up." We rounded the corner and found the four black-bodied Black Widow aircraft coming right at us.

"Okay. Break right in three." Ofnir saw what was in front of them as the Razgriz pilots readied their weapons in case. "Three!" The four planes jerked right and evaded the missiles launched from the enemy. They evaded all of us as well as Minna readied the aircraft's weapons.

"We got tone, Daniel." Minna said. I nodded and told her to launch the missile. "Fox Two!" Isara launched her projectile as well as the Ofnir pilots tried to evade it, but was unsuccessful. "Targets hit, Daniel. Isara's missile managed to hit the second one. I guess that ends Yuktobania's aggressor squadron." We then watched as both Ofnir pilots managed to bail out of their aircraft.

"Not just yet." I answered. Michael landed near the riverbed and watched us zoom by.

"We'll be back. You can count on it." He swore under his breath.

"All Ofnir fighters have been shot down." Edge said "Looks like the other enemy forces have bugged out on us too."

"Ascension, have the Yuktobanians removed their defense systems over the canyon?" Minna asked

"Just about, Commander Minna. They removed their air defense systems as they are needed somewhere else. More like somewhere that the Oseans would likely make a counterattack."

"And did the Resistance safely disarm that bomb?" She asked

"I hope so. Otherwise, we won't see the light of day anymore." I then contacted Alyosha, who is just about finished disarming the nuke.

"Okay, we've dismantled the bomb. Did you fend off the enemy forces for us?" Alyosha asked

"Roger that. All Yuktobanian forces have been dealt with." I answered "They are either retreating or just watched the aggressor squadron go down in flames."

"Not really. Just bailed." Isara commented

"We're going into the ocean to discard the bomb piece by piece." Alyosha said "No one will be able to use it as a weapon again. If you can, please protect us until we make it to the ocean."

"We will. But what about…" Edge asked before Alyosha answered her question

"Don't be surprised. But our ship… it's a submarine."

"You guys stole a submarine?" Chopper said "Man, you guys must have had a field day stealing Yuke equipment."

"There's nothing we can't get our hands on." He continued "I told you, we have a lot of allies."

"Alright! But who told you that we would be definitely coming for you?" Edge asked a second time

"I don't know his name…" He started "But he left a message for your Captain. I'll read it. It says, 'Hey Kid, I hear you're a hell of a Squad Captain now…' Did you get that?"

"No way…" Isara said "He's…!"

"Yes! Perfectly!" Both Isara and Edge were ecstatic that one of their former Captains is actually alive and well. We then escorted the submarine out to sea, as we returned to out carrier.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **OFS Kestrel**

Minna and I watched as Isara and Edge talked about their Captain being alive since they thought their Captain was somewhere else. Meanwhile, Grimm and Chopper have been keeping Chopper's dog, Kirk, busy, while Captain Snow is checking his jet. Minna then rested her head on my right shoulder and began speaking.

"Daniel? What is it like to have a family?" She asked. I was surprised by this question.

"Uh… Well… Having a family is… It's something that people who are close to you, always stays with you. Whether being new or not, it doesn't matter. Just as long as you have company and someone who loves you. Let's say you for example." Minna blushed at my answer

"I guess you're right, Daniel." She chuckled cutely "Though, things would have been different if Kurt were alive still."

"I know. I know you missed him, and I'm sure he's still proud of the work you're doing." I assured her as she kissed me on the cheek

"That's another thing why I like you, Daniel." She said "Always caring about what's on the inside, not out." I chuckled at it as well. Isara and Edge then walked to us.

"You two don't seem to separate anytime soon." Edge said as Isara agreed with her

"Geez, at least be somewhere when having a make-out session." Isara coyly smiled as both Minna and I blushed in embarrassment "Also, Pops found out another set of decryption messages. Earlier, the President tried to broadcast his message to the Osean people. Unfortunately, stupid Vice-President and his military generals blocked all messages by him. I guess Appelrouth may be a warmonger."

"I think so too." Minna said "But what about the decryption messages?"

"It turns out that Belka has a nuclear bomb ready to be dropped on Yuktobania." She answered "We're still trying to find the date and location of where the bomb may be transported to."

"And you've been called to help again, Is?" I asked

"Well… Unfortunately so. I just can't get a break, don't I?" She answered "If I continue like this, I might get sleep-deprived." Minna nudged me.

"If you want… I can take your place in the meantime. I mean, this is my first time decrypting some stuff. After all, our little brother is working with the Emmerian Air Force. And the intelligence committee."

"You have Isara and a younger brother?" Minna asked curiously

"We do." Isara answered "His name is Nathan. He was born after me, just a year younger. The reason why he joined the Emmerian Air Force was that he wanted to be close to home. We talked to him via e-mail and meet him whenever we had the chance. He's always nice to us and always defused an argument between Daniel and me."

Minna chuckled at the thought. "I have a feeling he may be like Miyafuji. He and Nathan would make a great pair."

"Yeah. I guess so." I said sheepishly "Anyway, I'm heading over to the Andromeda. I'll give you the messages when we're finished translating it." Surprisingly, Minna, still latched on my arm, walked with me to the intelligence ship. She said that she wants to help me, and I just accepted it.

XXXXXXXXXX

So far, everything had been decoding this and decoding that. Isara was right. Decoding pieces of messages is very tiring. I might end up like Erica if I'm not careful to myself. It turns out that the bomb that is being transported, is designated to hit Okchabursk. If it's on a ship, then the contents would be identified and Spec-Ops units would easily board it and dismantle it. If it's in the air, then it would have to be dropped.

As it turns out, the aircraft capable of transporting that nuke… is the Arkbird. Nagase's fascinated bird of peace is now corrupted by the Belkan hatred. One thing I know for sure is that Nagase is now forced to shoot down the plane she held dear.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **December 19** **th** **, 2010**

 **Ceres Ocean**

The six black-bodied aircraft zoomed over the Ceres Ocean, trying to hunt down the Arkbird. Pops soon spoke over the radio as he briefed us.

"You're about to come up to the Arkbird pretty soon." He began "Your objective is to destroy it before it reaches the target. You only have a few minutes before it can push itself into the stratosphere. Also, Nagase? Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I'm sure, Pops." She answered "Just leave it to me." It was then we spotted the Arkbird. Before the mission, it turns out that the Arkbird has been fixed of its sabotage a few weeks back. Unfortunately, it's now in the hands of the Grey Men.

"We were so close… I feel like the Belkans are always one step ahead of us. Don't you, Captain?" Grimm asked

"I'm afraid so, Grimm." Isara answered "They planned this out way before we came into the picture."

"Still, Blaze, we can't give up now." Snow assured them "We haven't run out of luck just yet. Let's go."

"I can see it now, Nagase." Chopper said "It'll be tough reaching that altitude… You sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah… Wait the Arkbird." I watched as a contrail cloud was launched from the Arkbird

"What is that?" I asked "The Arkbird just jettisoned something."

"It looks like an escape capsule." Snow answered

"Daniel, I'm getting something from the Arkbird." Minna said "I'm patching it through for the squadron."

"Adler to Schenze, he got away." The Belkan pilot said

"The Osean astronaut?" Schenze asked

"Yeah." Adler answered "It's alright, we don't need him anymore… Oh dammit! He must have done something to the control system before he got away!" The Arkbird's flaps opened up as a result. "Turn off that switch! Damn, we're slowing down. We're gonna dive deep into the atmosphere."

"I don't remember the Arkbird doing that." Isara commented on the current situation

"I guess the approach path looks too deep. It's too low for an orbit change." I said "Minna, ready the missiles." Minna nodded and turned on the missile systems.

"That white bird was symbol of hope for Nagase." Grimm said

"And now, she must try and shoot it down." Snow continued

"I'm in attack position. Awaiting orders." Edge ordered

"Okay. We'll send in a wake-up call to those on board the Arkbird." I said "Isara, do the honors." Isara nodded as her Wyvern neared the Arkbird. Without Adler even tracking her movements, she easily launched a missile and hits it squarely on its backside.

"Adler to Schenze! We're under attack!" Adler called out Schenze

"What!? The Osean Army is supposed to be wrapped around our finger. Who the hell…?"

"Black bodies, that emblem…" Adler analyzed us. "It's them, the Ghosts of Razgriz and the Demon Lord! Ofnir Squadron told me about them!"

"Launch the Vogels. Get rid of them!" Schenze ordered

"Isara, question." I said "What are Vogels?"

"They are brand new unmanned fighters." She answered "Osea has made those to bolster their air fleet. They are controlled by a remote control pilot somewhere near an operations base, like an airfield or the Arkbird." We then saw numerous Vogels launched from the Arkbird itself. "To top it all off, incoming!"

"Multiple unmanned fighters!" Grimm said "They're coming this way!"

"Careful, they're much more skilled than you could imagine!" Chopper warned us. Each plane dispersed as the Vogels were launched from the Arkbird, ten in all.

"That launch port wasn't in the original design." Edge analyzed

"The Belkans modified it?!" Grimm said as he tailed a Vogel

"From what it looks like, yes!" Chopper answered

"Those unmanned aircraft have inhuman maneuverability!" Snow pointed out

"These guys are like the Ofnir…" Grimm said

"They flew like machines too." Snow added "But these are even worse!"

"Isara, you're with me. We'll take out the launch ports that are holding the Vogels." I started giving out orders "Everyone else, target the Arkbird's AA systems and the Vogels."

"Copy that, Cipher." Edge answered. Already, the four aircraft broke off and took on two Vogels apiece, while Isara and I targeted the launch ports.

"Schenze to Adler." The Belkan base ordered "Do whatever it takes to gain altitude!" Just then, the Arkbird fired its main weapon, a blue laser. Isara and I jinked in both directions.

"What's with me fighting enemies armed with lasers!? Honestly!" I complained. Isara managed to tail again the Arkbird's flight path and destroyed the first launch port.

"First launch port destroyed!" She said "But that laser…!"

"You're telling me." I answered back as I returned back to the flight path and began attacking the second launch port.

"Counting down to ignition of boosters." Adler said

"I know all about the Arkbird." Edge lamented "I was in love with it… I used to stare at the blueprints all the time. That big engine in the middle is a booster designed to give it enough speed to escape the atmosphere. If we destroy that, it'll never make it into space again." After destroying the second launch port, I thought about Edge's statement, before agreeing with her.

"We'll go with your plan, Edge." I answered as everyone destroyed the last of the Vogel UAV's. Everyone linked up and the Arkbird's engines started to kick to life.

"We're going to destroy the Arkbird, Daniel?" Minna asked "And is Edge okay with this?"

"When we're at peace again, the President will build another one for us." Edge answered

"That's good." Minna said "At least you'll be able to see that bird of peace once again, not corrupted though."

"Five… four… three… two… one… Ignition!" The Arkbird fired its two engines and starts to accelerate. We kicked in our engines and began chasing it again.

"I heard that the Ofnir has been destroyed by those guys." Adler lamented

"Don't worry." Schenze assured Adler "The Arkbird is invincible." I gave the go-ahead to open fire on the Arkbird's engines. About twelve missiles have been launched from our aircraft and six missiles have hit the two engines with ease.

"That was a little too easy." Chopper lamented

"You don't say." I answered him just as the Arkbird began to descend rapidly

"Dammit, we're falling again." Adler tried to regain control again, to no avail

"Adler, you're aware of the backup plan, right?" Schenze reminded the wounded Arkbird

"I know." Adler answered "We'll head for nearby Osean territory and set off the nuke."

"You're sacrifice will never be forgotten." The Arkbird began pointing its direction southwards, towards Osean territory.

"Daniel, they're heading for Osea." Minna said "They're planning on dropping the nuke there."

"If that detonates over it, it'll be a catastrophe." Grimm said

"We're not going to let that happen." Minna said "All craft, target the rear engine. Don't let it escape." A collection of agreements filled my radio and we turned to intercept it. This time, no laser, but a plethora of SAM launchers. Multiple missiles have been launched in all directions, trying to take us down, but we evaded it and pressed the attack. "Everyone, aim for the SAM launchers." We split up and started attacking.

"I think they've made the worst decision possible." Snow lamented "It's hard to fathom their desire to spread war this far… Can you believe it, Blaze?"

"Yeah. Those Grey Men loyalists are an enigma to come by." Isara answered as she opened up her Vulcan cannon and let loose on a SAM launcher. The Razgriz planes and I also attacked any SAM launcher in the open, but I mainly targeted the spare engine.

"The fruit of their deep-rooted hatred, I suppose. But it's still hard to swallow."

"Tell that to Chancellor Rald." Isara said "Thanks to him, Belka's now like this."

"I know the feeling, Isara." I answered her as all of the SAM launchers have been destroyed.

"Our cause will live on, to be taken up by the others that follow." Adler chides them while the Arkbird performed insane maneuvers to evade our missile attack. "Ready all cannons. We're going out in a blaze of glory. We'll take the Razgriz down with us." Just then, the Arkbird began firing AA weaponry. It peppered the sky, but we evaded just like it's trying to evade the missiles.

"It still has some tricks up its sleeve!" Edge said as she fired her Vulcan cannon on one of the spare engines. The Arkbird opened up its new weapon. A rapid-fire laser cannon. Edge saw it and evaded the laser rounds trying to hit her.

"Oh my… Again!? This is the second time I'm encountering lasers on the same day! Honestly!" I complained again as Minna chuckled

"You have fought against the Neuroi, Daniel." She said cheekily. I sighed begrudgingly

"Yeah, I know." The flak kept getting intense as we tried to evade every shot they threw at us. "Flying through this barrage is going to be tough. Minna, predict the Arkbird's movements, so that we'll have an easier time following it."

"Already on it, Daniel." She smiled as she activated her familiar "Wait. We could have done that before." I realized it as well, but now's a good time as any. I owe her a make-out session when this is over.

"Yeah. Why didn't we?" We began attacking the small laser gun and it was destroyed with ease. Soon enough, the Razgriz began attacking the two engines.

"Target hit!" Isara said

"It's turning right! Heading for Yuktobanian territory!" Minna said.

"Your mission was distorted by human treachery. Your days in the air are over!" Edge said to the corrupted bird of peace. Our missiles fired onto the Arkbird's engines and it is now destroyed. "Combined cycle engine destroyed! The Arkbird is now defenseless!"

"Good shot, Edge." Minna complimented her

"Carrying out the backup plan may be impossible in these conditions." Adler lamented "Altitude dropping. Controls malfunctioning."

"Arkbird is still descending, Daniel." Minna said "It's still flying." She activated her familiar and monitored what's going on inside the Arkbird's cockpit. "Hmm… They have a backup engine. It is primarily used as a launch engine. Destroying that will cause the Arkbird to fall."

"Do you know if they'll use it?" Chopper asked

"I'm positive." She answered.

"Impossible! How can this be?! Hurry! We're not going down yet!" True to her word, the Arkbird's nose began to pitch up and its engine fired up.

"They're trying to escape to the stratosphere." Minna analyzed "All planes, lay it on them!"

"Roger!" As the Arkbird shot straight up, we continued to follow it.

"That thing takes a giant whooping." Chopper commented as he shot two missiles and it hit the Arkbird's body "I mean, look at the smoke."

"It's on its death throes. It just won't quit." Grimm said. A few seconds of chasing it and finally, Isara made the save by hitting the engine directly.

"Got the Arkbird. It's going down!" Isara cheered as the corrupted Arkbird began to descend rapidly

"Damn you, Razgriz. Damn you, Demon Lord." Adler said as the Arkbird crashed into the ocean. Luckily, the nuke wasn't detonated as we began to head home.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **OFS Kestrel**

Minna and I are currently in the bunk room, where she and I are hugging each other. She looks cute whether she's either awake or asleep. It was then that she asked me something which that continued about family.

"If you want to have a family, who do you want to have?" She asked sweetly

"To be honest, I have no idea." I answered "And… I don't think we have the necessary equipment to do so just yet."

"I know, Daniel. If we do, any ideas for a name?" I've thought for a few moments before answering her

"If it's a boy, then it is Reiner. And if it's a girl, she'll be named Lena. How's that?" Minna smiled as she kissed me directly.

"You know, I don't mind if we can start a family right now." She proposed "We let the girls and your squad mates help raise the new child. But only if we do it back in my world. I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Sure thing, sweet pea." I kissed her forehead and we slept in each other's arms.

 **Isara's P.O.V.**

"Hmm…" I looked up at the screen as a set of numbers appeared. Everything read the date, time, and place. I suddenly realize what it meant. "Captain?"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys, here's the latest chapter of 'Demon Lord'. We're steps closer to ending the 'Unsung War' Arc and it will shift focus to the Romagnian Campaign. Also, is it a little early for Minna and Cipher to start taking their relationship to the next level, or do you want the family to start now? Let me know in the reviews and I'll accept it.**

 **Until the next chapter is up, you can read 'Strike Witches Infinity', or the newly-christened 'GDI Chronicles'. I'm still working on 'Code Geass European Federation' and the soon to be released 'Demon Lord OVA', so watch out for it as well. Hope you enjoyed reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 16

**Welcome back everyone, to another chapter of 'Demon Lord of the Strike Witches'. We're near the end of the 'Unsung War' Arc, and we're on our way to the 'Romagnian' Arc. It will lead us to the second season of 'Strike Witches'. This chapter will focus one rescuing Captain Bartlett, the one who has been missing from the war since, and the naval battle that defined peaceful nature. How will he react when seeing Cipher and Minna for the first time? I'll be the judge of that.**

 **Minna:** There are also some reviews about me starting a family with Cipher. The majority of them wanted Cipher and I to start sooner than expected.

 **Maybe, we'll do that when you and the pilots head off for Romagna. Any ideas for names yet?**

 **Minna:** Nothing so far. We'll come up with one while you continue the story, okay?

 **No problem, Minna. With that said, here we go.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16: Heartbroken Peace

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

 **December 22** **nd** **, 2010**

Isara, Minna and I are currently waiting outside of the Andromeda, where President Harling is currently trying again to tell the people that he is alive and well, and aboard an Osean battlegroup. I don't think it'll get through due to the fact that Vice President Appelrouth blocked all communications, considering it to be Yuktobanian propaganda. President Harling soon exited the ship and told us what had happened.

"Is anything wrong, Mr. President?" Isara asked

"Unfortunately, nothing can go through." He answered "Appelrouth blocked every communication access, both in civilian and military."

"So, any other ideas? One that does not involve trying to make yourself to the public known?" President Harling thought long and hard about it, until he came up with an idea that it might just work.

"Looks like I'll have to establish my own coup d'état, against Appelrouth and his cohorts." He answered "I'll have to borrow Kestrel's Marines in order for the coup to succeed."

"You'll have to talk to Andersen though." My girlfriend said "Also, since you're 'invading' the capital yourself, I'm sure that the Osean Generals and those that came back to Oured can stand down and let you in."

"That would be the best case scenario, Dear." Minna blushed as a result "Also, I haven't heard much from the Prime Minister of Yuktobania. He could be anywhere at this point."

"Yuktobania's Prime Minister has been disposed of since the two of us have agreed to go to North Point in Usea. That is, until Ofnir and the 8492nd changed all that."

"Which reminds me…" Isara then produced a slip of paper displaying a set of numbers. It listed as 18007130. "I copied this from the Andromeda's monitor while going through radio networks in Belka. It's a time and radio frequency. I think it may belong to the Captain."

"Hmm… It could be. If it is, then something big is about to come up." Isara then put the paper in her pocket before the RHIB brought us back to the Kestrel. "If it's a prison break again, you may want to be placed in stealth fighters. I don't want anything happening to you and your squadron. Unlike last time."

"I know." Isara, Minna and I then descended to the hangar to find five forward-swept wing fighters. "We'll take the Su-47 Berkut's this time. The prison camp we may enter may have long range radar capabilities."

"For us, Minna and I will take the Silent Eagle. Not to mention we'll provide overwatch in case any aircraft comes your way."

"Besides, you, your squadron, and the Captain will need a lot of catching up to do." Minna said as a Blackhawk carrying Osean Marines lifted itself to the carrier's flight deck. "They'll escort the President. We should meet out with the other pilots." We've found the other pilots in the bridge along with Pops, Genette, and Captain Andersen as they gathered around a speaker.

"Captain Andersen called us here." Edge said "Is there something that is important, Isara?" Isara nodded, pulled out the slip of paper and gave it to the radio officer. She nodded to the radio officer and tuned the radio to the exact frequency. We waited for five minutes until the speaker came to life, with an ever familiar voice.

"Hey, it's me!" The others are either ecstatic or filled with joy that the Captain is alive and well. "Get the wax out of your ears and listen up. We've found Nikanor, the leader of Yuktobania and we broke him out of his prison cell. This war wasn't his doing at all." Everyone was talking about the Captain being alive, including Edge, who was relieved.

"You okay, Edge?" Isara asked

"I'm okay, Captain. I'm just relieved to find that the Captain is still alive." She answered "However, you are my Captain. I'll follow your lead until it is our final mission."

"I know, Edge. I know." Edge walked forward and, to the surprise of Minna and me, kissed Isara without second guessing. A few seconds after the two kissed, both Edge and Isara were madly blushing. "You haven't expected that, didn't you, Captain?"

"I… well… I have told Daniel about what happened to you when you were shot down. I was really worried for you, and…"

"Hey. At least I'm here now. And don't worry, I promise that I won't get shot down again." She answered

"And promise me that you'll be my wingman when this war is over." Both of them agreed and Minna laid herself on my arm.

"They look so happy with each other." Minna said. I nodded and I escorted the other men out of the bridge and ready our mission.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Pobeda Peninsula, Yuktobania**

 **December 23** **rd** **, 2010**

Early, the next day, the Razgriz and I flew over the Yuktobanian peninsula, trying to find the Captain and where he is hiding. The squad is in their Su-47 Berkuts, armed with unguided bombs, while Minna and I are in my Silent Eagle. It may be a breakout, but it turns out we're not going to a prisoner-of-war camp, but somewhere near a nearby airfield. Ascension then radioed us.

"Ascension to Razgriz and Demon Lord. I managed to establish contact with Captain Bartlett and members of the Yuktobanian Resistance. Patching it through now."

"It's me…" His voice filled the radio "I'm okay so far, and the car's hidden under a bush… Other Resistance members are hidden all over the place… But I still got a bad feeling about this. We're storming the gate at 0705 hours. Keep us covered. I'm counting on you. I think there's going to be an ambush waiting for us."

While the Razgriz is near ground-level, Minna and I are in charge of keeping the skies clear. Ascension then fed some more intelligence as we readied our weapons. "According to Captain Bartlett's information, the Resistance has already infiltrated the airfield and is currently awaiting his arrival. The road to the airfield is covered with checkpoints and defensive positions. We anticipate stiff resistance. Provide Combat Air Patrol and Air Support, give out reconnaissance as necessary and guide him to the airfield."

"Roger that, Ascension. We'll cover." I answered "Is? You alright there?"

"We're already set, Daniel." Captain Bartlett's convoy soon rolled out. "Razgriz One to all craft, Convoy's already rolling."

"This is Heartbreak One. The jailbreak tour starts here. We're counting on your escort from the air."

"I'll be witnessing your bravery from down here, everyone." A new voice from inside called out.

"What the-? Whose voice is that?" I asked

"Um… Is there someone else in the car?" Edge also asked

"Me? I'm Mystery Woman Number One." The woman laughed

"So much for a proper introduction." I sweatdropped "See anything on the scope, Minna?" She looked at the radar and activated her familiar.

"Hmm… I'm seeing some new aircraft incoming." She answered "Coming in due east, two o'clock and heavily armed." Minna's prediction was correct. Inbound are Su-34 Fullback's. They are one of the primary air-to-ground aircraft along with the Su-25's.

"Isara, intercept." Isara turned her plane to the enemy and shot down two bandits. "Is, I'm seeing two paths. One leads to where there is a lot of Yuktobanian defenses, and one where there is least resistance, but it takes time."

"I'll trust my instincts, and we'll take the shorter route." Isara answered "After all, we are armed with bombs. You got what I heard, Captain?"

"Okay, I'll bust through the shortcut." The Captain answered

"I'm detecting two Apache's, Daniel." Minna said "They're heading for the convoy." I made a quick interception and gunned down both of them. "Targets down. Also, Daniel? Is it wise for them to bust through the shortcut?"

"You know their Captain, Minna." I answered "I think they wanted to make a first impression since he disappeared a few months ago."

"He told me all about you guys. Kid, Chopper, and… um…" Mystery Woman Number 1 tried to remember Edge's name, until the person mentioned spoke first.

"Nagase… Kei Nagase. Kid's wingman." Edge answered

"Kurseli, is the Prime Minister alright?" The Captain asked

"He's regaining consciousness." Kurseli answered "They injected him with some kind of drug." Isara and Edge then dropped a few bombs onto the first roadblock.

"First roadblock down." Isara said "You also have some howitzer positions buried beneath the hills, Captain."

"How'd they pass training with that kind of aim?"

"No idea. Don't worry, I got them."

"We have another roadblock. This time, it's more equipment than the ones we destroyed." Snow analyzed. Both Chopper and Grimm took care of the next roadblock. Minna pointed out to find more Apaches inbound, and I shot both of them with the Vulcan cannon.

"Nagase. You fly like that and you're still not dead. You're really something." The Captain complimented Edge.

"Thank you, Sir!" Edge answered, surprisingly quickly after not seeing the Captain for so long.

"That you, Grimm? I was planning on promoting you to the squadron on the next evaluation."

"Thank you very much, Sir." Grimm answered

"You are awfully quiet, Chopper. Or has Kid finally able to talk some sense into you."

"Oh, cut me some slack, man! And it's good to hear your sweet voice as well." Chopper laughed it off

"Captain Snow of the Naval Air Force? Sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm kind of shy, you know."

"So I hear, Captain. Greetings." Snow introduced himself

"And I gather that's your brightest student?" The Mystery Woman asked

"You mean Kid? Well, that goes without saying." The Captain answered "Now… I wonder who's in the sixth aircraft."

"You can fondly guess who is inside." I answered before shooting down two down two more Apaches. "I mean, we have seen each other before."

"Don't tell me you're that missing pilot everyone in Ustio is talking about to this day, right?" He asked happily "And weren't there supposed to be two of you?"

"He's in that place where we were at." I answered

"Has the Osean planes penetrated this far in?" One of the Yuktobanian helicopter pilots asked

"I'm sure of it." Another answered "Call in the AC-130's. Tell them to stop that convoy." More enemies appeared on the radar, something that Minna hasn't seen before.

"Daniel, we have more incoming. Looks to be like heavily-armed transports." Minna analyzed

"Those are called AC-130 Spectres. You do not want to be on the ground when they arrive." Minna checked the radar to find more Su-34's.

"More Fullback's, Daniel." I turned the Silent Eagle and destroyed both aircraft in one fell swoop. "This is becoming a little too easy. Isara, how is the convoy?"

"They are still steaming through, Daniel." She answered "Also, we've destroyed the next barricade, and they've taken the next shortcut."

"Once we get to the airfield, things will get pretty hectic there." I commented. While the Razgriz and I continued destroying Yuktobanian roadblocks, artillery positions, and Fullback's, both the Captain and the Mystery Woman constantly flirt with each other. "Isara, was there something that happened between your Captain and the Mystery Woman?"

"I have no clue. The only piece I found so far is his callsign, 'Heartbreak One'." She answered as Snow destroyed another barricade. "I guess that's why." Minna then found the AC-130's on the radar.

"Incoming Spectre gunships, Daniel. They're about to attack the convoy." I pitched my Eagle upwards and found two gunships, heavily armed and waiting to strike.

"Heads up, Captain, you have gunships coming right on top of you." The convoy soon spotted the gunships and began taking a serpentine maneuver.

"Roger that, Pilot. Have everyone take a serpentine maneuver until those gunships disappear." While the group continued to evade cannon shot after cannon shot from the gunships, Isara and the Razgriz pilots continued to harass Yuktobanian forces that stringed across the path.

"Captain, how much longer until you reach the airfield?" Grimm asked

"In a few minutes." The Mystery Woman answered "I just received word from the Resistance that they managed to capture a few tanks before we busted the Prime Minister out of jail."

"But can you go any faster?" Chopper complained "We're faster than you."

"Chopper, just keep your eyes in the sky and destroy any roadblock that's littered with Yuktobanian troops." The Captain ordered. We neared the airfield as the Captain, along with the convoy, ordered the Resistance forces to make themselves known. I easily shot down the two gunships as the convoy made it to the airfield.

"Okay, it's time! Begin operation! Seize the hangar!" We flew over the airfield to find dozens of Yuktobanian Resistance units opened fire on their own. We covered them all over the place, either bombing positions or shooting down Apaches from the sky, while the Captain, along with the Mystery Woman and the Prime Minister tried to get to a plane.

"Captain! You're taking too many risks!" Edge called out and destroyed a three tanks with a bomb.

"Hey, Nagase, you're starting to sound like my mom." The Captain pointed out. A complete firefight broke out, with the Resistance managing to stem the tide due to our intervention.

"This one Mr. B, use this plane." One of the Resistance members showed him.

"Hey, I'll take any plane you got. Better than a car." He answered "By the way, thanks for the navigation, Kid. Knew I can count on you."

"That's sweet coming from you, Captain. Plan on sugar coating it?" Isara asked childishly

"I'll compliment you when we get back." He answered

"Hasn't it been a while since Captain Bartlett flew a plane?" Grimm asked

"Since he was inside a prison camp for so long, I have no idea how he'll fly one." Snow answered. Bartlett's airplane turns out to be a C-1 Trader, as it rolled out of the hangar. The sounds of battle still raged, even the Yuktobanian forces tried to stop the airplane by blocking the runway, only for them to be blown up by Isara. Bartlett, meanwhile, was getting used to the plane he's flying.

"What is this? I haven't seen a plane like this in ages."

"It's a little dusty in here." The Mystery Woman analyzed the plane.

"Get the safety belt tight on the Prime Minister." Bartlett then taxied over to the runway and began with his takeoff procedures. "All right, taking off. Hello, sky! I'm coming home!" Bartlett's C-1 Trader then lifted off, as the Yuktobanian Resistance forces disengaged.

"Edge to Heartbreak One. We'll fly past our allies' front lines and head for the ocean. The Kestrel will meet us on the way." Edge gave out the directions for Bartlett to take.

"Roger that. Just hope we don't run into any more bad guys." Minna then scanned the skies, only to find more enemies.

"Daniel. We have a bit of a problem. Have Ascension listen in as well." After Ascension tuned in to our frequency, Minna gave the details. "Four incoming Osean aircraft, all F-15S/MTD's. You know who they are."

"It's Grabacr, isn't it?" Minna nodded. "Ascension, radio the Razgriz pilots of the Grabacr Squadron approaching."

"Roger that, Commander Minna." Ascension then gave the news about Ashley arriving, while Minna and I are about to duel with Grabacr once again. Soon, four ever-familiar F-15S/MTD's zoomed across the Yuktobanian skies.

"Is that really them?" Ashley asked curiously "I saw those planes plunge into the ocean along with the Colonel on my radar."

"It's them, the 'Ghosts of Razgriz'." One of his wingmen answered "They were the ones that attacked the mine too."

"All right. Let's find out for ourselves in battle." Grabacr then broke formation while I did the same maneuver that Pixy and I did when we arrived over Area B7R.

"Ready Minna?" She nodded "Time to dive into the fireworks!" I pitched the aircraft's nose down and applied full throttle.

"Kid! Get the Grabacr! Don't let a single one escape!" Bartlett ordered Isara

"The 8492nd is here. This will be our final showdown!" Edge said as they backed up Isara. I launched one AIM-9X Sidewinder missile as Ashley jerked right to avoid it.

"You again, Demon Lord." He gritted his teeth and began attacking me, while his wingmen went for the Razgriz. "I was wondering when you would show up, Demon Lord."

"You need to make an appearance sometime soon, Bernitz. You don't have to appear whenever we try to make a mess of your plans." I argued

"Tell that to the Chancellor. He managed to derail our operations in Belka." Ashley then got on our six and let loose with his cannon. His wingmen meanwhile, are having a predicament of their own. Isara was on one, Edge and Chopper on the other and Grimm and Snow on the third. "You really do lead a pack of Demons, Demon Lord."

"That's what the Razgriz were made to do. Not to cause havoc and destruction, but to bring in peace once again." Ashley put in all the stops to shoot me down, but all of them failed due to Minna helping me out. I soon watched as Isara and her squadron destroyed the Grabacr's planes.

"Daniel, I'm coming! Just hold on!" Isara then pitched her plane upwards, and met Ashley's cannon rounds. It pierced her wing, but not too much damage. "If you want Cipher, you'll have to go through me first!"

"Gladly." Surprisingly, Isara got Ashley to tail her, and not me.

"Minna, have the Sidewinders ready for launch. I'll take us right behind Ashley." Isara managed to dodge every attack Ashley made and I got behind him. The rest of the squadron just looked on in case any reinforcements appear. "Got you in my sights, Bernitz."

"Look at the way the Captain moves… so that's how an ace pilot flies." Grimm said in awe

"Blaze just keeps surprising me." Snow agreed "She's getting better every second."

"It's Kid. She's always been through all this, and always kept her head in the game." Chopper also agreed

"You almost got him Captain. Just a missile and we can head home." Edge said. Ashley kept tailing Isara, but every time I fired my Vulcan cannon, he usually breaks off his attack and tried to get another lock on Isara again.

"Fox Two!" I fired a Sidewinder, but Ashley evaded it with ease. That is when I got a message from my sister.

"Daniel. I have a plan. But it doesn't involve you." She said as I started to question her decision.

"You sure about that, Is? I mean, you haven't perfected that move yet." I answered

"Trust me. I'll take a page from your book, Daniel." I relented and gave her the go-ahead.

"Alright. Surprise me, okay?" While Ashley kept himself being locked on Isara, he didn't know that I slipped away from him.

"Once I'm done with you, your Demon Lord is next." Ashley then looked behind the cockpit to find me flying below him, following his movements. "Where did he go?"

"Yeah, you're worried about the Demon Lord, instead of trying to shoot down a Ghost. Well… here's my answer to that." Isara then did a maneuver I never expected her to do. The 'Phantom Bullet'. Her Berkut broke hard and poured missile fire onto Ashley's jet. It then turned into a fireball, bit Ashley bailed out with seconds to spare.

"We'll be back. You can count on it." Ashley sneered as he sailed towards the ground.

"And try to come up with the battle area next time." I answered as we linked up with the other planes, with Captain Bartlett and the Prime Minister in tow.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **En Route to Kirwin Island**

 **OFS Kestrel**

While the Kestrel headed towards friendly waters, everyone gathered around the Captain and his entourage, manly the Prime Minister and the Mystery Woman. From what Pops said, it turns out that she's a Recon Major in the Armed Forces. Not to mention the one who broke the Captain's heart fifteen years ago, hence his callsign. Minna found out about what the Prime Minister has been doing. She said that Yuktobania has the same problem: both wanted peace, not war.

While the squad talked with their Captain once again, the Prime Minister walked up to the two of us. "Captain Daniel Cross of the Ustio Air Force." He then hugged me out of the blue and I returned it. "Thank you and your squadron for helping us out. I just can't believe that there has been horrible things made by both of our countries."

"You can tell that to the war that happened fifteen years ago." I answered "I was there when Yuktobania, Osea, Sapin, and Ustio are allies. But, how are we going to let the people know that you're still alive?"

"We'll see. And I assume this is your teammate?" I grabbed onto Minna's shoulders and introduced her.

"This is Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, my teammate." She smiled and waved. "Now, who's the one with Captain Bartlett?" The Recon Major walked over and introduced herself.

"Sorry for not introducing myself proper." She apologized "I'm Major Obertas, a Recon Major in the Yuktobanian Army. Now, I bet you're wondering why I'm here with the Prime Minister, right?" She then produced a small disc that hanged off her fingers. "These are the plans of what the Belkan 'Grey Men' are trying to do next. Since Ustio is on the side of both countries, I have a feeling that they'll have a chance to crack it." I nodded as everyone head inside.

At night, Minna, the Major and I looked up at the starry sky. I just wish it'll be like this when the war ends. Minna then sprouted her familiars and soon tracked something above the atmosphere. "I'm detecting something high-up. Something that I've never seen before."

"Where is it, Dear?" Minna and Major Obertas pointed it skywards.

"The SOLG." The Major answered

"What is a SOLG, Major?" Minna asked

"A 'Strategic Orbital Linear Gun'." She answered "A military attack satellite that Osea built during the Belkan War. The project was then abandoned in favor of peace. The Arkbird was reborn partly to resurrect that dreadful star. Now, even after the Arkbird was destroyed, the Space Center's mass driver is still launching supplies into orbit. "

"You have any idea what are they transporting?" I asked

"I have no idea. But I know it will not be a good sign for us all." She answered

XXXXXXXXXX

 **December 29** **th** **, 2010**

 **Ceres Ocean**

The Kestrel and her battlegroup, now nearing Osean shores, has been sailing peacefully across the morning sky. Minna and I looked at the sunrise that we saw as she snuggled against my arm.

"It sure is peaceful, isn't it, Daniel?" She smiled cutely

"I can only imagine what it is in your world before the Neuroi invaded." I answered while Minna chuckled

"You can say that it's like in your home country, Nordennavic. Speaking of which, any news from there lately?"

"Hmm…" I thought about the status from my birthplace. It took a while before giving my answer "Nothing happened yet. Though the Anean Continent near Nordennavic is under fire now." Minna started to wonder what was happening there. "You know those Ulysses meteors that we heard about? It turns out a majority of them hit Estovakia. The country is still undergoing civil war between the Lyes United Front, and an eastern faction which they called themselves 'The Generals'."

"And Nathan will be at the forefront?" Minna asked

"Hopefully not." I answered "I do not want another war. Just this, and the one back in your world, Minna." She nodded as she is about to doze off again, until she spotted something coming their way.

"Are you seeing ships, Daniel?" She asked and my answer is realized. She then activated her familiar and intercepted communications between every ship. They're indeed Yuktobanian. "I'm hearing chatter amongst the Yuktobanian ships. It's a Carrier Battlegroup and it's coming right for us."

"We need to tell it to Captain Andersen." Minna nodded and ran to the inside. My girlfriend went to tell the Razgriz pilots while I head for the Kestrel's bridge to tell it to Andersen. When he soon saw the incoming fleet, the Kestrel and her escorts went on high alert.

"All hands, proceed to battle stations. Yuktobanian fleet ahead. The enemy fleet contains eighteen ships, arrayed in a battle formation designed to block out fleet's path." While everyone is preparing for the worst, Nikanor soon spoke through the ship's intercom, to the Yuktobanian fleet.

"Attention, Yuktobanian fleet. This is Prime Minister Nikanor, representative of your government. I am on the… Kestrel?" He turned away from the intercom and asked Andersen to verify the ship.

"Yes, Kestrel." Andersen replied to him before turning back to the incoming fleet.

"I am on the Osean carrier Kestrel, for the sake of restoring peace between our Yuktobania and the country of Osea. We will once again…" His calls for peace have been cut off by the lead ship, a Kirov-class Cruiser.

"Attention, all vessels. The only thing that exists between Yuktobania and Osea is hatred." The flagship said "Prime Minister Nikanor has joined the enemy. Recognize him as such, and sink the enemy fleet with him." Minna and the others soon joined up on the bridge and watched the events unfolding.

"They don't trust the Prime Minister?" Isara asked

"What are they thinking? We're not Red October or anything!" Chopper whined again. Minna was holding my hand tightly as she looked at what's happening.

"But, Commander, that's the Prime Minister speaking." One of the Yuktobanian ships pointed out "Please, stand down. We don't know what we're fighting for anymore." One of the ships soon turned, trying to block the fleets advance. "Sir, please! Cancel engagement and stand down!"

"All vessels loyal to the fleet, a traitor is blocking our way. Attack the frigate ship, Pitomnik. Open fire." The Yuktobanian fleet opened fire on the lone ship blocking them. Everyone on the bridge was shocked at this display, especially Minna.

"Do you think… our world would have been like that… haven't the Neuroi interfered…?" Minna asked as she's shaking a bit.

"I have no idea, Minna." I answered. Everything was silent for a few seconds before one of the frigates started speaking out.

"This is the missile destroyer Gumrak of the glorious Yuktobanian Navy. We cannot follow a Fleet Commander willing to sink one of his own ships. We will protect Prime Minister Nikanor. All ships who are with us, change course and follow us." We then soon saw five destroyers coming at us at full speed, defecting to our cause.

"Any vessel who does not follow the flagship, will be fired upon." The flagship threatened

"Protect those brave defectors, launch fighters!" Andersen ordered "That's your cue, everyone. Good luck." We nodded before heading to the hangar and into our respective fighters.

"Cipher, any aircraft you want us to launch with?" Edge asked

"Everyone will use the F-35C's, they're already equipped with anti-ship missiles. I'll provide cover as well." Everyone got in as the Kestrel's flight elevator's lifted the Razgriz onto the deck, and launched in a quickened pace. We then found the five Yuktobanian ships steaming away as the rest are awaiting orders.

"Minna, what do we got?" I asked her as she activated her familiars.

"I'm getting thirteen ships still loyal to the flagship." She answered "One carrier, two cruisers, five destroyers, and four frigates in total. The carrier is the Admiral Tsanev, but the flagship is the cruiser Umely. For the ones coming to the Kestrel, all are destroyers."

"Good girl, Minna." She smiled and blushed "Anyways, preparations are complete, ready for battle."

"A group of comrades has come to our aide. Protect these brave souls!" Captain Andersen ordered "Commence battle. We are not alone!" Right at that moment, the radio started playing that song of defiance from the November City battle. It was gut-wrenching when hearing the song again, this time, those who want to fight for what's right.

"Hey guys…?" Chopper began asking "Isn't this…?"

"It's that same song from November City." Edge remembered "Do you think that…?"

"They want peace too." Minna answered "Everyone, target the rogue Yuktobanian ships. Don't let them sink one of us."

"Roger!" Just as we broke off, the rogue Yuktobanian fleet opened fire on our new allies. Gunfire and missiles screamed across the ocean, trying to hit the defectors.

"Attack any ships that desert the fleet immediately!" One of the ship captains ordered. When they spotted us, they resorted to shooting us out of the sky as well.

"Unbelievable! They're firing at their own ships!" Grimm watched the Yuktobanians shooting their own allies. While Edge and Isara aimed at the destroyers out front, Chopper, Grimm and Snow focused their fire on the larger ships. A few destroyers have been sunk in a matter of seconds after pattern shots have been made by Edge and Isara.

"We've got incoming aircraft, and they're launching from the Tsanev. All Su-33 Flankers." Minna analyzed. I pulled up my Silent Eagle and met the Flankers up ahead. They even joked about a squadron can on a Carrier Fighter Wing. They noticed of my presence and began evading missile fire. Only two fighters have been shot down while the others tried to cover the fleet, but they can only use cannon rounds without damaging their allies.

"Those planes… are you the Razgriz?" One of the defecting Yuktobanian ships asked

"Yes we are." Snow answered "We're here to support you."

"I knew it!" Their Captain cheered "This is the Yuktobanian destroyer Chuda. It is an honor to fight alongside you."

"Kestrel, we are joining your fleet." The Gumrak's Captain called out. The five Yuktobanian destroyers continued their course while giving support fire against the enemy.

"You have my gratitude." Andersen acknowledged them.

"Look! The battle's just taken a new turn!" Snow said

"Someone out there understands us. I can't believe it!" Edge said in awe.

"Sorry. My eyes are just tearing up looking at our new fleet." Grimm said while Chopper comforted him.

"Don't worry about it, Grimm. There will be more like this when the President reaches Osea."

"Roger. I knew you'd say that." The five destroyers entered was about to enter the Kestrel's side and we're almost finished mopping up the Yuktobanian fleet. Only the Admiral Tsanev, the battleship Upor, and the flagship Umely. The Razgriz combined their firepower of ASM's to destroy the Kirov cruiser and both Edge and Isara made holes in the Upor, which it sunk. Admiral Tsanev, meanwhile, was sunk by Chopper, Grimm and Snow.

"Minna, how many more aircraft?" I asked her

"Just six more, Daniel." She answered. The Kestrel's CIC room soon found something on their radar.

"Allied fleet approaching." One of the CIC Officers said

"Osean ships, you mean? Hmm… It's probably a waste of time, but try requesting some support." A few seconds later, while I'm continuing evading missiles from the Tsanev's air arm, the CIC officer reported some bad news.

"Looks like the Osean fleet has been listening to our communications as of late. They're calling us traitors that joined forces with the Yukes." I was appalled by that.

"So the Kestrel is actually a rogue unit?" I asked the Kestrel.

"Unfortunately so. Have the Razgriz cover the Kestrel fleet and our new allies."

"Roger that last. Isara, you and the squad head over to the Kestrel and provide cover against the incoming Osean fleet." I ordered

"Got it, Daniel. Everyone, cover the Kestrel." The five aircraft then moved to cover the Kestrel fleet as I shot down the last of the Yuktobanian flyers.

"Osean ships attacking! Transmitting new IFF data. Intercept their attacks." The CIC officer ordered

"Copy that, Kestrel. We'll begin the attack now." The Razgriz zoomed over the Kestrel and began to prepare their weaponry.

"We're counting on you. Be very careful not to drop any planes on our allies." Just then, the IFF signal changed and two Osean ships identified themselves as friendly.

"This is the Osean Destroyer Iolite along with Aegis Destroyer Halcyon and Cruiser Chivalry. We do not know why we are fighting each other. We're coming over to your side. Cover us." The Captain of the Iolite said

"You heard them. Cover them while attacking the rogue units." Isara ordered. I joined up with them just as the Osean warships began firing on them.

"Hey! We're on your side!" Chopper yelled "Don't shoot us!"

"My IFF is inop! They're really shooting at me!" Grimm answered back

"Of course they are! They don't know us! We're supposed to be dead!" Snow pointed out. They evaded missile and CIWS fire made by the Osean ships, aside from Iolite, Halcyon and Chivalry who are covering them as well. I joined up with them and soon found naval variants of the F-35's coming towards us.

"Incoming Lightning II's, Daniel. They're coming right for us." Minna said as I went in front of them to make an interception run.

"Those planes flying above us… Aren't they the Razgriz?" One of the Osean Captains asked

"One, I'm not. And two? The ones attacking you are." I answered and began locking onto two Lightning's before shooting them down.

"So you have the nerve to respond!? You'll pay dearly for your crimes of treason!" The Captain gloated before getting onto another Lightning.

"You'll have to go through Ustio to put me under treason." I answered smugly and shooting the Lightning down.

"No way… You're…" I can tell he's starting to make a dark stain on his pants right now.

"Yep. And better pray you live to tell about it." The Razgriz then began its attack on the Osean fleet, destroying a good portion of it. While their ships have taken damage, the Razgriz hesitated to kill their own allies, but they have to do so.

"We can't let them crush our chance for peace." Edge boldly stated

"These idiots. Can't they see that they're being used?!" Snow questioned

"Blame the Grey Men for starting this hate in the first place." Isara answered "Daniel, status?"

"Almost finished here. How are things with you?" I asked until I soon found F-2A Viper Zero's closing in on the Kestrel fleet. I turned to intercept them while Isara and the Razgriz continued attacking.

"Almost finished here as well. Just one more to go." The last ship, an Osean Carrier, continued to fighter, until a swarm of anti-ship missiles made several holes in it. "Osean Carrier destroyed. All that's left are the fighters."

"More incoming." Minna said "All of them are Typhoon's and Raptor's. You don't want to know how many."

"What!? Those are land-based aircraft! Do they have a runway somewhere around here?" Chopper complained

"I don't know! Fire back!" Snow answered as we soon tangled with the enemy planes. The Raptor's and Typhoon's tried to shoot us down, but they are wrapped around in confusion around the entire Razgriz Squadron being dead. One by one, they have all been shot down, mainly by me, Isara and Edge. Everyone formed up as the Kestrel's fleet reported on the success, and started to fish out survivors from both fleets, all the while ships who defected from both sides started complimenting each other.

While everyone landed back on the carrier, the Razgriz pilots collected themselves and started shaking each other's hands. But, for me, Minna, Isara and Edge, it's a different story. We just hugged each other. Minna was especially hurt by what she just saw, attacking one's own ally. I just comforted her off the bat. "You okay, Minna?"

"I just… I do not know what to say, Daniel… But… I'm glad the Neuroi invaded our world." My eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"You're actually… thanking the Neuroi for their invasion?" I asked confusingly

"I am. If it weren't for them, the entire wing would have been at war with each other." She answered "I have friends in the unit, but if we butt heads with each other, there's no telling what will happen." I petted Minna as she blushed

"At least they fight for the right cause, including me and the Razgriz. But I have a feeling that the war is coming to a close soon. Just when though." Minna nodded as Captain Andersen showed up.

"Captain Cross. The Andromeda has picked up a transmission from a joint Ustio-Belkan command following a raid. They said that the Grey Men has retreated to Sudentor in North Osea, and that's the location where North Osea's Gründer Industries are located."

"I guess that site where the final battle will take place." I said "What else did they say?"

"Field Marshal Wulfstan said that both Ustio and Belka are ready to help out any Yuktobanian or Osean forces that are there."

"Let's hope that President Harling and Prime Minister Nikanor made it to Oured safely. Otherwise, we would have to fight two superpowers ourselves." Minna said. "Anyways, it's getting late." She then tugged my arm. "Ready for bed, Dear?"

"I sure am, Minna." She then escorted me to the sleeping quarters onboard the Kestrel and finally we slept, waiting for what will be a final battle.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **We're one step away from finishing the 'Unsung War' Arc and into Romagna, where the events of the second season will take place. Sorry if it took a while, but I hope it's worth the wait. I'll try to upload the next chapter as early as possible. Though I still have to contend with 'Strike Witches Infinity', 'GDI Chronicles', and 'Devil Dog'. Anyways, see you in the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Cheers.**


	21. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of 'Demon Lord of the Strike Witches'. It is coming to a head now that both Osean and Yuktobanian leaders are safe and everything is going south for the Grey Men. The penultimate chapter of the second arc has arrived and it will be something everyone is looking forward to. Before I start, reviews.**

 **Minna:** "I got the reviews right here, 96. I'll handle them."

 _ **Guest Reviewer:**_ Thanks for the review.

 _ **Generalfeldmarschall (Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman):**_ You're right about one thing, Amirah. If the Neuroi haven't invaded, you would have shot all of us down. Including James and Trude.

 **James/Trude:** "What?"

 **Nothing, nothing. Continue.**

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ Perfectly what I had in mind as well. Thanks.

 _ **DrollerKnight:**_ I am happy you are liking the story so far, my friend. You won't be disappointed with the incoming chapter. Thanks for the review.

 **Minna:** "All of the reviews have been answered, 96. Shall we continue?"

 **Yes, let's do so before the two lovebirds figure out about one review.**

 **James/Trude:** "We can still hear you."

 **Oh boy… Let's just start.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18: Aces

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

 **December 30** **th** **, 2010**

 **Ceres Ocean**

While looking out at the morning sun, I pulled out my cellphone, trying to identify who is calling me. It's a long distance number, but the name sparked my interest. My little brother, Nathan. He's currently working for the Emmerian Air Force and promoted to the rank of Pilot Officer. I answered him and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked over the phone.

"Hello? Daniel? That you?" Nathan asked on the other side "I haven't heard your voice for so long. What has happened to you?"

"I have been… seeing places." I answered

"That said coming from the famed 'Demon Lord' himself." He began "You and Isara sent an email about you wounding up in an alternate dimension where a World War happens between humanity against an alien species while teaming up with girls who have magic and no pants. It sounds like it came from an anime that Satsuma had created."

"You want to ask why I vanished to the other realm?" I asked

"It's because of that blue sphere that appeared over Area B7R, right?" He answered "I do not know where and why it appeared, but it did give you much needed rest when you disappeared."

"I fought in that world's war as well. Not to mention I did bring back one of those girls to see what is like in my world compared to hers." I noticed Minna walking to where I am and sat on the Kestrel's runway. "Mainly to know what kind of state our two worlds are going through right now."

"Any idea when you'll come back to Nordennavic, Daniel? We might need the support in case the Estovakians wants to make this into another continental war."

"Hmm… I'm not sure, Nathan. The war is beginning to bog down, and I'm sure that I might be in the other world again so that I have to drop off my girlfriend before coming back. Maybe a little longer, just a heads up."

"What about Isara?"

"I guess the same thing. It may depend on fate."

"Ah, I get it. If you come back, can you take me to the other world?"

"We'll see, Nathan. We'll see. That I can promise you."

"Alright. I'll see you when we meet each other. Okay?"

"Can't wait. Bye then."

"Bye." Nathan then hung up while I'm continuing to watch the Kestrel, along with its new ships, steaming across the Ceres Ocean.

"Who were you talking too, Daniel?" She asked me while I took a seat on the Kestrel's deck.

"It's Nathan. The one who is working with the Emmerian Air Force. He's wondering how I have been, along with Isara."

"Oh. He must have missed you, huh." I nodded as I then watched Minna activate her animal familiars. She is busy concentrating on something. "Anything noticeable, Minna?" I asked. Her familiar then vanished and gave me the details.

"President Harling and Prime Minister Nikanor have arrived at Oured and stormed the White House. Many Generals in league with the Grey Men have been arrested for treason, including the Vice President. I'm sure the latter will be behind bars in no time."

"That's one way for a coup." I commented "Too bad he didn't end up like Maloney and wounded up with a bullet by one of Amirah's SAS troopers." Minna looked at me and tilted her head to one side.

"Don't you think you're thinking a little rash, Daniel?" She asked

"Well… He got what he deserved after nearly replacing you and the Witches with a Neuroi-infested mecha unit." I answered

"Oh well. The war may be nearing its end. And the Blue Neuroi may have the ability to bring us back to my world." She said "I know Vera and Survivor can do so."

"Question is, when will that be?" Our thoughts were then interrupted by Isara's arrival. We looked at her with her calm demeanour written on her face. "Is something important happening, Is?"

"Pops and I cracked the data the Yuktobanian Recon Major brought aboard a few days ago." She answered "He's going to brief the others right now in the briefing room." Minna and I soon stood up.

"Might as well not keep them waiting, Daniel." She smiled

"Yep." I chuckled a bit before she perked up and kissed me. When we entered the briefing room, the Razgriz were waiting for us as the briefing officer shows us the disc the contents of the SOLG.

"We've decoded the disc the Major brought back with her." Pops began "It contained the blueprints for a 'Mass Retaliatory Weapon' codenamed 'V2', a far more powerful weapon than the two tactical nukes used by the Belkans during the last war. It was never fully developed at the time, but it appears that they've secretly completed its construction in the fifteen years since the war."

"What is the V2, Pops? I heard from Hiyori about the Avalon Dam battle, but I didn't know about placing nuclear weapons there." Minna asked

"The V2 is a MIRV missiles… It could wipe out half of all large cities in either Osea or Yuktobania." Pops answered

"So, where would they deploy it?" Isara asked secondly

"It had to be in the SOLG, which is also secretly completed and is now operational." Pops answered as we got a clear look at what the SOLG looks like. It has a long barrel, along with solar panels, an auto-loading devices and four core components around a rotating disc. "After all, it was built to function as an orbital platform for such weapons in the first place. The SOLG itself is unmanned—we know it's controlled from the ground, but we don't know where.

"Then, the intelligence vessel Andromeda tracked down the origin of Schenze's transmissions to the Arkbird. It's in the former South Belka, a state entrusted to Osean rule and now called North Osea. To be more precise, the transmissions originated from an experimental facility owned by Gründer Industries, the manufacturer of the weapons we used."

"What's important about that organization?" Snow asked as the facility is housed in Sudentor, the exact location where the Belkans don't want the Allied Forces come knocking in.

"It's simple. The president of Gründer has sworn alliegence to Osea, but in truth, he was a secret member of the 'Grey Men'. Under the guise of their 'experimental facility', they are actually digging a giant tunnel under the mountain range that runs along the border dividing North and South Belka. Their ultimate goal is to reunite the two Belkas. And in that tunnel…"

The ship soon rocked against a shockwave, and everybody felt it. Everyone was a little fazed, but something is wrong. One of the intelligence officers soon came rushing inside the briefing room and urgently announced what is happening.

"The Kestrel just took a missile hit!" He shouted "Enemy unknown. We can't identify it in time! Additional missiles incoming! Razgriz, launch immediately and gain altitude to escape!" He ran out as everyone started running to the hangar.

"What is happening!?" Minna panically asked

"We're under attack! We need to get into the air now!" I then carried Minna, bridal style, as everyone ran to their stations. When we arrived at the hangar, the only aircraft available for the Razgriz is the X-02 Wyvern.

"Everyone, get into a Wyvern and launch before the Kestrel goes under!" Isara barked as everyone climbed inside the cockpit of their Wyverns. Minna then sat on the weapons control seat and the Kestrel's flight elevator soon placed the Razgriz onto the flight deck.

"They better hurry. I don't even have my swimming gear." Minna cutely chuckles while I looked at her and blushed in embarrassment. "You really have some dirty thoughts in your head, don't you, Minna."

"I just can't help myself, Daniel." Her facial expression then turned serious "Now, get onto the flight deck and ready yourself." I nodded while the hangar crew pushed our jet onto the flight elevator and heard gunfire from the Kestrel's fleet. I just hope we launch in time.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Second wave of missiles inbound! Ten seconds to impact!" One of the Weapons Officers reported while the Kestrel's CIWS weapons continued to shoot down the enemy missiles

"Counter with artillery barrage!" Another Weapons Officer barked

"We can't hit all of them! Brace for impact!" Everyone held tightly to anything they can find, while Captain Andersen looked down meekly on the Kestrel's floor. A second later, a second missile delivered the death blow, and a loud boom was heard all over the ship.

"Starboard side flood! Damage control! We've been hit by two sub-launched missiles! The ship's listing!" The second Weapons Officer told the other members in the CIC.

"Launch them out." Andersen ordered

"We can't. The ship's listing heavily to starboard! We're sinking fast!"

"Continue with the launch." Andersen calmly insisted

"But…!" The second Weapons Officer was about to argue, but stopped because he knew Andersen won't let the Razgriz go down with the Kestrel. If they go down, everything will be all for nothing. Including the apparently-dead 'Demon Lord' in the eyes of the Oseans.

"Take them up." Andersen calmly ordered "Hurry up with the catapult. Just concentrate on launching them. All hands not conducting aircraft launch, abandon ship immediately." With a nod, they gave out the order to abandon the Kestrel. Andersen then watched his men leave the ship while looking at the ship he came to love one last time. "Kestrel… You'll be rectified in history. Forever." Before leaving the CIC, he quietly whispered to the ship, 'I always loved you', before abandoning ship.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

When the flight elevator finally reached the flight deck, I then watched the Kestrel burning. It was a stunning sight to see. I knew the Kestrel since my days in the Belkan War, where I had to escort it through the Futuro Canal, and now here. The home of the Razgriz, and now, a burning wreck.

"I can't believe this is happening…" I said silently "The Kestrel…"

"How long have you known the Kestrel for, Daniel?" She asked

"Since the Belkan War. I can't believe she's going down like this." Minna said the same thing while the catapult crews finally gave the go-ahead for my launch.

"We're getting you guys into the air no matter what! I don't care what happens to the catapult!" With the deck crew motioning me to launch, my Silent Eagle lifted into the air, followed by the Razgriz in their Wyverns. "Aircraft launch completed, catapult crew will now evacuate the ship!"

After taking off from the Kestrel, the Kestrel's ships searched for the ship that dealt the death blow to the carrier. A few seconds later, the remainder of the Kestrel's sailors, including Captain Andersen, Pops and a journalist named Albert Genette, who Isara introduced to me after Wardog's framed treachery. The ships that are chasing the enemy finally caught up to it, and destroyed it.

As for the Kestrel, she calmly and peacefully slipped beneath the waves. It is a sad sight to see. "So, what now?" Chopper asked

"I have no idea." I answered. That is when Minna had an idea of her own.

"I have an idea." She said. We all listened in to Minna's plan "We're near Kirwin Island, right? How about we head there to refuel, load up our weapons and fly over to Sudentor while a tanker plane can meet us en route."

"Since we can't go to Sand Island, because you three are technically dead, we might as well." Snow answered "Besides, you've been to Kirwin Island before?"

"We all did." Isara answered "It was after we defended the Arkbird from the Yuktobanians. There were a lot of air men at the base for a time before being deployed elsewhere."

"It is the only place to where we don't have to deal with an obese Base Commander." Chopper joked

"Well, I'm all in for the Kirwin Island base." Grimm said. With that, we headed straight for Kirwin Island.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Kirwin Island Airbase**

"Welcome to Kirwin Island, Razgriz." Isara greeted her squad mates before landing at its airstrip. When we exited the cockpits from our aircraft, everyone looked astonished at how the airbase is left untouched.

"So this is where you have been, Isara." Edge said as she toured the base

"Not to mention where Daniel and Minna had been for the entire time." Isara answered while going through some paperwork. "The entire time they have been here, watching over us while we did the hard work."

"Tell me, why haven't the Yukes spotted you, again." Chopper said

"It's because we were working with Ustio." I reminded the group "And I believe that the Field Marshal is speaking with Belka's Chancellor about the upcoming operation."

"How would the Grey Men know if they're coming?" Grimm asked. I smirked and contacted Field Marshal Wulfstan.

"Wulfstan, you copy?" I asked over the communication rooms' radios. A few seconds later, Wulfstan spoke.

"Cipher? It's been a long time since I last heard from you." She answered "Anyways, it's about Sudentor, right?" I acknowledged it. "I told Chancellor Melchior to assemble Belka's best troops to combat what they will see when we enter the city. I am also leading Ustio's rebuilt Armed Forces. It will start when the President and the Prime Minister finishes their speeches for both countries to stand down."

"Roger that, Ma'am. When we're done loading and refueling, we'll make a beeline for Sudentor." With a final nod from Wulfstan, our planes are ready to take part in the incoming battle. Before heading off, Bartlett made one final message with us via radio.

"Hey, Kid." The Captain said "The President is about to make his address to the Osean and Yuktobanian people. My advice is to hurry yourselves before both countries armed forces can beat you there. Oh, and we'll be in Oured for the time being. See you then."

"I hear you, Captain. We're heading there now." After taxiing over to the runway, we lifted off to Sudentor, for where the penultimate battle will take place.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours into the flight, and having to refuel mid-flight where an Ustio KC-135 Stratotanker refueled our aircraft, nearly approached Sudentor. Ascension meanwhile banked right to head over to Oured, but not before telling us the frequency to which the President will make his address. Minna also helped by monitoring the strength of the Grey Men's forces before we enter the city, but not for long when the President began speaking in front of the media.

" _This is President Harling of the Osean Federation. Attention, all Osean and Yuktobanian officers and soldiers currently on the battlefield. Let us put down our guns and come out of the trenches. The Osean capital of Oured has been freed of the people who took advantage of my absence to usurp control of the country. Once robbed of my freedom and of my ability to do the right thing, I now stand again under the light of the golden sun, and I do so with the honourable Yuktobanian Prime Minister Nikanor by my side. We have resolved our terrible and unfortunate misunderstandings, and the war is now over."_

After a brief pause, the Yuktobanian Prime Minister spoke to the media, to the Osean people, and to the Yuktobanians.

" _This is Prime Minister Nikanor, head of government for the Union of Yuktobanian Republics. Attention all officers and soldiers of Osea and Yuktobania currently on the battlefield. Please watch as President Harling stand shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. President Harling's words are true. The war is over, but there is still one more battle that needs to be fought."_

" _We believe that those who have tried to stir hatred between us, are now preparing a weapon that can wipe out half of all metropolitan areas in either one of our countries."_ The President continued _"Our comrades are in flight as I speak, determined to stop this plan dead in its tracks. Which country is under the threat of mass destruction? That, we do not know."_

" _However, that is no longer important. No matter which country is hit, it would be a severe blow to all of us."_ The Prime Minister said

" _So now I ask you, members of the military. If you see it in your hearts, please utilise the resources available to you and help out our brave pilots. Right now, they are flying east, to meet the enemy."_

" _To those who still dare to hide the power of their hateful weapons, bring yourself before the light of peace and harmony."_ The people inside erupted into cheers as we entered Sudentor's city limits. The final city that is caught in between the Allied Forces and the Belkans years ago, is now a battlefield.

"What do you think we'll find down there?" Grimm asked

"Hopefully, something good will come out of it." Isara answered. "Or not." On our radar, we spotted four incoming Sukhoi Su-27 Flankers coming right towards us. Everyone readied their weapons in case we are being attacked. However… Someone started whistling 'The Journey Home'. As on cue, the IFF reading showed them to be friendly. Both leaders' words finally came through to their militaries.

"This is the Yuktobanian 703rd Squadron. We've heard the President's speech. We will fight with you." The four Flankers got onto our right side and flew with us. Soon, an Osean squadron decided to join.

"Let us sing that song too. We're going with you." One of the Osean pilots said

"So are we." Another answered. Four F-22 Raptors and two F-2A Viper Zeroes joined in as well, becoming that of a full squadron.

"I cannot believe what I'm seeing, Daniel." Minna said in awe as she sees a multitude of aircraft joining our cause. "This… This is what it is like in my world."

"Heheh. I get the feeling, Minna." I chuckled

"This is the Osean First Fighter Wing. I just knocked out the Brigade Commander. We'd also like to help." A squad of CH-47 Chinook's soon entered the city, while being escorted by AH-64 Apache's and Mil Mi-28 Havoc's. The Chinook's also carries soldiers, which will be useful for what's about to happen.

"This is the Yuktobanian 172nd Fighter-Bomber Squadron. We love that song too. We brought an AWACS with us." Along with another squadron of Su-32's and Su-34 Fullbacks, a Yuktobanian E-767 appeared with them.

"La la la la… Listen to our beautiful voice. This is AWACS Oka Nieba. That would mean 'Sky Eye' in your language. We got a message from your boss. I'll patch it in." Our new AWACS then got a hold on Pops, which he, Andersen, and Genette, are now located on the Andromeda.

"The SOLG just docked with the last cargo shipment from the mass driver. It may be operational soon. The Andromeda has intercepted its transmission link. It's coming from Schenze. I'll be briefing you, so pay attention." Pops said as Oka Nieba brings up the details. "We will attack the SOLG control system located in a giant tunnel under the Waldreich Mountains. The tunnel entrance is located at the foot of the mountains, and the entire area is covered by mountains and waterways.

"First, an armored force will try to move in from the town to infiltrate the wharf, where the entrance to the control system is located. There are several enemy defence positions built along the path that the armored force will take, so air support will be vital for their invasion. Meanwhile, a helicopter invasion will attack the control system entrance and capture the vital area. We're also expecting the helicopters to face anti-air resistance, so we'll need to support them around the entrance.

"Your squadron's mission is to protect the armored force and clear out the opposition for the heliborne fleet. Once both units capture the facility entrance, a special-forces unit will open up the shutters blocking the way inside. Go through the entrance and destroy the SOLG control system from the inside."

"Roger that, Pops." Isara answered "I think Gründer is about to do something stupid right now."

"They are now." Pops answered "They are offering the last V1 Tactical Nuke to the warmongers who are still in Osea and Yuktobania. Though they are hiding the more powerful V2 from them."

"Then, that would mean the warmongers would still have to go through the Coalition and the ones they are still facing?" I asked

"Yep. Now listen. They are going to bring in fighter jets." Minna looked at the radar and found a swarm of the warmonger air force fighters going up against each other.

"We just found our window of opportunity, Daniel." Minna said as everyone prepared for the fight.

"Alright, Dear. Everyone, spread out and eliminate the targets. Don't let them crush our chances for peace." I ordered. Every Osean, and Yuktobanian plane banked to either side and began to attack the Grey Men's positions and attacking their own comrades blinded by hatred towards one another. That is when Field Marshal Wulfstan began to radio us.

"Cipher. We are in Sudentor right now." She said as Ustio and Belkan Leopard 2's fired on the warmongers positions. "We'll go ahead in supporting the Coalition's side while eliminating any Belkan ultranationalists."

"Be thorough on everything you see, but don't hit the allies, alright?" I asked before Wulfstan responded and the Ustian tanks fired.

"Don't worry about the Yuke fighters, get the Wardog ghosts. Follow me. We're gonna put an end to all wars once and for all." That voice sounded eerily familiar, even to the Razgriz.

"Whoa, Hamilton's here, too." Grimm awed at the fact Hamilton is still alive since their escape.

"Be careful. He was trained by the Grabacr aggressors." Edge reminded everyone in case we forgot. Meanwhile, everyone in the air and on the ground are destroying the warmongers forces. Even the squadrons that met us in the air are giving each other compliments.

"172nd Leader to Razgriz Leader." The 172nd Leader called out. "Much of the aggressors have gun towers at their disposal. Request taking them out?"

"Roger that, 172nd. Hit them." The Lead pilot in his Flanker ordered his squad to begin attacking on the gun towers. The Razgriz, meanwhile, are destroying the warmongers holding back the Coalition troopers, but not also forgetting that they still hate each other. On Wulfstan's side, they are easily carving their way towards Gründer Industries' headquarters.

"This is the 112th Infantry Battalion. We were preparing to launch into Yuktobania, but the President's words convinced us to change our battle mission. Now commencing attack on the enemy facility."

"Glad you're joining us." Snow said as he destroyed the last AA system. "Blaze, last AA system down. Call in the Chinooks."

"Roger that, Captain. Chinooks, all AA defenses have been destroyed. You can begin landing." Isara ordered

"The Razgriz cleared the landing zone for us. Commencing operation." One Yuktobanian pilot in the Chinook said

"All First Fighter Wing units, listen up! There goes the air assault choppers! We're going in too!" In the skies above Sudentor, Minna had her eyes on the radar while I made every twist and turn to evade incoming ground fire.

"More enemies inbound, Daniel. All of them either armed with Su-33 Flankers, Typhoons, or F-22 Raptors." Minna pointed out but not before looking at a new target. "Another plane sighted… This one I haven't seen before…"

"What is it, Dear?" I asked before shooting down a rogue Flanker.

"Oka Nieba, analyze what kind of aircraft is coming towards our airspace." Minna ordered

"Let's see…" Oka Nieba analyzed the incoming fighter. "Yuktobanian-made stealth fighter. This one is a contender in the Advanced Fighter Program. MiG-1.44 Flatpack."

"Though I wonder… who's flying that?" My question was soon answered

"So… You must be the famed 'Demon Lord' Osea has talked about." Hamilton said before his fighter entered Sudentor "It will be a great opportunity to shoot you down."

"My sister has talked a lot about you, though she did credit you on being a competent officer than Perrault back at Sand Island." I said to him as Hamilton sighs deeply

"Perrault is a fool for believing what I have said. Now, thanks to the both of us, we've unleashed more demons into the air."

"You can thank what had happened fifteen years ago." We found each other before meeting each other's cockpits.

"That nuke is ours you dirty Osean vultures." One rogue Yuktobanian pilot called out to the Oseans

"This is Osean territory now. We're not letting the Yukes have it their way." An Osean pilot rallied his squadron against the Yuktobanians and engaged each other.

"The guys that allied with the villains are biting each other. Look at them—like a bunch of dogs from hell." Oka Nieba applauded them for their stupidity

"Only way to stop them is by shooting them before they cause more damage." Isara said before she sees me chasing down Hamilton. "Be careful, Daniel." She destroyed a gun tower before her teammates and allies took down warmonger elements.

"This will be for what has happened. Belka will be one again." Hamilton proclaimed

"You're worse than Maloney!" I shouted back and attacked each other. Hamilton meanwhile, was seeing the extent of what the Grey Men's plans are going through are failing before his very eyes. He then fired missiles, which I then responded by dropping flares. On the ground, Wulfstan and her forces eliminated the last of the warmongers at the headquarters.

"Cipher, route to the headquarters is now open. Radioing the Coalition now." After the Coalition destroys the last pillbox, both Osean and Yuktobanian forces charged towards the headquarters.

"This is the 112th Infantry Battalion. We've arrived at the entrance of the control facility. There are also some units from the Ustio Armed Forces as well as Belka's own." Everyone secured the area around the facility as the Grey Men's plans are finally falling apart. Ustio's soldiers entered the building first, followed by Belkan, Osean and Yuktobanian soldiers, while airborne units came in through the roof.

"Dammit. Looks like we really did open up the gates of hell. How could we have come to this? It's them… They've dragged us all into this—the Wardog ghosts, the Ghosts of Razgriz." Hamilton seethed with anger as many other warmongers soon joined in.

"Yeah! Let's get them!" A rogue Osean pilot agreed

"Get those bastards!" A rogue Yuktobanian pilot joined in. Soon enough, the entire warmonger army finally united to get rid of the Coalition's forces.

"Oh, now they come together." I said sarcastically. Unfortunately for them, much of their numbers have dwindled since our arrival. Thanks to their union of hatred, they have their primary targets: the Razgriz. But, a bright light was seen off in the distance.

"What was that!?" Grimm shouted while trying to shoot down a Typhoon

"Air attack! It's not from a plane!" An Osean soldier cried out

"The SOLG is attacking!" Oka Nieba said

"A satellite? How can it attack from up there?" One Yuktobanian soldier analyzed. I thought about it before watching Isara and Edge shooting down a warmonger Raptor.

"This is AWACS Oka Nieba. Listen, everyone in the choir. They are all going after the Razgriz at once." The Yuktobanian AWACS told everyone. That in turn have the Coalition backing the Razgriz.

"We'll protect them."

"We're with you." Everyone on the ground and in the air supported each other, like aiming at the enemy jets.

"Gepards, blanket the sky. I don't want them all shot down." Wulfstan ordered as Belka's Flakpanzer Gepards opened up on the enemy. I smirked while I continued to chase down Hamilton, who in turn is about to enter a rage.

"Tch… I can only wonder why no one, Belkan, Yuktobanian, or Osean, has managed to shoot you down." Hamilton seethed while I fired two Sidewinders at him.

"Mainly it's because I inspired so much fear and admiration into them." I answered. We continued to duel like this until I heard the Coalition's forces started opening up the tunnel entrance.

"Man, that's a big tunnel." One of the Osean soldiers awed

"Alright. We're opening up the tunnel entrance." Within a few seconds, the tunnel doors steadily open itself. On the ground, the combined Belkan-Ustio finished what remains of the warmonger forces. Wulfstan, meanwhile, watched as the tunnel doors opened.

"Everyone, secure the perimeter! We don't want anyone to enter inside the building and seal those tunnels off!" Wulfstan ordered as everyone made defensive in case anyone tried anything funny. "Oka Nieba, send me the intel to the Razgriz."

"Sending now. Standby." Oka Nieba answered. Just a few seconds later, Wulfstan informed me and the Razgriz about our new objectives.

"Cipher, the Kestrel group had come across a blueprint of the tunnel facility on the Recon Major's disc." Wulfstan began as Isara shot down a rogue Typhoon while I continued to tail Hamilton. "The SOLG control system is located in the deepest part of the tunnel. We can't touch it from the entrance. Fly into the tunnel, attack the control system in the deepest part of the complex, and escape out the tunnel on the opposite side.

"This is extremely dangerous, but there's no other way to do this. There are two central components to the control system. You must destroy them both, but you can only destroy one of them per attack run. Furthermore, the Coalition's ground forces will not keep the entrance shutters open for very long. There's not enough time for you to go back into the tunnel again after the first run."

"So, what do we do then?" I asked before shooting out missiles, to which Hamilton skillfully avoided

"A separate plane will have to go from the other side at the same time." Wulfstan answered "Synchronize your run with the second plane to attack both components simultaneously, and destroy the SOLG control system. And don't worry, we've already found out who'll be joining you."

"Roger that, ma'am." I answered before calling Isara and the other pilots. "Demon Lord to Razgriz, new objectives. We are to head inside the tunnel where the SOLG control system is located and destroy it."

"Are you insane?!" Chopper whined "I've heard of crazier stunts, but this one just takes the cake!"

"It could be worse, Chopper." Isara answered "Try surviving against alien beings."

"We've confirmed the opening of the tunnel doors. Are you ready?" Oka Nieba asked

"Roger that, AWACS." Edge answered

"All aircraft begin operation! Fly into the tunnel!" We've aligned ourselves inside, but seeing as how the Razgriz are handling themselves well, I'll let them take the spotlight.

"Razgriz, the spotlight's on you now. Get in there." I said as Minna said the same thing. Isara, meanwhile, issued an order none of us have heard.

"Everyone, I'm heading inside the tunnel."

"Are you crazy? They might chew you up from the inside." Snow said

"Don't worry. You all know me." Isara rebuked "I'm not going down in a smoking jet just yet."

"No, Blaze. We're in this together." Edge snapped her out of it and Isara agreed.

"Alright. Let's head on in." They readied themselves and as they are about to enter, Hamilton watched them and dropped his altitude to follow them. On the ground, the soldiers are pondering about the Razgriz and their true origins.

"Razgriz, so the legends' come true." One Yuktobanian solder said

"Is it true that the Razgriz are really the guys from Sand Island?" Another Yuktobanian soldier asked

"Who knows." An Osean soldier answered "We've got them on our side." Soon, the Razgriz entered the tunnel while blazing past the Coalition soldiers. Hamilton, who is still trying to avoid me, watched as they enter.

"Damn Wardog ghosts. I'm not through yet!" His MiG-1.44 lowered his altitude as the Coalition soldiers pointed at the oncoming fighter.

"All squads, open fire!" Belkan and Ustian AA systems opened up on Hamilton's fighter, but he entered inside with ease. "Cipher, enemy fighter has entered the tunnel. I repeat, Hamilton is inside and heading for the Razgriz."

"Damn it… It's all on you, Is." I said while Minna and I continued to patrol the skies.

 **Blaze's (Isara Fuchigami-Cross') P.O.V.**

"We just have to stay glued to the Captain." Edge suggested. She is right. Separate yourselves from the flight and you are done for.

"Try to stay calm. It'll be all over soon." I eased the squad a bit, but not before my eye catched something on radar.

"Enemy flying from the rear… It's Hamilton! Damn, he is good." Grimm complimented the Osean traitor

"I thought Cipher took him out already." I thought "Oh well. Better let him crash here."

"You aren't getting away, Wardog. You're gonna fly straight to your deaths." Hamilton seethed as he inched closer to us.

"This is starting to become like 'Star Wars'." Chopper joked "This time, we outnumber him."

"I have an idea." I said "Punch it!" Our Wyvern's engines kicked to life and began to outrun Hamilton, although he decided the same thing and tried to match speed with us. "Hamilton really is stubborn…" We were inching closer to the control sections for the SOLG as we weaved through tight turns and opening shutters. Hamilton got close, to where he would fire his missiles at us, only for it to be interrupted by an unlikely voice.

"This is Heartbreak One. I'm right in front of you guys, Kid." The Captain called out. He came from Oured after the President's speech in order to help us.

"You're alive, Bartlett?" Hamilton asked, surprised that the Captain is still alive throughout the war.

"You know, you were always too damn serious, Hamilton." The Captain shot back

"I'm going to take that Belkan nuke, and terrify both sides into ending this foolish war. Don't get in my way!" Hamilton raged in anger

"You didn't even realize that you are one of the benefactors that started this war?" I joked

"DAMN YOU, DEMON LORD'S SIBLING!" Finally, after much flying and trying not to hit a wall, the targeting systems pointed out that the control systems are nearby.

"We only have one chance at this. I know you can do it, Captain." Edge gave me confidence and as the final shutter doors opened, the control system was found. I slowed down my Wyvern a bit before firing two Sidewinders and destroyed one system.

"One control system destroyed. Let's get out of here." The Captain soon spoke as well and the alarm blared all over the tunnel.

"This is Heartbreak One. I've destroyed the other control system on my end." Grimm was confused by what the Captain had said

"This is Archer. Captain Bartlett is approaching at high speed from our 12 o'clock! Is he going to…"

"…We got to do it." Edge told Grimm. Hamilton continued to catch up while we're trying to outrun the incoming Flatpack.

"Just a little more…" I said to myself before The Captain revealed himself.

"I'll be passing you by at full speed, all right? Break right on the count of three." He ordered. I saw a glimpse of his incoming jet. Cipher told me about what he flew in. An F-14 Tomcat. "One, two, three!" We did just that as the Captain sped past us.

"The shutters are closing!" Edge was right. Just as the control core systems are destroyed, the shutters began closing itself.

"We got to get out of here, or we'll be trapped inside!" My radar soon picked up incoming enemy aircraft. All of them are Su-47 Berkuts.

"Incoming aircraft. All of them were chasing the Captain and now have a clear shot on us." I then activated my XMAA's and fired, destroying all of the aircraft chasing the Captain. After a few more shutters that were closing, we finally made it out of the tunnel, and a huge explosion rattled behind us. That tunnel led us out of Sudentor and out into the outskirts once again. We then spotted Cipher's F-15SE Stealth Eagle and started following him.

"Nice work out there, Razgriz." My brother complimented us. "But… where's Hamilton? I still have to pay him back for what he did to you." I scanned the skies to find no incoming enemy and no Flatpack.

"I have a feeling that he's dead. Either by a ricocheting fighter, or he smashed into one of the shutters." I smirked, finally seeing that the traitor got his comeuppance. "All I can say is good riddance." The entire squadron agreed with me.

"So, where to now, Cipher?" Snow asked

"We're heading to Oured." He answered "Now that the SOLG Control Systems are destroyed, this is our chance to ending this war once and for all."

"But, we'll have to land our aircraft on a highway near the Command Center the Oseans and Yuktobanians settled in." Minna said "That way, we'll be near where the SOLG is about to make a drop from space."

"But what will happen if that portal that sent you there showed up here?" I asked

"We'll find out, Is. We'll find out." My brother answered as we flew across the darkened Osean sky towards our final mission.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **We're near the end of the Unsung War Arc! Very soon, we'll head back to the Strike Witches world and take part in the Venezian Campaign, where the second season takes place. Get ready for the next chapter, or any chapter in my other stories. Hopefully, it's worth the wait… again. So, until next time. Cheers.**


	22. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the final installment of the 'Unsung War' Arc for 'Demon Lord of the Strike Witches'. Now, sorry about the delays, been through a lot recently, focusing on one story at a time, and a few things I cannot even describe. But the good news is, hope it's worth the wait.**

Minna: "You might as well make it a little longer now that you're back into this story. Or whatever floats your boat."

 **You're starting to sound like my OC for a second there, Minna.**

Minna: "I'm just giving a word of advice. You… want to skip the reviews again?"

 **For their sake to read this? Yeah. I'll get back to them when I'm working on the next. Anyways, hope you enjoy readers, and see you at the end.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18: The Unsung War

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

 **December 30th, 2010**

 **Oured, Osean Federation**

After knocking out the Core Control Systems to the SOLG located in Sudentor, and landing on a highway in Osea's capital, Minna, the Razgriz and I are busy resting at a hotel located near where the highway is. The guys are busy talking what they had done throughout the war, Edge and Isara are laying down with each other, while Minna and I are busy eating a late dinner. The former, meanwhile, is a little tense. She was about to indulge with some salmon, before giving me some worried eyes.

"Is something wrong, Minna?" I asked as I took a bite out of my steak

"It's about… It's about the SOLG, Daniel. What if we fail?" She asked worryingly. I can tell she is worried about the SOLG that is about to crash into Oured. I then reached for her hand and comforted her.

"Minna… I know how you feel right now, but… to be honest, I am nervous about what we're going to face." I answered, a hint of worry in my voice as well. "With the SOLG somewhere falling off from space, every Osean, civilian and military alike, is on edge."

"Let alone being the capital of the Osean people. And it is almost New Years in this world, Daniel." She said as she did a small smile "If we manage to destroy the SOLG, then it'll be a way to end the war outright. And, we can return home if Vera or Survivor manages to find us."

"Speaking of the Neuroi, did you manage to find out what the girls are doing as of late?" I asked. She smiled at the question while her familiar activates.

"Last I heard, Crow Team, along with their SAS allies, managed to break into an Anti-Witch lab. They found some pretty scary stuff inside, mainly dungeons filled with Witches for testing and Neuroi cores. In fact, they wanted to up the ante for the men in the armed forces, so they want to use the Witch's essence for a boost."

"That sounds horrifying, yet unethical to the entire Witch Corps." I commented while Minna firmly agreed with me. "I've heard some unethical stuff in my life. But that? That just takes the cake." Minna then soothed me as I smiled. "Did they at least found the person doing this stuff?"

"They did, two of them actually. Alfred Rosenberg and Ernst Kaltenbrunner managed to do all this stuff from under the noses from Karlsland and the Witch Corps. They got caught by Amirah trying to flee from the complex and arrested." Minna sighed over what she heard from her world and her familiar deactivates. "At least my girls aren't caught by those two."

"That's good to hear. I can only guess that both Crow Team and the SAS received rewards for their mission." Minna nodded at my answer "We can sure use their help when this war had started."

"But, you and the Razgriz have created a turning point throughout the entire war by deterring the Belkan Grey Men and helped finding the two leaders to stop the war. And the forces from both countries are honored to fight with us." I nodded my head in agreement.

"And when the war is over, I'll do the Victory kiss with you." Minna and I blushed and chuckled at the same time. "And here's hoping we return home." After dinner, we turned ourselves in for the night and slept peacefully, with Minna snuggling me and hearing our hearts beat together in the calm Osean night.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **December 31** **st** **, 2010**

A few hours into our sleep, a knocks was heard from our hotel dorm. I managed to wake myself up, and opened it to find Isara, cladded in her pilot uniform.

"Is something wrong, Isara?" I asked

"Yep. They found out where the SOLG will enter from. And I'm here to wake you and Minna up so that we can start our mission." I blinked at that realization

"Okay. Have the others sent over to the Command Truck at the front of the hotel. Tell them I'll be right over." Isara nodded. She was about to head over to the elevator, but not before stopping for a second and turning to me instantly.

"Oh, and-" She then gave me a quick peck on the cheek "Happy Early New Year, Daniel." She gave off a cheeky smile while she left me surprised by that affection. Minna then came over and found out what had happened.

"Is everything alright, Dear?" Minna asked

"I think… I think I just got kissed by my sister." Minna chuckled at my predicament while she and I changed into our flight suits and took the elevator down to where the Command Truck had been parked. After showing the Osean Guard my credentials, along with Minna's, we went inside and found that every Osean, Yuktobanian, Ustian, and Belkan soldier is keeping a watchful eye on the SOLG's descent path. Field marshal Wulfstan is with an Osean technical officer as her eyes are also on the SOLG.

"Keep watch on that satellite. And make sure it does not slip in any other direction." The Osean officer nodded and then turned her attention to me. "Ah, Captain Cross, Commander Wilcke. Everyone is just waiting for you to begin."

"You seem to be in high spirits, Field Marshal." Minna pointed out

"For one, it is the New Year coming later tonight, and it'll be the end of the war in a couple of hours." Wulfstan answered "Also, all of your aircraft are refueled and rearmed. Last thing to do with them is the bodywork."

"Thanks, Field Marshal. But, we might be warped back to her world. I don't think I'll be back for quite a while." I pointed out as well

"It'll be fine, Captain. If you, along with the Razgriz disappear from the world again, then we might know where you will be." She answered as she eyed Minna. "But, if those loyal to the Grey Men followed you to her world, we'll follow you. If we have a chance."

"I look forward to it, Ma'am. And I'm pretty sure the people from her world will be friendly to your arrival." Wulfstan nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, your sister and your teammates need you now." As Minna and I entered inside the briefing room, Wulfstan gave us one more thing for encouragement. "Demon Lord and your Black Demons, good luck out there." Minna and I saluted and smiled as everyone is ready for what's about to come.

"What took you two?" Edge asked

"Just some words of encouragement from the Field Marshal." Minna answered. The briefer soon entered and showed us the plan for the incoming operation: Operation Arcadia.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The SOLG's descent was detected by our radar at 0445 hours. We believe it was programmed to automatically descend if control was ever cut-off from the surface. We have calculated the SOLG's course of descent from its previous orbit. Its estimated landing point is downtown Oured, somewhere near where we are. Get to the SOLG's descent point as quickly as possible, and destroy it before it hits Oured.

"You must complete the mission, and come back alive. Anything less is unacceptable. Razgriz, Demon Lord, we wish you the best of luck. Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXX

After the briefing, everyone is on edge about the SOLG's current status. Lots of soldiers, crew members and officers all gave us rallying cries, telling us to give the SOLG a piece of their minds. It'll be a difficult task, to be honest, but we haven't come this far for nothing. The Razgriz are in their Wyverns again, while Minna and I piled into my Stealth Eagle as the control tower began speaking.

"Your final sortie… it's almost kind of sad, huh?" A controller asked through the radio

"For them, maybe. But don't worry, we'll get this mission done and dusted." I answered as the Razgriz launched into the morning sky. I lined up m my fighter over to the runway and began takeoff procedures. "Here we go…" My fighter sped down the highway and took off from the ground and rejoined my sister's squadron. "It'll take a bit to get to the target area, Minna. You can sleep it off until we get there."

"I'm fine either way, Daniel." She answered as the Control Tower gave off an encouraging message

"Good luck out there, Razgriz."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Oured Bay, Osea**

 **0606 Hours**

"Okay Minna. Time to wake up." Minna stirred awake after a two-hour flight from the Capital to the bay that leads into the city. "How was your extra hours of sleep, Dear?" Minna stretched a little while going through the weapon systems.

"It is relaxing, Daniel." She smiled "How far are we from the SOLG's entry area?"

"Real close, Dear." Oka Nieba then contacted us over the radioed

"This is AWACS Oka Nieba. Hurry over to the target area. The later you get there, the less time you'll have to attack the SOLG. It'll descend to a maintainable altitude in about five minutes." It remained dead silent for a few seconds before Edge piped up

"So… I guess this is it…" Edge began "Just this satellite and this'll be all over…"

"I sure hope so." Grimm answered back "What about you, Captain?" Isara's Wyvern then placed itself on my right wing

"I feel just the same way as all of you. Nervous but itching, now that the war will soon be over." Isara answered "But, Daniel. I haven't seen the last remnants of the Grey Men. Do you know where they are?"

"From what I heard from Ascension, the Belkans have gathered most of the survivors, the rest died at Sudentor. If I know one thing, Grabacr and Ofnir won't be too far behind." Just as on cue, a familiar voice spoke.

"These fighters are definitely the Razgriz and their Demon Master." Ashley analyzed

"Blaze!" Edge called out to Isara

"Yeah! I heard! Everyone, form up!"

"Oka Nieba to the Ghosts of Razgriz. New enemy planes on the radar. It's a double Belkan formation-Ofnir and Grabacr." On my radar, I've found eight aircraft making a beeline right for us. Compared to the Su-47 Berkut and F-15S/MTD's that both Ofnir and Grabacr are accustomed to, they are using prototype Osean fighters of Yuktobanian design called S-32's.

"Don't these guys just ever give up?" Chopper joked about the two Belkan Air Squadrons' will to fight still.

"They're still blinded with hate for what had happened fifteen years ago." Edge answered "And they are on their last legs. Try not to get shot down on the last day of the war."

"And here we are, but not over the Round Table." I commented as one of the Ofnir pilots soon spoke

"We will restore the pride with what we had lost fifteen years ago!" He proclaimed to his allies and wingmen

"It is time to settle this once and for all, Evil Ravens!" A Grabacr pilot confidently said

"Ofnir, Grabacr. Ofnir One and I have a score to settle with the Demon Lord himself." Ashley said "Take out his children while we deal with the puppet master himself. For the glory of Belka." The rest of their flights broke off and began aiming at us.

"Razgriz, cut off the heads off the snakes. Cipher, I'll take on Ofnir's lead pilot while you take on Ashley." Isara ordered "Let's come back out of this alive, Daniel."

"Got it, Is." Grabacr and Ofnir's pilots met the Razgriz head on as a fierce clash was seen over Oured Bay. The flurry of missiles tried connecting with their targets, but each member's experience made each of them impossible to hit.

"Eight tough enemies… My heart's racing! My whole body's shaking!" Grimm said while an adrenaline rush kicked in to his body all the while chasing down an Ofnir pilot

"Keep going! Our mission is clear!" Snow encouraged Grimm. He got behind a Grabacr pilot and unleashed a hail of cannon rounds onto his wing

"Don't fight by yourself. Take them two-on-one!" One Ofnir pilot said for his strategy

"Not today you're not!" Chopper caught up to one of the Grabacr planes and put rounds onto his wing. While the battle raged, Ashley and Michael are still waiting for the SOLG to appear, until they spotted an ever familiar looking F-15SE and an X-02.

"There they are, Grabacr One. Let's take care of this Demon Master." Michael said as both he and Ashley began to make a head-on attack towards us, both missile and cannon fire.

"Is, break!" We managed to evade their shots and Isara got onto my wing "I know they'll use that tactic again. Anyways, remember, take Michael and I'll take Ashley." Isara nodded while she and Michael got tangled up and I followed Ashley. "You missed me, Grabacr?"

"I have been waiting fifteen years for you to come and face me again, Demon Lord." Ashley sneered while two pilots from Ofnir and a pilot from Grabacr have been shot down "Thanks to you, our plans for a united Belka is now a man's wet dream. If it weren't for your devils, it should've worked."

"Thank your own blind ambition, Grabacr." I fired a missile at him and he evaded it "Belka is at peace again, and you've only escalated it further. You've caused enough damage, and you're going to take your frustrations out by destroying a metropolis? You're more idiotic than I thought!"

"Then you should've joined the Belkan Luftwaffe when you had the chance! Ofnir One, I can use the support!" I watched both Michael and Isara trying to shoot each other down.

"I'm a little busy here, Grabacr! This Raven has me locked and I can't shake her!" Michael evaded every cannon round Isara thrown at him.

"Isara, keep at it! Don't let him out of your sights!" I kept following Ashley as he did a Cobra maneuver and got in behind me. "Minna, deploy chaff if need be!" Ashley fired a missile at us, but Minna deployed my flares. "Good girl!"

"You are really stubborn than I thought, Demon Lord." Ashley sneered before launching another missile. Minna popped open the chaff and the missile followed it.

"That's how Demons are, Ashley." I then performed a Cobra and got behind Ashley once again. "We can't be killed that easily." Ashley and I weaved at each other, trying to get a good angle to attack, but his skills have improved since our encounter over Yuktobania and Area B7R. However, I have received experience from both there, and Minna's world.

Meanwhile, Isara and Michael continued their dance, and they are just as locked into battle as with Ashley and me. Minna then contacted Isara while I continued to follow Ashley's every move. "Isara, you alright there?" Isara fired a pair of missiles at Michael, but both missed.

"I'm doing well… Ofnir is more experienced than from Yuktobania." We then saw the rest of the Razgriz shooting down a few more wingmen from both squadrons, until it is all down to Michael and Ashley.

"Blaze, we're coming to you! Hang in there!" Edge called out. Isara then noticed that Michael executed a loop and got behind her. "Blaze!" Isara's engines kicked in and Michael tried to match speeds with her, until she executed Phantom Bullet.

"What!?" Michael gasped. He tried to jerk clear from the missile volley, but Isara landed cannon rounds onto the S-32's airframe, taking him down. "Don't think you've won this. This isn't over yet!"

"Ofnir! Respond!" Ashley noticed of Michael's demise, and decided to take his frustrations out on me. "Damn you… Demon Lord…!" He executed every maneuver he knew from Area B7R, but I had other ideas to counter his. After a full five minutes of us dogfighting, I then acted. "I'll see you in hell, Demon Lord!"

"Nope. Because I'm not coming with you!" I cut off the left engine, hit full left rudder, pitched upward a bit, and then landed cannon rounds on him, finally detaching the wing from his aircraft.

"I… I never thought you would be this good… Demon Lord…" With his last words, both Ofnir and Grabacr, the ones who instigated the war further, has been wiped from the radar.

"All enemy planes destroyed!" Oka Nieba saw that the two squadrons have been destroyed. Now it was just me, Minna, and the Razgriz.

"I see light to the east… morning's coming." Edge looked out of her cockpit and found the sun beginning to rise.

"I guess our night flight is over." Chopper said as well

"I can't wait to see it. The most beautiful sunrise ever!" Grimm confidently exclaimed with glee

"And the sun will continue to rise, now and forever." Snow added

"I just remembered… my birthday's coming up next week." Grimm told the group

"See? Aren't you glad you're still alive?" Snow asked him. However, those three words remind me of Pixy whenever we came out from a tough mission.

" _Yo buddy, you still alive?"_ Pixy's words echoed through my head as I chuckled to myself for a bit. Minna then took notice.

"Something on your mind, Dear?" Minna asked

"This should've been the time where Pixy should ask me the same question after our missions." I answered as Minna figured out what I meant.

"Yo buddy, you still alive?" She chuckled

"Not just yet, Dear." I joked with her, which gave the squad giving a few giggles as well.

"I bet my mom will be happy to see my brother come back home from Yuktobania." Grimm added

"You oughta go make her happy, too. We're almost done here." Snow advised Grimm before speaking to Isara. "Captain, I just want to thank you."

"Whatever for, Captain?" Isara asked intriguingly

"Flying as a wingman again," Snow answered truthfully "I now know how my men felt." Finally, Edge spoke to us.

"I vowed to myself that I would not lose another wingman." She said "So, please Blaze… Let me fly as your wingman just a little while longer." Isara was touched by Edge's permission.

"I… I don't know what to say, Edge. How about this. Maybe you can come where Daniel was at. After all, we may or may not get honourably discharged after the war's end." Edge agreed to that notion.

"With you, I can go anywhere." Edge answered. Finally, Oka Nieba pitched in

"The SOLG has fallen to an altitude low enough for you to attack. I know you can do this. Destroy it!" As if on cue, we finally caught a glance at the SOLG. It's just huge.

"We got to stop that thing guys!" Snow ordered

"I know!" Grimm answered "Chopper!"

"Oh sweet Mary, Mother of God, that is one huge military satellite." Chopper said in awe "You seeing what I'm seeing Edge?"

"Yeah! Blaze, Cipher, let's go!" We sped off towards it and found the SOLG drifting slowly towards Oured

"I've received a data link from your guy, 'Pops', with the SOLG's structural details. The SOLG's outer shell has a rotating accelerator. The only way you can attack its core structure directly is through the gaps in this accelerator. That's bad news. This'll be tough." Just then, Minna activated her familiar, and found something from within the SOLG itself.

"Daniel. I believe I found a way to end the battle quickly." She said as she analyzed the SOLG's interior. "There is a V2 Warhead located inside the barrel. The Grey Men must have used the Arkbird to transport the shell to the SOLG, in which they will wage war against the two countries."

"You hear that, guys?" I asked the entire Razgriz flight

"We heard everything, Daniel." Isara answered "However, the barrel will be a tight squeeze, and since we have Wyvern's which can't possibly fit inside, it looks like you're the viable choice to head inside." Minna and I thought about it.

"You ever been in tough situations before, Dear?" I asked her calmly

"I've been through a lot, Daniel. But this… this just takes the cake completely." She answered at first but was reluctant to end the war. "Though the war is over for them anyway." I then heard Minna's helmet visor clasp downwards. "I'm ready when you are." I nodded as I accelerated towards the end area of the barrel.

"Is Cipher doing what I think he's doing?!" Grimm asked surprisingly

"Like Kid said, it's her brother." Chopper answered. We then slowed down a little and entered inside, where the V2 warhead is stashed. It is a tight squeeze to be honest, but we found the warhead, and fired upon it. The missiles struck home, and it cleared an opening for us to escape from the now fiery SOLG.

"You alright, Daniel?!" Isara asked worryingly

"I'm okay, Is. Have everyone escape the blast radius from the SOLG, and fast. The damn thing is about to become a preliminary New Year's firework." Everyone managed to escape from the SOLG as we soon found it exploding into white fragments. Kind of reminds me of the Neuroi getting destroyed. "SOLG is destroyed! Yes!"

"The Unsung War is over… Finally…" Isara breathed a sigh of relief as our aircraft descended onto Oured Bay and heard on the radio the raucous cheers from both Osean and Yuktobanian soldiers.

"They did it, they won!" The soldiers began to chant out the Razgriz name. "Can you hear these cheers?! Don't tell me you can't hear them!" We just flew overhead and watched the SOLG's fragments descend onto Oured and land gracefully onto the bay.

"So… what now?" Chopper then asked. The rest thought about what we should do now that the war is over, but Minna and I have other ideas.

"How about you come with us to my world?" Minna offered them. The Razgriz were confused by this as Grimm piped up first.

"It is a kind offer, Commander Minna, but I have one thing to wonder. How will we get there?"

"It's not like Sand Island has now a dimensional-travelling device that can warp us there." Snow pointed out as well.

"That's why we have an idea you might find… odd yet effective beyond your wildest dreams. Come on, we'll take you to Sand Island. I'm sure that your former Base Commander will be surprised to find you all alive. But first, we'll get Minna's Striker Unit since it was under guard at Kirwin."

After a few hours of flying, which involved getting Minna's Striker and disassembling Ustio's presence at the airbase, we then arrived at Sand Island, to which our surprise, Captain Bartlett, Pops, Genette, AWACS Ascension and Captain Andersen are waiting for us. Everyone congratulated us for ending the war outright, and we're relieved to hear that the Base Commander has resigned from his position for falsely implicating death on Wardog Squadron, though much of the blame is placed on the Adjutant Base Commander. I still wanted to shoot him down for what he did to Isara and her squad mates.

We played a lot of catch-up, and what we're about to do next, and they seemed confused by that. "You're going back to the other world, Cipher?"

"I have to. After all, Minna is from that world." She nodded "Not to mention I had to check in on Pixy and the other pilots that had been warped there."

"Well, make sure you tell them that the Grey Men wanted Belka to be a world power once again, but they failed." Bartlett said, but Isara has another idea she had in store.

"Maybe you can come with us as well, Captain."

"You sure about that, Kid? I'm really shy about meeting and talking to new people."

"I insist, Captain." She smiled. He reluctantly agreed while I walked over to my F-15 and felt the nose of it.

"Looks like we're going back. Well, more like Minna's home, not technically ours." When I let go of the nose of my aircraft, a strange blue light appears from the inside. For a second, I thought someone forgot to turn the engines off during testing. But, I was wrong. Instead, a small red sphere grew a little big, then it died down. When I inspected what it was, it was a person cladded in black with red lines appearing over her body, which then I realized who it is.

"Survivor?" Survivor then stood up, deactivated her battle form, and looked at me. "What are you doing here? I thought you're with Vera."

" **I was, Cipher. Vera sent me here for some… important information that can make it worthwhile."** She pulled up a video screen, similar to the one that Vera used, and showed an air force heading to a Neuroi Hive. **"Vera and I managed to collect this information a few days ago."** It showed aircraft that the Eruseans had used a long time ago, both transports and fighters, along with four other Witches heading towards the new hive. Its air force then splits-off while one of the Witches made its way under the hive, which in turn spawns another Humanoid Neuroi.

"Another one? Like yourself?" Survivor nodded while the Witch tried to speak with it, until another Neuroi laser sliced through the Hive and killing the Humanoid. "What on Earth?" The Witch looked up to find another hive engulfing the one they were sent to investigate, this one, larger than the last one and the one where we fought against in Folkestone.

" **After the Hive's intervention, an aerial battle broke out over the country of Venezia. The Witches here and the Air Force fought, but this new Neuroi was too powerful for them to continue."** Survivor ended the video just as Minna came in.

"There you are, Daniel. Been looking for-Survivor?" The Humanoid Neuroi looked at Minna as it gave her the rundown to what happened in her world currently. "So… another Hive has appeared over Venezia… You think anyone will take notice of it?"

" **Pretty much everyone in the entire Witch Corps knows about it, Commander. As for the members of the 501** **st** **, Major Sakamoto and Sergeant Miyafuji are heading to Romagna for unexplained reasons, Flight Sergeant Bishop and Flying Officer Clostermann have left Gallia for Romagna along with Pixy and Eagle Eye. Flight Lieutenant Yeager and Pilot Officer Lucchini left Northern Africa with the Dancers, Flying Officers Litvyak and Juutilainen have left Suomus after the Battle for St. Petersburg and Flight Lieutenants Barkhorn and Hartmann left Belgica for Romagna with ROT Team."**

"I pretty much knew about what Amirah had done with Crow Team. Is there anything else, Survivor?" I asked it

" **Just wanting to know if you're bringing the Commander back. Because the girls and their Air Force friends wants to listen about her travels here in this world."**

"We're going to. However, we are bringing another squadron with us." Survivor tilted its head as I pointed to it my sister's squadron. "See those black-colored X-02 Wyvern's? My sister commands this special group of aces. I promised them that they will come with to Minna's world." Survivor was curious about what I said.

" **I know I can transport two people across different dimensions, but with an entire squadron, it's something that I haven't done before."** Survivor rubbed the back of its head sheepishly.

"It's okay if you don't have enough power to help us get back to her world, Survivor. But, how should we get back-" I was then interrupted by another small sphere, but it's of a blue color and out came another Humanoid Neuroi. "Now?" The Humanoid then looked at Survivor, then towards me. "Vera?"

" **You're Majesty. You've followed?"** Survivor asked

" _ **In no way one of my allies and friends can go through this alone. Anyways, this must be one of the pilots that Vera has described?"**_ Survivor nodded _**"Vera told me about yourself. Captain Daniel Cross, callsign 'Cipher', Republic of Ustio Air Force, Mercenary Pilot and of the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Air Division, 66**_ _ **th**_ _ **Air Force Unit, otherwise known as 'Galm Team'."**_

"You seem well-informed. By the way, Survivor? You mentioned her as 'You're Majesty'. Is there something on between the two of you?" I asked the Humanoid

" _ **Oh, I forgot to introduce myself proper. I am Relius Abernathy, Alpha Queen of the Blue Neuroi."**_ I went wide-eyed at the realization that I am in the presence of not a rampaging Neuroi, but one of royalty instead. I even mouthed 'What?' because of that. _**"Yeah, it is odd for a Neuroi to have a leader. You mainly think of the other Neuroi as animals lusting for violence. We're not actually."**_

" **Vera told him about what the Blue Neuroi does, your majesty. In fact, the one that I showed you earlier, Daniel, is that this Humanoid is affiliated with the Red Neuroi. This hive in particular wished to understand humanity, but the hive that attacked them and the human forces there took 'drastic' measures."**

"How can one hive allied with the Red Neuroi, just destroy the other?" Minna asked questioningly

" **I want to know myself. But my task is for you two to come back to the Witch's world. And seeing as how you'll be taking your sister and her squadron as well…"** I then saw Relius patting Survivor's shoulder.

" _ **It's alright, Survivor. I'll be able to warp in the other squadron that Cross described. That way, you'll be able to warp Cross and…"**_

" **Oh, and that's Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, from the disbanded 501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing. Not to mention she and Cross are now… in a relationship."** Minna and I blushed

" _ **I see. I met your friends in Africa, told me how capable of a commander you have been."**_

"I get that all the time, Your Majesty. I guess we can say our goodbyes to the others first before we head out." Minna said simply. Relius and Survivor allowed themselves to ready to make portals while I told Isara and her squad that we're about to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes to each other, though Ascension told us to say hi to Crow Team, and Pops and Bartlett are making residence at Sand Island. And surprisingly, President Harling and Prime Minister Nikanor joined in at the last minute and told us that everything about the Razgriz and the Demon Lord will be classified and we told them where we're going, to which they agreed.

After everyone has their essentials, we boarded our jets, but they noticed two new people at the end of the runway. Edge spoke curiously to me.

"Any idea who those two are?"

"They're called Neuroi. Minna and I will explain when we arrive there." With that, Survivor and Relius opened up a combined portal enough for us to transport the entire squadron through and we launched ourselves into the sky and out of sight. I bet they are thinking that they are going through some 'Doctor Who' warp travelling sequence, but not in a Tardis. At least I don't see our planes expanding like noodles.

After about two minutes of warp sequences, we made it out to the other side, where it was nothing but blue sky and white clouds. Kind of like how Pixy and I warped ourselves here near Britannia. Question is, is anyone present. Just then, four hits are shown on my radar, and moving toward us, and the radio crackled to life.

" _Attention unidentified aircraft, you are entering-Cipher? Boy, aren't you a sight for sore-eyes."_ I immediately recognized that voice and picked up in a flash.

"Hey there, Sis. Long-time no see, huh?" We then catched up to Barkhorn, Erica, and ROT Team heading in the same direction as we are, though some of the Razgriz pilots want to point out on how two of the girls are not wearing any pants. Doesn't matter though. "By the way. Razgriz? Welcome to Minna's home world. The Strike Witches Universe."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey guys, 96 here. Just wanting to say thank you for reading this latest chapter. I know, been doing things that have been interfering with the writing, along with distractions, like doing some 'Mass Effect' and some 'Star Wars: The Old Republic'. That hasn't stopped me yet. Here's me trying to upload more chapters faster than what I have been doing now. So, next chapter, we're heading back to the Strike Witches Universe just in time for the Venezian-Romagnian Campaign along with the Razgriz Team into the fold.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and see you people in the next chapter, Infinity, or GDI. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 19

**Hello again everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of Demon Lord, thought I would change the story schedule so that I have one thing to concentrate on than the other. And one other thing, since the website is experiencing an email malfunction, I won't be able to read off the reviews for the time being. If it does before I post the chapter, then I'll get back to answering. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and see you in the ending.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18: Spawned above the Adriatic

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

 **Skies above the Adriatic Sea**

It took a while to get used to our surroundings once again, but Minna is happy to be back in her world. More or less pleased on seeing the Red Neuroi. Meanwhile, the Razgriz pilots are awed to find more fighter jets and girls with planes on their legs, though exposing their rear to the new squadron.

"Uh… can I point out the fact that I can see the girls' rear end from inside the cockpit? And that those two have no pants on them?" Chopper pointed out

"I think the Osean Censorship Committee will not be pleased…" Grimm said quietly

"Don't you think I didn't hear that you two?" Barkhorn snapped "We'll explain everything when we land." ROT One then appeared next to my right wing.

"Cipher. I didn't expect you to return to this world. ROT Two has a ton of questions for you at this point." Fleisher said

"Good to see you as well, ROT One. ROT Two, I understand you want to know how my vacation went, right." I asked as the second Typhoon appeared

"I really want to know how Belka and Ustio is right now. It has been a while since you left for there. I only received a notice from Crow Team about their operation against some… Anti-Witch supporters." Waechter said

"Well… everything was fine back home. Except for a meteor drop, a civil war between the people of Usea, another war featuring ISAF and Erusea, which then reverted back to a kingdom, and a war between Osea and Yuktobania."

"I take it you fought in both those wars, Brother?" Barkhorn asked curiously

"Somewhat. The first Usean Continental War have been won by a mercenary known as Phoenix, and the second one was won by an ISAF pilot known as Mobius One. And I was a little pissed about him exceeding my kill count and earning title of 'Ace of Aces'." Minna sweatdropped a bit

"He was disappointed for a few days. Overtime, he grew to accept that a new generation of Aces will be made one day. And Mobius One did just that." Isara, knowing about what happened during one of their downtimes aboard the Kestrel, nervously chuckled at that.

"At least I didn't surpass you, Daniel." She factually stated

"Yeah, yeah. Now laugh at the second place member of the 'Ace of Aces'." I sighed deeply. "Anyways, what have you four been doing since Minna and I left for Ustio?" I asked the four

"Things haven't been too bad, apart from Erica still sleeping and Barkhorn lecturing her about… ROT One, what's that term again?" Waechter asked her Wing Leader

"It's called 'Karlsland Discipline'. It's kind of like Belka's, but without the ultranationalist zeal." That got Fleisher thinking "Say, Cipher? I forgot to ask. What happened to Belka?"

"A lot of things happened so to say. After the Belkan War, the country was minimized to that of a Principality. It kept its ancient borders, but South Belka was annexed by the Oseans, in which they have Sudentor and the munition plant in it. That in turn brought shame to the Belkans, and some members are willing to unite the two halves once again."

"Then came the Grey Men." Isara continued "They are an ultranationalist group who wanted to see Belka restore its prestige once again. It even assembled its own air force secretly for which two squadrons are sent as aggressor squadrons to both Osea and Yuktobania. They instigated the war and did some pretty nasty things to both countries."

"You mean to tell me that that group did all that?" Fleisher asked. I think he formed a fist on the control stick. Isara nodded to him.

"I'm afraid so. But they are of different ideology. They wanted to continue the traditions of Belka before and during the war, and they targeted both. To do so, it was… complex. The factory boosted production of weapons for both Osea and Yuktobania to use. Doing this would result in a boom for the company and Belkan military aligned with the Grey Men would be back at superpower strength."

"So we have seen over the Vladimir Mountains." Minna remembered what had happened over Yuktobania's skies "The Belkans managed to put in stealth fighters to combat the-then Wardog Squadron to stop their plans from exposing the truth."

"And I am just glad you, Cipher and Kid came in at the last minute. Otherwise, we would've been easy pickings for them." Chopper said with relief. Waechter meanwhile sees the new look of my aircraft.

"Cipher? May I ask what happened to your old paint style?" I kind of chuckled at the thought at that.

"After my Sister and her squadron was pronounced 'dead' by the Osean military, they came aboard an Osean Carrier from the Belkan War, the Kestrel." I answered "They transformed themselves into what became known as the Razgriz and they are dead set to find who instigated the war."

"So… can the Razgriz, I think I'm saying it correctly, introduce themselves?" Erica asked intriguingly

"We'll introduce ourselves when we find somewhere to land." Edge answered "Maybe an airbase without a pompous Base Commander." We then flew over, to what ROT Team described is the Adriatic Sea. We held this usual kind of silence period until came time where one of us had to come up with something.

"Did anyone want to do something before coming here?" Minna asked. Barkhorn spoke first.

"I was planning on visiting Chris at the hospital." That caused Erica to chuckle a bit. "I-It's not like it if I d-didn't see her for a long time."

"I already know you, Trude~." Erica said cutely "You cannot even resist. Same thing applies to Miyafuji." Barkhorn flushed crimson red at the thought of Yoshika.

"Speaking of Miyafuji," Minna added "when was the last time you've heard of her?"

"Honestly, since last week." Fleisher answered "Heard it from a Fusoan Ambassador while he's visiting Belgica."

"Not to mention we're being deployed because of a new Neuroi hive being present over Venezia. I suppose you haven't heard of it." Waechter questioningly stated

"Oh no. Survivor briefed us in on what has happened back in this world, and I guess you four are going there to link up with the 501st." All of them agreed. Just then, Minna has her familiar active. "Picked up something, Dear?"

"Incoming Neuroi. It's attacking a Romagnian naval convoy." She paused for a bit and detects incoming allies. "And I'm detecting allied forces in the area. It's ours." I looked ahead, and found small explosions out in the distance, which includes a huge black object and smaller objects swarming round it. It was then an ever-familiar voice cracked through the radio.

"Yo, buddy? You still alive?" I smiled when I heard that voice, and they can use the reinforcements right now.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hiyori's P.O.V.**

 **A Week Earlier**

 **Cairo, Egypt**

Lyla and I are busy relaxing, along with Shirley and Lucchini near a beach site. North African Command told us of our exceptional work, they decided to give us some R&R. For us, it feels like liberty that we earned a rest. Before that, in the weeks that followed Cipher's departure to Ustio, it was somewhat crazy.

For example, there was this ace named Hanna Justina Marseille, otherwise known as the 'Star of Africa'. I expected her to be like all of the other Witches, but she's different from the Witches we came to meet. She's more of a rebel in regards to following orders, and looks for competition, particularly Erica Hartmann. I think she didn't give kind regards to us as well, so much so that she even challenged me to a dogfight. I would say that I won, with some assistance from the Blue Neuroi, but she's not the type that likes losing. She vowed that she will defeat me, but I gave her a challenge. Defeat Cipher if he comes back, then you'll duel me. She agreed, how simple was that. And the best part is that I didn't spill any details about him.

Cut back to the present, everything's pretty relaxing at this moment… Apart from the news about the new Neuroi Hive appearing over Venezia. Lucchini took it in the hardest, Shirley telling us that she hails from Romagna and she doesn't want her home country to be under the Neuroi. For the time being, she's feeling a bit better than before and as lively as ever.

 **Somewhere above the Adriatic**

 **A Week Later**

When it came time for us to redeploy, Shirley and Lucchini are all set while Lyla and I catched up with them. "Any idea where we're heading to, Shirley?" Lyla asked

"Near Romagna. I think Command fell through with the transfer orders." Shirley answered, which I earned myself a sigh of relief.

"Good. I like being in some breezy conditions rather than being burned alive in the desert." Lucchini thought otherwise

"I thought it would be just to get away from that rebel girl." She teased while I thought a vein showed up on my head

"Don't remind me… Please…" The Romagnian laughed a bit before my lover calmed me down

"Ease up a little, Hiyori." She said calmly "Be glad that Marseille isn't following, so that she won't get inside your head."

"R-Right. If she sees me like this… I just hope that Cipher gets back here…" I said sheepishly as Lucchini chanted something about food, which one of them made Shirley sick to her stomach.

"No octopus for me, thank you…" Shirley covered her mouth at the thought of eating seafood.

"Why not?" Lyla asked curiously "I always have squid whenever Hiyori makes some seafood noodles." That didn't help Shirley a bit.

"Squid I can handle… Octopus…? Not so much…" She even tried to clear her own thought of it "How can you eat it? It's all squirmy and stuff…" Lucchini answered passionately, which didn't help Shirley at all.

"Being squirmy and sticky is what it makes it great!"

"I'll never understand that…" Shirley commented before the radio came through

" _Calling all units in the area! This is Venezian 1_ _st_ _Squadron! Currently locked in combat with the Neuroi! Request immediate assistance!"_

"This is Lyla Czesława, we're nearby your location. Give us the target and we'll help out." Lyla then ended the transmission "We have our orders, guys. Let's go." We then banked right towards the oncoming Neuroi.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Pixy's (Larry Foulke's) P.O.V.**

 **A Week Earlier**

 **Sedan, Republic of Gallia**

So… You guys might be wondering what I have done since my buddy left to make sure we weren't dead in Ustio's eyes, right? Well, long story short, Gallia is rebuilding itself all thanks to Perrine's efforts. Some businesses managed to pitch in to the donation and resulted in Paris nearly becoming as vibrant the day before the Neuroi showed itself.

Before our journey to the Adriatic, Lynne and Perrine introduced me to the members of the 506th Joint Fighter Wing, or the 'Noble Witches', a fighter unit that came from a long line of nobles. One member in particular is Heinrike Wittgenstein. Her name is a long one, it just scrambles your mind and can get your tongue in a twist, so I'll just name her that so it's easier to remember. Heinrike didn't take an interest in me, mainly because she doesn't believe in me as a fighter pilot, and of a common person. To be fair, it took a while. So, we started a friendship, but not before she kissed me. I'm gonna tell that to Cipher when he comes back.

All in all, everything has been fine, until the three of us has been sent over to Venezia and link up with another fighter unit. Question is, who could be with us.

 **Adriatic Sea**

 **A Week Later**

After leaving Gallia and Romagna, we've found ourselves heading to the location where we're going to meet our squad mates. "You think we're going to see new members, or our friends, Perrine?" Lynne asked

"I highly doubt about the new members." The Gallian Noble answered "But if we manage to reunite with our teammates, it'll be a major blessing." She then turned her attention to me. "You've been awfully quiet, Pixy. Something wrong?"

"It's pretty much nothing, Perrine. I just wondering what is happening with Cipher as of late." Perrine gave off an assuring smile

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Pixy. You have known him more than any of us, aside from the Commander." I nodded while we arrived over the Adriatic, where Eagle Eye finally managed to make it on time.

"Galm Two, Bishop and Clostermann, a Romagnian Naval Group has been spotted due east of your position. Also, we spotted incoming fighter aircraft approaching the group and… Galm One's on the battlefield." That got my spirits up as I radioed my buddy once again.

"Yo buddy? You still alive?"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Sanya's P.O.V.**

 **Moscow, Orussian Empire**

 **A Month Earlier**

After Cipher, or Daniel as we have found out his name from the Commander, had left for another country, Eila and I had been through many adventures. During our freelancing adventures, we made support runs for the Suomus military to clear supply routes to St. Petersburg. We even made it to the Saturnus Festival where the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing was hosting while being dressed in Yuletide outfits.

As we had seen from the Brave Witches, they even have a new squad member. Her name was Hikari Karibuchi, who completely looks like Yoshika, but she was originally posted to Kauhava. It happened just a month ago above the North Sea, where the Neuroi attacked a Fusoan Naval Group. From what Sasha said, the original member, Takami Karibuchi, used her ability to its limit and she was caught in a coma for about three months before being awake again.

When she reached St. Petersburg, the two sisters have been at each other since the latter was awake, though Hikari proved to be stronger than what she was before. It resulted in a bit of a contest to whoever kills the main Neuroi unit, with their abilities activated, and is to remain with the 502nd. The losing Witch is to be deployed to Kauhava. In the end, the elder sister won.

Eila and I were then sent to escort Hikari to Kauhava proper, while the final battle against the Grigori Nest began. And I can never forget the face Hikari did when she tried some of Eila's 'chocolates' that she lent. Things took a turn for the worst when the 502nd, along with the Karlsland, Orussian, and Suomus military, tried to destroy the hive, but the core the elder sister detected, kept moving all over within it and she decided to use the ability that put her in a coma.

That proved to be too much for the younger sister, so she abandoned the train and headed towards her teammates. In the end, with Hikari fighting alongside her friends again, was able to destroy the Hive and was able to mend her relationship with her sister, now proving she indeed became stronger. Eila and I still talk to her, only via mail or when we visit the base, and we even talked about our adventures with Cipher. She was completely curious and even mailed her sister about the new pilots that entered this world, and we promise her that she can see Cipher and his teammates someday.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Adriatic Sea**

Allied Command told us that a new hive had appeared over Venezia, and planned to reform the 501st, along with the pilots that appeared in this world. Question was where we will be reformed at. Our answer came to light when a Romagnian Naval Group is under attack by the Neuroi. I brought up my familiar and antennae and found where the Neuroi is at.

"What is it, Sanya?" Eila asked as I heard everything

"A Romagnian Naval group is under attack. Also detected numerous Witches in the area with aircraft in support. I think… I think my older buddy is finally here now." I smiled while Eila understood what I said

"And I guess Cipher misses you as well." I nodded as I fired my Fliegerhammer onto the Neuroi.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Yoshika's P.O.V.**

 **Yokosuka, Empire of Fuso**

 **A Week Earlier**

It had been a while since I last saw Cipher-san back in Britannia. He, along with Commander Minna went to the other world and are doing things that are unknown to me, or to the others. Things that happened to me are… completely mixed. Because of my actions during the Gallian Hive battle, mainly for being in contact with the Neuroi, I was dishonorably discharged from the Fusoan Armed Forces and received the Order of the Golden Kite for destroying the Hive.

I even occasionally volunteered in one of the military clinics and healed one of the Witches who was in a coma for three months. Aside from that, everything is pretty normal for me. But, it wasn't until I heard about what was happening in Europe, in which I want to spread the news to Sakamoto-san. And Oto-san sending me a new letter containing unknown specifics. I want to talk to her about it. Problem is, she's been in hiding for some time. After Lynne-chan called the Fusoan Base in Yokosuka, Sakamoto-san is alive and well, but told me it's of an urgent matter, and sent me away.

 **Adriatic Sea**

 **A Week Later**

Like in Britannia, I defied orders and followed her while she's on a H8K Emily heading for Europe. When I told her about Oto-san's letter, she kept information because either it might not work, or part of a surprise I didn't hear about. Anyways, we were approaching Romagna when we found a Neuroi attacking a Navy Group. Sakamoto-san insisted herself to combat the Neuroi, but while combating it, one little detail became clear. I saw her Striker Unit sputter. But she kept going and destroyed it, while I managed to catch her from falling into the ocean.

The Neuroi, however, has other ideas. It regenerated back to its previous form and continued its attack on the naval group. I delivered Sakamoto-san back onto the Emily, and started my own attack on the Neuroi. It is powerful because of the new Hive that had spawned over Venezia, and I am starting to lose focus and fell downwards, until…

 **In Median Res**

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

I smirked when I heard Pixy's voice once again. I tuned the radio over to his frequency and began speaking. "If it isn't my buddy himself. How are things on your end?"

"We could really use the help, Cipher. I am already linked with the other girls and Eagle Eye, and we're already engaging the Neuroi that 'Little Buddy' fought against. How far out are you?" Minna activated her familiar and checked our surroundings.

"About five minutes away from you, Pixy." She answered "We've already linked with ROT Team along with Barkhorn and Hartmann. And we've brought in some extra reinforcements."

"Roger that, Commander. However, I haven't seen Crow Team. Does anyone see them?" No one responded, but four additional allies are then seen on radar. "I think that's them."

"Galm Two, this is Crow Three, you read us?" PJ asked over the radio

"Copy that, PJ. I see you have the SAS Commander with you." Pixy answered "By the way, Cipher's back from Ustio."

"Galm One? You're back, sir." PJ is surprised by our arrival back in this world "How was it back in Ustio?"

"Things had changed since we were last there. Had to fight in some war the Belkan Nationalists concocted and defusing situations between the Oseans and Yuktobanians." Crow Team became surprised.

"You mean to tell me that Belka was resurrected and put everything they had on both countries?"

"Yeah, but we put an end to everything." I answered "So, how are things with you, your squad, and the Special Air Service?"

"We've raided an Anti-Witch facility. Turns out some members of our group have gotten some parts of the Morgan you've shot down over back in Britannia." Amirah answered "I know, it should have been kept under safe guard under us, but some jerks in the military thought it would be a good idea to come up with better weapons instead of using Witches on the battlefield."

"Isn't Maloney leading them still? I thought he was shot by a rookie SAS Sniper." I asked

"Some of those who still held onto the view of girls being inside the house has decided to carry out where Maloney left off. That includes some higher ranking officials like Goring, who is head of the Karlsland Luftwaffe. By the way, it is good to see you again, Cipher." Amirah answered

"Likewise, Amirah." Just then the Neuroi intervened and began attacking. "And I'm also pleased to fight the Neuroi once again. But I still have to fight lasers once again. Story of my life." Minna meanwhile gave commands to the Witches to attack the Neuroi as everyone had their fair share in taking it on.

Shirley and Lucchini attacked first by the former allowing the latter to collide onto the Neuroi with her special ability, followed by Hiyori and Lyla hailing cannon fire onto it. Perrine then did her ability as well and jolts of electricity shot out from her, seemingly destroying the Neuroi, but it regenerated. "What the!? It regenerates now!?"

"It is now, Cipher! Perrine, Lynne and I found that out while we're in Gallia!" Pixy fired a salvo of missiles at the Neuroi and it regenerated its wounds again. "Now, Lynne!" Lynne responded by firing her AT Rifle at the Neuroi, which did significant damage and it turned away.

"We're after the Neuroi now!" Eila and Sanya followed it, with Eila guiding Sanya with her ability and Sanya firing rockets out of her weapon after being in the clouds for a bit. "Target hit, still mobile!"

"I'm on it!" Erica's up next and did her ability, by allowing herself to be a human-sized tornado and ramming it, with ROT Two firing her own salvo of missiles. Barkhorn followed suit and began shooting at the Neuroi and finally slamming the Neuroi with her machine guns, and ROT One responding as well with cannon fire.

"Crow Team, open fire!" The three F-16's fired volleys of missiles at the Neuroi with Amirah firing her weapons at it, finally piercing through the Neuroi's skin.

"The core is out!" I've found a hole where the Neuroi core is being housed at. I then found the Major flying towards it, with her sword in hand. "Ms. Sakamoto!"

"Major, are you crazy!?" She didn't respond, but instead evaded the Neuroi's attacks

"What kind of flight path is that!?" Barkhorn asked surprisingly

"She's dodging all of the attacks!" Shirley answered in awe. The Neuroi then drew all its power and fired a giant laser at her.

"No good! It's in her path!" Eila pointed out

"Major, move!" She then unsheathed her sword and continued to fly straight towards it

"Slice it apart, Reppumaru!" The Major hoisted her sword and it cuts deep into the laser beam. "Take this! Reppuzan!" Either I'm in awe over the fact that the Neuroi is destroyed, or the Major managed to slice it into two.

"Whoa! With only one hit…!" Shirley is in awe over what happened

"Major! You're always so amazing!" Perrine is flustered over the Major

"I've never seen anyone cut a Neuroi beam before!" Barkhorn analyzed

"Maybe no dared to try it?" Erica pondered a bit, but I noticed it trying to reassemble itself and went in. Isara then spotted it as well.

"Daniel!" She went in ahead and fired a salvo and allowed me to follow suit.

"Oh no you don't!" Minna readied the missiles while my targeting screen aimed right at the Neuroi. "Fox Three, Fox Three!" A salvo of six air-to-air missiles are unleashed and finally hit the core. "All units. Target destroyed. Finally." The Major then sheathed her sword, then laughed at the result.

"There's nothing a Witch or a pilot can't do!" With that, everyone turned to the new co-ordinates supplied by Eagle Eye and flew there.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **To: United Nations High Command; Commodore Adolfine Galland of the Karlsland Luftwaffe; Wing Commander James Dowding of the Royal Air Force**

 **From: Commander Amirah Aisyah Sulaiman, Special Air Service, and Royal Air Force**

 **Things are about to get better in this theater. 501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing link-up successful. Also, the Demon Lord of the Round Table has returned to stoke the flames of war onto the Neuroi. And they have been accompanied by new flyers. Let them run scared. Time to reform the Strike Witches along with the pilots.**

XXXXX

 **To: Commander Amirah Aisyah Sulaiman, Special Air Service and Royal Air Force**

 **From: Wing Commander James Dowding, Royal Air Force; Commodore Adolfine Galland, Karlsland Luftwaffe**

 **Reformation granted. We'll go ahead with the papers. Let them destroy the Nest. Get it done and dusted.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Pescara Airbase, Kingdom of Romagna**

When we arrived at the base, everyone was giving hugs, meaning that it had been a long time since everyone has seen each other. Including Yoshika and Lynnette, for which they haven't seen each other for… I guess two months. When the pilots touched down onto the runway, I helped Minna down from the Eagle while Pixy walked up.

"Cipher… I guess fate has caught up again." He smiled while he lent out his hand. I took it, then hugged him. "Getting sentimental, Buddy?"

"Well… blame for what I've been through before coming back here." Minna giggled cutely at our little reunion

"He's right for one thing, you two have been apart for quite some time. Maybe you can talk after I can give a formal announcement to the other girls and pilots." We then found out that the girls are talking to the new additions that we brought along. They are mainly talking to Isara, who has been taking the brunt of their questions. I think she might pass out from all the talking. Barkhorn then walked up.

"Who knew that you had a sister this whole time, Cipher." She smiled

"But, you're my ersatz sister, so that doesn't change things." I answered her "And I'm sure she will do wonders alongside us." Barkhorn nodded in agreement while I looked at Minna talking to the Major. "I can only imagine what they are talking about."

"Maybe it's about that sword." I nodded in agreement. After everyone got reacquainted, I stood by Minna's left side while the Major took hers, along with Amirah. The other Witches and the pilots all stood at attention.

"I'll now read the orders from General Headquarters from the Allied Forces." Minna began "Once the members of the 501st have returned to active duty, you are to go to the Adriatic Sea to intercept and destroy the new Neuroi that invaded Romagna. We will be sending the necessary equipment and materials. Until then, ask the local Commanding Officers for anything you require."

"Looks like Allied Command played their cards right." I commented while Minna smiled

"Commodore Galland and Commander Dowding authorized it themselves."

"Or, were forced to, anyway." Erica joked. That caught the ire of Barkhorn again, mainly of her lax attitude, I think.

"You're acting disgraceful, Hartmann." She chimed "Orders are orders, regardless of how they are given."

"Yes, yes…" Erica answered simply.

"Hey, Lynne? What does all this mean?" Yoshika asked her Britannian counterpart. She doesn't know what to answer, but I think I know what Minna is getting at.

"I, Wing Commander Minna Wilcke, Major Mio Sakamoto, Flight Lieutenant Gertrud Barkhorn, Flight Lieutenant Charlotte Yeager, Flying Officer Erica Hartmann, Flying Officer Perrine H. Clostermann, Flying Officer Sanya V. Litvyak, Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Pilot Officer Francesca Lucchini, Flight Sergeant Lynnette Bishop, Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji, SAS Commander Amirah Sulaiman. Captain Daniel 'Cipher' Cross." She then turned to me and nodded

"Flight Lieutenant Larry 'Pixy' Foulke, Captain Isara 'Blaze' Fuchigami-Cross, Captain Kei 'Edge' Nagase, Captain Alvin 'Chopper' Davenport, Captain Hans 'Archer' Grimm, Captain Marcus 'Swordsman' Snow, Lieutenant Colonel Detlef Fleisher, Captain Angela Waechter, Flight Lieutenants Lyla Czesława and Hiyori Kazane, Second Lieutenant PJ Beckett, Flight Lieutenant Jude Crawford, Second Lieutenant Aden Mitchell. As of this moment, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, is hereby reformed." Everyone in the entire wing saluted.

"Roger! /Jawohl! /Yokai!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Survivor's P.O.V.**

At the tail-end of the runway, Vera, Queen Relius, and I watched as the Witches and the pilots responded well and true to their reformation. I am quite surprised that the others haven't even noticed the three Humanoid Neurois standing behind them. I then turned to the Queen and began speaking.

" **So. Your Majesty. It is done. They're back together again."**

" _ **I guess that will make the Red Neuroi completely berserk. For now, I'll speak with Commander Minna and get you two signed up with the 501**_ _ **st**_ _ **. You'll keep watch on everybody, including Cipher."**_

"We'll do our best, Ma'am." Vera and I smiled "And it will be nice to be a part of the team." Queen Relius nodded as we watched everyone enter back inside the base, and we can only imagine what fate will throw at us.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Well everyone, the Romagnian Story Arc is underway. Anyways, been doing a lot of things, but I am not stopping. I'll try to get the next story up in the shortest amount of time possible. By the way, it is Canada Day here, so why not upload this chapter on this date. Here's to you Canada, or Farawayland in Strike Witches sense on being 150 today. On top of that note, hope you enjoyed reading the chapter, and see you in the next one or in my other stories. Bye.**


	24. Chapter 20

**Hello again everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of 'Demon Lord of the Strike Witches'. Haven't done this for a while. Anyways, where we last off, the 501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing reunites, along with some new faces and familiar ones. This chapter will focus on everyone getting back to basics, and Cipher, along with Blaze, will head over to London to meet up with Commodore Galland once again.**

 **Minna:** "Might as well do reviews for this as well, 96. Been a while since you last updated."

 **Good idea.**

 _ **Generalfeldmarschall:**_ Everyone's back now, my friend.

 _ **MagicalGeek:**_ Same here, mate. Been a while since updating it.

 _ **Gamerman22:**_ It is mainly to add diversity for the Wing. Mainly Pilots, Witches, and Neuroi. I think nothing will stop this team.

 _ **Thorthemighty321:**_ Thank you so much.

 **Minna:** "Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. See you all at the end."

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20: Back to Basics

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

 **Pescara Island Base, Romagna** __

After getting reacquainted with everyone, everything went back to normal. Minna catching up with her paperwork, Major Sakamoto is still training Perrine, Lynne and Yoshika, Barkhorn and Erica still doing what they usually do, Shirley is tuning her Strikers, Lucchini is sleeping somewhere and Eila is still with Sanya after the latter came back from Night Patrol.

As for the pilots, it's pretty much normal business for today. They are either out doing patrols, lounging around the base, helping the maintenance crews with their fighters or doing some exercises. And guess who's doing that? Pixy and I are currently doing some exercises while Perrine, Lynne and Yoshika are currently doing exercises of their own, primarily the Major's doing.

Catching up with Pixy, he said that he has a relationship with one of the Witches from a separate Fighter Wing. I was honestly surprised at first at this revelation. But it came true when Perrine told me about it. Honestly, I thought he would end up living in luxury with a seventy-inch plasma screen television. With Netflix. I thought he wanted the plasma screen the size of a billboard. After our exercise, we've found the three Witches entirely exhausted after completing the Major's exercise.

"There comes a time that I am thankful for not joining the army." Pixy contemplated on the three's predicament. We then see the three girls collapse onto their knees while Lynne cushioned Yoshika's fall.

"Just be glad it isn't the Osean Army. Or in the Neuroi's case, Commando training." I interjected. "In this case? I'll get killed if it's the latter."

"They're clearly out of shape, Daniel…" Minna thought out loud

"Clearly, being away from the front lines is fine for a few days. Months, however, it's like trying to learn everything from the first day." I answered

"They have left the military for a long time." Pixy agreed as well

"They had a lot of problems during their morning flight training too." Barkhorn analyzed as I remembered all too well about what happened. Basically, while I was busy training with Pixy and Blaze, the three girls just tried to control themselves in their Striker Units again. It didn't work out, and crashed into each other.

"Don't remind me, Sis." I answered back as my ersatz sister turned to me

"You do realize that it's too dangerous to send them into live combat like this. Right, Cipher?" Barkhorn asked

"Definitely. What do you think, Major? It's your call." The Major then walked up to the three and began giving them new instruction while Minna held my arm a little. "Cutting it a little close, Minna?"

"Better save this moment." She smiled "Another thing." She then produced a letter and Pixy and I read it. "I think you're needed in Naples. Isara too."

"Commodore Galland? Does she need something?" I asked. Minna shrugged her arms. "Well, let's not keep her waiting. Pixy, go and find Isara. She should be… somewhere."

"Alright then." He left to find her while I find the ground personnel towing out both F-15 Eagles and the X-02 Wyvern. I then turned to Minna, who is doing the same thing as I am.

"You're coming with, or are you going to watch the others?"

"Pretty much the latter." She answered "Also, it's more like you three, not involving me this time. But, I'll wait for your return, Dear." She gave me a quick peck and smiled "Just try not to get yourselves shot down while you're there."

"Way ahead of you, Minna." I answered as I walked over to my Fighter.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Naples, Kingdom of Romagna**

After Pixy, Blaze and I landed our aircraft and parking them in a nearby hangar, we left the hangar and found an eighteen year old boy wearing an RAF Uniform while he's wearing a peaked cap, along with an eyepatch that covered his right eye and has a scar on said eye as well. I think he might be the welcoming committee. Not to mention, he does look young to have an Officer rank in the Air Force.

Pixy, Blaze and I walked up to him as Pixy was the one to break the silence. "So… I take it you're the one welcoming us to Naples?"

"…Not exactly." He answered "And I have been sent here by Commodore Galland to bring you three there."

"Yep. We got a letter from Commander Wilcke about coming over here." I answered while holding said letter in my hands. "Anyways, I'm-"

"Captain Daniel Cross, callsign 'Cipher'. 6th Air Division, 66th Air Force Unit; Galm Team; Republic of Ustio Air Force." He interrupted while going through my affiliation records

"You're well-informed." I complimented him

"I can say the same for Pixy. As for the third pilot, Commodore Galland is still awaiting information about her." He stated "As far as I can tell, only thing that was printed out was her name and callsign."

"Yep. My name is Isara Fuchigami-Cross, of the Osean Air Defense Force. Razgriz Air Command Squadron." The eighteen year old saw the X-02 and knew what she meant.

"That can explain the dark bodied aircraft." He said "While we're at it, my name is James Dowding. Deputy Commander to Adolfine Galland of the Witch Corps."

"Wait a second. Aren't Witches supposed to be girls only? Not boys?" I asked out loud

"Two things." James answered "One, it's mainly because of the Warlock Incident in Britannia a few months ago. Brass decided that they want to send in one specialized Air Force member to maintain healthy relations to the Witch Corps. Seems as though I'm the one to fit in. Through my Dad in all."

"And the second?" Isara asked

"I have to be posted as Deputy Commander to Commodore Galland. Apart from her pulling the strings with the other leaders, I mainly have to tend to other Joint Fighter Wings, mainly the major ones. I also have to deal with how many loads of paperwork altogether."

"Sounds like Commander Minna all too well." I commented

"Come to think of it, you do sound like a girl." That caused James to blush and wide-eyed.

"W-What!?"

"I think so. He does sound like that actress that did those dubbings from Satsuman Anime shows." I stated "I think you sound like Brina Palencia."

"Who's-Never mind… I do not wish to know…" He pinched his nose and regained his composure. Just then, Commodore Galland arrived.

"Cipher. Welcome back to this dimension." She smiled while eyeing her Deputy Commander "Commander Dowding's been treating you well?"

"The two pilots said that I sound like a girl…" He answered silently

"Well, you do sound like one." Adi joked. James blushed again as she began talking to us three. "Now, the reason why we've called you here. I know after seeing some combat footage during that of the Warlock Incident, and seeing your jets back in our dimension once again, so I decided to have you three perform a wargames exercise. Get your minds on the Neuroi again."

"Technically, it has to be Cipher and Blaze here." Pixy said "The former just heading back to our dimension, while the latter…"

"You know my story already, Pixy. No need for reminiscing and boring you to death." Blaze joked

"Right…" Adi then spoke up again

"Anyways, one of you will have to be the Aggressor, while the other, has to take on the aggressor. We usually do this to test the strategies of each other's armies and see how they fare up against the Neuroi. Also, we might make one of your jets in Neuroi colors." Everyone's eyes soon settle on Blaze's Wyvern.

"And why is my fighter the candidate?" Isara asked

"It just so happens that your fighter is already playing the part of the Neuroi." I answered "Black body, red patches. Somewhat. Perfect scheme for a Neuroi."

"Also, I want to see how it feels like to fly against a Wyvern." Pixy said

"I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of the fighters, Pixy. Is knows how to handle them. Just like the Eruseans did when they used them."

"Oh well. Better know of their capabilities now rather than later. Also, try to go easy on me, Blaze. My jet isn't as advanced as neither yours nor Cipher's."

"We'll see." Isara made a cheeky smile. The two then walked off with Adi and headed off to their fighters, and began their sessions, leaving me with James. I turned my head left to see James' covered right eye and I wondered how he got that in the first place.

"Uh, Commander?" James took notice while I tried to choose my next words carefully. "Is… Did something happen to your eye?"

"It happened just news broke out after you left. I had to deal with some rogue members from the military from the air and one of the fighter aircraft I had to take on, managed to land some rounds onto the canopy window." He answered

"Ouch. Did one of the glass shards pierced it?"

"It did. It was painful for a few moments, but I managed. Somewhat." James sighed a little before feeling the eyepatch again. "Had to use this just to cover the injury."

"Hmm… Actually, it does look good on you. Just makes you more attractive to the other girls." I chimed in my idea to him

"I can only imagine if someone from the 501st somehow finds me attractive." He smirked

"Maybe you can ask my sister out." I joked

"Really? Your sister? I'm pretty sure you're leaning on the over-protective side of sibling relationships." He answered

"Not Isara, James. My other sister in this world." James thought about it as his greyish-blue eye widened in surprise.

"You want me to be in a relationship? With Barkhorn? She's… She's… Uh…" He was at a loss for words at the mention of my ersatz sister.

"Someone special in your heart?" I asked simply

"Well… Not really… But…" He tried responding but he tried hard to find an answer.

"Oh, don't rush in like it's the end of the world already." I joked "You'll meet her soon enough. Trust me, I think you two will be compatible with one another."

"We'll see, Daniel." That was when Pixy and Blaze returned from their wargame match.

"How did things go for the two of you?" I asked them

"Well… I underestimated the Wyvern… Completely." Pixy admitted "And I thought the Oseans have a knack for creating fighters."

"Try getting one of the fighter prototypes from underneath Free Erusea's nose." I pointed out "Minna and I learned back in our world that Free Erusea tried to resurrect its old self by transporting military equipment to the old Federal Republican government. They even created a new fighter model that will establish aerial superiority in the skies once more."

"That's where the Wyvern comes in, right?" Blaze asked

"Good girl, Is. Along with the prototype, there are six working types. While Mobius One took on Free Erusea and their military, Ustio Spec-Ops soldiers managed to bring the prototype back to Directus. They even managed to get it into working order. For reasons beyond my comprehension."

"Anyways, I guess you're up, Daniel." She said

"I wonder… who am I facing?" James looked at the Wyvern again.

"It's not going to be the Wyvern since it needs refueling." He answered "So, I guess it'll have to be-" He was interrupted by an air raid siren. "Great. Just great."

"Is there a Romagnan Air Squadron nearby?" I asked

"This is just a training base. Just pre-war aircraft and light anti-air defenses." James answered "The nearby base is Rome, but they won't make it in time." I looked at both Pixy and Isara, but their planes are refueling and can't go into combat.

"Looks like it's just you, Cipher. Your mission is to locate the Neuroi and destroy it." Adi ordered "James will help you out."

"And… how are you helping me, Commander?" I asked him. James then pointed to one of the hangars, where a Spitfire is parked.

"I'm going to support you in my Spitfire. She may not be as fast, or heavily armed than you, but it can go toe-to-toe with a Neuroi."

"Isn't this like a test between a jet and an Osean War-era fighter?" I asked

"When you put it that way, it completely is. Anyways, let's go." James and I then got into our respective fighters and took off to meet up with the incoming Neuroi. While we're flying, James is busy dealing with the eyepatch that he received after being injured. I then contacted him after seeing his adjustment.

"You sure you want to go through with this, Commander?" I asked "I'm not sure if you're cleared for combat after your injury."

"I've been cleared a few days before you wounded up in the Adriatic beforehand." He answered "I'm just worried about you coming back since you left for the other world."

"Don't worry about me, Commander. Just try to keep yourself safe." James chuckled a little

"Roger that." We then saw a large black object with red patches come screaming towards us. "Here it comes. Ready, Cipher?"

"Here we go." My fighter soon locked onto the Neuroi and fired an Arcane Missile at it. It connected while the Neuroi responded by unleashing a barrage of lasers. James and I evaded the lasers fired while trying to find an opening to attack.

"Cipher, I'll head in first, you follow." I nodded as James lined his Spitfire and fired both cannon and machine gun rounds onto it. "Confirmed hits!" I followed behind him and unleashed Vulcan Cannon rounds onto the Neuroi. It screamed and retaliated… violently. A flurry of lasers were fired at us.

"What is with me and lasers!? Seriously!" I complained again

"That's the problem you're worried about!? I'm more worried about us!" I then fired another Arcane Missile at it and, to our surprise, the Neuroi shot it down.

"It got shot down?!"

"Looks like it! Neuroi must have gotten crafty since the Venezian Hive appeared…" James thought out loud.

"Anyone have any bright ideas!?" I screamed as the Neuroi was just about to fire another salvo. But… since when did my instruments start glowing red?! More than that, why is my radar going haywire?! I can clearly sum this up with just simple words I can describe. "I'M GONNA DIE!"

"You're what, Cipher?" James confusingly asked. I was about to answer when my radar screen returned to normal, only to find a familiar Red Neuroi Core appearing and taking its form.

"Survivor?" I asked it.

" **Allow me to help."** It answered as Survivor began assimilating itself into the plane. It didn't change the appearance on my plane, but it did hack itself into the weapon systems.

"What did you do to the missiles?" I asked again. Survivor just smiled with complete confidence. "Alright then." I then locked onto the Neuroi and fired, but the missiles fired are not the Arcane Missiles that I have grown accustomed to. Instead, the missiles attached themselves onto the Neuroi, drilled into it, and when it stopped spinning, it detonated creating two large impact detonation holes. James was impressed.

"That was you, Cipher?" He asked while strafing the damage inflicted on the Neuroi.

"I think so?" I answered back questioningly. "I think a certain Neuroi managed to hijack my plane."

"How can it be hijacked while you're still flying while the weapons systems are Neuroified?" He analyzed my aircraft

"Good point. Anyways, Survivor, keep at it with the missiles." Survivor nods while helping out with the missile converting. After one more run with the Neuroi, the core finally revealed itself.

"Core's out! Hurry before it regenerates!" James called out. I then lined onto it and fired Neuroi Missiles at it, shattering the core and destroying the Neuroi into white fragments. "Target destroyed! Well done, Cipher!"

"Thanks, Commander. Well, if you want to continue the Wargames, now's a good time." James thought about it for a second.

"Actually, you've proven yourself beyond belief. Guess you are actually a Demon Lord." He joked

"That's… thoughtful coming from you, Commander. Maybe we can meet again somewhere in the Campaign. Hopefully, it's not too long." I smiled while his Spitfire waggled its wings.

"I guess so. Come on, Cipher. Let's head back. I guess Commander Wilcke is expecting a full report from me and the Commodore at this point." With that, both aircraft then headed back towards the training airfield.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Pescara Island Base, Romagna**

 **Minna's P.O.V.**

After Mio contacted the three Witches' teacher, or Anna Ferrera in her case, because she's her former teacher, I next contacted both Commodore Galland and Commander Dowding about what had happened.

"So, you basically trained Pixy and Blaze, but Cipher and Dowding had to handle the Neuroi, Commodore." I said through the line.

"Apparently it just appeared out of nowhere, and those two are the only ones capable of taking it." Commodore Galland answered "One other thing, I think I just saw a trail of red and black smoke coming from Cipher's aircraft. Do you know what came from it? Or where it came from?"

"You know, Commodore, I think I may know." I smiled while looking at Survivor sitting at my desk, a little tired. "I'll talk to her shortly when she feels ready."

"Well, ensure that Cipher, Pixy and Blaze are ready for whatever they throw at them again. By the way, we may have to do an evaluation of the other four pilots that arrived."

"You think there would be another Neuroi like what had happened?" I asked

"Well… if another appears again, you know what will happen next." I chuckled a bit. "We'll talk again, Commander. Dowding and I have to deal with these papers again."

"Take care, Commodore." I turned next to Survivor, who apparently passed out after giving her special abilities to Cipher. I smiled a little as Cipher came in shortly. "I heard from what the Commodore said. Good job with the Neuroi in Naples. Also, I didn't know Survivor can hack into your weapons systems."

"She actually did it intentionally, Minna. But… she actually did a good job. Tell you what, I think she can be my Neuroi partner whenever she comes in." When I thought about it, I liked the idea.

"A Demon Lord, armed with Arcane Missiles and a Neuroi which can hack into your aircraft's systems. I do like the sound of that, Daniel. Though be wary if she actually turns your plane into a live weapon."

"Trust me, it won't." I answered as I gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll take your word for it, Daniel. I'll see you in our room soon." Daniel smiled and left while I continued to look at the night sky, just as Sanya took off to do her night patrol. "Guess we're playing our cards right." I said to myself and left my office, all the while carrying a sleepy Survivor.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys, there goes another chapter of 'Demon Lord'. Next chapter, we'll be covering the Jet Striker Incident. Oh, and be mindful, someone will be able to fly Cipher's Fighter. Guess who'll it be. Anyways, thank you for reading the stories I'm sharing with you, and giving all the feedback and support. It is greatly appreciated.**

 **Also, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Here's to whatever the world will throw at us. Oh, and incoming Happy Strike Witches 10** **th** **Anniversary to the girls. Whatever you will come up with, I can't wait to find out. On that note, thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye.**


	25. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of 'Demon Lord of the Strike Witches'. So, last chapter, basically Cipher, Pixy and Blaze went through a War Games session with Adolfine and James all the while a Neuroi shows up. In this chapter, the Jet Striker comes in to the picture. I can only wonder how that'll turn out.**

 **Minna:** "Well, neither can we, 96. Also, we got a handful of reviews here. Some of them are about the Tenth Anniversary of Strike Witches and some about a reference involving the television Pixy may be getting."

 **I got it from Red vs. Blue. Also, I got another reference from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. Really fun to watch those two.**

 **Minna:** "That does answer a few things. Anyways, let's start."

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21: Hard, Fast, Amazing (Or How I Learned about the Jet Striker's Existence and Let Witches Fly My Fighter Instead)

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

 **Pescara Island Base, Romagna**

It was early morning when I woke up early from my slumber with Minna. I took the time to check on my Silent Eagle but I didn't expect someone up this early.

"Morning, Daniel." It was Sanya, sitting at the kitchen table. I smiled at the Orussian Witch.

"Hey, little buddy. How was Night Patrol?" I asked her while she yawned a little.

"Nothing came up, Daniel. I feel exhausted though." She smiled a little while I made tea. I asked if she wanted some, but she politely declines. "Survivor helped out with the radar while I was out yesterday."

"I thought it passed out after hacking into my fighter's weapon systems." Sanya tilted her head "Oh, right. You were sleeping when this happened. Survivor hacked into the weapons systems and gave me Neuroi-styled missiles instead of the Arcane Missiles I have grown accustomed to."

"What can't she do." She said while I played with her hair.

"I guess you're right, Sanya." I smiled

"Also, I see you have been training with the girls on how to fly your Silent Eagle, Daniel." She said "Did anyone fly it perfectly yet?"

"Well… apart from Minna, Barkhorn did her job well. The only time they'll use the fighters is if their magic is low." Sanya nodded "By the way, have you seen Shirley? It has been a while since she maintained the jet."

"Hmm… I think she's in the hangar, doing a few things?"

"I'll check it out myself. Thanks, Sanya." Sanya smiled before giving me a simple request.

"It's no trouble, Daniel… But first… Can you take me to my room?" Her eyes then closed itself and finally slept. Seeing no other option, I carried Sanya to her room, hopefully trying to avoid Eila at all costs.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **General Perspective**

Inside the main hangar, droning sounds have been heard throughout the morning. It turns out it was Shirley doing her maintenance on her P-51 Mustang Striker, or Merlin because of the engine inside said aircraft. After giving Merlin a few revs, the Striker is in good condition.

"All right! My Merlin's Engine's in tip-top shape again today!" Shirley said gleefully at the results. However, she didn't account one thing.

"Captain Charlotte Yeager!" She looked up to find the Karlsland Ace/Rival Gertrud Barkhorn staring down at her. "What are you doing all dressed like that?!"

"Huh? It's just an engine test." Shirley answered, but Barkhorn isn't buying it

"That isn't what I meant! We're at combat readiness, you know! What if a Neuroi appears out of nowhere!?"

"But it gets so hot inside the hangar when we run our engines…" Shirley then pointed up to the ceiling, where Lucchini is sleeping due to the heat. "See? I'm not the only one."

"Honestly now… You two never cease…" Barkhorn deadpanned

"Oh? Are you saying Karlslanders are strict about rules?" Shirley asked cheekily "What do you have to say, Hartmann?" Erica soon strolled in to the hangar, in her undergarments.

"So hot…" Barkhorn soon noticed at her partner's… current attire

"H-Hartmann! Even you!? And you call yourself a Karlsland soldier!?"

"Huh? Yes, I do…" She answered simply. Barkhorn growled in frustration.

"And what would happen if Cipher were to wander into the hangar right now!?" Just as she asked, Cipher walked in, hoping to find Shirley.

"Hey, Shirley, I need to… talk… to… you…" Cipher then saw Shirley in her undergarments, and her bosom. Something that he wants to forget. "I'm going to bed now."

"Why? What's wrong, Cipher?" Barkhorn asked

"Either I'm hallucinating, or I've died and wounded up in purgatory." He answered before leaving the hangar outright.

"See where I'm going with this, Yeager!?" Barkhorn snapped at the Liberion Witch

"Oh well. Better let him rest it off. He'll return to his old self in no time." Shirley answered

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Minna's P.O.V.**

After a few maintenance personnel brought in a new Striker Unit into the hangar, Major Sakamoto and I are seen looking at it. Pixy joined in as well, followed by Blaze, and Edge. The new Striker is actually the first of its kind, the Jet Striker.

"My goodness. About time they go after the Belkan Me-262." Pixy commented

"You know the fighter first hand?" Edge asked

"Well… I've seen some as trainers. Can't believe Belka still used those jets even after the Osean War."

"So, what are looking at here, Minna?" The Major asked me as I looked over the specifications

"Technically, it's a prototype. Like what Pixy said, it's the Me-262." Erica soon popped up from behind us.

"Jet?"

"Uh… why are you dressed like that, Erica?" Pixy asked her. Just as he said that, Barkhorn ran into the hangar, still chiding her for being improperly dressed.

"Come on, Hartmann! Put some clothes on!" She then eyed on the Jet Striker "What is this?"

"It's called a Jet Striker, Barkhorn. I guess they sent it here for a few test runs." Pixy answered

"It arrived here from Neue Karlsland this morning." I went through what the Jet Striker has "It says here that its engine output is many times greater than a Reciprocating Striker, and that it has a top speed of over 950 kph."

"950?! That's amazing!" We then saw Shirley, in her undergarments, all mesmerized by the Jet Striker. Chopper soon came in.

"Hey, Yeager. Kid's brother said to come and… What's that?"

"It's new-generation technology that will replace the Reciprocating Strikers." I answered

"I know that, but… why is she in her underwear?" Chopper asked as well

"I want to ask that as well." The Major said. Barkhorn soon eyed on the Jet Striker's weaponry. Mounted is a long-barrelled cannon and four extra autocannons on the crates.

"What are these?" Barkhorn asked

"Armaments designed specifically for the Jet Striker." I answered "This includes a BK-5 Autocannon, as well as four MK-108 Autocannons installed on the Me-262 prototypes." Barkhorn was ecstatic at the weapon choices.

"Whoa…!"

"Can I ask what's wrong with the Captain?" Chopper asked

"She has a tendency when it comes to heavy weapons and all that." Erica answered "I think she did that when both Cipher and Pixy arrived here months ago."

"Now… that's something I don't hear every day." Chopper said. While that happened, the Major pondered something.

"Is it really possible to fly carrying all that?" She asked

"When it comes to our fighters, it's no problem since every plane has weapon mounts on them." Pixy answered simply.

"Well, yours is from an advanced age…" Shirley then cut the Major's dialogue

"Hey! Let me try this on!"

"No! I will wear it!" Barkhorn answered sharply

"What? It doesn't belong to you!" Shirley countered

"Nonsense! The unit is built in Karlsland! I should wear it!"

"Nationality has nothing to do with it! We're talking about 950 kph! I know all about the sound barrier! That is why I should be the one to wear it!" Shirley answered back confidentially

"Is speed all you can think about!?" Barkhorn asked simply

"Uh… Are we missing something here?" Pixy asked

"We came in at a bad time, didn't we?" Chopper also asked

"We could really use Daniel's help about now…" I answered. Just then, Lucchini suddenly jumped from the rafters and landed squarely on the Jet Striker.

"Ten!" Both Pixy and Chopper gave their imaginary scores. The Jet Striker powered up well enough, except for one thing. It short-circuited. This caused Lucchini to immediately eject from the Jet Striker and fled from it. While Shirley checked in on the Romagnan Witch, Blaze shows signs of doubt from the Striker.

"Commander? You really think the Jet Striker can fair well as of now?" She asked

"After seeing what happened? I'm not sure, Blaze." I answered before Shirley said something

"I think I'll pass after all." She said "I thought it over and realized there's still a lot of potential left in the reciprocators. I can always try the Jet Striker later on." That made Barkhorn smirk

"Wimping out, are you?" She then kicked off her boots and settled herself into the unit. "Just watch! I'll try it on!" Unlike Lucchini's brief time in the new unit, Trude's time in it has gone smoothly. No short-circuiting or said unit blowing up. She then boasted to Shirley about what had happened. "What do you say? Think any of our Reciprocating Strikers can beat this!?"

Seeing as this is going nowhere, the Major, Erica and I just our most 'Everything is Normal' faces. Blaze, Edge, Pixy and Chopper are seen tilting their heads, trying to piece everything they knew about the two Witches. In my mind, I'm just glad that Daniel isn't here seeing this. Just then, Miyafuji and Bishop entered the hangar, saying that breakfast is ready.

"About time." Chopper complained "I am freaking starving." However, no one else seemed to notice the two.

"Quit horsing around! Act your age!" Shirley yelled "You're acting like a kid who just got a new toy!"

"Sour grapes, huh? You're being disgraceful!" Barkhorn countered

"I changed my mind, that's all! I'm fine with this!"

"You're selfish and frivolous, Liberion!"

"What did you say, you straight-laced idiot soldier?!"

"They're at it again…" Miyafuji said out loud

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside my office, I can only look at the trials between the Jet Striker and the P-51 Striker Unit. Just as I thought, the Jet Striker can outrun the Reciprocating counterpart. I sighed while I started drinking my tea, just as Daniel came in.

"Hey, Daniel." He answered me back as I kissed him. "You missed a few things."

"It's about the Jet Striker, isn't it?" He asked me "Pixy told me about what had happened this morning."

"After when you entered the hangar this morning?" I teased him before he blushed

"I… don't want to be reminded of that, Dear." He checked outside, just to find Barkhorn flying higher than Shirley did. "I guess Barkhorn bested her in terms of climbing."

"I guess there are more tests when it comes to the Jet Striker." I answered "It ranges from weapons testing to speed. I'm sure Barkhorn wouldn't live this down." Daniel agreed with me before the two Witches returned to the hangar. "By the way, you want to teach me again on how to fly you Fighter?"

"Of course I can, Dear." I smiled before he escorted me for more teaching sessions.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

It took a while for the tests to conclude. From what both Shirley and Barkhorn did, the Jet Striker did carry a lot more weaponry, and can destroy the barrage balloons in a heartbeat. It was around dinner where the Witches and the pilots gathered not in the main dining room, but in the hangar instead. It was odd for everyone to be in there, but after the weapons testing, the Major decided to set up dinner there.

While we were eating, I noticed something out of place. "Has anyone seen Barkhorn?"

"Ah. She's where the Jet Striker holder is." Pixy answered "I think she may have dozed off or something." Yoshika was seen walking to her, carrying her food to her.

"Umm, you must be tired too, Captain…" Yoshika analyzed while the latter weakly smiled at her

"Yeah…" Barkhorn answered "You can just leave it there. I want to rest a little bit for now…" Yoshika did just that before returning.

"Is everything okay, little buddy?" Pixy asked

"Barkhorn-san doesn't look like herself." She answered

"Well, I can't blame her." Chopper said "Both her and Shirley have been going at it all day. I guess she needs the rest."

"Sleep is one thing, but recovering?" Grimm continued

"Hmm… I do not know what's going on in that." Snow answered "You better give word on that, Cipher. The Witches say that the Jet Striker is revolutionary to their terms, but when a user becomes tired of it…"

"I know what you mean, Snow. I'll go talk with her." I answered before leaving the table. Walking over to Barkhorn, she was seen sitting and sleeping next to the Jet Striker. I sat next to her while looking at my fighter jet. "You okay, Barkhorn?"

"Just… Just a little tired, Daniel…" She answered slowly "Sorry I didn't take the time to… to fly in your Silent Eagle…"

"It's alright. Though I'm more concerned about you." I answered "You sure nothing is wrong with the Jet Striker during your tests?"

"Not that I know about… Besides, the Jet Striker does feel powerful… Fast… If we can distribute them quickly enough…" I then eased her a bit

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Sis." I said "I know you want to use it again, but it's still in development. You can wait for tomorrow, but for now, you need to rest a bit." She nods in agreement and then left her to rejoin the others at the table.

"Any luck?" Pixy asked

"Still a work in progress… I think." I put it simply

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, both Shirley and Barkhorn were seen side-by-side as they are set for a drag-race. Everyone was watching from the runway, while Lucchini waved the Romagnan flag for them to go. Shirley left on the go, but for Barkhorn, she just hovered in place. Lucchini was confused, until the latter woke up and surged towards Shirley. After passing her, everything went downhill from there.

"Say, is the Captain's flying always great? Because I don't remember her flying erratically like that." Pixy pointed as the contrails of the Jet Striker went absolutely berserk.

"Oh crap…" Everybody watched as Barkhorn slammed into the ocean.

"Sanya, get Commander Minna to dispatch Coast Guard assets!" Lyla ordered the Orussian Witch while we can only thought of what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How is she, Vera?" Amirah asked the Blue Neuroi as she analyzed Barkhorn's condition. Earlier, Amirah had told the Blue Neuroi to help assist with the Coast Guard to retrieve the Captain from the ocean after the erratic behavior from the Jet Striker.

" _No signs of injury, which is good. However, I detect multiple signs of fatigue. All in all, she's going to need some rest. Lots of them."_

"Tell her that, she's about to wake up." Just like that, the Captain finally woke up after taking a dive into the ocean. "There she is."

"Morning, sleepyhead. How's your-" She crossed her eyes at me

"Joke… or I'll knock you out…" She then relaxed a little before eyeing everyone in the medical wing. "Is… Is something on my face?"

"Barkhorn-san! Thank goodness!" Yoshika said in relief

"You fell into the sea, Trude." Erica answered "It wasn't pretty. Everybody reacted and tried getting you onto dry land again."

"You also passed out after using up all of your magic. Don't you remember?" Minna added

"That's nonsense!" Barkhorn straightly answered "I would never make such a basic mistake as that!"

"We know." Amirah answered "The accident wasn't your fault. The problem is probably that Jet Striker. Knowing prototypes, it does have a lot of setbacks. A lot of setbacks."

"It must have drained a tremendous amount of your magic, Captain." Pixy said "I know I'm no doctor, but I recommend resting, like what Vera said." Still, Barkhorn didn't mind of the setbacks.

"Prototypes always comes with problems… That Jet Striker is incredible. We need to keep testing it even more so we can deploy them in the field…" Minna then intervened

"No. I can't place you in danger. Captain Barkhorn. You are hereby grounded for the time being and will remain confined to your quarters until you receive your magic back."

"Minna!"

"That's an order, Trude." I answered back with her nickname "None of us can't risk you losing your magic." Defeated, she then lied back on the bed.

"Understood… Minna… Daniel…" Minna then turned her attention to everyone in the medical wing.

"Aside from the pilots, Humanoid Neurois and Commander Amirah; all Witches are forbidden from using the Jet Striker." Everyone agreed to it as everyone went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, after the Captain's incident with the Jet Striker, everyone went about their daily routines. While Pixy and the other pilots are busy with doing their air patrols across the Adriatic Coast, Blaze and I took the opportunity to pay a visit to Barkhorn. Just as we're about to enter, it turns out the Captain is already up and about, training.

"Captain… Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Isara asked the Karlslander

"Training…" She answered as she does pull-ups on one of the roof's support beams. "The Jet Striker wasn't the reason I fell. It was because I lacked strength."

"You didn't hear what the Commander said?" I also asked "You're barred from using that Striker. There are problems with it. That's what prototypes are for."

"You have the jet fighters, Captain. You can use them, not that." Isara pointed out as well

"Being a pilot is one thing." She began "But handling a Jet Striker? That's a different story. I don't plan on quitting with that just yet. The course of the war will change if we can master using those Strikers." That is when Shirley came in, speaking in support for us.

"It's no use. Just give it up." Barkhorn stopped for a bit before continuing

"Did you come to laugh at me, Liberion? Running out of magic and crashing into the ocean makes me look like a rookie, after all."

"The Commander and Cipher is right. That Striker really is dangerous." Shirley answered "You'll wind up worse than being grounded."

"Surely you realize how much fighting potential the Jet Strikers present. It's easily worth this amount of risk…"

"Then you'll get killed!" Isara began lashing out at her "Back in my world, the family was hesitant for me to not fly after Daniel's disappearance. They were worried if I was following what had happened to him too. Neither me nor Daniel wanted anything to happen to you, Captain!" Just then, the alarm blared. Without any of us noticing, Hartmann got up from her slumber.

"Hey, Hartmann. How long have you been in here for?" I asked the blonde Karlsland Ace

"Quite a while actually… Been hearing what you all said." She gathered herself before stating the obvious "Oh, Neuroi. I'm going ahead." Shirley followed and soon, both Isara and I headed off to the radar station.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Trude's P.O.V.**

After the four left, and getting an earful from Blaze, I was just in my room before Hartmann gave me a set of intercoms to hear the ongoing battle. From what I heard, the target is heading towards Rome. The Major is leading the assault, as I heard the Neuroi split into five smaller units. She then chose the Liberion to target the main core unit. Although Yeager's fast, the Neuroi just evades her like it was nothing.

"Eagle Eye! I can't hit or hurt it!"

"Roger. The other pilots are coming. Just sit tight." Knowing that the others won't make it, I made a hasty decision. Sporting my tunic, I began running to the hangar.

" _Minna said that no one, including me, cannot use the Jet Striker. But I have one other option; I'm using the Silent Eagle."_ Reaching the hangar, I encountered Miyafuji and Bishop in their Striker Units. I guess Minna sent them as reinforcements, while keeping Cipher and Blaze back.

"Barkhorn-san!?"

"Your legs won't get there in time!" Grabbing Cipher's helmet, I climbed in, and began its start-up sequence. "Just get there… destroy the Neuroi… then land safely… How hard can it be…?"

"You still aren't cleared to fly, Captain!" I heard Bishop through the intercom as the engines began roaring to life.

"But I'm in Cipher's plane. Minna didn't say anything about that."

"But your strength isn't back yet!" Without saying another word, I took off quickly, hoping to get to the others in time. By the time I reached halfway, Minna began seeing what I was up too.

"Sorry, Minna!" I apologized in advance "You can punish me later. But I am in Cipher's aircraft. For now…!" A little bit of silence fell in the cockpit before his voice came in.

"Barkhorn, try not to damage it." Cipher said "However, Minna gave you five minutes to knock out the Neuroi. Think you can do that?"

"Five's more than enough!" Pushing the throttle forward, I can finally feel the angels pushing me. Also, I forgot to ask either Bishop or Miyafuji as my weapons officer, so, I just used my magic to hack into the weapon systems. Just as I saw Yeager about to get the kill, her gun jammed, and the Neuroi split again. Using the IFF, I locked onto the closest Neuroi in sight. "Got tone… Fox two!" I pressed the button and the missile launched from the plane, destroying it in one fell swoop.

Focusing on the other Neuroi, I faced the Jet right at it, and fired the Vulcan Cannon. "Guns, guns, guns!" It destroyed the Neuroi in a matter of seconds as I breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily, unlike the Jet Striker, hacking into the weapons didn't sap a lot of my magic. "Target down. Returning to base. And… I need a bed…" With that, I flew the jet under my own power while being escorted by the Major's group.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Cipher's (Daniel Cross') P.O.V.**

The good news is that the Neuroi is destroyed and my jet didn't receive any damage after Barkhorn flew it. The bad news is, said Witch is undergoing punishment. Her punishment? Just… peeling potatoes. However, she didn't use the Jet Striker. Otherwise, she may have had her magic drained from her entirely. Luckily, Minna called ahead for someone to pick up the unit before giving out the latter's punishment. While Eila, Grimm and Sanya takes one last look at said unit, everyone was gathered at a table watching Barkhorn doing her punishment

"Honestly, now! That was one troublesome Striker!" Perrine complained after all the trouble the unit went through.

"I can't blame you on that, Perrine." Pixy answered

"Well, that. And the person who used it." Minna said

"She used my fighter, Minna. You can go a little easier on her." I suggested, but Minna isn't buying it

"Rules are rules, Dear! But… the Jet Striker isn't in pieces… So, that's a plus…"

"Isn't it a bad thing that Barkhorn disobeyed orders for the first time?" Blaze asked

"We've had worse." Chopper answered "Bartlett mostly." Just then, Hartmann came in. With glasses.

"I apologize for the trouble, everyone." 'Hartmann' apologized to us.

"Why are you apologizing?" The Major asked

"It wasn't your fault, Hartmann." Shirley said. Nearly everyone was baffled at the thought that Hartmann was the one who did the whole Jet Striker fiasco. But I realized something… off. I can't put my finger on it, when Lynne and Yoshika walked in with dinner. It turns out we've received a whole shipment of potatoes. By what Snow said, I think we're in good hands. For the time being.

"Here you go, Hartmann-san! Have some!" Yoshika handed over some potato wedges to her, to which she thanked Yoshika. She then noticed her unusual appearance. "Huh? Have you always worn glasses?"

"Yes, I have." 'Hartmann' answered. Then, another Hartmann grabbed Yoshika from behind.

"Oh, that looks good!"

"Oh, have some too, Hartmann-san!" Then, it clicked in me. They're twins!

"It's good to see you again, sister." 'Hartmann' smiled while Erica is busy eating her potato wedges.

"Huh? Ursula?" Well, I know the other Hartmann is named Ursula.

"I wasn't expecting that." Pixy said. Minna then placed her hands on Ursula's shoulders and helps introduce her to the other Pilots and Witches

"This is Flying Officer Ursula Hartmann. She's Erica Hartmann's younger twin sister. She also works as a member of Karlsland's R&D, the ones who created the Jet Striker, and of the 507th Joint Fighter Wing." The Witches realized that she was the one who did the Jet Striker from the beginning, not that I blame her for almost sapping Barkhorn's magic.

"I would like to imagine if she did one of our jets." Chopper commented

"Chopper? Ours is highly advanced." Pixy said to him "Remember, baby steps." Chopper rolled his eyes

"Cut me some slack, Pixy." Ursula soon walked over to Barkhorn and began apologizing to her

"Captain Barkhorn. My deepest apologies for causing all this trouble. It would appear that the Jet Striker had a fatal flaw."

"Well, it is a prototype. At least I kept it in good condition, because I had to use Cipher's aircraft."

"You mean, the F-15 Silent Eagle?" Ursula asked "Yes, I've seen it while I was entering the hangar. And, I guess you're Cipher, right?" She looked towards me

"That's me, Hartmann." I answered

"You can call me Ursula, Cipher." She said "By the way, how are the Arcane Missiles holding up?"

"They are working like a charm, Ursula." I answered "But I guess you can create a few more missiles for more pilots to use."

"I've already phoned up Liberion's industrial plants to build more. That'll keep your logistics busy. Anyways, I'm taking the unit back to Neue Karlsland for further examinations, and hopefully, try not to consume another Witches magic."

"You came here all the way for that?" Shirley asked

"Yes. It isn't much of an apology, so I brought in more potatoes." What we saw are two giant crates loaded of said food item.

"You… think we can actually consume all of them?" Chopper asked

"More than that… there's more now…?" Perrine sweatdropped. Meanwhile both Shirley and Barkhorn are currently fighting over a fry. When asked why, Erica just simply answered.

"Don't worry about it. That's just how they are. Let them be."

"Right…" Everyone else just simply ate or watched while I retired to my room. However…

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Amirah's P.O.V.**

While trying to find something else to do, I watched Cipher exiting the hangar, seemingly retiring for the night. "Oi, Cipher!" That caught his attention.

"Commander. You need something?" He asked me

"Not much. Just wanting someone to talk to."

"Bored?"

"Well, that. And some news for you." That perked Cipher's interest. "You remember the Warlock Incident, correct?"

"Don't tell me they've rebuilt one…" I shook my head in response

"They didn't. It turns out the RAF craned out another Su-47 Berkut near the former 501st Folkestone base."

"Yeah… Gault Squadron. Come to think of it, anything happened to their members?" He asked me

"They are currently incarcerated at an undisclosed location." I answered "Brass is all quiet about their whereabouts because they do not want to spread info with the other nations."

"Well, better be in your hands then, Commander. There's no telling who might use it." I nodded

"Better keep an eye on the Gault pilots. Or worse, to whoever might come over to this world." I answered before turning to leave

"On that we can agree on." Cipher said before retiring to my room straight away.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Adolfine's P.O.V.**

 **Heathrow Airbase, Britannia**

James and I walked into the hangar where the partially hidden Orussian fighter was seen. Its swept wing design and its armament looks menacing while the cockpit looks extremely complex. Along with it, was the insignia of Cipher's enemy; the Belkan Air Force. To keep things from confusing ourselves, we decided to put the Orussian Air Force roundel, just because it's an analog to Yuktobania from Cipher's world.

"Any idea what this aircraft is, Dowding?"

"From what Commander Sulaiman uncovered, this bird is called the Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut." He answered while going through the specifications the SAS has given.

"Isn't Sukhoi currently trying to contend with the other aerial companies?" I asked him

"MiG is silent. As for Lavochkin, Ilyushin, and Yakovlev, they're currently producing against the Neuroi in the Eastern Front." He answered "As for the Berkut, it means Golden Eagle. It's the closest name the Orussians can give. From what Cipher said, and from what the SAS gathered, this jet fighter is of Yuktobanian design. Surpasses even that of the Jet Striker that currently in development."

"Including all the other Strikers being built." I then touched the jet fighter, marvelling it "I can only imagine how us and the other pilots able to wield these."

"I wouldn't want to get ahead of yourself, Commodore." He said to me "There are still some brass within the military who sees girls can't fight in a war. For the time being, we'll keep it under wraps, and hope for the love that is holy, not let anyone go around stealing."

"We still have the SAS. And those spies who are children."

"I'm just glad they're on our side. Besides, who thinks it'll be a good idea to steal from a heavily guarded area? Anyways, we need to plan on another offensive near the Adriatic. Nearest target of opportunity is Malta." We then walked away from the hangar as the doors leading to it closed, making sure no soul has an opportunity to see it.

 **General Perspective**

After the two left, two unknown figures stepped into the hangar, and looked at the Berkut fighter. Both of them smiled sinisterly, until one spoke.

"Well… let's get started, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading. Sorry it took a while again for me to post something. Mainly because of work, and now, I have to go through writer's block. I'm still trying to get inspiration for my stories to come to light. No worries though, updates will come as soon as I am able to submit.**

 **Minna:** "You still have to do your other stories."

 **Yeah, but it'll take some time to be honest.**

 **Minna:** "I know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and stay tuned for the next one. Have a goodnight, or morning, depending on which time zone. By the way, who are those two?"

 **Like all military secrets, I'll be quiet. See you then.**


End file.
